A Lily and a Rose
by Thora Jane
Summary: Severus Snape survived the snake bites, but it will be a long road to recovery. He will get to see the world he helped to create, yet he never planned on making it this far. Severus does not know where he fits in this new life. He doesn't know what to make of his kind but secretive healer, but feels oddly drawn to her. Can he find happiness? Can he let go of the past? Of Lily?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

She was expecting to see a corpse.

She had seen a lot of unpleasant things that day and she suspected that this one might make her top five. Snake bites to the neck. That would fall somewhere between brains unraveling out the ear and humanoid werewolf attack victims.

She was extremely annoyed that she was being pulled from people she could actually save to look upon a dead man in the Shrieking Shack.

Harry Potter asked for the body of the former Professor Severus Snape to be collected and a few wizards made their way to the decrepit little house. Moments later they were back, standing in front of her demanding that she come with them. She bit her tongue and through a glance at the witch she was working on with her left arm cursed off. The wizards pleaded with her, saying there was not time to waste. She sighed and let another healer take her place.

She was expecting to see a corpse, but what she found was far more unpleasant.

The man was alive, barely, but nevertheless, when she knelt beside him in the puddle of blood, she could hear a faint, rattling breath. This man looked to be more venom than blood. He must have been laying there for hours. Yet somehow, he was alive.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Marks Left Behind

Professor Severus Snape was her masterpiece.

The sun began to go down, setting ablaze the dirty windows of the Shrieking Shack in burnt reds and hot oranges. The professor was still too fragile to move, so she had taken up residence there, along with her assistant William Sinclair, until that time that it would be safe to travel to St. Mungo's.

She waved her wand and floating candles appeared above her and the professor.

She had sent William on an errand to get more potion ingredients. Now it was quiet and still. Only the sound of the professor's light breathing could be heard. She pulled up a chair beside the hospital bed that she transfigured for the professor. His breathing was steady, even, and strong, nothing like the week before when she first set eyes on him.

She never doubted her abilities as a healer, but she really did not think she stood a change as she looked over this man covered in blood, his bladder and bowels had released as his body cleansed itself for death.

She treated him and cleaned him and made him live. He was going to survive because of her and she practically did it single handedly.

Today, IV poles surrounded the professor, not death. She specialized in the use of both muggle and magical medicine. That's what made her the best. She placed IVs into the professor's veins. She infused blood replenishing potion, essence of dittany, antivenoms, and a draft to prevent pain and keep the professor in a magically induced coma. She applied a paste, of her own creation, to the wounds on his neck to draw the snake poison out the way it came. She changed the bandages hourly for 3 days until the drainage from the professor's neck ran clear instead of a greenish pus. Then she dipped stitches in dittany and carefully sewed the professor's skin back together.

He looked peaceful. He was ignorant to all her sleepless nights. He did not even know the war was won. He just slept.

She had dressed him in a white hospital gown, his black robes had been torn to shreds and soiled beyond help. She washed his body gently every afternoon with a sponge and warm basin of water. She kept his long, black hair clean and neat. She fed him fluids and nurturance through one of the IVs. She placed a catheter and cleaned him up when he soiled the sheets. She checked his neck often, pealing back the dressing and applying potion to prevent scarring and infection.

Now the marks on his neck were white and thin. They would never completely fade but they would not be noticeable from a slight distance. She couldn't say the same for other marks.

The professor's left forearm remained stained by Lord Voldemort. The Dark Mark faded but left a rough gray patch of scaly skin behind. The skull and snake could still be distinguished.

Despite all she had heard about the former Hogwarts headmaster, she wondered how he would react to the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She pressed her hand into the professor's left. She couldn't help but feel a level of comfort and ownership over him and his body. After all, she was the only thing keeping him alive for the past week. She gently ran her finger over his Dark Mark. She was so curious about this man.

His name appeared often in the Daily Prophet and could be heard regularly on the wireless. Nine out of ten times his name was accompanied by that of Harry Potter. Harry Potter was working to clear Severus Snape of all charges against him. These charges included: Fraud, association with the dark arts, and Murder.

'Good Luck, Harry,' she thought.

Yet Harry Potter persisted to protect the man working for the man that killed so many people, including Harry's parents. And Everything Harry said got the public's attention. Snape was the one who performed Avada Kedavra on none other than Albus Dumbledore. On Dumbledore's orders, Harry Potter protested.

She carefully watched the sallow faced man, with his large hooked nose, and lengthy black hair. He did not look like much, but apparently, he was a triple agent, working for Voldemort on Dumbledore's orders, making Voldemort believe that he was working for Dumbledore on his order.

Why would anyone put themselves in that type of danger, only to end up behind the fangs of a venomous, murderous snake.

The unofficial, official story is love. Severus Snape did all of this because he loved or still loves Lily Potter.

From reading the paper, she knew that Harry Potter was in possession of some of the professor's memories. Memories that supposedly prove him innocent or at the very least prove that he should not spend the rest of his life, that she created for him, in prison. A panel of witches and wizards have been evaluating these memories and would come to a conclusion about the professor's fate within the next few weeks.

She cringed to think what private thoughts were being scrutinized by strangers. She hoped that Severus Snape would have his name cleared. She would hate to see all her hard work go to waste if he was just destined to rot behind bars.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Best Healer

She watched the professor sleep. She sometimes liked to amuse herself and wonder what it would look like if he smiled.

She stood and removed the IV drip of potion keeping the professor sleep. She thought that perhaps she should wait for William to return before waking Professor Snape, but he was her masterpiece and she wanted to be the one to meet him first. So, he knew that she saved his life.

It took about an hour before the professor began to stir. She sat at his side impatiently. She gently stroked her thumb over his knuckles as she held tight to his hand. She hummed lightly to the professor. She hoped he had enough potion in his bloodstream to keep his pain at bay. The professor's eyes flit open. She had never seen his eyes open before, except to pull his eyelids back to examine his pupil contraction.

Severus Snape's eyes were black and glossy. Fog was casted over his sight. He looked through the haze and a drunken smile touched his lips. She was so pleased to see that look on his face.

Severus felt that familiar hand in his. He felt safe in its touch. He was gazing directly at her. "Lily," he muttered through a broken voice.

A shadow was cast over her face as she was filled with disappointment. "No, Professor," she replied firmly. "No, I'm your healer, Rose."

Suddenly, a wave of understanding swept over Severus's pale face and he began to panic. He tried to move but he couldn't sit up. It was like someone put a body binding jinx on him but did a poor job. He still had limited mobility in his limbs and neck. When he tried to move his head from side to side to view his surroundings, his neck stung terribly, and he cried out in pain. Except the sound that came out was unrecognizable as his voice.

"Oh please," cried a woman's voice. "Please, you're safe. Please hold still."

The woman materialized in front of Severus, in his world of paralyzing pain. She stood with the Shrieking Shack as her backdrop. She was fair skinned, with dark brown hair that she had pulled away from her face in a messy knot on the top of her head. Her large brown eyes looked at him with concern. "Professor Snape," she pleaded with him. "You're safe."

"My wand," Severus tried to say.

"Your vocal chords are still a mess," Rose said to herself.

"My wand," Severus mouthed again.

"Yes, of course," Rose said, after reading his lips. She hurried to fetch his wand off a side table. "Here," she said, hold it out to him. She wanted to assess if he could extend his arm enough to reach it. He couldn't. Rose came in closer and the professor eyed her with mistrust. She gently slipped his wand into his hand. "Look," she said, holding up her empty hands for the professor to see. "I'm unarmed." As she said this, she wondered if this was a foolish move.

The door behind her opened and Severus's eyes darted towards it. William appeared with bags of potion ingredients. William was lengthy and thin. He had sandy blond hair, freckles on his slightly upturned nose, and he wore rectangular glasses.

"Look who's awake," Rose grinned at her assistant.

Severus vaguely recognized that this woman had an American accent.

"William, leave your wand by the door," Rose said. "The professor does not trust us yet," she continued in response to William's skeptical look. William eyed the wand that laid in Snape's hand and then looked back at Rose. She nodded at him encouragingly. William reluctantly abandoned his wand.

"Professor," the woman addressed Severus. "Like I mentioned before, my name is Rose, Rose Rosamond and I'm a healer. This is William," she gestured towards the man, "my assistant."

Severus still watched the pair with mistrust and thought that this woman did not look old enough to have an assistant.

"Do you remember anything that happened to you," Rose Rosamond asked.

Severus saw flashes of fangs in his minds eye and paired with the pain in his neck, he winced at the thought.

"He remembers," William said, reading his expression.

"Of course," Rose remarked with sadness in her tone. "How could you not."

More memories rushed to Severus. He saw a pair of emerald eyes flash before him.

"You probably want to know what happened," Rose said as if reading his mind. "You-Know-Who is dead. Harry Potter killed him." She watched for a reaction, but the professor's face was emotionless or maybe he was still processing what she was telling him. "Harry is fine," she added. "That's why we are here, in part. Harry Potter told us where you were, and you were still alive. Now, in time, you will make a full recovery."

Severus tried to speak again and winced at the burning pain in his throat. "Let's sit you up. I need to fix your vocal cords. I have been giving you dittany and antivenoms though IVs," she gestured to the tubing coming out of Severus's arms. "But if you could drink potion then we could get to the superficial layers of tissue much faster." She turned a crank on the side of the bed and Severus was raised into a sitting position. Rose didn't know the Professor had any color in his face until it drained away. Severus looked as though he might pass out or throw up. Rose put her hand on his cheek. "Hey, stay with me, okay?" she told him. Severus blinked several times to keep himself conscious before sending Rose an angry look, telling her that she should remove her hand immediately. She did.

"William, let's try some of that thickened water," She said without missing a beat. "If he can tolerate that then we can introduce potion directly on his throat." William hurried to fetch what the healer asked. Again, Severus wondered how this woman got the power to order others around and if he could trust her. She offered him some water, except it was thick and slimy looking. She was wandless yes, but she was still trying to tip potential poison down his throat. "I just spent a week saving your life," Rose pointed out. "I wouldn't do you in now with this drink. I invested too much time in you." She signed. "The water has thickening agent in it because it makes it easier to swallow. You know, for those of us who just had our necks ripped open by a giant snake."

Severus glared at her before easing his lips apart and allowing the healer to tip the water into his mouth. Most of it came dribbling down his chin. But the little that did make it down, felt soothing on his dry and cracked throat.

Severus tried to raise his hand to his mouth to wipe away the water that spilled, but he could not make his arms move more than an inch above the bed.

"That's the venom," Rose said, producing a handkerchief and drying Severus's face for him. "That will get better with more of the antivenom potion that I created based on this particular snake." She kept trying to remind him what wonderful work she did. She wanted him to know without a doubt that she was the one who saved him. "I'm sure the water felt good," she commented. "Will you have more?"

Severus still felt horrible but no more horrible than before the drink. He parted his lips again. The healer tipped more water down him. "Let's add some dittany this time," she said, satisfied that he could swallow. Again, her assistant immediately handed her the vial of potion she needed. She added it to the cup of thickened water. Severus allowed her to give it to him. At once he recognized the wonderous effects of dittany. The potion slid down Severus's throat. He could feel the sensation of cold from the water mixed with the warmth from the potion. He felt his throat healing internally.

The healer smiled at him. She was awfully close to his face. "Say something," she demanded. "I want to see if it worked on your vocal cords."

Severus did not like to be told what to do nor did he appreciate being this woman's science experiment. She pressed her lips together, seemingly realizing what was going on.

"Professor Snape," she said softly, "would you please say your name for me?"

Severus eyed her for a moment. "Severus Snape," he managed to say in a hoarse but audible voice.

The healer smiled brightly at him. Severus was not used to people getting that excited to hear his name.

"You are a healer?" Severus asked the woman. "You hardly look old enough to be qualified." His voice was very weak.

Rose laughed full-heartedly. "I have never been so happy to have my credentials questioned," she said.

William looked shocked at Professor Snape. "She is the most accomplished healer around. Rose has saved the lives of countless witches and wizards, as well as muggles." William watched for Severus's reaction when he mentioned the healing of muggles. Severus's eyes darted towards the healer. She was looking at the ground, blushing.

Rose pressed her lips together and looked upon her assistant. "Thank you," she said with embarrassment. She turned to Severus again. "I'm 25," she told Severus. "I did my 7 years of magical education and 4 years to become a healer. My parents are No Mag doctors and I incorporate nonmagical healing as well into my practice. I find it quite affective. In any case, it has been with you," Again, pointing out that she saved him.

"It was Harry Potter, himself who asked for the best healer to be brought in to treat you," William exclaimed, "and Rose is the best."

Severus wrapped his fingers around his wand as tight as he could manage. 'Legilimens,' he said silently. First, the boy's thoughts flashed before Severus's mind's eye. An album of images of the healer came forth, her tying back her long hair, her smiling over her shoulder, her working seriously over a cauldron. Then an image that was clearly made up based on the foggy quality and blurred lines. It was again of the young woman, her hair loose around her as she slowly unfastened her robes with a sly smile on her pink lips.

The boy did not seem to feel Severus's presence in his tiny mind.

The healer's thoughts flooded their way to Severus next. Severus saw his own face torn up and covered in blood. More images came of him. He saw her hands on his neck, mending his wounds, her hands skimming over medical books while clutching onto Severus as if clinging him to life. He heard her cry over him when something was not going as planned. He saw her run a finger over the Dark Mark on his left arm.

Then there was a sudden flash of a young man's face, he had white blond hair, with pointed features, and steely gray eyes. He looked familiar to Severus somehow.

The images suddenly went black as if someone switched off the lights. Severus looked over at the healer. She had an expression of extreme concentration. She was using occlumency against him. She was not doing it very well, he could have easily broken through if he was trying harder and she was also being extremely obvious about it. However, she had sensed him in her thoughts and stopped him. Her eyes slid over to Severus. Her look was half angry, but also a little hurt.

Severus felt a twinge of guilt run through him.

"William," Rose said dryly. "It's been a really long day, you should get some rest."

"You have been awake all day," William protested.

At that moment, Severus spied a cot on the other side of the room.

"I will drink some coffee," Rose said simply. "Really, go home with your family." She was being polite, but it was very clear that she was ready to have him out. Maybe it was to protect his privacy from Severus. However, if this healer knew the unsavory thoughts going through this boy's head, she would probably not be so quick to look after him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Deatheaters Worth Saving

The assistant, William, left somewhat reluctantly. Severus thought that this pathetic boy should give up hope completely. He was scrawny and awkward in behavior and appearance. He mustn't have been much older than the healer, but he was already starting to bald. The healer, Rose, look as though she could easily have any man she wanted. Though her hair was a mess, it was artfully so. She had a sweet face with warm brown eyes and naturally pink lips and cheeks. Her figure was hidden beneath her purple healer's robes but based on the fantastical image displayed in William's mind, Severus knew enough to know that there was no chance for the assistant.

Once the assistant was out of sight, Severus expected the woman to make some angry remark about him entering her thoughts. However, she remained silent, but the look she gave Severus clearly said, 'if you try that again, I will hex you!'

Rose approached Severus. Again, she got closer than a person should get to a stranger. Severus had to remind himself that, based on her memories, she had become extremely comfortable touching his unconscious body.

Rose surveyed Severus carefully. "What's your pain level like?" she asked in her most professional voice.

"Like I just had my throat ripped out by a giant snake," Severus replied weakly.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Rose said back, amusement playing on her face. "That happened a whole week ago."

Rose was pleased to see a smile flash behind the professor's cold eyes, or maybe she imagined it.

"Can you drink more potion?" she asked. "And maybe take something to eat. I have been feeding you intravenously for days. Your stomach probably burns with emptiness."

"I can't lift my hand to my mouth," Severus pointed out with annoyance.

"I would feed you," She said simply.

Severus scowled at her words.

"You will regain use of your limbs and everything, especially now that you can be properly nourished and drink potions." Then without asking, she rolled up the covers above Severus's knees and placed her hand on his legs. "Can you feel my touch?"

"Yes," Severus said, chewing the word.

"Good," Rose responded. "Can you raise your legs up?"

Severus tried to lift his legs, it was a delayed response and the effort was underwhelming. The healer looked unperturbed by this.

"Progress," she sang. Then she threw Severus a pointed look, "Most men want to be reassured that 'All' their limbs will regain full function."

Severus bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep his face from turning red. His scowl deepened. That was not on his list of immediate concerns.

"The venom from the snake paralyzes its victims by damaging the nerves and muscles. The fact that you have feeling tells me that the treatment is effective. Later, I will give you more injections into your muscles to help speed up the healing process."

"Your methods seem primitive," Severus commended.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "You are very snarky, aren't you?" she remarked. "My primitive methods are what saved your life." She paused. "The No Mag have many good ideas, but most pure blood wizards don't agree."

"I'm not a pure blood wizard," Severus signed.

"Never would have guessed based on your uninformed comment."

Severus looked away angrily. "Are you expecting me to thank you for saving me?"

"It would be the polite thing to do?" Rose said.

Severus focused his gaze on her again. His eyes were cold and cruel. Rose felt herself shutter slightly. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." His tone suggested that he was not sorry at all.

Rose crossed her arms across her chest.

"Of course," Severus continued, "no one walks away from being a deatheater. It is only a matter of time before someone does me in. It's not like I could possibly defend myself."

Rose flinched slightly. What bothered her most about the professor's cold words was that he sounded so indifferent to the fine line between living and dying. "It's going to be different now," she returned, trying to sound strong, yet her statement still came out like a bit of a question. "Harry Potter has been working to clear your name."

Severus's eyes flashed. "What has Potter possibly- he has no right to say…" Rose watched Professor Snape fume before he directed his attention back at her. "And you," Severus hissed. "Why is it that you are the soul healer here?" he raised his dark brows at her. "No one else would agree to heal a deatheater."

Rose pressed her lips into a thin line. "I'm here because you needed the best and I am the best."

"But no one else would come," Severus told her bitterly. "Has it ever crossed your brilliant little mind that there may be a reason for that?" He gave her a moment to process his words. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was not worth saving?"

Rose glared at Professor Snape but soon her eyes flooded with sadness. "You are not the first deatheater worth saving," she told him. "And this time, I'm going to do it," she said more to herself.

Severus watched her through narrowed eyes, "I will be dead in a week," he assured her.

"I would not let that happen," Rose said firmly. "Besides, you are far too stubborn to die." On a side note she added, "Harry Potter would not let that happen."

"I don't need Potter's protection," Severus said, "nor do I want it."

"He is concerned about you," Rose told the professor. "He sends me owls every other day to be updated on your health."

"What do you tell him?" Severs asked at once.

Rose thought this was a ridiculous thing to become angry over. "Not much," she told him honestly. "Just that you're alive and improving- healer/patient confidentiality, you know. But now that you're awake, I can confidently write to Harry and tell him that you are a pain in the ass."

Something different than anger flashed behind the professor's black eyes and a small sneer spread across his face. "Do you talk to all your patients that way?" he asked.

"You are not like all of my patients," Rose said, a smile returning to her face. It faded quickly though. Their little discussion seemed to drain all the energy the professor had. He sunk deep into his pillows.

Rose signed and walked over to the professor. "You are going to be well again," she told him firmly, "but you are going to have to trust me."

Severus look up at her. His eyes told her that gaining his trust would not be easy or possible, but she would try anyway.

"You should probably eat something," she said.

"I can't raise a spoon to my mouth," Severus snapped.

"I can help you," Rose said somewhat desperately.

Severus frowned and ignored her.

Rose took his lack of comment as a que to start cooking. "Do you like oatmeal?" she asked.

No reply.

She took his silence as a 'yes.'

Soon she was putting a tray over Professor Snape's lap with a bowl of hot cereal and a warm mug of nourishment potion.

Severus looked down at the food like it had personally insulted him. Rose couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Here," she raised the mug to his lips. Severus swallowed the potion without making eye contact with Rose. She gave him a spoonful of oatmeal. Despite the humiliation of being fed like an infant, it felt good to fill his stomach. Severus hated the feeling of hunger; it reminded him too much of being at child at Spinner's End with barely enough to eat.

Rose brought another spoonful of oatmeal to his mouth. Severus dared a glance up at her. Her face was not pitying or unkind. She was just looking at him with her warm caring eyes.

Severus had to look away again, but continued to let her feed him his whole meal.

"That wasn't so horrible was it?" Rose asked as she dabbed at the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

Severus just ignored her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Know why

"Come on, Sev," Lily called out, glancing over her shoulder. She was grown but she was running along the river near their childhood homes. This was their special place. Her beautiful red hair was flowing behind her. Severus grinned as he chased after her. She was so close to him, yet just slightly out of his reach.

The currents of the river began to change, swirling into a whirlpool as the afternoon sky turned into a moonless night. A flash of green and the Dark Mark glowed above them.

Lily did not seem to notice. It was not safe for her there.

"Lily!" Severus yelled after her. She was getting farther and farther ahead of her. "Lily!"

"Severus Snape," a sickeningly thick voice hissed in his ear.

Severus tried to run faster but his legs weren't responding. He looked down to see that great snake wrapped around his ankles, holding him to the spot. The snake looked up at Severus with hungry eyes.

"Severus Snape," Voldemort said again. Severus could feel the dark lord's hot breath on the nape of his neck. He did not dare turn around. His eyes were locked on Lily ahead of him. She had finally stopped running and was looking back at him. Though she was far away, Severus could clearly see the shame and disappointment in her emerald eyes.

"Severus Snape," Voldemort continued, "do you vow to serve your fellow wizarding kind?"

Severus's mouth moved involuntarily. "Yes," he uttered.

"Will you protect and fight for the rights of your magical blood?"

Again, Severus had no control of his speech. "Yes," he answered.

"Are you willing to trim away the impurities of our race?" Voldemort's voice echoed in his ear.

'No,' Severus thought. 'no, no.' "Yes," he said in a firm, carrying voice.

"Do you vow to serve me?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes," Severus replied without meaning to.

"Then serve me now, Severus Snape," Voldemort said.

Severus's wand arm was raising slowly of its own accord. 'no, no,' Severus thought. This time when Severus spoke, it was Voldemort's hissing voice that came out. "Avada Kedavra!"

A stream of green light shot from Severus's wand. He could feel the current move up his whole body. And as if the light was an extension of himself, Severus could feel the smack as the light hit its target.

He watched Lily crumple to the ground.

"Lily!" he screamed. "Lily!"

Severus knew as he listened to the sound of Lord Voldemort's laughter in his ear, that Lily would not get up.

"Professor!"

Severus felt a gentle hand in his and the horrible scene began to dissolve away.

"Professor!"

Severus's eyes flung open.

Rose was standing over him.

She was gripping his hand and quickly tapping his forearm to pull him back into consciousness.

"Professor Snape," Rose said breathlessly, "are you alright?"

"Fine," Severus said in a cracked voice.

"Okay, well," Rose said a little embarrassed, "It's just that you didn't seem fine."

"Well I am," he returned coldly. Severus could feel that his whole body was drenched in a cold sweat and his eyes stung. He tried to wipe his brow but grimaced when he remembered that his arms were currently useless.

Rose wanted to say something comforting, like 'it was just a nightmare,' but based on the unconscious yelling, Rose suspected that this was much more. She had those types of dreams too. She would want to punch someone in the face if they just wrote off her terror as a dark figment of her imagination.

"I can get you a dry nightshirt and sheets," Rose decided to say. She began rummaging though things in the room, mostly to give Severus time to compose himself. "I can make you a dreamless sleep potion."

"I don't like to take those," Severus managed to say. This was a reoccurring dream of his and he knew that he deserved to watch it play out night after night.

Rose's brows knit together. "Are you sure?" She has watched Severus thrashing and yelling out desperately. She had seen tears spill out of the corners of his clenched lids.

"I told you no," Severus said roughly.

"Fine," Rose said back sharply.

She moved towards him again, her arms laden with fresh sheets and nightshirt

Severus eyed her scathingly as she approached; he seemed to retreat away from her even though he could barely move.

Rose signed. "You do realize, that I have been caring for you for a week," she pointed out, "that can't suddenly just stop now that you're conscious."

Severus grimaced and looked away from her. "If I had been able, I would have told you not to bother," he hissed.

Rose set the clean linens down. She pointed your wand at a small basin and it filled with lightly steaming water. She wet a cloth and gently pressed it to Severus's forehead.

He flinched as if she had slapped him. "Don't," he demanded.

Rose pulled the cloth away. "I'm going to tell you something that is really going to piss you off," she said. Severus's eyes slid towards her, so she knew he was listening. "You were going to find out sooner or later." She mumbled more to herself. She pulled up a chair beside Severus, so that she was more at eye level with him. "The wizarding world is learning who you are, Professor," she began. "Those memories you gave Harry Potter," she watched a shadow cross over Professor Snape's face, "they are the key to your innocence, but not only that, people know what you did for them."

"Potter, just handed my personal thoughts over to anyone who asked, is that it?" Severus said bitterly.

"I have no idea what those memories show," Rose confirmed. "Only the people working to clear your name have seen them." Rose did not mention that that was described as an entire panel of people. "What I do know, is that you put yourself in mortal danger daily for years. I know you chose to work towards good even though it would have been easier to work towards evil."

"I suppose you know that I didn't give a damn about the bloody state of the world," Severus said fiercely.

He was talking about his own agenda. He was talking about Lily. "I know why," Rose whispered, not daring to utter Lily Potter's name.

Rose knew that Lily Potter was born to No Mag parents just like her. She also knew that Lily worked against You-Know-Who the first time because she cared about the 'bloody state of the world.'

Rose did not believe for a minute, that if Professor Snape loved Lily Potter like they say, enough to die for her cause, that he couldn't not care. She was long dead, yet he still clung to her ideals of what was right. "I know why you did what you did," Rose said, her voice growing stronger, "and I respect that."

Severus's lips parted slightly as if to say something, but then remained silent.

"I respect you, Severus," Rose felt her cheeks get hot as she used his first name. She waited for him to reprimand her, but he didn't. He just stared at her with an intense, yet unreadable gazed. "I recognize that you can't stand the idea of someone else taking care of you. But please believe me when I tell you, it is my pleasure to make you well again. I would be honored to be the one that helps you, so that you can see the world you helped to create."

Severus just continued to stare at her wordlessly. Rose squirmed slightly under his eye, but she forced herself to look right back, so that Severus Snape knew she meant every word. Then slowly Rose approached Severus again, placing the damp cloth against his face. This time Severus closed his eyes slightly at her touch. It felt good to have the sweat from his nightmare so gently wiped away.

Rose slowly peeled the open-backed hospital gown away from Severus's body, exposing his pale chest. Severus was more alert now; he glared at her over the bridge of his nose, but he did not demand her to stop touching him. She carefully pulled his arms out the sleeves. She wet her cloth again and slowly wiped it over his chest, arms, and hands.

Over the past week, Rose had pretty much become familiar with every inch of Severus Snape's body. But it felt different now that he was awake and watching her. Before he was an unconscious body needing to be tended to, but now he was a man in front of her.

His chest was very pale, like the rest of him, and he had soft, black hair that stretched over his breast bones. His chest and shoulders were broader than one would expect from the professor's slim frame. There were slight muscles in his arms, not the type that develop from lifting heavy objects, but those formed from repetitive movements, stirring of cauldrons and wand waving. Rose followed a light trail of hair down Professor Snape's abdomen.

She stole a quick glance at the professor's face, he was watching the far wall. Rose felt relieved that he was not glaring at her as she brought the cloth down further.

Severus flinched as he felt the light pressure between his legs and over his upper thighs. Rose looked up at him again, worried she had hurt him. They caught each other's eyes and quickly looked away.

Rose finished quickly. She helped the professor into a dry nightshirt and then, with his permission, cast a levitating charm on him so that she could change his sheet. She really did not mind doing any of this. However, in the hospital, Rose had assistances to help with these tasks. She felt out of practice with the strange feeling of intimacy that comes with touching another person while they watch. When she was training to heal, she was more familiar with doing these types of things. Although, often times, the people requiring this level of care were elderly witches and wizards or small children.

She knew it shouldn't make a difference but touching a fully conscious, younger man seemed somehow much more intimate.

Rose did not know exactly how old Professor Snape was, but she guessed he was not yet forty. Probably only slightly more than 10 years her senior.

"Better?" Rose asked him.

Severus allowed himself to make eye contact with her again. "Yes," he said under his breath.

Rose waited a moment for a 'thank you.' It didn't come. "Well, goodnight again," she chimed. Dimming the lights with her wand. She left a solitary candle burning as if knowing that Severus did not want to be cast in darkness.

Rose went over and sat on the cot on the other side of the room. She was not posed for sleep. She pulled her knees to her chest and when she thought Severus was not looking, she pulled out a chain from beneath her robes.

Severus eyed her from his peripherals. At the end of the chain was a gold and rather large, diamond ring. Rose squeezed the ring in her palm and held her clenched fist over her heart. She took in a sharp breath before replaying the chain back under her robes.

Severus closed his eyes at once, so she wouldn't catch him looking at her.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rose's Talent

The next few days were spent in near silence. Rose would try to make friendly conversation with Professor Snape. In return, Severus would respond with the least number of syllables possible. He begrudgingly let Rose care for him. Severus's insides burned with humiliation at the intimacy of the help she provided. Rose was always kind though. She did everything without question, comment, or distain.

Rose took Severus's growing moodiness as a sign of his improving condition. So, she allowed herself to sleep more. Therefore, William spent several hours every day monitoring Severus, while Severus blatantly ignored him. Really all William was doing was watching Rose sleep on the cot.

Severus wondered how she could possibly rest with William's beady little eyes crawling all over her. Though she slept, Rose never left the men alone together. The moment Severus needed anything, she would jump to her feet, her hair sticking up at all angles. It was not like Severus would dare let William touch him.

Severus began to feel a bit guilty as he watched the circles under Rose's eyes get darker and darker. If this arrangement carried on much longer, she would be mistaken for inferi.

One evening, Rose was standing over a cauldron, making Severus some more nourishment potion. She had sent William home early because she could tell that his mere presence was irritating Professor Snape. It was very apparent to both men, that William's only job was to babysit while Rose tried to steal thirty minutes of sleep here and there. She could tell that William was not enjoying his assigned responsibilities and was becoming restless. He spent too much time pacing the floor with heavy foot fall. He turned pages of his book too noisily. Even the way he sucked in and expelled air seemed far too loud. In truth, he was beginning to get on Rose's nerves as well.

"You're doing that wrong," Severus said.

Rose glanced up from her work. "Excuse me?" she said.

"The vapers are far too pale," Severus explained dryly. "Add more herb."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "I added what the instructions said," she told him. "It's not like I haven't made this before."

"Then one would expect you to have gotten it right by now," Severus returned.

Rose let out a long breath before forcefully chucking more herb into the cauldron. The vapers, which had been a pale lilac, erupted into a deep blue as the book said it should be. "Know-it-all," Rose muttered.

Severus gave her a smug look.

Rose put out the flame under her cauldron and left her potion to set. She pulled up a chair next to Severus. She stared at him for a moment and smiled.

He reflexively looked over his shoulder, as much as his neck would allow, as if to see if Rose was looking at someone else behind him. "What?" Severus hissed.

Rose shook her head with amusement. "You just look so much better today."

Severus had greatly improved. He could feed himself now and sit up on his own. Rose had even suggested that they try to go for a walk tomorrow.

"Well you look horrible," Severus told her.

Rose laughed completely unoffended. "I know," She agreed. "Taking care of you is a big job. I'm sure I've age about 10 years."

"Your appearance finally fits your credential," Severus comments.

She beamed at him. She was happy he was talking to her, even if the conversation was at her expense. Something about the way she was looking at him made Severus's heart beat faster.

Without thought, Rose reach out and gently brushed back some hair from Severus's face.

He frowned slightly, thinking it was odd; he didn't seem to mind her touch so much anymore. It had become familiar to him, like her hands were just an extension of his own.

"Sorry, Professor," Rose said quickly, a blush forming in her cheeks.

Severus vaguely thought that he liked how the color looked on her face.

"It's fine," he replied quickly. Something crossed over his mind. "Rose?"

Rose felt suddenly alarmed to hear her name spoken in the professor's voice. Professor Snape had never actually addressed her by her name before. He would get her attention with a curt 'come here' or more often than not, he would just remain silent until she realized he needed something.

"What's wrong, Professor?" She asked.

Severus signed. "I have never been your teacher," he pointed out.

"Oh," she said blankly. "I just though…" she trailed off.

"You called me Severus once," Severus said with a scowl. They had reach such a point of indecency that it seemed rather uncomfortable for her to continue to call him professor.

Rose smirked. "Okay, Severus," she said, standing and making her way back over to her potion.

The corners of Severus's lips twitched slightly.

Over the next week, as Severus recovered, he was beginning to find that Rose had the irritating personality trait of getting way too excited over mundane things.

The first time he noticed this was when she exclaimed, "Severus, look," as they sat in conjured armchairs by the dirty windows. She gestured outside.

"What?" Severus said a little confused.

"Look at the sunset," Rose pointed out with delight.

Severus's brows knit together, clearly thinking this was not a good enough reason to talk to him. "Yes," Severus said drily, "it does that every day."

Rose rolled her eyes at him before going back to looking out the window.

Little things like this continued.

Rose would smile too brightly when letting owls into the Shrieking Shack, scrolls tied to their legs.

"What a clever bird you are," She cooed one day. The owl hooted in delight as Rose stroked it head once and then offered it some toast and water.

"This is the fourth letter delivered here this week," Severus pointed out errantly. "It is doing what owls do."

The bird sent Severus a scathing look before flying out the window again.

Rose handed Severus the letter with a light smirk on her face. The letter was addressed to her, but Rose had gotten into the habit of giving all letters from Harry Potter to Severus first. All the content pertained directly to Severus after all. The letters always inquired after his health and then would briefly go over the goings on regarding the reformation of the wizarding word. It was clear to Rose that she was just the buffer between the professor and Harry; neither of them felt comfortable corresponding with each other.

Severus quickly scanned the letter and then thrust it back at Rose. She knew that later when she wrote back to Harry, Severus would interject a few 'Tell Potter this' or 'Do not tell Potter thats.'

Everyday, once Severus was able, they would go for a walk. Not a far walk by any means. First, just around the room, then the house, now Severus had graduated to taking the first few steps outside. Rose learned right away that Severus, hands down, refused to use a walker or a cane. So, she was his walker.

In the beginning, Rose would walk backwards, gripping Severus by the waist and Severus would hold tightly to her shoulders. Beads of sweat immediately appeared on Severus's brow. He had to concentrate to move his legs and every movement was a delayed reaction.

Severus looked at everything but her. When he finally did look at Rose, he grimaced. "Why do you look so happy?" Severus asked, trying to sound harsh but mostly just sounded out of breath.

"Because this is a big step for you," Rose told him, "literally and figuratively."

Severus pressed his lips together into a fine line.

Now when they walked together, Rose would link her arm with his to keep him balance.

"Isn't it beautiful out here," Rose said with a grin towards Severus, as they looked out on the trees and distant lane leading away from the Shrieking Shack.

Severus squinted against the bright sunlight. His eyes stung, being so used to the dim, dusty lighting of the old house. Severus still wore hospital gowns. Rose had draped a blue robe over him to protect his modesty, but standing bare-legged, the thin fabric swaying around him in the light breeze, made Severus feel horribly exposed and vulnerable. "I want to go back," he said shortly.

"Oh okay," Rose said a bit disappointed; she had been just as cooped up indoors as Severus. They carefully turned on the spot and moved back inside.

Severus pointed his wand at the door and it locked with a sharp click; a blueish glow momentarily emanated from it, making the door impenetrable to even alohomora.

"No one knows we're out her," Rose assured him.

Severus ignored her, his face pale from exertion.

"Come here," Rose said, gently tugging his arm in the direction she was indication.

Severus scowled at her.

Rose signed deeply. He had to relinquish so much control to her and every little, innocent demand she made of him hit a nerve. "Severus," she tried again, "would you please come with me. I want to show you what I found the other day."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. She stared up at him with her youthful bright-eyed excitement and he knew he could not refuse her. "Do whatever you like," he said bitterly.

Rose would take it.

She slowly led him into the other room. Dusty, white drapes hung limply over various types of furniture. Rose help Severus onto a bench in front of a desk shaped, covered fixture. Rose yanked the tarp, a cloud of dust mushroomed into the air, making them both cough. When the air cleared, Severus saw a small piano like instrument in front of him.

Rose sat beside him on the bench; it was close quarters. Severus was again surprised to find that he did not mind having her this near him.

Rose flashed Severus a smile and then played a few energetic notes on the keys. They came out sharp and dissonant. Rose pointed her wand at the instrument. "Reparo," she said. She played a scale and the notes danced around them. "Who would have guessed that there was something this beautiful in this decrepit little shack."

Severus stared at her for a moment. Rose could not read his expression. Severus then quickly broke their gaze.

Rose momentarily rested her fingers on the keys before beginning to play.

Severus looked up again, watching her fingers glide across the instrument. It was most common for muggle-born witches and wizards to be able to play music. Most pureblood families never gave their children music lessons, when they could just wave their wands and make a piano play of its own accord.

There was something oddly soothing about watching Rose play. She had a focused look on her face and she swayed slightly with the music. She clearly loved to do this, and her feelings seemed to seep into the surrounding space.

When she played the last chord, Severus held his breath not wanting to breathe in the sound, but let it drift away undisturbed.

"What was that?" he asked her.

"Clair de Lune," she answered. "Did you like it?"

"Who taught you to do that?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"I had piano teachers growing up," Rose told Severus. "My parents had pretty high standards for their children," she explained. "Play the piano, learn French, take summer classes, oh and learn to control your magical powers. As you could imagine, I didn't have many friends growing up."

"Do your parents not like magic?" Severus questioned, thinking of his father.

Rose was a little taken aback that Severus was showing an interest in her life. "They like magic just fine," Rose assured him. " But they wanted me to be more than just a witch. Granted, I hated how they pushed me. To this day, I cannot hold a conversation in French, but music, I actually liked. I would never tell my mother that though."

"You said that your parents are muggle doctors," Severus prompted.

Rose looked skeptically at Severus for a moment before answering. "My father's an endocrinologist and my mother's a cardiologist."

"So, you became a healer?" Severus questioned.

"I became a healer because that's what I wanted," Rose said clearly.

Severus was trying to understand Rose, he wanted to know where and who she came from. She was completely different than anyone he had ever met. Rose made Severus feel completely at ease and he had no idea why or how she was doing it. A few times he questioned if she was slipping some sort of calming daft into his meals.

"Do you see your family often?" Severus asked. She had almost been with him in the Shrieking Shack for 3 weeks. Not once had she written to anyone but Harry Potter. Then there was also the ring that she wore on the chain around her neck.

Rose shook her head once. Her eyes became somewhat glossy. "I haven't seen my family in over a year," she told him. "they live in the United States."

"How did you end up in the country?"

Suddenly all traces of that smiling, excited girl were gone. "Like many, young and naïve girls," Rose said in a whisper, "I followed a man."

'That was extremely honest,' Severus thought.

Rose looked surprised with herself for saying as much. Yet, something about Severus made her speak the truth, like somehow, she owned it to him. After all, she knew so much about him against his will. She felt suddenly angry with Severus for asking about her family and her personal life. She glared at him, daring him to ask her anything else.

He didn't.

She signed and stood up, holding her hands out to Severus. "We are going to St. Mungo's tomorrow," Rose said, "I need to start making preparations."

Severus allowed Rose to help him back into bed. She busied herself for several hours, so she did not have to talk.

Hello Readers,

Thank you for reading this far. If you have a moment, please review my story. I really appreciate feedback and suggestions. Let me know what you think should happen next.

Thora Jane


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel

The next day, Rose was back to her talkative, cheerful self, though it seemed a little forced at times. She had told Severus that he was still not to apparate. She then informed him that she was going to drive them to St. Mungo's.

"Do you know how to drive?" Severus exclaimed. "Can't we just go by broomstick?"

"Of course, I can drive," Rose retorted, "No Mag-born, remember. At quite frankly, Severus, I would be terrified that you would fall off the broom." Severus scowled at her. "You're doing great," she added, "but you still get so dizzy somethings."

William stayed with Severus while Rose got the car. She had also gotten permission to go into Hogwarts and fetch some of Severus's own clothes. In the meantime, however, she had given him a pair of black trousers and a long-sleeved black t-shirt; this wardrobe choice was the best she could come up with based on the tattered remains of bloody clothing she had pulled off his body that first day. They would be driving in Muggle London, so they had to blend in.

Rose had traded in her purple healer's robe about a week and a half ago. She had been running around the Shrieking Shack in jeans and t-shirts. On one particularly hot day, she sported a pair of shorts that rested high on her thighs and a thin tank top. William was hardly able to speak around Rose. Severus could practically see what kinds of thoughts were running though that boy's mind without using legilimency.

"Do you have any shame," Severus said under his breath to Rose as they had both caught William practically drooling over her.

Rose had just smirked.

Soon enough, Rose turned up with the car. Severus sat beside her in the front seat and William piled into the back. Rose had upbeat music playing on the radio, causing much complaining from Severus. She pointed her wand at the music system so that they could get wizarding stations too. She only turned it off when they heard and advertisement announcing Rita Skeeter's latest book: 'Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel.'

"And that's enough of that," Rose said as she hurriedly switched off the radio.

Another reason, they had traveled by car, Severus realized, and not by another magical means like Floo Powder, was because of the press. Reports were crowding into the magical hospital, hoping to get a quote from such a controversial figure as Severus Snape. Not to mention that it was rumored that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, would be visiting his former Hogwarts professor that very day.

Severus, Rose, and William were easily able to sneak past the crowds by using the entrance for muggle St. Mungo's visitors.

Rose got Severus settled in his room. She brought him a late breakfast and made herself organized in their new space. Harry Potter had written and asked if he could stop by at noon. He apparently had important matters to discuss with Severus. Rose had written back that Severus would be happy to see him, which was translation from Severus's 'If he must.'

Rose began to unpack Severus's clothing. She found that Severus only had three outfits and they were all exactly the same. "There is no way you can button this around your neck," Rose said, turning towards him.

Severus was chewing his breakfast while frowning down at the daily prophet he was reading. He looked up over the paper at her. "You disapprove of my wardrobe?" Severus questioned drily.

"There are so many buttons," Rose said. "I have to fight you to wear that t-shirt and now it all makes sense."

Rose was back in her healing robes and so it seemed only fitting that Severus should get to wear his robes as well, especially if he was going to be visited by Potter.

"Could I persuade you to just wear the t-shirt and trousers when Harry gets here?" She asked.

Severus did not answer but just threw Rose an exasperated look.

Rose walked over to the chair Severus was resting in and knelt to his eye level. "Fine," she said to him, "but you can only do up the buttons to about there," she pressed her pointer finger just below Severus's collarbone. "I know its been a few weeks, but your neck is still healing, and I don't want that type of pressure on it yet."

Severus just signed in response, knowing that when it came to his care, he would lose every argument.

"Are you finished?" Rose asked, indicating his breakfast plate.

"Yes," Severus said. He followed her with his eyes as she took the tray away. "Rose," he said under his breath, casting his gaze downward.

He didn't need to further explain. Rose planted her feet in front of him and Severus placed his hands on her shoulders. Rose helped ease Severus into a standing position.

He blinked several times to keep himself from feeling lightheaded.

Rose held her hands around his waist to keep him steady. Severus had become so accustomed to her touch, he was being to feel exposed when she was away from him.

Rose led Severus to the bathroom.

Severus felt hot around his neck in a way that had nothing to do with the snake bites.

Rose had been his caregiver for 3 weeks and in that time, she had pretty much done everything for Severus. He despised every minute of it.

The first two days after he had woken up, Severus had not regained function of the lower half of his body. It took Rose over an hour to convince him to let her clean him up. Between then and now, there were a handful of times that Severus had not made it to the loo on time or had an accident in his sleep. Finally, after 3 weeks, he had seemed to regain control over his bladder and bowels, but he still needed Rose to walk him to and from the bathroom.

Severus avoided Rose's eyes as she helped him pull down his trousers and pants and lower himself onto the toilet.

"Hey," Rose said to him gently, "I though you knew by now that you don't have to be embarrassed around me."

Severus's eyes flicked up to her briefly. She was always so kind to him. Despite the occasional good-natured teasing about his general gloomy personality. Rose tried her best to make this whole process easier for Severus.

"I will just be outside the door," Rose told him, "call out when you need me again."

Severus gave her a curt nod and she gave him his privacy.

Ten minutes later, she knocked on the door. "Severus?" she said gently through the crack in the door. She knew he would never call for her. She had to become very good at recognizing his needs without him saying anything.

His silence was her prompt to enter. She helped him stand and cleaned up for him, his neck was still too stiff to allow much mobility. She washed her hands and then pointed her wand at the bath and it filled with warm water. She helped Severus completely undress and step into the tub. She sprinkled soothing herbs in the bath water, so that the steam rose in light pink clouds.

Severus still was looking everywhere but at her.

"I know you hate this," Rose said softly to him.

He grimaced into the water. "I know you say it doesn't bother you…" he trailed off.

"It doesn't bother me," Rose assured him kindly. "Plus, it's just you and me here. If you need to be a little vulnerable, I promise that will just stay between us. You don't have to be such a tough guy all the time."

Severus rolled his eyes.

Rose stuck her hand in the bathwater and splashed his chest.

He finally met her eyes. He looked so exhausted, like he had been holding onto something heavy for a very long time.

"Severus soon enough you will be completely well and you can go back to being your snarky self."

A small smirk touched Severus's lips. "You have a very polite way of describing my personality," he told her, deep down she though she could hear some amusement in his voice.

"Why what do other people say about you?" Rose asked.

Severus though for a moment. "That I'm cold, cruel, and unfeeling."

Rose raised her brows at him. "Do you believe you're those things?" she mused.

"Yes," Severus said simply.

Rose laughed slightly and shook her head. "Lean forward, let me wash your back."

Severus obeyed. He closed his eyes at her soft touch. Never, before Rose, had anyone touched him so gently. He was sure his mother never hadn't.

"How about we replace that negative self-talk with better descriptive words," she told him.

"Negative self-talk?" Severus commented sardonically.

"Read about it in a book once," Rose shrugged. She continued to rug a washcloth over his back. "What can we say about Severus Snape?" she asked herself, "besides him being kind of an ass sometimes."

The hint of a smile appeared behind his eyes.

"How about loyal?" Rose suggested.

Severus let out an errant noise.

Rose ignored him. "Loyal, smart, and incredibly brave," Rose listed as she moved to wash his chest.

Severus's face became very smug and Rose liked that she made him feel more confident.

A little while later, Rose was helping Severus out of the tub. She assisted him to dry and dress. "There are so many buttons," she complained as she knelt in front of him, doing up his tunic.

"Do up a few more at the neck," he told Rose.

Rose added one more button, "That's all you get," she responded.

Simultaneously, Rose and Severus glanced over at the clock. It was 5 minutes to noon. "They are probably here by now," Rose said. "Where would you like to sit and visit with them?"

"Here will be fine," Severus murmured, his voice taking on a bitterness again. He was sitting in a chair near the wind.

Rose took his hand briefly and squeezed it encouragingly. "I'm sure they are just wandering around somewhere. Let me go find them." She straightened up. "Be right back."

Rose walked into the hall. Rose saw flaming red hair first, a tall young man holding hands with a girl with bushy brown hair. Then Rose saw Harry Potter, black-haired and bespectacled. She had of course seen pictures of all three of the teenagers in the Daily Prophet. She knew they were young, but now as she looked at them, she could hardly believe that it was these three children that finally put an end to Lord Voldemort.

Rose forced a smile onto her face. "Just the three I was looking for," Rose called out to them, "Harry, Ron, Hermione."

A couple of the other hospital staff looked up from what they were doing.

The three looked towards Rose.

She stepped towards them and shook their hands. "I'm Rose Rosamond," Rose introduced. "I'm the healer in charge of caring for your professor."

"It's good to met you," Hermione said for the boys.

"Yes," Harry Potter confirmed. "And thank you for the updates."

Amusement formed on Ron's face. "How was it living in the Shrieking Shack with Snape?" he asked ironically.

"Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded.

Rose laughed lightly. "It was a total adventure," she said. "Want to go see him now?"

The three looked at each other nervously for a moment.

"Please," Hermione said.

Rose began to walk and indicated that they should follow her.

"How is he today?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"He is doing very well," Rose replied. "He is in good spirits today." She paused and smirked. "Well, good for him, anyway."

The door to Severus's room was open, however there was a curtain drawn blocking most of the room from view.

A hard thud came audibly from inside.

Rose quickly drew the curtain back.

Severus was on the ground beside the chair she had placed him in. Rose hurried towards him and dropped to her knees. "Severus," she said, clasping his face in her hands. "Are you alright."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were shocked to see someone just touch Snape and not be cursed across the room.

Severus quickly lifted his eyes towards the trio and then back at Rose. "Yes," he said roughly, "I'm fine."

Rose guessed that Severus must not have wanted to greet his guest sitting down. He still got so dizzy trying to stand.

Rose used magic to help bring Severus into a standing position. Once again, he looked ready to topple over. She could tell his world was spinning. Rose held him at the waist with one hand and with the other gently smoothed back his long black hair.

Harry shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable, Ron looked somewhat appalled, and Hermione seemed curious.

Bravely, Harry moved forward and took Snape's elbow to help support him.

"Leave it alone, Potter," Severus hissed, "I am perfectly capable."

Harry removed his hands at once.

Rose cast Harry a quick glance and smiled. "Come sit," Rose said to Severus, helping lower him into his seat. Severus scowled down at his shoes.

Rose ran her eyes over Severus, looking for any physical harm. "What did I say about the buttons," Rose whispered to him. Severus had fastened his tunic all the way up to his chin. She signed and then wordlessly undid the first five buttons.

Severus glared at her as she gently ran her fingers over the skin on his neck.

"Don't be a prat," she grinned at him.

Something in Severus's face softened.

Again, the trio was amazed that this woman was getting away with so much.

Rose turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "How rude of me," she said as she raised her wand. Three chairs appeared out of thin air. The chairs were facing Severus.

Rose made to leave but Severus snatched her by the wrist.

Rose looked down at him in surprise.

"Produce a chair for yourself," he said in a demanding voice, that didn't quite disguise the plea.

"Of course," she assured him. She raised her wand again and a fifth chair appeared. She took a seat slightly behind Severus.

His eyes darted back at her before he focused on the three in front of him.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger," Severus greeted coldly. "What do I owe the pleasure?" His voice was a menacing hiss.

Rose could barely contain her grin at Severus's fierce tone. No wonder people thought he was cold. She knew better though.

"Professor," Hermione spoke first, "we are so glad to see that you are doing so well."

Severus scowled but gave her a curt nod. Then, as if suddenly realizing that he was exhausted, he said wearily, "Why are you three here?"

Harry then launches into an explanation about legal matters. He told Severus that his name has unofficially been cleared of all charges and that when he is well enough, he must appear in front of the Wizengamot to receive his full pardon. "Many members of the Order will be present to speak on your behalf." Harry Potter cleared his throat awkwardly before reaching into his pocket. "Here, Professor," Harry said, handing Severus a vial of shimmering memories. Severus took the vial back carefully.

Rose's eyes widened slightly as she saw anger distort Severus's face.

Rose pulled her chair closer to Severus, the legs screeching against the floor. "That was very kind of you, Harry, to return those," Rose said firmly, her gaze directed on Severus.

"I have something else for you as well," Harry said quick to change the subject. This time he pulled a letter from his jacket pocket. Harry extended it to Severus.

Severus eyed the letter with mistrust.

Rose took the envelope on Severus's behalf and placed it in his lap.

Severus looked furiously over at her.

Rose just shrugged.

"It's from Professor McGonagall," Harry explained. "Hogwarts is going to reopen next fall." Harry hesitated for a moment. "Sir, you are still headmaster."

Severus produced a venomous sneer as he looked at Harry. "How thrilled parents must be to send their child to school under the headmaster appointed by the Dark Lord."

Harry signed. "Professor McGonagall has been fulfilling her duties as deputy headmistress. Despite how you ended up in the position, you protected the students to the best of your abilities."

Severus chewed on the inside of his cheeks, making his face look even more gaunt. He thought of the Carrows making students practice the cruciatus curse on first years.

"If you choose to step down from headmaster, McGonagall will be placed in that role," Harry explained. Despite what Harry said, Severus could hear in his voice that he thought this was the better option. Severus never had any ambitions to be headmaster anyway.

"It should be her," Severus said, his voice empty of emotion.

"Are there any other open positions for Severus?" Rose asked.

Severus was about to tell her to mind her own business, but something about the concern in her voice stopped him.

"Potions master," Hermione chimed in. "Professor Slughorn is going back into retiring."

Severus noted that the defense against the dark arts job was not mentioned. Severus knew where a line had to be drawn. He was being offered the role of headmaster because technically it was still his, but no one really expect him to take it, nor would they want him to. And putting a deatheater back into the role of defense against the dark arts teacher seemed like poor hiring, even though it had been a Hogwarts trend.

"Its all in the letter," Harry told Snape. "Professor McGonagall just needs to hear back from you by the end of the month."

Severus nodded once.

"If you do decide to come back, Sir," Hermione said, "I will be returning to Hogwarts in September. Neville is as well, I believe."

Severus arched his brows at Ron and Harry. "I suppose, now you've defeated the Dark Lord, you two have learned everything there is to know about the world at the rip age of 17."

Rose wanted to kick Severus but knew it would be impossible to do so unnoticed.

"Harry and I have been offered jobs as aurors," Ron told Snape defensively. "And Hermione too, if she wants."

Severus leered at Ron, "If I recall, Weasley, your magical abilities have never been of the highest caliber. That is unless you have Granger whispering instructions in your ear. But I guess when you have the 'Chosen One' as your reference anything is possible."

Redness colored Ron's cheeks and Hermione placed and hand on his knee.

Rose was appalled. "Severus," she groaned, shaking her head in embarrassment. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to rethink that last comment," she said to him as if he was a child.

Severus's eyes flashed at her.

Rose stood and crossed her arms in front of her. "Don't mind him," she told the three, "He's usually asleep at this time of day and he's just cranky because he hasn't had his nap," she said sardonically.

"Wipe those smirks off your faces, Potter, Weasley," Severus barked.

Rose gave the three a weighted look and they stood, knowing that that was their que to leave.

"I'm glad to see you," Harry told Severus quickly before leaving with his friends.

Severus stared for a moment at where Harry was sitting before he turned towards Rose, fuming. "You had no right to undermine me," he told her sharply.

"Undermine you?" Rose replied with frustration.

"Yes," Severus continued, "You with the buttons and how you questioned how I spoke to Potter and his two sidekicks."

"Well," Rose said, "you were being a bully and they were being very good to you."

"You're too nice," Severus shot back. The kindness and smiles she just readily gave out to Harry, Ron, and Hermione angered Severus, like it somehow cheapened her sweet nature towards him.

"Too nice?" she questioned, thinking that that was a very strange comment to make.

"You would like anyone if they smiled at you," Severus told her.

"I like you," Rose retorted, "and you never smile."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her, but he looked as though he was beginning to calm down now that he and Rose were alone. "You still should have kept your mouth shut," he hissed at her.

"Well I am neither your subordinate nor your student, so I…" she trailed off as her eyes fell on the front page of the daily prophet.

Readers,

Please let me know what you think so far. I love to read your reviews.

TJ


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Pardoned

Rose's gazed was fixed on the newspaper. Severus watched as she was drained of all color.

"What is it," Severus asked, pulling her from her trance.

Rose looked at Severus, "No, don't get up," She said hurriedly as Severus pushed himself from his seat. She moved towards him. Severus grabbed a hold of her arm to steady himself.

"What did you see?" he pushed. The Daily Prophet was still in her hand.

"Nothing," she said distractedly. "I just feel like I saw a ghost," she said more to herself.

At that moment, the spirit of an 18th century healer floated by the open door.

Severus gazed at Rose with arched brows.

"You know I didn't mean literally," Rose snapped.

"Give me the paper," Severus told her.

"I told you it was nothing," Rose said, though she knew that she only sounded more suspicious.

Severus wordlessly held out his hand. Rose sighed and passed the Daily Prophet over to him.

The headline read 'Malfoy Family Pardoned.' Severus had already seen this when he was reading the paper earlier. The story had made the front page. Accompanying the article were pictures of all the Malfoys that had been deatheaters, along with Narcissa. Draco, Lucius, and beside Lucius's picture was that of a grinning young man who, despite the black and white image, Severus knew had the signature Malfoy white blond hair and gray eyes. Severus knew this man from school; he had been a first year Slytherin when Severus was a seventh year. Severus knew this man from the occasional glimpses he got without his deatheater mask. Severus also knew this man from somewhere else.

Severus though for a moment and then it hit him. He had most recently seen this man's face in Rose's memory when he had been using legilimency against her. In her thought, he was smiling brighter than in this photo.

"Tiberius Malfoy," Severus blurted, searching Rose's face.

She kept her face blank, but she swallowed as if pushing down a sob. "What about him?" She tried to keep her tone even.

"You told me you moved here to follow a man," Severus said slowly, "and I have seen that ring you wear on the chain around your neck."

Reflexively, Rose touched the spot on her chest where the ring rested.

Severus gripped his wand in his pocket, almost without meaning to, he used legilimency on Rose again. Her memories appeared to him stronger than before because he was so close to her, still gripping her arm.

-Tiberius Malfoy appeared in the forefront of her mind. "What are you doing to me?" he asked her, a smiled creeping onto his lips. He embraced Rose.-Then a rush of words and jumbled images. "It's our secret for now," Tiberius's voice said. Rose moved her hand from side to side, looking at how the ring played on the light-more flashes of color and sound. Rose laid across Tiberius's bare chest, a pensive look on her face as she hesitantly brushed a finger against his Dark Mark.-The scene changed. "What did you do!" Rose screamed. "Nothing," Tiberius defended, "I didn't, I didn't kill anyone."-Another image of Tiberius laughing, Rose's sweet chime harmonized along with his as he swept her up into his arms.-Then, Rose looked at herself in a mirror, she was half keeled over a sink, she was wearing a white dress, her face crumpled in agonized sobs.-

"Stop," Rose shouted, pushed Severus from her mind. The images fell away. The real Rose materialized in front of Severus. Angry tears ran down her cheeks. "Dammit, Severus," She cried. "You can't just…" she trailed off and realizing that Severus still had a grip on her, she ripped her arm away from him so that he swayed on the spot.

"You and Tiberius Malfoy," Severus said with the unspoken question of 'How?' audible enough as if he had spoken it.

Rose looked at Severus with disbelieve that he was continuing the subject "I guess your philosophies change when you fall in love with a girl with nonmagical parents." Her words were harmless, but they somehow felt like a jab. Severus knew that, thanks to Potter, Rose and the rest of the wizarding world knew about Lily.

"Tiberius was murdered by his sister, Karis," Severus uttered.

Rose pulled at her hair unconsciously. "I have always wondered if that was an act of anger or love," she said, her voice shaking violently.

Severus looked at her with alarm.

"Might as well get it done quickly," she said, "rather than whatever You-Know-Who would do when he found out that one of his deatheaters was planning to marry a Mudblood."

"Don't," Severus pleaded, flinching at her last word, "don't call yourself that."

"And now he's getting pardoned!" she almost screamed.

"Rose," Severus said.

She sunk into a chair with her head in her hands. She steadied her breath. "I need a moment, Severus," she said with a professional coldness, "would you like to go back in bed."

"I will be fine here," Severus slowly lowered himself into the chair beside Rose.

Rose stood up at once, she grabbed the Daily Prophet, and then disapparated.

It was William that came to see Severus the rest of the day. William was colder than usual to Severus, probably knowing that Severus had made Rose cry.

"No, No," Severus groaned in his sleep. He tossed and turned, the sheets tangling around his ankles, simulating the binds of a giant snake. "Please," he moaned.

Rose came rushing up to him. He was fully dressed, shoes and all. His brows were knit together, and the whisper of tears flecked the corners of his eyes.

"Severus," she put her hand on his cheek, "Severus, wake up."

Severus jolted awake. His eyes were wide and he was out of breath. "Rose," he muttered into the darkness.

She grabbed his hand and he squeezed it back, anchoring himself to the here and now.

"You were having that dream again," Rose muttered.

"Right," Severus dismissed. Severus sniffed once and cleared his throat. He took his hand back from Rose and wiped his eyes quickly. She pretended not to notice. "You're back, I see," Severus said nonchalantly, yet even he heard the note of astonishment in his voice.

Rose signed. "Of course, I'm back," she told him, though her voice was a little harder than usual.

"And you're still angry with me," Severus noted.

Rose pressed her lips together. "Oh, I'm livid," Rose confirmed. She stared at Severus, the darkness of the room acting as a mask. "But I realized something," she told him.

"And what would that be," Severus asked.

Rose took in a deep breath. "Ever since I met Tiberius, I have been pushing people away," she said, trying to keep all the emotion out of her voice. "I moved away from my entire life for him. I hid and kept our relationship a secret. Then after-" she couldn't bring herself to say the words. "Well," she continued, "I went home just now, completely furious and I just wanted to talk to my friend about how angry you made me." She paused and bit down on her lower lip. "But then I realized that you are my only friend, Severus."

Severus gazed at her for a moment. He was speechless. He had not expected her to say that. "Well," he finally said, "that is unfortunate for you."

Rose let out a humorless laugh. "You're telling me," Rose signed.

"Well go ahead then," Severus told her.

"Go ahead with what?" Rose asked.

"Go ahead and tell your 'only friend,' about that patient of yours."

The ghost of a smile appeared on Rose's mouth. She sat herself on the edge of Severus's bed. "Well he used legilimency against me, again," Rose emphasized. "He knows all my secrets now," her voice became more serious. "I wasn't ready for him to know all my secrets."

"He sounds like a real arse," Severus said under his breath.

Rose let herself laugh. "He is a bit," she confirmed, "but not so bad when you get to know him." Severus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Rose then ran her eyes up and down Severus's body. "I see you didn't let William help you undress."

Severus scowled at her. "Did you expect me to," he asked sardonically.

"No," Rose admitted. She stood and began unlacing Severus's shoes.

Severus peered at her, watching as she took care of him even though he had just been horrible to her. "You don't want me as a friend, Rose," Severus said earnestly.

Rose paused to look at him. "And you don't want me as a friend," she replied, "I am kind of a mess. But regardless, here we both are." She placed his shoes under the bed. Then she carefully began to unbutton his collar and then down his torso, exposing his pale chest. She helped him free his arms from his sleeves. She then moved down to his trousers and slowly worked them down his legs.

Severus bit down on his tongue, distracting himself from her soft touch.

"Would you like to just sleep in your pants tonight?" she asked.

"Fine," Severus breathed, noting how exhausted she sounded.

Rose pulled the blankets over Severus's near naked body.

"How about some dreamless sleep potion?" Rose offered.

Severus shook his head.

Rose shrugged. "To each their own," she said as she pulled out a vial from her pocket. She popped the cork and drained the potion like a shot of fire whiskey. She then pushed her little cot right beside Severus's bed and laid down next to him. "Goodnight, Severus," she mumbled.

"Goodnight," Severus said, but it was too late, she had already fallen asleep, heavy with potion. He was painfully aware of her closeness. He found it hard to relax, feeling the heat radiating from Rose. When he did finally drift off, his dreamed in images from her memories, except she was looking towards him and not Tiberius.

Readers,

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

TJ


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Hearing

"Is it possible for you to be still?" Severus sighed with exasperation.

Rose had been pacing up and down the room all morning. She would sit for only moments, change her mind, and then move around, desperately trying to find something to occupy her mind.

Rose paused to stare at Severus, her face etched with concern. "What?" she asked distractedly.

"What do 'you' have to be anxious about?" Severus pointed out roughly. "You are not the one standing trial today."

Rose forced a very unconvincing smile on her face. "I'm not anxious," she said, trying to sound calm. "Harry said this is just a formality, your name is already, 'practically' cleared."

"Right," Severus said unconvinced. "If Potter says so than it must be fact," his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

It had been a little over a week since Harry and his friends had visited. In that time, Severus had much improved. Improved enough to go in front of the wizengamot, then from there he would either go back to Spinner's End or Azkaban.

"Severus Snape."

Both Rose and Severus turned. Two men, aurors, were standing in the door frame. They were to escort Severus to the Ministry of Magic where his hearing would take place.

Severus stood silently and walked toward the pair of men.

"Your wand," said the shorter of the two aurors. He held out his hand expectantly.

Severus looked at them with disguised.

"That's so ridiculous," Rose chimed in, appearing at Severus's side. He shot her a warning look. "He's had his wand this whole time and no one said anything about it. Why should he have to give it to you now?"

"It's only procedure, Miss," the other auror said to Rose in a way one would speak to a small child.

Rose grimaced. "Well it's a stupid procedure."

"Are you capable of holding your tongue," Severus hissed at her, before reaching into his robes and handing over his wand.

Rose watched Severus do this with disbelief.

Severus looked at her through narrowed eyes, telling her, silently, that she was not helping. Severus had been much colder to her over the past few days. It all began when Rose had told him that she would be attending his hearing.

"What is the purpose?" he asked harshly.

Rose blushed and felt a prang of hurt from his tone. "I said that it might be a good idea for a healer to be present for you," she said self-consciously, "you know, just in case," Severus scowled at her. "I asked Harry and he vouched for me to go."

"I will not need a healer by then," Severus complained.

Rose bowed her head slightly. "I thought I could be there for moral support."

At that Severus shook his head and returned to the book he was reading. He turned the next page too forcefully and ripped it out.

Now as Severus stood in front of the aurors, he felt sick. Sick with himself for being so distant with Rose when he probably would never be alone with her again, but mostly sick with the idea of her watching the trial. He imagined seeing her look at him for the last time as he gets carted off to prison. Severus could clearly picture the disappointment visible in her eyes. She had told him once that she respected him, that she liked him even, and that she though he was brave.

Severus didn't want to see her face when she realized she was wrong about all those things.

"It's time to go," one of the men said.

Severus nodded once and then made to follow the aurors out the door.

"Wait," Rose said hurriedly, before flinging herself onto Severus in a tight hug.

Stunned, Severus's hands were frozen off to the sides. Rose's warm body was against his. Her head rested on his shoulder. Severus awkwardly rested his cheek against her hair and stiffy placed his hands on her back.

Her body fit against his and for a moment Severus forgot about where he was about to go. Rose always seemed to have that calming effect on him.

One of the aurors cleared his throat.

Severus sighed and pushed away from Rose, yet he kept a grasp on her shoulders, holding her at armlength.

Rose peered up at Severus expectantly. He had seemed to forget how young she really was until that moment. He noticed tears forming in her eyes. "It's going to be fine," he told her in a whisper.

Rose nodded up at him, eager to believe his words.

"We have to leave now," an auror said roughly; he took Severus by the shoulder and pulled him back from Rose. Severus's face burned with anger at being touch. Before anything else could be said, the three men disapparated, leaving Rose staring at the spot where Severus last stood.

"Dear reader, I am here, front row, at the trial for Severus Snape. Will he be found innocent or will he be condemned to a lifetime in Azkaban?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at the blonde curly haired woman in front of her. An enchanted green quill eagerly scribbled away on a floating piece of parchment.

Severus's hearing was not the only one that took place that day. Rose sat and watched as deatheater after deatheater was brought before the wizengamot, escorted by large aurors. They would be deposited in a solitary chair in the center of the circular room. The witches and wizards around them hissed and whispered judgements. The chair was attached to chains. Once the accused witch or wizard was seated the chains would spring to life and bind the wrists of the chair's occupant.

Rose felt sick as she listened to the crimes listed during each deatheater's hearing; murder, murder of a children, murder of whole families. Not one of the deatheaters was found to be innocent. Some even seemed proud of the things they had done as if they were great accomplishments. She felt horrified that Severus would be grouped with these people and she feared what crimes would be listed after his name.

Severus was brought in last by the same aurors that had come to collect him from St. Mungo's.

Severus's face was stoic. He looked straight ahead and did not make eye contact with anyone. This was not his first time in this room. He was younger then and sick with terror. He at least knew what to expect. He sat himself in the chair. The chains sprung forward and wrapped themselves tightly around his wrists.

Someone gasped. Severus cast his gaze upwards and saw Rose wide-eyed, with her hands clutched to her chest.

"That's not necessary." Harry Potter was standing from his seat. "This is an innocent man. There is no reason for him to run, for he has nothing to fear from this hearing today."

Severus grimaced as a senior member of the wizengamot pointed his wand at the chains and they fell loose. No one would dare refuse anything this '17' year old wanted.

The trial began.

"Severus Tobias Snape, hereby accused of being a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, for being a willing witness and participant in muggle and wizard torture, for the use of dark magic, including the unforgivable curses, for passing classified information to deatheater and You-Know-Who, for causing bodily harm to Mr. George Weasley, and for the murder of Albus Dumbledore with the use of the killing curse."

Rose listened trying to process the allegations against Severus. Every one of them was enough to give him time locked up.

She hadn't known about him injuring someone, she wondered what Severus possibly did to George Weasley. The story about Dumbledore's death, however, was already reported on in length. Harry Potter defended Severus to all ends, stating that he was following Dumbledore's orders. He was doing 'everything' on Dumbledore's orders.

As for the witnessing and participating in torture, Rose was sadly not surprised. She would always know, by the deep-set horror in Tiberius's eyes, when he had watched someone be tortured. She knew, by the almost visible stains marking his soul, that Tiberius had raised his wand to another human.

Rose also knew that looking away or stopping the abuse was not an option if you wanted to stay alive. Though, she thought that she would rather die than live with herself knowing that she caused or didn't try to stop someone's suffering. She knew Tiberius felt that way too sometimes. Yet, she had to remind him that he just needed to hold on a little while longer. They would find a way to leave and disappear to a far-off country where Lord Voldemort couldn't find them.

"How do you plead to these crimes."

Rose was pulled from her reverie.

Severus thought about Charity Burbage, revolving upside down, pleading for his help. Severus thought of the amount of blood gushing from the side of George Weasley's head. Severus thought of the hard thud, that he had never heard but could never forget, as Albus Dumbledore's body hit the ground and shattered. "Not guilty," Severus said in an emotionless voice.

"Very well then," said the ministry official. "Let us proceed. Mr. Snape has sat before the wizengamot about 18 years ago, for the crime of passing the information to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that resulted in the deaths of James and Lily Potter."

Rose watched Severus's face. He did not flinch or look more than impassive. Yet Rose could see him retreating deeper within himself.

"At that time," the official went on, "Mr. Snape was cleared of all charges with the understanding that he had begun work for the Order of the Phoenix and turned spy against You-Know-Who." The official paused to let the words revolve around the room. "How do you respond, Mr. Snape?"

"That statement is correct," Severus replied, again with no emotion in his voice.

Many surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix stepped up in Severus's defense: Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was now the acting minister of magic, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, and of course, Harry Potter, Ron, and Hermione. Their arguments ranged back almost 2 decades, discussing his personal sacrifice for the Order, how he helped protect the Philosopher's Stone, and how he protected the students of Hogwarts when he was headmaster.

Rose felt her heart swell as she listened to the testimonies of Severus's bravery. Some of the things mentioned she had already heard, but everything new she learned just added to her admiration for him.

Arthur Weasley discussed the injury to his son. He looked Severus straight in the eye and assured him that he believed it to be an unfortunate accident. Severus kept his face blank as he looked back at Mr. Weasley.

Hermione Granger was specifically asked about Severus's treatment of muggle-borns. She expressed to the wizengamot that Severus treated her the same as he treated purebloods. Rose could attest to that. She was sure that Severus treated most people with distain no matter their parentage.

When Harry Potter spoke, the room was still and the air was thick with anticipation. Harry discussed how Severus aided him in destroying horcruxes and how he truly believed that he was always working under Dumbledore.

Then members of the wizengamot spoke about Severus's analyzed memories. This made Rose squirm uncomfortably in her seat. No one saw Severus's private thoughts during the hearing, but they might as well have. Wizards and witches of the wizengamot stood in turn and presented their findings. They gave direct quotes and described scenes in agonizing detail.

Rose watched Severus. She could almost see the furious steam radiating from him. He gripped the arms of the chair so tightly his knuckles turned white. Rose threw a glance at Harry Potter. He looked just as uncomfortable as she did.

"Were any of these memories tampered with?" the ministry official asked the wizengamot.

"No," a stout, older witch confirmed. "All the memories were crisp with no signs of alterations."

Next, a witch stood and spoke against Severus. She stated that it didn't matter the favorable motives of the accused. What really mattered was the harm caused and acts committed.

Rose found herself wishing she could jinx that horrible woman. What did she know of Severus and his motives? How could she possibly understand the struggles he had to overcome? What did anyone truly know about him?

Rose like to think that she knew Severus, the real Severus. Perhaps she did not know everything about his past, but she felt like she had an understanding of him, of his moods, of his body, of his needs. She desperately wished that she could stand in front of the wizengamot and make them see him the way she could see him.

The ministry official nodded once and then asked the wizengamot to vote on the fate of Severus Snape.

"By a show of wands," the ministry official said, "who finds this man innocent of the charges against him."

Rose held her breath as witches and wizards of the wizengamot slowly raised their wands above their heads. It was clearly unanimous. Rose allowed herself to breathe again. She looked down at Severus, his shoulders seemed to relax by the slightest fraction, but he kept his face determinately blank.

"Those opposed," the official said in a bored voice. Only a handful of people raised their wands. "Severus Tobias Snape, is found not guilty and cleared of all charges against him."

What do you think should happen next? Please review.

TJ


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Deatheater Whore

Following the hearing was to be a public statement made by Kingsley Shacklebolt held in Diagon Alley. Reports and spectators would be invited to listen. This would be a public display which announced the wizengamot's verdicts throughout the day. The wizarding world would know who was declared guilty and know that Severus was an innocent man. It would be at that point that Severus would be present with his wand again.

The whole thing was a joke. It was just prolonging the humiliation. Rose couldn't see the purpose of keeping Severus there a minute longer. Even though Severus only quietly scowled, Rose could almost hear his internal screams of frustration and embarrassment.

Rose wanted to go to Severus so that he could have someone standing by his side, but the aurors escorted him out of the courtroom first. Rose heard the loud pops as they disapparated. Rose was left to shuffle out with the rest of the crowd, once out of the enchantment of the room she too disapparated to Diagon Alley.

A stage and podium had been placed in front of Gringotts.

Severus was told that he must stand on display with Kingsley, Harry Potter, and a few senior members of the wizengamot. He was led towards the stage by the aurors. He was drowning in the endless voices and stares around him. The noise reverberated around in his skull. Cameras flashed. The world felt slightly tilted and Severus had to focus hard on his footing.

"Severus," a familiar voice stood out from within the incoherent sounds around him. Severus was about to take the first step onto the stage. "Severus." He paused and turned. Rose was pushing though the crowd towards him.

"Miss, I am going to need you to step back," an auror said to Rose when she had gotten to the front.

Rose looked pleadingly at Severus.

He signed. "She's with me," he told the auror roughly.

The auror looked at Rose puzzled for a moment.

Severus knew he must be wondering what possible business this attractive, decent witch would have with a proven deatheater.

Rose stepped passed the auror and in front of Severus. She stared up at him with concerned and worrying eyes. She felt so awful that he was being put through this.

Severus did not like the way she was looking at him. He did not want her pity. He frowned down at her.

"You okay?" Rose asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Severus replied coldly.

Rose throw him a skeptical look but decided not to comment. She eyed him, her masterpiece. She had saved Severus Snape. He was well and a free man. Rose's vision blurred slightly and before Severus could do anything about it, Rose took his hand in both of hers. She smiled up at him, her expression a strange mixture of sadness and joy. Something about the feel of her familiar soft grasp and the sight of her kind face so near his, made Severus feel balanced once more and he was struck by the odd sensation of calm that Rose seemed carry with her. Rose raised Severus's hand to her lips and quickly gave the tips of his fingers a light kiss.

Severus's eyes widened slightly.

Rose felt her face grow hot.

"And who is this?" Rose and Severus turned from each other and were momentarily blinded by a flash of light.

Rose blinked several times before she saw the camera in her face.

Severus pulled his hand away from her.

Rita Skeeter stood before them, her acid green quill at the ready.

"Go," Severus mouthed to Rose.

Rose threw an angry look at Rita Skeeter and her stupid quill before nodding once.

Rose stepped back and Severus ascended the steps.

"What is 'he' to you?"

Rose looked around her. A tall, large set man with crooked teeth was staring at her, his eyes crawled creepily up and down her body.

"None of your business," Rose snapped and quickly moved away from him.

She moved deeper into the crowd, but she could feel the man watching her as she walked away.

The ceremony began.

Severus stood on the pedestal awkwardly as Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke about the justice that had been served and the future of the wizarding world and all the nonsense one would expect to hear. Severus was hardly listening. He found himself scanning the crowd for Rose. He should have watched her walk away from him to gage her location.

He was being stupid. Why did he need to know where she was?

He didn't. He had just become so used to her being around. That was it. He had become accustomed to her, but now it felt strange and cold without her near him.

"I am pleased to announce that my fellow Order of the Phoenix member has been cleared of all charges against him," Kingsley Shacklebolt told the dense crowd. "Severus, will you join me up front?"

Just as Kingsley called him forward, did Severus catch sight of Rose. She was standing in the very middle of the group her eyes fixed upon him.

"Murderer!" angry voices rang above the others. "Murderer!"

Severus was still fixated on Rose, but she broke his gaze to turn towards the speakers.

"Murderer! MURDERER!"

The large man with crooked teeth was among a group of ten or so witches and wizards yelling at Severus.

"Are we really going to let the man who killed Albus Dumbledore walk free?!"

Rose was horrified to hear a few other members of the crowd murmur in agreement.

Aurors advanced upon the group causing the uproar.

The whole scene was rather uneventful. The aurors asked the shouting witches and wizards to leave the surrounding area. They grumbled a bit but ultimately did what they were told.

Severus waited for Rose to turn towards him again now that the scene was over. However, She didn't turn around.

Something seemed to have caught her eye and she appeared to be pulled towards it. Severus felt initially rather annoyed; Rose had said that she was there for him, yet something else had stolen her attention away. Severus followed her line of gazed and at the last possible moment saw a cloaked figure duck behind a corner. Peaking from the hood of the cloak was a length of white blonde hair.

Severus tried to catch sight of Rose again, but she was gone.

Rose was pulled away from the crowd. Her heart was pounding. The thought of Severus was gone from her mind. She had momentarily lost sight of the man she was pursuing; he was so far ahead of her. He may have already disapparated.

Everyone in Diagon Alley seemed to be surrounding the stage. Rose struggled to push pass the crowd, but once freed, she easily moved through the empty streets and narrow side streets. The shops were closed in honor of the ongoing announcement.

The sea of people became only a muffle of disjointed sounds as she moved further away.

Suddenly, Rose caught sight of a swishing cloak rounding the corner between two buildings.

Rose broke into a sprint.

She turned the corner herself. A tall, hooded figure was standing with his back to Rose, posed to disapparate. Though cloaked, Rose could visibly see the tensing of the figure's shoulders as her footsteps became audible.

"Lucius," Rose muttered.

Slowly, with wand raised, Lucius Malfoy turned towards her.

Rose couldn't contain her gasp. She had only seen photographs of Lucius before, but god, he looked so much like his younger brother.

Lucius Malfoy stared at Rose with wide eyes, steely gray, just the shade and shape of Tiberius's. His lips even curled in the same way Tiberius's used to when he was angry. Rose hardly noticed the wand pointed at her face. She made not attempt to reach for hers.

"You," Lucius spat.

Rose and Lucius never met, but he knew about her. Tiberius had confided in his brother. Which turned out to be a horrible mistake.

At first, neither of them could speak. They just stared at each other.

"So much like him," Rose muttered to herself. Lucius was about 15 years older than Tiberius, his hair was long when Tiberius wore his short, and there was something colder in Lucius's eyes, something that Rose never found when she used to look at Tiberius.

"So finally, I meet my brother's filthy mudblood whore." Lucius said in a sickenly silky voice that sounded nothing like his brother's.

His insult slid right off Rose. She just watched him. She felt an odd urge to move closer. She did, only a few steps.

Lucius flinched, even though he was the one with the wand.

Rose felt a strange rush of joy and terrible anguish. She stepped closer still. The concept of standing so near someone who anchored Tiberius's memory to this earth, stirred within Rose too many thoughts and feelings to process.

"Lucius," Rose said, her voice shaking uncontrollably. "I-"

She wasn't sure what would have come out of her mouth; 'I loved him,' 'I miss him,' 'I'm sorry."

The moment she tried to speak, she was cut off.

"Hey that's that girl!"

Lucius slithered behind a wall out of sight. Rose waited for the pop of apparition, but it didn't come.

Rose turned.

The large crooked toothed man and a few of his cronies were moving towards her; A stringy black-haired witch, a bald wizard in brown, patched robes, and an elderly looking wizard, who upon further inspection was really in his mid-thirties but was worn down by life. They surrounded her.

Rose could smell liquor on their breaths.

"Petrificus totalus!" the man with the crooked teeth shouted at Rose. She did not even have time to process what was going on.

She fell backwards, stiff as a board, and hit the hard ground with a crack of bone on stone.

She wanted to scream but couldn't make a sound.

"She held his hand," the man said with disgust. "She kissed his hand, the hand of a murderer."

"Deatheater whore," the witch spat.

Rose had never been called a whore in her life and now she had been called that twice in two minutes, but she could hardly register that. Her spine felt crunched and her brain banged around in her skull.

"She's pretty," the bald man said, "Even when her face is all stupidly frozen like that."

"I think I prefer her mouth open like it is," the elderly looking wizard said. He then proceeded to stand over Rose's face and squatted so that his crotch hovered just above her parted lips. The smell was putrid; Rose was sure she would have gaged if she was able to. "Whatever you do to her, keep her pretty face intact," he continued, "among other things."

Rose's insides shouted, her thoughts were screaming so loud that she was almost surprised that no sound could be heard.

"Shove over," the bald man said to the other. The elderly man swung his leg over Rose, moving his genitals away from her face. Rose filled her lungs with clean air. The man stepped on her fingers in the process.

The crooked teethed man then took his long-nailed fingers and ripped open Rose's robes, exposing her. If not paralyzed by the jinx, fear would have held her to the spot. She laid helplessly on the ground, sprawled around the tattered remains of her robes. Only her undergarments were left to cover her.

One of the men let out a sickening moan.

Rose's eyes flicked to the spot where Lucius Malfoy was hiding. As if he sensed her gaze, he dared a peak around the corner. He looked at her with Tiberius's steely gray eyes. His expression full of disgust. That would be the last thing Rose would every see, those eyes staring at her with hatred.

The witch took a scrap of robe and cast it over Rose's face, blinding her.

Rose heard the pop as Lucius Malfoy disapparated, leaving her.

"What was that?" Rose heard the witch murmur. "There was someone over there."

They were silent for a moment. Rose waited, her heart pounding, tears welling in her eyes. She could hear muffled voices and hurried footsteps as someone checked the perimeter. Rose knew no one else was there to help her.

Then someone kicked her hard in the side. Rose screamed and cried silently. Another blow. She couldn't flinch. Then a few at once.

This was how she would die, being kicked to death for being a deatheater whore. Maybe she was. Even more painful than the hits to her flesh was the image burnt in her brain of those hating eyes upon her.

A few more kicks.

She vaguely wished they would just get on with it already and do it faster.

She braced herself for more pain to come, but it didn't.

"Expelliarmus!"

'Severus,' Rose thought.

Through the fabric of her makeshift blindfold, Rose could make out several flashes of light. Screams followed and angry cries.

Suddenly Rose felt a tingling sensation up her whole body. She writhed slightly against the magic, she could move again. Then the dark fabric was swept from her face.

The light momentarily burnt her eyes and it took several seconds before Rose could see again.

Severus was knelt beside her. His face livid as his eyes flicked once down her practically naked body. He quickly removed his cloak and draped it over her like a blanket.

"Did they touch you?" he hissed at her.

Rose's first thought was 'well of course they touched me.' She was bruised and bleeding. She was certain several of her ribs were broken and her skull may be cracked from her fall to the ground. But based on Severus's fearsome tone, Rose gathered that that was not the type of touch he was referring to.

"n-no," Rose said in a quivering voice.

She was still flat on her back, scarred of the pain that would follow any movement. A crowd of people gathered around her. They were all a blur of color and sound. Severus, still knelt over her, was the only tangible thing Rose could hold onto.

"They attacked her," someone said.

"The girl must be taken to the hospital."

Rose looked pleadingly at Severus. He nodded and they disapparated together.

Please Review


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The feeling of being squeezed through a tube that apparition created, was made even more unpleasant when having broken bones.

The only thing keeping Rose from passing out was Severus's strong grasp around her. She squinted through the rush of swirling color and light around her, forcing herself to focus only on Severus.

He cradled her head with one hand. Rose's cheek was pressed again the side of Severus's leg. He used his other hand to hold on to hers, which felt limp beneath his palm.

Finally, they landed somewhere in space and time.

Rose gasped for air and glanced around her anxiously. She was still on her back. The room they had landed in was very dark and it smelled musty. Rose could scarcely make out that the walls were lined with book cases. The shadows of a couple armchairs rested beside a narrow fireplace.

"This is my house," Severus told her. "You're safe here."

Rose was surprised how easily she believed him.

Severus then raised his wand and flicked it once around the room. Candles ignited around them and a few dirty lightbulbs popped on to produce a dim dusty light.

He gently slid his palm out from under Rose's neck. He hovered over her slightly, wand in hand. He eyed her, assessing what needed to be done. After only a moment, he pointed his wand upward again and several vials of different colored potions came zooming towards them.

Rose gingerly pulled down Severus's cloak that was coving her body. Severus instinctively averted his eyes off to the side.

Rose peered down her body.

Severus slowly pulled his gaze back to Rose, trying to ignore the way her slightly freckled breasts tucked against the fabric of her bra every time she inhaled.

He moved his eyes over her abdomen that was already heavily black and blue.

"Did I leave my wand?" she asked in a small voice.

Severus reached into his pocket. "I picked it up," he handed it back to her, not making eye contact.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly. She felt shards of rib pressing into her lungs, restricting her breathing. Rose braced herself and before Severus could say anything, she pointed her wand at her side. "Episkey magis." Rose let out a yelp of pain. One of her shattered ribs snapped back into place.

"Stop," Severus interjected at once.

"I need to realign my ribcage," Rose said through a sob.

"I'll do it," Severus told her, "but drink this first." He uncorked one of the potion vials. "For the pain," he told her as he carefully helped her lift her head. Rose parted her lips and looked up at Severus helplessly. Anger boiled inside him as he thought of what had happened to her.

He tipped the potion into her mouth.

Rose swallowed it and instantly felt a slight dulling of her pain and a fogginess spread over her thoughts. She sighed slightly.

Severus's hand hesitated just above Rose's abdomen.

Rose peered at Severus. The expression on his face surprised her. Only moment's ago, it was laced with fiery. There was now something unsure about the way he looked down at her exposed body.

"Just do it," Rose told him. "Please. All at once."

Somewhat eased by her permission, Severus gently placed his palm against her bruised side.

Rose flinched at his touch.

Severus carefully traced the tip of his wand around the perimeter of her torso. Then with one quick glance at Rose he flicked his wand, "Episkey magis."

Rose let out a scream of pain as all her broken ribs popped back into position. The force of her cry made her whole body reflexively jolt into a siting position. Severus's cloak had completely fallen away and Rose sat in only her undergarments. She didn't even seem to notice.

Her whole body quivered, not from the cold.

Tears streamed from her eyes, only partly from the pain.

"Cover yourself," Severus hissed, averting his gaze again.

Rose looked down at her basically naked form and eyed her discolored belly and sides. She sniffed and pulled the cloak over herself again.

When it was safe to look again, Severus proceeded to tip potion after potion down her throat. Rose did not object or question what he was giving her. She just drank whatever, Severus brought to her lips.

The last potion she identified as Skele-gro based on the bitter taste. Rose figured that was for her potentially cracked skull.

Still knelt beside Rose, Severus stared at her, his expression unreadable. "What were you possibly doing?" Severus finally said, when he was sure Rose was stable.

"I-I was following Lucius Malfoy," Rose admitted. Her face crumpled at her words and she broke into sobs.

Severus stood abruptly. He thought he had glimpsed Lucius. "How could that have possibly been a good idea," Severus spat. "Just because the Malfoys have been pardoned doesn't mean that they're harmless." He looked down at Rose. She did not seem to be listening. She was suppressing her sobs and staring, wide-eyed, in front of her, clearly not seeing the here and now but reliving images that haunted her.

"I could have killed them," Severus muttered venomously, more to himself.

His words pulled Rose back. "Your name just got cleared, that probably would have been pushing it," she said roughly.

Severus sighed at her attempt at humor. He knelt beside her again. "Come," he told her. "You need to rest." He paused. "You can sleep here tonight." Severus felt uncomfortable as he spoke. Yes, Rose had been sleeping in the same room as him for weeks, yet, there was something about having her in his house that felt strangely intimate.

Rose didn't make any attempt to move.

"Rose," Severus said.

She looked back at him. Her eyes glassy and dazed. All the potions made her feel slightly drunk.

Severus let out a sharp burst of air before gently draping Rose's arm over his shoulder. She looked at him with confusion for a moment and then nodded once.

Severus slid his arm under her legs, trying to ignore the feeling of her warm bare skin. He stood, lifting Rose with him. She instinctively leaned into his chest as he carried her up the stairs and into a bedroom.

The room was bare, no pictures on the walls, no color. It has only an iron framed bed, a chest of drawers, and dark moth, eaten curtains over the tiny window.

Severus attempted to lower Rose onto the bed, but as he did, her arms tightened around his neck. He could feel her hands claw and grasp at the fabric of his tunic. Rose began to sob again.

Severus bit his tongue and then sat on the bed with Rose still in his arms.

He pulled his cloak tighter around her. "You shouldn't have wandered off after him," Severus told her bitterly. "What were you thinking?" He asked her this even though he knew exactly why she would want to follow Lucius Malfoy. Severus remembered the moment he thought he would die. He thought about Lily's green eyes staring back at him from Harry Potter's face.

Rose cried harder into Severus's shoulders.

"Did he have anything to do with those half-wits who attacked you?" Severus asked.

He felt Rose shake her head against him. Her whole body was convulsing with cries. "He just looked at me." Her voice was anguished; the sound of it made pressure build in Severus's chest. "He just looked at me with those eyes that look just like 'his' used to, but they were so angry. It was like he knew I was getting what I deserved."

It was then that Severus realized that Rose was less distressed about having been attacked and more upset about Lucius Malfoy's reaction to her. "No," Severus said at once. "Rose, look at me." He wanted to make sure she was hearing exactly what he said. "Look at me."

She lifted her swollen eyes to Severus's face. His black eyes bore into hers. "You are not at fault for his death."

Severus's words made her further fall apart. She buried her face in his chest again and gripped his shoulders tightly.

Severus couldn't help but think about Lily. Rose was not to blame for the death of the person she loved most. Severus could not say the same for himself. He vaguely wondered how much of that story Rose knew.

After what seemed to be hours Rose's tears finally stopped. It took Severus several minutes to realized that she had cried herself to sleep, right there in his arms.

Careful not to wake her, Severus deposited Rose slowly onto the bed. She was still entangled in his cloak. He pulled the sheet over her for good measure.

He made to leave but paused for a moment to look down at Rose. Her cheeks were streaked with tears but other than that she looked completely unperturbed. She was peaceful now. Severus felt that familiar yet still feign sense of calm that radiated from Rose. He watched her for far too long to be considered decent.

Severus thought of when he looked into Rose's mind. He though about Tiberius Malfoy asking Rose, "What are you doing to me?"

Rose had that effect, Severus thought. She was certainly beautiful. Severus had witnessed it in the eyes of any man that came into contact with her. But it was only when Severus got to know Rose, did he see the power she had. Severus learned how she could have converted a man, like Tiberius Malfoy, into loving her against the wishes and beliefs of his family, loving her enough to put himself into mortal danger.

It was that same power that Lily had had over him, that she still had over him.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Duel

Rose jolted awake.

She was momentarily frightened. The curtains were drawn and the room was dark. Only strips of light escaped the bottom of the draping. She was disorientated and in a surrounding she didn't know. Then all at once, memories of the day before started to flood into her mind, making her feel a coldness deep within.

Then she thought about Severus and how she had clung to him, crying on him like a small child. She felt a twinge of embarrassment at her behavior, yet another part of her just wanted to hold tightly onto him again. The mere thought of him seemed to thaw the ice in her core.

From the very beginning, his presence had brought her comfort, even with his erratic mood swings and harsh persona. Severus was strong, intelligent, and brave. Rose felt safe around him in a way that she had not felt since Tiberius had been murdered.

There was a calming consistency about Severus. Rose knew before he had even regained consciousness that Severus Snape was both loyal in his thoughts and actions. Rose respected him before they even spoke; for she knew what Severus had done for the woman he loved. And through all his tribulations, he had survived, leaving Rose with the belief that Severus could withstand anything, if he cared enough to do so.

Without Severus, Rose was sure that she would have been kicked to death.

She was glad that her last vision of this world would not be that horrible look on Lucius Malfoy's face.

Rose eased herself into as sitting position, expecting to feel pain with movement. There was not even a twinge of discomfort. Severus had completely healed her. His cloak was tangled around her body under the bed covers. Rose freed herself from the twisting fabric and stood. The wood floor was cold against her bare feet.

Severus must have removed her shoes while she slept.

Rose took up Severus's cloak again and wrapped it around her body. It smelled like him, well the him that Rose had barely witnessed outside a medical setting. The cloak had a district earthy scent of herbs, mixed with the crisp smell of parchment. And then there was the scent that no hospital soap or sterility could mask, it was distinctly male, warm, and almost peppery. It was the musk of Severus's skin.

Rose brought the cloak to her face and breathed in slowly. She was in no position yesterday to notice how intoxicating the fabric smelled.

Since Tiberius, a man hadn't smelt this good to Rose. She took in one more draft of air, then set the cloak back on the bed, realizing that she was being weird.

Rose then noticed that there were some folded items at the end of the bed. A long black skirt, a dull white button down, and an oversized gray cardigan.

Rose picked up the clothing. She assumed they were for her to wear. Rose wondered who these items had once belonged to. Based on everything she knew about Severus and his past, she could only conclude that these were once his mother's belongings, not those of an ex-girlfriend or wife.

Rose dressed, glad that the skirt had an elastic waist band, the last woman who had worn this must have been all skin and bones. The blouse, which was probably baggy on its previous owner, fit Rose just right. She threw on the sweater, but wished she could cover herself in Severus's cloak again.

Rose found her black flats at the foot of the bed, slipped them on her feet, and exited the room.

Rose wasn't sure of the time. She thought it must be morning, but the little house was dark and bleak with all its curtains drawn.

From the top of the stairs, Rose heard the muffled buzz of a radio. She descended, following the sound, and moved down a narrow hall, where light escaped the crack under a door at the far end.

Rose eased the door open and peered inside to see a tiny kitchen with rusted appliances, cracked tile floors, and a rickety wooden table in the center. Severus sat at the table with the daily prophet in front of him. Behind where he sat cutlery, pots, and pans were cooking of their own accord.

A wireless hummed in the background, "There have been two more dementor attacks this week. The Ministry of Magic struggles to round up the remaining former guards of Azkaban."

"Good morning, Severus," Rose said in a small voice.

Severus slowly lowered the paper and raised his gaze to Rose.

Rose's face became flushed as Severus's eyes met hers, his focus intently upon her.

Rose had to look away. She lowered her head and her long brown hair fell forward, hiding her face from view.

Severus wondered at Rose's shyness. She had told him once that he didn't have to be embarrassed around her, apparently that was only a one why street.

"A total of 15 members of the wizarding community have been found to have been submitted to the dementors' kiss," the voice on the wireless informed.

Severus pointed his wand at the radio and it fell silent.

"Sit," Severus told Rose as he stood.

Rose did as she was bid.

Severus did not know what to make of the pale, docile, and obedient creature before him.

Severus flicked his wand and a plate appeared in front of Rose, piled with bacon, eggs, and toast. Silverware rested itself beside the dish.

Rose gave Severus a fleeting look.

"Well go on," Severus said impatiently, standing over her.

Rose picked up a piece of toast and bit off the corner.

Severus continued to watch her expectantly. He circled the table once, eyeing Rose from top to bottom, looking for any signs of physical damage. He was making Rose feel like an exhibit in a zoo.

Rose picked up her fork and started on her eggs. "It good," she murmured, nothing like her usual self. "Thank you," she said, not looking Severus in the face, "and not just for the food."

Severus sighed and took his seat again across from her. "How are you feeling?" he asked, peering at her from the other side of the table.

Rose lifted her gaze from her breakfast and met her eyes with his. Her heart began to beat abnormally fast. 'Embarrassed,' she thought, 'I feel embarrassed and confused.' Rose took in a deep breath. "I feel completely healed," she said aloud. "All thanks to you."

Severus's face became stony, seemingly remembering Rose's state last night. "You shouldn't have been in that position at all," he told her.

"Yes, I know," Rose said, annoyance creeping into her tone, which was an improvement upon the dead voice she had adopted. "I know you think I was an idiot to have followed him."

Severus raised his eyebrows at her. "I never said you were an idiot," he returned, "I do think you were behaving like one."

Rose let out an errant little noise and rolled her eyes.

Severus's face grew hard again. "They attacked you because they saw you with me."

Rose let out a humorless laugh. "They called me a deatheater whore," she told Severus, "and they didn't even know the half of it."

Severus scowled deeply. "And you couldn't have done anything to stop them? Or hold them off?"

Rose frowned. "I was a little distracted," she admitted. "Besides, I have never been very good at defensive magic. Even if they had my full attention, I can almost guarantee you that the outcome would have been the same."

Severus's eyes flashed with anger. "Finish your food," he said, standing again. "Then meet me in the front room."

"Why," Rose asked.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "Because," he hissed, "we live in a world where people attack and murder other people. Especially, a young witch should at least know how to produce a decent shielding charm."

"I know how-"

"Have you even thought about what could have happened to you."

Rose swallowed a large gulp of air. Something about Severus's voice kept her from snapping back, 'Well of course, I've thought about what could have happened!' Instead Rose just looked at Severus curiously, struck by the hint of anguish in his tone. Rose wondered how Severus would have reacted if something permanent would have happened to her yesterday. He had said he could have killed them. Would he have?

In that moment, Rose questioned what her existence meant to Severus Snape.

"Finish eating," Severus said in a flat voice, "and then come into the other room." With that Severus left her alone in the kitchen, her mind buzzing.

Rose came into the front room about 5 minutes later. She had not been able to eat much more; she was too distracted.

The room was as she remembered it. It did not look much different in the day as it did in the night. It had a padded cell feel due to all the leather-bound books lining the walls on floor to ceiling shelve.

The chairs by the fireplace had been unceremoniously pushed aside, leaving the middle of the room clear.

Severus stood on the opposite end, waiting for her, wand in hand.

"Are we dueling?" Rose asked nervously. She probably could not hold off an eleven-year-old, let alone Severus Snape.

"I am going to attempt to attack you," Severus explained nonchalantly, "and you will attempt to defend yourself by any means possible."

"Severus, I-"

"Expelliarmus," Severus said lazily, and Rose's wand slid backwards out of her loose grip.

"I wasn't ready," Rose complained, looking back at her wand on the ground.

Severus charged towards her, and before Rose knew what was happening, she was being pushed against one of the bookcases.

She gazed up at Severus breathlessly. His forearm was across her chest, pinning her down. His wand was pointed at her throat. "No one cares if you're ready," he spat as he released her.

Rose's heart began to pound again; she knew it had nothing to do with Severus's sudden attack, well it did, but not for the right reasons. The surrounding air was filled with his scent and Rose's head was spinning.

Rose picked up her wand, but no sooner was she holding it, was it clattering to the ground once more.

"At least attempt to pay attention," Severus said with frustration.

Rose shook her head once as if she was shaking something off. She stood at the ready.

"Expelliarmus," Severus said again.

"Protego," Rose said, too late. Her wand was gone again. Rose was beginning to feel like a dog playing fetch after a stick.

"Focus," Severus shouted at her.

"Severus," Rose protested, "I told you, I'm no good at defensive magic, transfiguration, sure, potions, yes, but I don't think I-"

Her wand was on the floor yet again. This time Severus disarmed her nonverbally.

"Try harder," Severus said irritably.

Rose sighed. 'Protego,' she thought as Severus shot another spell at her.

No success.

"Close your mind," Severus told her. "I can see exactly what you are going to do before you do it."

Rose's eyes widened, "Don't use legilimency on me," she said angrily. She did not want Severus in her mind, especially at this moment. She thrusted her wand at him and his wand fell this time.

Rose looked at him smugly from across the room as he knelt to collect his wand.

Severus looked at her with raised brows before her wand was on the ground again.

Rose smiled at him slightly and Severus's eyes momentarily flashed with amusement.

The front room was ignited with flashes of colorful light as spell after spell was fired.

Rose was unable to disarm Severus again, but she was able to create a shield charm more times than not.

"At least you will have time to disapparate," Severus said to her. He stowed his wand back in his robes.

Rose kept her wand in her hand, just in case this was another test.

"Did I pass the class, Professor Snape?" Rose asked sarcastically.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I would give you an 'acceptable'" he told her. "You're not through yet."

"What else do you want me to do?" Rose asked.

"Produce a patronus," Severus told her. "You heard the wireless this morning, dementors are attacking people. They don't care if the dark lord is dead or not. They still need to feed."

Rose nodded once.

"Do you know how to produce a patronus?" Severus asked her drily.

"Yes," Rose said, mildly offended. She had always been proud that she could produce a full-bodied patronus. It was difficult magic and she knew not everyone could. Tiberius never could. "But I have never been faced with a dementor before." Rose had used her patronus as a means of communication or sometimes she would just produce one for fun.

"Well," Severus said impatiently.

Rose sighed and held up her wand. She tried to think of the happiest thought she could. She thought about Tiberius and the sound of his laughter. Although, all memories of Tiberius seemed to be laced with sorrow. Rose met Severus's eyes. She thought about how glad she had been when he had woken up for the first time. She thought about the relief she felt when she heard his voice disarm her attackers. She thought about how safe she felt when he was holding her last night.

"Expecto Patronum." Rose waved her wand and out the tip was a shimmering burst of silver light. That light formed together into the shape of a doe.

The silver doe glided around the room, filling the space with warmth and brightness.

Rose watched her patronus with amazement and shock. She lowered her wand and the beautiful disappeared.

"I don't understand," Rose mumbled to herself. She turned her attention to Severus. Severus was staring at the spot where the doe had last been. His brows were knit together; he looked utterly baffled by what he had just seen. "My patronus has always been a fox."

Rose watched as Severus's expression of confusion distorted into a look of fiery. He advanced on Rose. "What is your obsession with deatheaters?" he hissed at her in a way that made her wish he had shouted. "Saving them, pulling them into your life like rabid stray dogs."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rose said with a shaking voice.

"I have no interest in filling some sort of void or obscene need that you must have," Severus said, his voice rising.

"Severus," Rose began. "What-"

"I'm not him!" Severus cut across her.

"Not who?" Rose asked, feeling puzzled and hurt. "Tiberius?" Anger began to burn in Rose at the look of repulsion that Severus was giving her. "You are nothing like Tiberius," she retorted.

"You need to leave," Severus said under his breath. Some of his rage seemed to be dissolving and was replaced with a pained expression that Rose had never seen on Severus's face before.

Rose stood there, watching Severus skeptically.

"Get out," Severus demanded in barely a whisper.

Tears brimmed in Rose's eyes as she gave him one last disdainful look before disapparating.

Dear Readers,

Thank you for following my story this far. Any ideas on what should happen next? I love to hear your theories, suggestions, and comments.

Sincerely,

Thora Jane


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Light

"Expecto Patronum."

That allusive silver doe erupted from the tip of Rose's wand yet again.

She was not even surprised to see it anymore. It had been over a month since she had been in that little house with Severus, since her patronus had changed.

Rose was laying on her back in her bed. She had a small, one room flat. The doe, glided around, filling the dark corners with warm light.

The doe lit up a stack of books on Rose's nightstand. The titles read: 'Patronus: The Hidden Guardian,' 'The Art of Producing a Patronus,' and 'What Your Patronus Says About You.'

Rose let out a long sigh and dropped her wand arm. The doe dissolved into the atmosphere.

"Expecto Patronum," she said again. The doe danced around her. Rose felt tears welling in her eyes. "That's enough," she announced to the room at large. She stood from her bed quickly, making her head spin. She sniffed once. "That's enough," she told herself, a little bit louder this time.

She glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. It was only nine at night, still early.

Rose was wearing a short, tight, and shimmery blue dress. Tiberius had loved her in this, probably because of the plunging neckline.

During the extent of their relationship, Rose and Tiberius did not go out much. It was not safe. However, occasionally they would steal away to some obscure, nonmagical location were the chances of being recognized was near to none. These places were often borderline sketchy. All the restaurants they went to, surly had some sort of health code violation. They loved these little excursions though. It made them feel like a normal couple, surrounded by people who have never heard of Lord Voldemort.

One of their favorite things to do as a couple was to go to nightclubs like normal 20 and 30-somethings.

Rose walked into the bathroom and examined her figure in the mirror. This was her special outfit for Tiberius. She wondered how he would feel about her wearing it without him. She felt guilt burning within her, but she had to get out of her flat.

Since those last confusing moments with Severus, Rose had been a complete and utter disaster. She felt like she was sleepwalking though life. She would go to work and all the while her body would ache with the weight of the baggage she was carrying. When she was not at work, she would sleep. Rose slept and slept and never lost that feeling of throbbing exhaustion.

In her waking free moments, she would produce the silver doe, over and over again. Sometimes she wished to see the silver fox it once had been, but mostly she watched the doe, for hours sometime. It made her think of Severus. But though, bright and warm, the silver doe only made Rose feel a shadow of the safety she felt with Severus Snape.

Rose needed to get out. She couldn't just wait around for her life to spiral out of control again.

Before what had occurred that day with Severus, Rose had come a long way since Tiberius's death. Somedays, she had even felt like she wasn't pretending to be alive. After the shock and utter destruction that Tiberius's death brought, Rose felt as though she was just floating lifelessly from day to day. She experienced everything as if she had a veil over her face, never quit allowing her to interact with the world around her.

It was not until she met Severus, had she found a new purpose. She was determined to give him the life he had earned. Severus challenged her and not only as a healer. He awoke an excitement in her that she though was long dead. Severus Snape lifted the veil, by surviving and showing Rose the prevailing goodness of the world.

That goodness lived within Severus and within the silver doe.

Rose peered at her reflection, at her meticulously done up makeup and hair. She thought perhaps, if her outside looked good, then maybe her inside would feel good too.

Rose tried to ignore the creeping numbness she felt at the knowledge that Severus was gone from her life, that Tiberius was gone from her life.

Rose also tried to ignore the feeling of guilt for thinking so much of Severus, when 'really' he was nothing to her at all. She wondered if she was being unfaithful to Tiberius for putting so much thought into another man.

Rose narrowed her eyes at the girl in the mirror. "Pull it together," she said. She decided that her patronus was for dementor attacks only, no more of this obsessive charm work. She would be okay. She would move on with her life. She would move on with her life, without him.

"I don't need Severus Snape," Rose told herself. His name burned on her lips. This was the first time she had uttered it since she had seen him last.

X

Severus moved slowly down the streets of Hogsmead. It was the night of August 8th, still nearly a month before he would resume his old post as potions master. He had moved back into the castle several weeks ago. Besides the headmistress, he was the only teacher there. He used the excuse that he needed to create lesson plans and prepare his classroom, but that did not occupy his time for nearly long enough to justify him being there.

So, Severus spent most of his time in his dungeon quarters. During the day, he only ventured out long enough to return a book to the Hogwarts library.

Severus was beginning to realize that he had no idea how to fill his spare time. He hadn't had time to himself in nearly two decades. He didn't have any hobbies, nor could he say what he liked to do.

At nights when he couldn't sleep, he would wander the many corridors of the castle. Occasionally meeting a stray house-elf or ghost, both literal and figurative.

He often thought about walking these halls as a student. He had filled his time then by studying, hungry for knowledge, and obsessed with the idea of becoming as powerful a wizard as he possibly could, anything to separate himself from his muggle father. He desperately wanted to prove himself. It was exhausting.

It was only with Lily Evans did Severus ever feel that he was enough, just as he was.

He and Lily would spend hours out on the grounds, just talking. She was the only one he trusted with his feelings and secrets about what happened at home. With Lily, it was like Severus could breath. He felt free to joke around and laugh. He could just be a child with his best friend by his side.

There were two different versions of himself, the angry, obsessive, power-hungry Severus and then there was his true self, the self he was with Lily, happy and content, if only temporarily.

But it was impossible to live both lives, to have two selves. Something had to give. That happy and content Severus, never stood a chance against his angry and power-hungry self. That side devoured the other, destroyed the light and destroyed Lily.

Severus clung to memories of that other self, like one would hold onto the memories of a deceased loved one.

For years, Severus was sure that side of him was dead, that it had died right alongside Lily.

Then he met Rose.

Severus could not shake the feeling of her calming presence. Her unconditional kindness towards him made Severus feel safe, like he had nothing to prove, like he was enough.

There were moments with Rose that Severus was almost sure that he was happy.

As Severus walked up the dark street, he thought of Rose with a mixture of fondness and anger. He thought about her patronus and scowled. It felt as though she was mocking him somehow. All those kind smiles and sweet looks of concern she gave him, suddenly all were cheapened.

As that silver doe bounced around that dusty old room on Spinner's End, it was like an expectation put on Severus. Rose was clearly displacing feelings and making Severus out to be something he was not. For there was no way she could possibly-

"Professor Snape."

Severus turned, abruptly pulled from his reverie.

It was Potter who spoke. He was coming out of the Three Broom Sticks, the Weasley girl clinging to his arm. Granger and the other Weasley followed, they were holding hands.

Severus wanted to groan. He took in a deep breath. "Evening," he said to the group of teenagers.

"Its good to see you, Professor," Hermione said gently. She nudged Ron.

"Yes," Ron agreed after a moment.

Severus frowned in response. His gaze briefly rested on Harry and Ginny. If he squinted, he could have seen James and Lily standing before him, a tall, ruffled haired boy with a pretty redhead girl on his arm. Like father like son.

"How are you feeling, Professor?" Ginny Weasley asked.

Severus suppressed an eyeroll. "Well, thank you, Ms. Weasley."

"We were glad to hear that you will be returning to Hogwarts," Harry said.

It felt very peculiar to hear James Potter's son say that he was glad for Severus to be returning anywhere. Harry's green eyes looked upon his former teacher. He was Lily's son too. "Right," Severus replied.

"I was wondering," Harry said, "about your healer, Rose." Severus's body stiffened. Harry had written to Severus shortly after Rose had been attacked to inquire after her. The last thing everyone had seen was Severus disapparating with the fragile, beaten up young woman. Severus had never responded to Harry's owl.

"She recovered," Severus said, trying to keep his tone empty of emotion. "but other than that, I would have no idea."

Despite his efforts, a bitterness crept into his voice.

The teenagers before him exchanged awkward looks. There was a tense silence that surrounded them. Then suddenly the quite was broken.

"Severus Snape."

Severus's eyes widened, everyone turned towards Ron Weasley.

Ron looked just as stunned as everyone else.

It was Rose's voice that spoke Severus's name and her voice was issuing from Ron Weasley's pocket.

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out Albus Dumbledore's deluminator.

Ron and Hermione shared a weighted look.

"Weasley?" Severus questioned.

Ron shrugged at Snape and clicked the deluminator. A bright, golden orb bubbled out of it. It hovered innocently for a moment before floating towards Severus.

He felt its warm light on his face.

"Severus Snape," Rose's voice said again. Except this time, he was sure he was the only one who heard it. Her sweet voice washed over him. He hadn't known how much he'd longed to hear it again.

The glowing orb moved closer to Severus. He vaguely thought it would be wise to step away, but he was too mesmerized to retreat.

The ball of light touched his chest and moved inside of him. Severus's whole body filled with warmth.

Suddenly, all the anger and doubt he had about Rose's intentions seemed to melt away. As the light glowed within Severus, he could feel what Rose felt for him; he could suddenly see himself though her eyes. Everything was so pure and true.

Perhaps it was possible.

The light was pulling him. Severus knew that he must follow it.

He disapparated.

I hope you've enjoyed. Please review.

TJ


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Supposed to Be Friends

Severus's senses were immediately overwhelmed. Music blasted at full volume, making the floor shake. The air was thick with a mixture of tobacco, stale alcohol, and sweat. Strobe lights cut through the dark making every vision seem choppy and discombobulated.

So, no one could tell that a man in black wizard's robes just appeared out of thin air. No one heard the loud pop of apparition.

Severus scowled deeply. He was in a bloody nightclub, surrounded by drunk, sweaty muggles.

Severus had apparated with no knowledge of where he would end up. Usually with apparition a witch or wizard had to visualize a location. However, in this case, the golden orb helped Severus visualize a person. Severus experienced Rose so vividly, even more so than if she was standing in front of him. Severus felt Rose's feelings. It was an experience that did not come in any tangible form. Severus did not see visions or hear words like in legilimency, but what he did experience was unmistakably Rose in everyway.

He knew that she must be here somewhere.

Then, just as he thought it, Severus's eyes fell upon her.

Fury instantly began to boil within him.

She was wearing a very short dress, that left almost nothing to the imagination. She was dancing with a tall, muscular man, who held her by the waist, too tightly, too intimately.

Severus thought of all those weeks he would hold onto her for support, but nothing like how that man was touching her. He had a strange sense of being a child and having someone play with his toy the wrong way.

Rose had no rhythm, but the man touching her did not seem to care in the slightest, nor did the other men staring at her.

Rose smiled as the man pulled her in closer, yet the smile did not quite touch her eyes. Severus had seen Rose use that fake smile before if she was actually upset and didn't want anyone to know.

Severus couldn't stand it a moment longer, he pushed his way through the crowd, a few people looked after him in his strange attire. Eventually he made it over to Rose.

She didn't notice him at first. She was trying her best to focus on the man in front of her. He was very handsome, had a great body, and had already bought her two drinks. She even considered going home with him. At least she would not be alone in her flat again.

As this stranger ran his hands all over her, Rose contemplated if she was ready to be with another man. She had not slept with anyone since Tiberius. She hadn't had the desire to sleep with anyone, well until-

She suddenly felt a third hand grab her shoulder somewhat forcefully. She jumped in surprise and then turned away from her dance partner.

Severus Snape was before her.

He had a tight grip on her and he stared down at her, a repugnant look on his face.

"Severus," she said in shock, though her voice could not be heard over the music.

The man in front of Rose shouted something at Severus with his hands up in the air.

Severus ignored the man. "Let's go," Severus mouthed at Rose. He pulled on her shoulder slightly to usher her along.

Rose glared at him before forcefully shrugging off his hand from her, then walking towards the exit without looking back.

Severus followed her lead and stepped out of the noisy club and into the soothing quiet of the night. The sounds from inside hummed behind them but were easy to ignore.

They stood in a parking lot, with flickering street lights. A line of people stood at the door waiting to get into the commotion.

Neither of them spoke at first, both basked in the other's presence in disbelieve that they were face to face again.

"What are you doing here, Severus," Rose said. She sounded so exhausted.

Severus did not even know were to begin. He figured he should not lead with a little ball of light touching his heart. "What are you doing here?" he threw back at her. "You look ridiculous."

Rose blinked once as if Severus had slapped her. "It's none of your business where I go or what I look like when I'm there," Rose retorted.

A few people in line were watching them.

Severus's eyes flit to the onlookers. "Can we go somewhere private to speak?" he asked, trying to pull some of the anger from his tone.

Rose was about to say no. She took a couple steps backwards and stumbled slightly.

Severus gripped her at her forearms. "And you have been drinking while strange men grope at you," he scolded. "Very intelligent," Severus added with irony.

Rose opened her mouth, hoping that some witty and hurtful would roll out, but she had nothing. With Severus's hands on her, she seemed to wilt slightly. "We can go sit in my car," she muttered back, dropping her gaze.

She pulled away from Severus but beckoned him to follow her.

She unlocked the doors of a small blue hatchback.

She climbed in the driver's seat and Severus in the passenger's, his long legs pressed tightly against the dashboard. They both slammed their doors shut.

Questions buzzed around in Rose's brain. She wondered how and why Severus had found her. "I assume there is a reason for you being here," Rose began coldly, "Or did you just come to scold me."

Severus opened his mouth to reply with something about her needing to be told off for her poor decision-making skills, but before he could, he truly took in Rose beside him.

She looked worn down, not just tired; she looked as though something was constantly eating at her, picking away at that lively girl Severus once knew. Rose became much thinner; her soft cheeks had a hallow appearance about them now and her collarbone perturbed more than before.

Rose hesitantly lifted her gentle brown eyes to Severus. His face softened.

"Well?" Rose pushed trying to sound annoyed but just sounded expectant.

Severus continued to shamelessly stare at her, Rose squirmed slightly in her seat. She could feel Severus's mind racing.

"I don't want to see anything bad happen to you," Severus finally said slowly.

Rose let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She brought a hand to massage her temple. "The feeling is mutual," she told Severus quietly. She paused then looked at him again. "I thought we were supposed to be friends."

Severus's pressed his lips into a fine line and his brows knit together. Cautiously and uncertainly, Severus reached out and took Rose's hand in his.

She stared down at their touching flesh with a furrowed brow.

Severus waited for her to yank her hand away, but she didn't.

Rose blinked several times and looked out the window so that her face was turned away from Severus. She turned her hand over so that their palms met and their fingers interlocked.

"I'm sorry," Severus whispered. It was easier to say when her eyes were turned away for him.

Rose sniffed once but did not face Severus. She did not want him to see her crying, even though she knew it was obvious.

"Rose?"

"Just for the record," she said in a shaky voice. "You are a huge jerk."

The corners of Severus's mouth twitched slightly. "Noted," he replied drily. He gently pulled his hand back and Rose turned towards him again, worried he would disapparate.

Tears streamed silently down her cheeks. Rose quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Severus sighed. He didn't know what else he could say. It seemed imprudent to remark upon her patronus because, quite frankly, he wouldn't even know what to say on that subject. The thought of it still made his head spin.

"There is this awful event happening tomorrow," Severus heard himself say.

Rose looked at him with confusion.

"The Ministry of Magic is hosting a ball at Hogwarts for those who fought in the final battle." Severus had received his invitation several weeks ago. Over the last week, ministry witches and wizards had become a regular fixture in the Great Hall, planning out the event. "It sounds horrible, really," Severus added. He had already planned on not attending.

"I can hardly picture you at a ball," Rose muttered.

"Right," Severus confirmed. "Perhaps if you accompanied me, it might almost be bearable."

Rose tilted her head slightly. "Are you trying to bribe me into forgiving you by inviting me to some lavish party at Hogwarts?"

"That is exactly what I am doing," Severus admitted.

For just a moment he thought he saw that familiar glint return to Rose's eyes.

Rose thought Severus would be completely out of place at a ball and that he would hate every second he had to be surrounded by loud crowds of people. This made it mean even more that he was asking her.

"So, I should get a dress then," she said. Severus's heart began to pound. He had expected her to refuse him. "And you," Rose continued, "should wash your hair." Severus grimaced. "Clearly, if I don't do it for you, it doesn't get done."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I almost forgot how irritating you are," he said.

A grin sped across Rose's face. "Look at the pot calling the kettle black," she mused.

Severus's eyes bore into hers. Rose's returning liveliness was contagious.

"I will be waiting for you just inside the front entrance at six o'clock," Severus told her. "They are lifting the spells on the grounds, so you can apparate in."

"Okay, Severus," she agreed.

"Okay," he said back. He suddenly appeared years younger, lines of worry and anger were momentarily washed away. Then he shook his head once and his grave air returned. "Don't drive home," he told her sternly, "apparate and come get your car later. You are in no position."

"Yes, sir," Rose replied with mock seriousness.

Severus raised his brows at her.

"I will apparate home," Rose told him earnestly.

"Good," Severus hissed and then with a quick pop, he was gone.

Rose stared thoughtfully at the place where Severus had just been. She had no idea what to feel or what to make of what just happened. But despite everything, she was excited at the prospect of seeing Severus Snape tomorrow.

DEAR READERS,

What do you think should happen next? I am open to suggestions. Please Review. I am always so excited to hear your thoughts and ideas.

Thank you for reading.

Sincerely,

Thora Jane


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Hogwarts Ball

Severus have learned to trust Rose. When she said she would do something, she would follow through. However, as Severus stood alone in the entrance to Hogwarts waiting for Rose, it occurred to him that maybe she was not being honest with him. Maybe she never was planning to come to the ball. It was ten minutes past six. Severus stood back with a que of other stray men. Rose had forgiven him much easier than he expected. Perhaps this was just a cruel trick that women play. Perhaps she planned to leave Severus standing there, waiting for her, like a fool.

Severus turned his back to the door angrily. He was tired of watching as witches and wizards, who were not Rose, walked in.

"Merlin's beard," A wizard to the left of Severus muttered. Severus could see the man from his peripherals staring at something, wide eyed and mouth slightly ajar. In fact, several of the men beside him seemed to have their eyes locked upon the same thing.

Severus sighed and turned to see what the wizards were gawking at.

It was Rose.

She had just walked in and the air seemed to be sucked from the room. True to what she said, Rose had gotten a dress. Most of the witches wore dress robes. Rose had clearly purchased her outfit in a muggle shop. Her dress was as red as the flower she was named. It had a corseted bodice, which emphasized the womanly curves of her body. Delicate, sheer fabric cascaded from her pale, smooth shoulders. Her dress was floor length, with a skirt that only slightly strayed from her body. A slit was created on one side of the skirt that ran to the middle of Rose's left thigh.

Rose had styled her hair in ringlets, that she pinned away from her face so that her long curls ran down her spine. She wore little makeup, she didn't need it, certainly less than when Severus had found her at the nightclub. Rose's face was sweet and honest as she scanned the room with her gentle eyes.

The moment her gaze fell upon Severus, her whole face lit up like she was looking at the greatest thing in the world.

Severus shifted once as he stood. A few people were following Rose's gaze, wondering what this exceptional beauty had seen to make her look so happy. To their surprise they found Severus Snape.

Rose walked quickly over to where Severus stood as if she did not want to be separated from him a moment longer. "Hello Severus," she said in a soft tone.

"You're late," he replied as he looked down at her.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, clearly not the response she had been looking for. She was very aware of the other eyes on her. "Well hopefully, I was worth the wait," she told him.

"Let's go into the hall," was his quick reply. He then turned his back on her and began to walk away.

Rose smirked and followed him, just a few inches behind. Severus was wearing dress robes, that were very similar to the robes that he already owned with a high neck and tight long sleeves. The only difference was that the robes were perhaps more tailored and made of slight nicer quality of fabric. However, Severus had taken Rose's advice and washed his hair.

Severus Snape was not much to look at, Rose knew. He had sallow skin, a hooked nose and length black hair that curtained his face. But Rose also knew, that she had not been this attracted to a man since Tiberius.

Tiberius was extraordinarily handsome. He was tall, blond, and fit. When he used to look at Rose with his gray eyes, she would fall apart.

Her attraction to Severus was different, but by no means less intense. Rose first respected him for his goodness, though often times hidden. Severus was self-sacrificing, devoted, and brave. Then Rose started noticing other things about him.

She liked how deliberate Severus was, everything he did or said seemed to be well thought out and planned. This made Severus intriguing to Rose and often left her thinking about Severus long after they parted, wondering what possibly was running through his mind.

But then there were the times that he seemed to let down his guard with Rose, where he would just say something or act upon instinct. These were special moments for Rose; they let her know that Severus trusted her, which made her feel proud because his trust was not easily gained.

And of course, Severus was one of the most intelligent men she had even met. He challenged her and taught her new things. Rose would eagerly anticipate each new conversation.

Rose soon developed physical attraction towards Severus. At first, these feelings seemed nonsensical to her. She found herself thinking about his mouth. When not distorted into a scowl, Severus had a shapely pointed upper lip and a full lower one. Rose thought about running her fingers over his month. She wondered what it would be like to press her lips against his.

Rose spent too much time thinking about Severus's hands, long fingered and strong gripped. She would reminisce upon him holding onto her for balance and would experience new feelings with each memory.

Then when Severus's black eyes fell upon her, Rose could feel herself begin to unravel.

She felt guilty for how much time she spent thinking about Severus, because that was time she was not thinking of Tiberius. She hoped that Tiberius would not be angry with her for having these feelings. After all, she did not plan to be attracted to a cranky man, over ten years her senior, who was in love with another woman.

Rose hated Lily Potter, sometime. Then she felt awful for doing it. Other times, Rose felt grateful that Severus would never be interested in her; it made Rose's feelings for him harmless because nothing could ever become of them. At least, if Rose never acted upon what she wanted to do with Severus Snape, then she wouldn't have to worry too much about offending Tiberius's memory.

Severus turned to look behind him to make sure Rose was following.

Rose smiled back at him.

Severus turned back around.

Right outside the entrance to the Great Hall were hundreds of photographs, both magical and muggle. The pictures levitated a few feet from the ground, lining a long stretch of wall. Candles floated in front of the many depicted faces. This was a memorial to the dead.

Rose's heart sunk as she looked upon the many smiling faces in the photographs, all oblivious as to what would become of their lives.

Rose touched Severus's arm to stop him. "Wait," she said.

Severus scowled. He had been actively avoiding that wall of pictures and now Rose was being pulled towards it. Severus did not want to see all the faces he knew, staring back at him with questioning eyes, silently asking him if he could have done more to save them.

"I know them," Rose said under her breath as she stared down at one of the photographs.

"I'm sure you will recognize many people," Severus said bitterly, still trying not to focus on any one picture.

Rose kept staring. Curiosity got the better of him and Severus moved to see what had captured Rose's attention.

Two familiar faces smiled back at Severus. The picture was of Remus Lupin and Tonks. It was them on their wedding day. Both of them happy, perfectly content in that moment.

Rose had met Mr. and Mrs. Lupin one day at St. Mungo's. She was assigned Remus Lupin's case because everyone knew that she had no hesitation in treating anyone, even werewolves.

Remus Lupin came to her after a full moon, covered in self-inflicted injuries from when he was in his wolf form. He was dehydrated and weak. Tonks, as she had told Rose to call her, explained that her husband had been locked in a room for the duration of his condition. Marks from where chains had been cast, were visible on Remus Lupin's ankle's and wrists. Tonks had become tearful as she told Rose this and Remus reached out to console her.

Rose treated Remus Lupin's injuries and provided him with regenerating potions. The couple was so kind. Rose told them to come see her before the next full moon and she would brew them wolfsbane potion. Very few people were able or willing to create this potion, but Rose prided herself on being able to brew anything; even though, it took her several batches before she got the wolfsbane potion right.

Rose saw Remus and Tonks monthly for 4 months. They had told her that Remus had been taking the potion before, but their supplier was no longer available to make it. They said this in such a way that made Rose wonder what had happened to the person who used to brew the potion for Remus.

"She was pregnant," Rose said sadly.

Severus wondered how Rose could have possibly known the Lupins.

"My understanding," Severus began, "is that the baby lives with her mother and Harry Potter is his godfather."

Rose tore her eyes from the photograph to look up at Severus. "You know- I mean, knew them?" Rose asked.

"I went to school with him," Severus said, staring at Remus Lupin's placid face. Rose detected a slight bitterness in his tone. Remus had never tormented Severus during their school days like his friends James and Sirius, but Lupin never did a damned thing about it. Although, Severus had more than made him pay for it in their adulthood. Even with him making the wolfsbane potion for Remus.

"They were extremely kind people," Rose whispered. "I'm really sorry for them."

Severus took in a deep breath and pulled out his wand. He produced a candle out of thin air, made it float in front of the picture of the Lupins, and lit it by magic.

Rose smiled sadly at Severus and then nodded once, indicating that she would follow him into the Great Hall now.

Severus did not walk in front of her this time, but beside her.

The Great Hall was dressed for the occasion. It was decorated in silver and gold, colors of victory. Candles floated above them and the ceiling was a starry night sky. The long house tables had been replaced with many round ones, that seated ten people.

Floating fairy lights twinkled around them. It took Rose a moment to realize that the lights were actual fairies and they danced beautifully on the air around the witches and wizards.

A stage stood in the back of the hall. At the moment, a piano, and string quartet was playing of their own accord. Rose had heard that the Weird Sisters would be preforming later in the evening.

As Severus and Rose took a few more feet into the hall, two cards came floating towards them. Severus caught them both out of the air. One read 'Severus Snape, Table Two,' the other said 'Rose Rosamond, Table Two.'

Heads turned as they walked deeper into the hall to find their seats.

Rose was very aware of the eyes of men crawling on her. Although, she noticed that many of the witches and wizards staring were looking at Severus, some with looks of caution, others with looks of outrage.

Rose could feel Severus's body tense beside her. Though his name had been cleared, there were still many people who questioned his loyalty. Rita Skeeter's best seller didn't help matters. Rose knew that this ball was probably the last place in the world that Severus wanted to be. Even though he had asked her here, she was still surprised. Did he really just come for her, because he knew she would like it?

Little did he know, that she would have been happy to be anywhere with him. Or maybe he had figured it out. He must suspect, otherwise he would not have been so upset about the silver doe.

Rose hesitantly took Severus's arm, silently telling him that he didn't have to face anything alone tonight. Severus sent her a quick peripheral glance and kept walking. Rose was encouraged that he didn't pull away from her.

Severus and Rose stopped in the front center of the room. Table Two was already mostly occupied. Rose recognized three faces, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. A pretty redhead girl sat beside Harry Potter. There was a girl with dirty blonde hair, wearing neo green dress robes. To the girl's left were two more boys and a blonde girl with a sweet face. All the people sitting at the table appeared to be under the age of 20.

Rose leaned into Severus, before they were noticed by the other's. "I feel like we are a bit out of place," she whispered.

Severus didn't see how he needed to be surrounded by his students. His mere presence would surely afford them an awkward night. Rose, however, was not much older.

Severus pressed his lips together as Hermione Granger noticed them and nudged Harry beside her.

Harry Potter turned his attention towards Severus and Rose, causing the rest of the table to follow suit.

"Good evening, Professor," Hermione said, looking from Severus to Rose curiously.

Ron Weasley's eyes slid from Snape to Rose with a look of confusion evident on his face.

Rose could sense Severus's conundrum. "Hello, everyone," Rose said, giving the table a little awkward wave. "It's good to see you, three again," Rose spoke to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"And you," Harry replied. He, too, had an air of puzzlement about him. "Everyone, this is Rose, Professor Snape's er…" He trailed off and looked at Rose desperately.

"Friend," she said gently.

"Right," Harry agreed. "Anyway, this is Ginny, Luna, Dean, Neville, and Hannah."

"Nice to meet you all," Rose said, taking a seat next to the blonde girl named Hannah, leaving Severus to sit beside her with Ron Weasley to his right.

Shortly after they were seated, dinner was served, leaving little time for awkward conversation. The food magically appeared on their plates like it usually did at Hogwarts.

Severus was relatively quiet throughout the meal, which seemed to suit everyone just fine. Rose, however, spoke animatedly to everyone. She seemed thrilled to be there. She ate each course enthusiastically. She smiled often and every time she could, she tried to pull Severus into the conversation. Severus spoke infrequently and in the least number of syllables possible. However, to his surprise, he did not feel bitter to be there. He was just content watching Rose and listening to her speak to the others. He did not want to disrupt the equilibrium she created around the table.

Rose especially seemed to get along with Hermione and Neville. Hermione, Severus could have guessed, for they shared a brightness and eagerness to learn.

However, Rose, Severus learned, had a great interest in herbology as did Neville Longbottom. It addition, there personalities seemed to complement each other's. Both Rose and Neville were extremely patient and spoke gently.

Something about seeming Rose and Neville speak made Severus feel a mixture of regret and frustration.

Severus had always found it very hard to be around Neville Longbottom. For every time he looked at him, Severus saw the boy the prophecy could have been about. Neville was a boy born at the end of July and his parents had fought against Voldemort before. The dark lord could have targeted the Longbottoms and marked Neville as his equal. If it had been Neville, Lily still would have been alive.

Severus had repeatedly punished Neville for his narrow escape. Severus always knew that wishing for the ill fate of one person in exchange for another, especially a child, was an atrocious thing to do. However, his extreme bitterness and anguish blinded Severus to his treatment towards Neville Longbottom.

But as Severus sat beside Rose and watched her talk to Neville about various herbs and fungus, he realized that in that moment he neither felt bitter nor tormented. It was that calming effect that Rose had over him. Pulled from the whirlwind of his own agonizing thoughts, Severus found that he felt ashamed of how he had treated Neville all those years. Severus wondered what Rose would think of him if she knew how poorly he had behaved towards her new acquaintance.

Neville did not waste much energy looking, speaking, or acknowledging Severus, which was probably for the best.

After the feast, Kingsley Shacklebolt said a few words about the reformation of their world. Minerva McGonagall spoke about the reopening of Hogwarts in less than a month.

Everyone in the room cheered for the speakers.

Then, without further ado, The Weird Sisters came on stage and the room took on a new energy. The teenagers at the table got up to dance.

Severus watched Harry and Ginny Weasley, Ron and Hermione, and Neville and Hannah Abbott. He thought to himself that they all were going to be alright. Even spacy Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas, who didn't actually appear to be on a date, seemed to be content.

Severus wondered at how easily people seemed to move on after so many bad things had taken place, after so many loved ones had died. He couldn't say if it was resilience or forgetfulness.

Rose swayed to the music beside Severus. She followed the line of his gaze. "They all look happy," Rose commented.

"Yes," Severus agreed.

Rose looked at Severus for a long moment. "What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" Severus returned.

"Are you happy?" Rose asked him.

Severus frowned at her. 'What kind of question is that?' he thought. He opened his mouth to speak with no real idea as to what to say.

"Would you like to dance?" A voice came from behind them, saving Severus the trouble of answering.

Both Rose and Severus turned.

A tall wizard with tan skin and dark wavy hair, stood at Rose's side.

"Oh," Rose said in surprise.

"You are far too lovely to be sitting out," the handsome young man said to Rose.

Severus stared at the man with disbelieve. He was certainly laying it on thick.

"Thank you for the complement of coming over," Rose told the man politely, "But I'm here with Severus." She gestured to her other side.

The man turned his attention to Severus as if just noticing him there for the first time. "Oh," the man said with the same look of confusion Ron Weasley had been wearing earlier. "Okay then," he said before walking off.

Severus scowled deeply at the man's back. "You could have gone with him," Severus tested.

Rose eyed him suspiciously. "Would you have liked that?" she asked.

"It wouldn't have matter to me one way or the other," Severus replied coldly.

Rose crossed her arms across her chest. "Well it would have mattered to me," she told him roughly. She didn't know how to express to Severus that out of all the smiling, lighthearted men in this room, who would have been thrilled to dance with her, she would much rather sit with him, cranky and difficult as he was. Rose let her arms fall to her sides. "I like to be around you, Severus," she said, she hated how shy she sounded.

Severus looked up at the ceiling with his brow furrowed. Then he let his eyes fall upon Rose. She was staring down at her hands in her lap. "You make absolutely no sense to me," Severus said under his breath.

Rose looked up at him. "I could say the same about you," she replied.

Severus studied her for a moment, his face was unreadable. "To answer your question from before," he said so only she could hear, "In general, I would not classify myself as a happy person. If you saw some of the things I've seen, maybe you would understand. I have lived the last twenty years of my life with a constant feeling of dread. It's become a habit to feel that way." Severus's eyes bore into Rose's. "Yet there's something about the absurdity in you that makes that feeling of constant dread go away, if only for a little while."

Rose was speechless. Severus had called her absurd yet somehow made it sound like the greatest complement she had ever received in her life. She hesitantly reached out and grabbed his hand that rested on the table. Severus stared at her hand resting on top of his for several long moments before gently pulling away. He stood from his seat.

"Come on, then," he said to her, gesturing to the crowd of people dancing.

A slow ballad was being played.

"Really?" Rose asked in surprise.

"Yes, really," Severus said impatiently. "Come on, before I change my mind."

Rose stood too and followed Severus onto the dance floor. The witches and wizards around them were holding onto each other as they swayed from side to side.

Rose eyed the couples around them and then looked back at Severus. He slowly moved into her and eased one hand onto her waist. With his other hand he grasped hers.

Rose held onto Severus's shoulder.

Severus led Rose in a few simple steps, but neither of them really knew how to dance properly.

That smell that she loved so much wafted from Severus's skin. Rose drew herself closer, taking in every precious moment, not knowing if she would ever get a chance like this again.

Rose hear whispers around them. Her ears caught hold of someone uttering Severus's name. Rose slid her gaze off to the side and then back at Severus. "People are staring at us," she told him

Severus's eyes flicked to the side as well. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were not even pretending not to gape at them. Other witches and wizards would look and then quickly look away as if nothing had happened. "It's because I am behaving very unlike myself," Severus told her. "Plus," he said with a slightly irritated tone, "Every man in this room is undressing you with their eyes."

Rose raised her brows at him. "Is that some sort of backhand way of telling me I'm pretty, Severus," Rose mused.

The corners of Severus's mouth twitched before he took Rose and spun her around once. He didn't know what made him do it, but he was glad he did. She laughed with delight and beamed at him.

Severus smiled back, a true broad smile that transformed his whole face. He looked younger and there was a whisper of the person Severus truly was behind the anguish and torment of his past.

Rose had never seem Severus smile like that. Occasionally, Rose could see the amusement in his eyes, like somehow, despite himself, she had forced him to feel something positive. However, what just appeared on Severus's face was beautiful, pure happiness and it made Rose want to cry.

They both were frozen, just standing there, holding each other, looking at each other. The smile faded from Severus's lips, but something still sparked behind his black eyes.

Rose reached up and placed her palm against Severus's cheek. He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes briefly, taking in her gentle touch. When he looked at her again, he's brows were knit together, asking her a silent question.

Rose nodded once. Her eyes pleading with him. He wrapped both his arms around her waist, bringing her into him. She stood on her tiptoes, leaned in, and kissed Severus Snape.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Regret

Rose's lips were soft against his. Her hand was still pressed against his face. Her touch was like a soothing balm. Severus found himself trying to remember every curve and peek of her lips.

At first, the kiss was delicate, but a hunger was awoken in them both. Severus pulled Rose in tighter so that their diaphragms were pressed together. Rose let her lips part, deepening their embrace.

They drew apart, out of breath.

They looked at each other with amazement, like neither of them could believe what just happened.

The song had finished. They hadn't heard the music anyway.

"Bloody hell," they heard someone say.

"She was snogging Snape," someone else said in an audible whisper.

Severus's eyes shifted to the people around them and grimaced. It was like he had forgotten that they were in a room full of people. "Can we get out of here?" he mumbled to Rose. Severus was beginning to feel uncomfortably warm at having an audience.

Rose nodded feeling slightly dazed.

Severus grabbed her hand and led her from the Great Hall, passing many muttering people as they went.

The rest of the castle was quiet. Everything came rushing back to them in the clarity of the calm.

They looked at each other and heat seemed to radiate between them. Rose nearly jumped on Severus, wrapping her arms around his neck, finding his lips once more. Severus pulled away, looked down at her, then back at the wide-open doors of the Great Hall.

He tucked Rose under his arm and led her around the corner, out of sight.

Severus half expected her to laugh at him and tell him that this was all a prank. If the longing look in Rose's eyes was not enough to convince him, the memory of her patronus was all Severus needed to know that Rose wanted him.

Rose could see that his mind was working feverously. "Severus," she muttered.

The sound of his name in her voice was the confidence he needed. In a sudden burst of passion, Severus pushed Rose up against the wall, taking her breath away.

He kissed her greedily. He did not think, he only felt. He relished the feeling of her warm body against his.

Rose wrapped one leg around Severus's waist. She knotted her fingers in his black hair. Rose moved her mouth down to Severus's neck, peeling back the fabric of his robe with her fingers. She kissed the light scars left from the snake bites.

A gasp escaped Severus's lips and he grasped at Rose, pulling her in closer still. His blood began to race. Rose could feel Severus's hot, growing erection pressing against her abdomen. Rose knew she was becoming undone. All she wanted to do was rip open Severus's dress robes with her teeth. It had been over a year since she had had sex and it was not until that moment that she truly wanted to.

Giggling could be heard behind them, slightly dimming, but not extinguishing the fire. Rose and Severus turned. A painting of three young women sniggered with their hands over their mouths.

Severus pulled away from Rose, standing up straight.

Rose couldn't bring herself to look away from Severus, her eyes moved down his body, just below his abdomen.

"Severus," Rose said breathily. "Where are your rooms in the castle?"

Her weighted question made the ladies in the portrait giggle even harder.

Severus looked uncomfortably back at Rose, thinking for a moment. "Come," he said hurriedly, "let's get out of here."

He took her by the hand again. He walked swiftly. He practically dragged her behind him. There was purpose behind his steps, yet the new carefree air that had just possessed him, seemed to have evaporated.

Severus led Rose down to the dungeons. He passed his potions classroom and a few more doors down was his office.

He pointed his wand at the door and it blasted open, then shut them inside when they were behind it.

Severus waved his wand again and lanterns lit themselves around the room. Severus released Rose's hand.

Severus's office held only a desk, chairs, and a single shelf of books. It was a claustrophobic little space with low ceilings. Rose wondered why Severus would want to have his office down here.

Just behind the desk was a door that led to his personal chambers which held a small sitting room, bedroom, and bathroom.

Rose eyed Severus's desk. It was empty except for a stack of parchment. Rose vaguely wondered if Severus would mind if she pushed the papers onto the floor. Then she looked back at Severus, his back was to her.

Rose moved in closer. She wrapped her arms round him from behind and kissed his shoulder. She began to finger the buttons on his robes. Severus's body stiffened. Rose released him and walked around to see his face. Severus was clearly bothered by something.

"You know," Rose said, trying to sound lighthearted, "I was your healer after all. You don't have to worry, none of this," she gestured to his body, "I haven't seen before."

Severus sighed and pressed his lips together. "Rose, I," he sounded frustrated for some reason. "I haven't…" he trailed off. Something unfamiliar flashed behind his eyes. Rose realized it was fear.

"Oh," she said, understanding washing over her. "You've really never been with a woman before."

Severus turned away from her. "Forget it," he said roughly.

"Severus, no," Rose said gently, adjusting the shock from her face. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "hey, look at me." He didn't turn around. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I was just surprised that's all."

When she realized that he was not going to turn towards her, she moved to look at him again. Severus had a disgusted look on his face. Rose knew Severus well enough to know that that was more frustration with himself than with her. She stroked his hair away from his face and peered up at him.

"Severus Snape," she said earnestly. "I want to be with you, badly," she added. "If you want to be with me too, all you have to do is ask me to stay."

He just looked at her; his expression was unreadable. She knew he was working out what he wanted, privately, not letting her into his thought process. Rose felt slightly hurt that his answer did not come to him immediately.

Rose stepped away from him, she turned, and slowly began to walk towards the door.

"Wait," Severus breathed.

Rose halted. She slowly turned back towards Severus. He was there right in front of her. Cautiously at first, he caressed her face in his hands. It was hard for him to touch her freely in this new way. He just kept waiting for her to tell him to stop.

When she didn't, Severus leaned in and kissed her again, hard and deep. He backed her into his desk, pushing the parchment to the floor.

Rose seated herself on the desk and wrapped her legs around Severus's waist. She savored the feeling of his body rubbing against hers. She ran her hand between his legs, feeling him getting hard again.

"We should go to the bed," Rose said when she came up for air. Now that she knew that this was going to be Severus's first time, she thought that maybe it should not be done in hast and on a table top.

Severus nodded, eyes intently upon her. Then without warning, he pulled her up into his arms, making her smile brilliantly at him. He smiled too. That same happy, true smile that he had when they were dancing. What was it about Rose?

Again, Rose felt like she wanted to cry as her heart swelled. She kissed Severus chastely on the cheek.

Severus turned the knob and pushed the door open with his foot.

Rose did not see her surrounds. She kept her focus only on Severus.

Soon he deposited her on his bed. He then seemed at a lose as to what do next.

Rose smiled slightly. "Come sit beside me," she said softly.

Severus did. Rose crawled over to him and from behind she began to undo the buttons on his robe. She kissed the newly exposed skin on his neck and then ran her palms over his bare chest. She then stood from the bed and moved in front of him.

She turned her back to him and knelt. "Will you help me unlace my dress?"

After a moment's pause, Rose felt Severus loosening the back of her dress. Once freed, she straightened and turned towards him again. She hugged her chest to hold up the front of her dress.

Severus sat still as a statue as she let her arms go and the dress slid from her body, revealing her firm, pale breasts. Rose pushed the dress down and stepped out of it.

Rose stood before Severus in nothing but lacy underpants and her shoes.

Rose shimmied out of her panties and let them fall to the floor. Then she knelt to unbuckle her shoes; she kicked them off her feet.

She then fell to her knees in front of Severus. With his tunic unbuttoned, his trousers were exposed. Rose placed her hand over his erection. Severus's eyes rolled back and he tilted his head to the ceiling.

Rose unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers. She reached into his pants and he sprung forth, hot in her hand.

Severus looked down at Rose. He reached out for her hands and guided her back into a standing position. "Lay on the bed," he told her in a low hum.

Rose did as he said. She backed herself up against the pillows. She gripped at the bedpost for support.

Without further undressing, Severus moved on the bed towards her. He watched her for a moment as if waiting for permission.

Instead she gripped at his open tunic with both hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

Severus then swung his leg over her. He pulled his face away, out of the reach of her kisses. He looked at her pretty face. Her gentle eyes looked back at him, they held no room for deceit, everything Rose was, was right in front of Severus.

She nodded at him, a kind smile touching her lips.

"You are very beautiful," Severus hissed.

"So are you," Rose replied, running her hand from his cheek, down his chest.

Severus leaned in slightly before pushing himself inside of her.

Rose gasped and pressed herself deeper into the mattress.

Severus froze.

"Its okay," Rose breathed. "You feel good."

They began to move together, slowly at first, then as their need grew greater, they sped up. Rose arched her spine against the bed.

In everyday life, Severus Snape, was selfless, intense, and meticulous. That was exactly how he was with Rose in the bedroom.

Severus reached out for Rose's hands. He intertwined his fingers with hers, pinning her down.

The pressure within Rose began to build quicker than it would have otherwise if it hadn't been so long. She was at the edge and there was nothing left to do but fall.

Rose let out a gasp, her body fought against Severus's hold. Her back flexed and her toes curled.

In response to her sudden elation, Severus's body followed. His eyes closed tightly and he nearly collapsed on top of Rose. His body quivered and he throbbed within her as he came.

They were both still.

Severus was still inside Rose. He opened his eyes slowly, worried to see the expression on her face. Her eyes gazed at him with contentment. She turned her head and kissed the bit of his arm that she could reach with her lips, it was the skin just below his faded, graying dark mark.

Severus flinched slightly.

Rose tried to gage his mood. His face went from elated to blank, again hiding his thoughts from her.

After several minutes of just being, Severus carefully pushed himself off her and stood. He quickly secured himself back into his trousers.

Rose sat up and crossed her legs tightly. "I should probably get-"

"I'll make it for you," Severus interjected. He was not meeting her eyes, as if they hadn't just been staring at each other moments before.

Rose nodded and Severus left the room the way they came in. Rose reached for her wand. "Accio," she said. A drawer in the tall chest off to the side of the bed opened. The black, long-sleeved t-shirt Rose had gotten Severus zoomed towards her. She caught it in her fist. She stood and collected her panties from the stone floor. She padded across the room to the door she assumed led to the bath.

The bathroom had high ceilings, a strange contrast to the rest of Severus's chambers. Rose eyed the large porcelain tub against the far wall, wondering what it would be like to soak in there while sitting on Severus's lap.

Rose shook her head slightly as if shaking something off her shoulders. She looked at her naked body in the tall mirror. Her hair was a mess. She pulled out the pins and let her curls fall around her shoulders. She had just had sex with someone who was not Tiberius Malfoy. The sickening thing about it was that she didn't even feel sorry about it. She felt bad for not feeling bad. All these feelings raged within, there were so many just twisting her insides, but there was only one feeling she could distinguish, and it was the strongest of them all.

Rose cleaned herself up, slipped back into her underwear, and pulled Severus's shirt over her body.

When she walked back into the bedroom, Severus had a small cauldron bubbling on the bedside table.

Rose crawled back into the bed and held her knees to her chest.

Severus did not look at her but focused intently, probably more intently than necessary, upon his brewing potion.

After about five minutes, the potion turned from a pale blue to a deep purple. Severus ladled some up into a small shot glass and held it out to Rose.

"Careful," he told her, still not meeting her eyes. "It's very hot."

"Thank you," Rose said, taking the potions. She blew on the little glass before throwing it back. The thick syrup like flavor was familiar. She had taken this potion countless times with Tiberius and a few other times as well. She always associated this flavor with complete and utter satisfaction and contentment.

Perhaps it would be a bit presumptuous if she asked Severus to bottle his brew for the future.

Severus pointed his wand at his work space and it cleared itself away.

He finally looked at Rose. She was in his bed, in his shirt, and looking at him with large expectant eyes. "Would you like to sleep here tonight?" he asked her, because that must have been what was expected.

She nodded. "Yes, please," she said.

They were being oddly polite with each other.

Severus continued to stand over her.

"Care to join me?" she said in a sweet tone of sarcastic amusement.

Severus rolled his eyes at her, but did not make any motion to lay down beside her.

For someone who had just had sex, Severus was still mostly clothed. He was even still wearing his shoes.

Rose sighed and stood from the bed. She got on her knees before Severus and began unlacing his shoes for him.

He slipped his foot away from her. "I can undress myself," he said.

Rose looked up at him from the ground. "Old habits," was her reply. She stood, then got underneath the sheets.

Severus eyed her from his peripherals before kicking off his shoes. He loosened his belt and let his trousers fall to the ground.

Rose tried hard not to watch him undress, even though she had seen it all before and even though she wanted to look at him. Rose could sense the unusual air of shyness surrounding him and she knew that Severus was out of his comfort zone with any degree of intimacy.

He finished undressing down to his briefs, but he hesitated before getting under the covers beside her.

Rose smiled encouragingly at him.

Severus tensed as their bare legs touched.

Rose turned onto her stomach, draping herself across Severus's chest, making his body become even more ridged.

Severus kept his left arm extended, keeping the remanence of his dark mark from rubbing up against Rose.

Rose caught on to what he was doing. She reached back and pulled his arm around her. Rose listened to Severus's pounding heart.

They had been so driven by lust, but now that it was all over, reality set back in. Severus's thoughts were like a swarm of angry bees.

"You are uncharacteristically quiet," Severus said to her after a moment.

Rose smirked and shifted so that she was looking at him. "I'm just relaxed," she replied.

Severus was frowning up at the ceiling.

Rose reached out with one finger and stroked the deep line that developed between his brows. "Your mind is racing, Professor Snape," she whispered.

He felt his face being pulled towards hers.

"Do you want to tell me what you're thinking," Rose played.

"Not really," Severus said flatly, his face was unreadable.

"That bad?" Rose mused. She craned her neck and lightly placed a kiss on his lips.

The corner's of Severus's mouth twitched slightly. He carefully reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Rose's ear. He touched her so cautiously as if half expecting her to slap his hand away.

A shadow cast over his eyes. "Rose?" he asked in a hard tone.

"Yes, Severus," Rose replied seriously, matching his mood.

Severus struggled with words for a moment, which was something Rose had never seen him do. He sighed. "Did I," he looked extremely frustrated. He stopped and considered again, hating himself all the while. "You don't regret anything, do you?" he asked. His words were so uncertain, so vulnerable, Rose was surprised to see Severus's lips moving before her.

"Regret," Rose mouthed. She suddenly felt her cheeks get hot. He was asking her if the sex was okay.

Severus scowled at his own ridiculousness. He looked away from her.

Rose sighed and gently pressed her palm against his cheek, moving his face towards hers. "Severus," she began, releasing him when she knew he was listening. "I don't regret anything between you and me," she told him earnestly. "Not even a little bit." Doubt suddenly spilled to the front of her mind. "Do you?" she asked.

Severus eyed Rose, getting caught in her gaze. He shook his head once.

"Okay," Rose said back. "Good."

Then she lowered herself back onto Severus's chest.

Severus let out a long breath that he did not know he was holding. Rose felt his muscles release beneath her.

They both fell asleep.

DEAR READERS,

Dying to know your thoughts…this chapter was a bit of a risk. I hope it worked for you all. Please review.

Sincerely,

Thora Jane


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Lily

That night Severus dreamed about Lily.

She was just there, standing, smiling at him. The surroundings were a blur. All Severus could see was Lily.

"Lily," he mouthed. He couldn't believe that she was alive.

She tilted her head to one side to examine him. Her long red hair cascaded over one shoulder. Her emerald eyes were bright as if she had just been laughing. This was how Severus liked to remember her.

And her she was, right before him.

Lily looked excited to see Severus too. She began to run towards him and he towards her. He reached out to touch her, but his hand hit cold, hard glass.

It was then he realized that he was standing in front of the mirror of Erised.

Lily stood before him, still smiling, completely unperturbed.

Severus's palms slid down the mirror as he sunk to the ground.

She was so close to him but forever out of his reach.

Severus's heart felt heavy in his chest. He was sure he would die of endless longing.

Then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Severus looked up and Rose was standing beside him.

She held out her hand for him to take.

Severus just stared at it, afraid to find that Rose was behind glass as well.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, the ways she did sometimes when she was annoyed. She stuck her hand out further so that it was right in front of Severus's nose.

When Severus did not move, Rose looked at the mirror and frowned. She clearly could see what Severus's saw, even though that was not how the mirror of Erised worked in real life.

Rose gazed at Lily in the mirror and then back at Severus. Her eyes softened, yet sadness could be found in her face.

Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand.

She pointed the wand at Lily in the mirror.

Severus stood at once, suddenly worried as to what Rose was going to do, scared she would shatter the mirror. Severus stepped in between Lily and Rose, his hands out in front of him.

Silent tears fell from Rose's eyes as she stared back at Severus. She shook her head, telling him not to worry.

She held out her arm and gently pushed Severus aside. Severus was shocked to find that he felt her touch; Rose was right there before him, not a beautiful memory encased in a glass prison.

Rose pointed her wand at Lily again and Severus watched as the glass dissolved.

Lily stepped out of the mirror of Erised.

Severus stumbled back as if his body could not physically cope with what was happening.

Lily's green eyes fell upon Rose. She then touched her cheek and brushed away a few tears with her thumb.

Rose smiled sadly at Lily. The two women seemed to be having a silent conversation. Rose nodded once and bowed her head, letting her long, dark hair fall forward.

Lily hugged Rose as if in thanks, then turned to Severus.

Then Lily was swiftly in front of him.

She held out her hand for him to take. Severus grabbed it at once with both of his. He began to sob as he held onto Lily. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. Then he held her hand over his pounding heart.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," Severus cried. "For everything."

Lily pulled her hand away from Severus and he seemed to wilt at her reject. But then Lily touch his cheek, like she had done to Rose. She smiled gently at him and nodded.

Severus could feel someone behind him. He turned around quickly, defensively. Lily's hand fell away from him.

James Potter was before them.

Severus scowled. He had just gotten Lily back and now Potter would take her away again.

Lily moved into James's arms, just as expected.

Even as Lily stood right before him, not a reflection, she was still out of Severus's reach.

Lily and James looked back at Severus, standing hand and hand.

Severus took a few steps back. It was far too painful to see her with him, but even more painful to not see her at all.

Suddenly, Severus felt fingers interlocking with his. The hand was warm, soft, and familiar. He knew it was Rose without even looking at her.

Severus couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes from Lily, worried that if he even blinked for too long that she would disappear.

Lily smiled at Severus and then turned her attention to James, who nodded once. The couple began to walk away.

Severus moved to go after Lily but Rose, still hanging on to him, did not move, anchoring him to the spot. He tried to go again. This time, Rose's hand became limp within his and slipped out of his grasp.

It was at that moment that Severus realized that he could not take Rose with him to follow Lily.

Severus posed to sprint after Lily, but his hand that had been connected to Rose, was painfully cold and empty. The idea of leaving Rose behind made Severus feel like there was a tight snare around his heart, stopping the blood from perfusing through his body.

In the distance, Severus could see Lily and James staring at each other lovingly.

Severus withdrew his gaze from them and turned back to Rose.

She was standing there staring at him. Her face was somber but when he turned around, a hint of hope danced behind her eyes.

Severus walked towards her, suddenly the distance became longer between them. He ran towards her but did not move as fast as his legs were working.

After what seemed hours, he was finally in front of Rose. The long, tiring run seemed to clear his head. She eyed him tearfully but smiled. She placed her head on his chest and Severus wrapped his arms tightly around her.

He smiled into her hair, thinking that he would gladly stay like this forever.

Dear Readers,

This chapter is a bit short...But I will post the next chapter tomorrow (I already have it written). Hope you enjoy.

Thora Jane


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Like Her

Rose stirred first.

She couldn't say the time. The room was so dimly lit, even in the daytime. Rose had not noticed last night, but there was a window in Severus's bedroom. Except the light admitting from it was a ghostly green. They were under the lake.

Rose hoped that no one or thing was swimming by last night.

She carefully turned to look at Severus. He was fast asleep. Rose had seen Severus sleep countless times but never like this. He looked peaceful. His brows were not furrowed, and his lips were relaxed, not distorted into a frown.

Rose wanted to kiss his lips but refrained. She couldn't bear to wake him from his restful sleep.

Perhaps it was the sex.

Who knew, that all Severus Snape needed was to get laid.

Rose sat up in bed and let her bare legs hang over the side. The back of her right calf rubbed against something with a pointed edge. Rose bent down. There was something tucked under the mattress.

Rose briefly checked over her shoulder to make sure that Severus was still asleep before reaching down.

Rose looked at the photograph first. It was old, crinkled, and only half there. It was of a beautiful redhaired woman. She was laughing at something; she was so happy. It was a magical picture. It was moving, making Rose feel like Lily Potter's ghost was closing in on her.

This was a personal, unique space Rose had shared with Severus and somehow Lily had found her way into it.

There was also an end to a letter, which held no significant meaning to Rose, but it did hold Lily's love.

As Rose stared down at the artifacts, tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. 'Let him go,' she thought as she looked at Lily Potter's lovely face.

Suddenly the picture and the letter were ripped from Rose's hands, so fast that the paper sliced her palms. Droplets of blood dripped down her wrists.

Rose turned towards Severus slowly, afraid to see what she had done.

Severus's eyes seemed to burn red. His face was hard and stony.

"I'm sorry," Rose pleaded at once. "I…" she didn't know what to say. Clearly these treasures were not for her to find, but now that she saw them, she could never not see what she saw. Rose could now never forget that her first, and probably her last, time sleeping with Severus was done so atop a perfect memory that Rose could never compete with.

The tears that threatened to come, now rolled down her cheeks and she began to sob quietly.

Taken aback by this reaction, Severus's face softened slightly. He carefully placed Lily's photograph and letter face down on the bedside table. He then picked up his wand.

"Give me your hands," he said. His voice was cold and rough.

Rose looked at her hands. She hadn't even noticed that she was bleeding.

Rose narrowed her red rimmed eyes at Severus, although the effect was diminished.

"Don't be difficult," Severus told her, reaching out.

Without planning to, Rose placed her hands, palm up, for Severus to heal. As soon as Severus grabbed onto her by the wrist, Rose's tears stopped. As their flesh met, Rose seemed to be feeling something beyond physical sadness.

Severus ran his wand over her cuts. Rose snatched her hands away the moment he was done. She dried her eyes quickly.

"You shouldn't have been going through my belongings," Severus said darkly, but with less anger in his tone than before.

"Those," Rose gestured to the side table, "were poorly hidden," she snapped. "But yeah, I should've minded my own business."

"You should have," Severus confirmed firmly.

Something crossed over Rose's mind, making her feel nauseated. "Were you thinking of her last night when you were with me?"

Severus looked at Rose scandalized. "Of course not," he returned bitterly. Then he thought for a moment. "Were you thinking about Tiberius?"

"No," Rose replied, hating herself for it. Would Tiberius have forgotten her so easily? Severus certainly had not let go of his lost love.

Was Rose just some horrible, heartless monster. She loved Tiberius with everything she was, but now he was not the only man who filled her thoughts and her heart.

Rose let her shoulders fall; she felt so defeated. "Severus," she began in a dead tone, "What is your patronus?"

Severus's lips formed a fine line. He seemed as if he was considering not answering her question. "A doe," he finally replied.

Rose nodded, unsurprised. "And what was Lily's?" she asked.

Severus's silence was a clear enough answer for Rose.

She turned away from him and put her face in her hands. She thought about how she believed that she could never love another man after Tiberius died. She thought her heart was so broken that it would eventually stop beating. She had been wrong and now she had nothing to lose.

"Do you think," Rose began, sitting up straighter, summoning all the courage she could muster, "that maybe you could care for me as well?"

"Rose," Severus warned.

Rose turned around to look at Severus. He was looking off to the side, refusing to meet her eyes.

"At least tell me about her."

Severus froze. He felt like he was walking into a trap.

"I'm not trying to trick you," Rose said, reading his expression. "It's just, every time I picture her, I imagine this flawless, beautiful creature and I can barely believe she existed." Rose blinked quickly as she felt tears welling up in her eyes again. "She must have been an incredible woman to have you love her so deeply."

Severus took in a sharp breath and moved his gaze to Rose. Severus's expression was unbelievably sad, like he had never smiled a day in his life. "She 'was' an incredible woman," Severus confided in Rose. "She was beautiful, smart, funny without being cruel, and she was unfathomably kind. She could always find the good in others, even when they couldn't find it in themselves."

Rose nodded several times, processing what she was being told, every word was like a punch to the stomach. "Like I said, incredible." Rose tried to sound nonchalant.

"You remind me of her," Severus whispered.

The surrounding air was suddenly churned thick.

The moment the words left his mouth, Severus instantly regretted them. He could see from Rose's face that he had said the wrong thing.

Her face fell. "I don't think I could ever compete with her memory," she mumbled. "You must know, Severus, how I feel about you."

Severus shook his head slightly. "If it wasn't for your patronus," he paused, searching for the words. "I never would have guessed that you could possibly…" he trailed off.

"That I could love you," Rose finished, her voice strong.

Severus's heart began to pound painfully against his ribcage. "Rose," he hissed. He leaned towards her slightly, yet there was still about a foot between them. "You don't have to compete."

"What are you saying?" Rose whispered.

Severus reached out to her and, before he could change his mind, he took both Rose's hands in his. "I like how you are similar to her," he uttered, hardly moving his lips, "And I love you for the ways that you are different."

Rose held her breath, unable to process the words she was hearing. "You love me?" Rose gasped.

An expression that held both desperation and elation washed over Severus's face. "Yes," he answered her softly. His eyes flit to Lily's photograph and letter on the bedside table. "I think I will love Lily until the day I die," Severus told Rose because she needed to know.

"I know," Rose assured him. She felt the same way about Tiberius.

"She was never mine," Severus admitted, his tone a mixture of bitterness and clarity. "But you, Rose…" his eyes bore into hers.

"I'm yours, Severus," Rose said gently.

"Get over here," Severus hissed, pulling her by the arms. Rose let herself fall into him. He kissed her, passionately and without hesitation. She was his.

After several minutes, hours, or days, they had to come up for air. Rose immediately moved in for another kiss, but Severus pulled away. His playful mood darkened. He sat up, his back against the headboard. Rose continued to lean into him. She climbed into his lap, so she was straddling him. She pressed her forehead against his; his black hair curtained their faces.

"I am going to disappoint you a thousand times over," Severus whispered to Rose. "I have no idea how or where to begin."

Rose ran her fingers through his hair. "Neither do I," she admitted. "I have no idea how to be in a normal relationship with no hiding or fear."

Severus raised his brows at her. "I'm over 10 years older than you and I was a deatheater," he said. "This is not going to be a normal relationship."

Rose rolled her eyes. "At least it won't be boring."

"And moving forward from this point?" Severus asked.

"We could do couple things," Rose suggested with a shrug. "Like go to movies and cafes and hold hands on park benches and stuff."

"Well thought out," Severus said sarcastically.

Rose laughed. "We will just have to wing it."

Severus pulled Rose into him and held her against his chest. His heart was beating fast. "We have to be extremely careful," he told her. "I will not allow a repeat of what happened in Diagon Alley." He pressed his palm against her cheek, shielding her from the potential threats buzzing around in his imagination. "Perhaps it would be best if-"

"I am going to stop you right there," Rose said, straightening up. "If you were going to say, it would be best if we kept our relationship a secret, I swear I will jinx you."

"Rose," Severus said slowly. "Be realistic. Many people are going to have a problem with this whole situation."

"So, we are a situation now," Rose said with an eye roll. "My answer is no, Severus. I refuse to hide another relationship. Plus, a ballroom full of people already saw us kissing." Severus scowled. "The secrecy train has already left the station."

Rose could see Severus working something out. He took hold of her again, hugging her tightly to him. "I refuse to live this life without you."

Rose could hear her heart pounding in her ear. "You won't have to," she told him steadily.

"You mustn't…"

"I mustn't what," Rose said into his shoulder.

"You mustn't do anything stupid," Severus said.

Rose let out an errant nose. "I will do my best."

"I do love you," Severus breathed in her ear.

"I love you, too, Severus," Rose grinned.

Severus could hardly believe that this was happening to him. "I know I am not always the easiest person to deal with," he said.

Rose laughed and kissed his cheek. Rose sat up straighter in Severus's lap. She brushed his long hair away from his face. Severus briefly closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. "So, we are actually doing this?"

"It would seem so," Severus said.

"We will figure it out," Rose said.

"We are both intelligent people," Severus said.

"Plus, we love each other," Rose added.

Severus cupped her chin in his hand. "Yes," he said to her seriously. "We do."

XXX

READERS,

So, this is the official UNOFFICIAL ending. They are together now, but I want to know how Severus Snape will be in a romantic relationship. I think the following chapters will be little linear one-shots. Please review and tell me your thoughts. ALSO, I am taking suggestions on situations you would like me to write about with Severus and Rose as a couple.

Thank you so much for reading!

Sincerely,

Thora Jane


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Sharing

Rose's brown eyes bore into his. Severus swallowed hard and his blood began to boil. He clenched his fists, his finger nails digging into his palm. Now that he knew what it was like to make love to a woman, to her, Severus craved more. This new need made him feel weak, which he both hated and relished.

"Do you want to start by coming to my flat tonight?" Rose asked. She wanted to cringe at how shy she sounded. "I could make you dinner."

A smug look formed of Severus's face. "You would cook for me?" he said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "What do you think I was doing when we were in the Shrieking Shack? Letting you starve?"

"It was all oatmeal and soup," Severus pointed out sarcastically. "Can you cook proper food?"

"Yes," Rose said with mock offense. "I will cook dinner and if you're lucky, I will cook you breakfast in the morning," she said playfully.

Severus's heart began to race in anticipation. She suddenly had so much power over him. He wondered if he held similar power over her, probably not.

"On the topic of food," Severus said quickly changing the subject. "Are you hungry?"

Rose tilted her head to one side as if she had to think about it for a moment. "Actually, I am," she told him. Her mind had been so far away from a hunger for food.

"If you'll get off me," Severus told her, "I will get us something from the kitchens."

Rose laughed at him. "Do you really want me to get off your lap, Severus?" she teased him, running her hand up his thigh, slowly inching between his legs.

Severus caught her wrist. "I can't very well get up with you clinging to me," he said a little roughly.

Rose shook her head at him and climbed off. She covered her bare legs with the sheets and watched as Severus stood up, wearing only his briefs.

Severus threw a quick glance back at Rose, feeling her eyes crawling on him. His shoulders tensed. He kept his back to her and dressed quickly. He left the room without another word.

Rose wondered what was possibly running through his mind. She wondered if he would ever stop being so guarded around her. Hadn't she made it clear how she felt about him? Didn't he know that he was completely safe with her?

Severus took quick strides to the kitchens, trying his best to avoid other. He knew that some of the guests were invited to stay in the castle after the ball. He passed the Hufflepuff common room without incident. Severus tickled the painting of the pear and it swung open, letting him into the kitchen.

There the found himself standing in front of Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom.

The boys turned around simultaneously as they heard the kitchen entrance open.

Severus stared back at the boys, daring them to say a word about him kissing Rose last night or the circumstance of their meeting this morning. House-elves ran around loading up three trays with breakfast foods. It seemed fairly obvious that Ginny, Hermione, and Hannah were waiting back in Gryffindor tower, similarly to how Rose was waiting for Severus.

"Morning, Professor," Harry said at the ground.

Severus nodded curtly at the boys and then walked over to a house-elf, trying to speak quietly so that his students did not hear him asking for two of everything.

After several long awkward minutes. Harry, Ron, and Neville were taking quick strides out of the kitchen.

Once safely in the hall, they all stared at each other with wide eyes.

"You don't think," Neville said to the others.

"I really don't want to think about it, Neville" Harry replied uncomfortably, yet he felt shamefully curious about the whole situation. After all, he had just learned that Snape fancied his mum.

"We should see what Hermione thinks," Ron added.

"You know, Hermione can't know everything," Neville said, throwing a glance back at the kitchens.

The boys hurried back to the common room where the girls were waiting for them.

Severus collected the food from the house-elves and made his way back to Rose without meeting another soul.

When he returned to his bedroom carrying a tray, Rose knew immediately that something was wrong. He scowled down at the food as if it had personally insulted him.

"What has you all fired up?" Rose said.

Severus eyed her for a moment. "I'm fine," he hissed, setting the tray on the side table nearest her. Lily's letter and photograph still rested on his side.

Rose raised her brows at him. "You look really tense," she commented, "I thought we knocked that out of you last night."

Severus pressed his lips together, despite himself, he looked amused.

Rose patted the patch of bed next to her.

Severus rolled his eyes and took a seat on the edge of the mattress. Rose moved so that she was beside him.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, what?" Severus avoided.

"Severus." Rose gave him a meaningful look.

He sighed. "I ran into Potter and his friends in the kitchens," he said as if this was supposed to mean anything to her.

"So?" Rose said with confusion.

"So," Severus said bitterly, "It looked a bit obvious, me getting two breakfasts to bring back to my bedroom."

Rose smirked. "Maybe they just thought you were really hungry."

Severus's scowl deepened.

"Why does it matter?" Rose pressed.

"I don't want people gossiping about us?" Severus snapped back.

Rose thought for a minute. "What could they be saying," she mused. "Did you see that girl in the red dress leave with Severus Snape. I bet he took her down to his dungeon and had his way with her."

"You know, you're ridiculous," he told her.

Rose laughed. "You know, you're paranoid."

Severus shook his head and then looked down at his hands. "People are going to think that I slipped you a love potion," he said miserably.

Rose felt a prang of grief at his words. She took his hand. "If it wasn't made obvious by last night," Rose told him, "let me just tell you, that I find you extremely sexy."

Severus felt himself get hot around the collar. He was still not looking at her.

"I believe you're blushing, Severus Snape." Rose grinned. She leaned in and kissed his neck, feeling the heat radiating off his skin.

"Of course not," Severus returned quickly, bringing his attention back to her.

Rose was smiling at him. She was giving him that look, like she thought he was the best thing in the world. Severus's eyes narrowed at her, not in anger but in speculation.

"What?" Rose asked, surveying him too.

"It's just the way you look at me," Severus said more to himself.

"And how do I look at you?"

"You look at me like you love me," he said skeptically.

"That is because I 'do' love," Rose told him firmly. "I thought we already established that." Rose chuckled slightly. She was just so happy, unbelievably so. She didn't think it was possible for her to feel like this again. "And sooner or later you are going to have to believe me."

"I just…" he paused trying to take everything in, "don't see…" Severus trailed off thoughtfully.

"You don't see what, Severus?" Rose asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"You don't see how I could love you?" Rose guessed bluntly.

Severus cringed at her words. "Well, it sounds insipid when you say it like that."

"It's not," Rose said, "However, it is a little sad." Rose scouted back and laid herself down again. The breakfast forgotten. "Come here."

Severus just looked back at her, not sure what it was she wanted him to do.

"Well, come on," Rose pushed.

Severus moved to lay beside her. He expected her to wrap herself around him like she had done before, but instead she pulled at his arm, indicating that he should move into her.

Hesitantly, Severus placed his head on Rose's chest, instantly lulled by the sound of her beating heart.

Rose began to stroke Severus's hair gently, lovingly.

This felt so bizarre, but so wonderful.

Severus caught hold of one of Rose's hands. He clung to her tightly as if trying to prevent this moment from ever leaving him.

"I love you for so many reasons," Rose whispered to Severus, "but most of all, I love you for your capacity to love."

Severus took in a slow breath. He still was not convinced this was happening to him.

"Severus, could you do something for me?" Rose asked

Severus tilted his face towards hers. "Anything," he said.

Rose believed him. She smiled lightly. She was not asking for much. "I want you to tell me more about yourself."

That was not what Severus was expecting 'anything' would be. "Don't you already know enough about me," Severus said drily, resting his head against her body once more.

Rose began playing with a lock of his hair between her fingers. "I feel like I know the important things about you," she said. "However, it's weird to be in love with a man and not even know his favorite color."

"I didn't realize that was a prerequisite," Severus retorted.

He felt Rose shrug beneath him.

"Green," he sighed. Rose felt his body tense.

She threw a glance over at the picture of Lily that was still face down on the side table. Rose visualized Lily's emerald eyes. Nothing could be easy with this man. "Yeah," Rose said at last, sparing them both an awkward silence. "Green is my favorite color too."

Severus sat up. "Are we through with this?" he asked.

"You only just told me one thing about yourself," Rose said, sitting up too. "I want to know everything."

"Believe me, you don't," Severus said roughly.

"Believe me, I do," Rose threw back.

Severus pressed his lips together and his brow furrowed. "What if I tell you things you don't like?"

"I'm sure there will be things that I won't like," Rose told him. "Don't forget, this is not my first time with a man who-"

"Yes, I haven't forgotten," Severus interjected coarsely.

Rose rested her head on his shoulder. Severus's body instantly relaxed. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer. "That way you look at me," he began in a barely audible whisper, "I don't think I could bear it if you ever stopped."

"I don't plan to," Rose assured him, taking his hand in hers.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"I told you," Rose said, "everything."

Severus said nothing.

"What about your family?" Rose prompted.

"What about them?" Severus said coldly.

"Wow," Rose said, "you are really not going to make this easy."

"You need to be more specific."

"Clearly," Rose said with exasperation. "Where are your parents? Do you have any siblings?"

"My mother is dead, no idea where my father is, nor do I care to know, and no I don't," Severus answered quickly.

"Okay," Rose said. "Well, that told me very little."

Severus sighed.

"You told me once that you are not a pure-blood," Rose remarked. "Is one of your parents a no-mag?"

"My father," Severus confirmed.

"And your mother?" Rose pressed.

"Since when have you been so interested in blood status?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"You know, you could make this far less painful on both of us if you would just answer my questions properly and not give me ambiguous, half remarks."

"Fine," Severus said darkly. "My mother was named Eileen Prince. She was a pure-blood, who was disowned by her blood-supremacist family when she decided to marry Tobias Snape."

"That seems very brave of her," Rose commented.

Severus let out a humorless laugh. "My mother was anything but brave," he said coldly. "She was weak. She was the witch, yet she let the muggle have all the power over her."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I mean, Tobias Snape was a horrible excuse for a human being," Severus spat, "I never knew how my mother could have ever been in love with him. All I ever saw was an abusive, drunk, who enjoyed overpowering those weaker than him."

"Like his son?" Rose asked, staring wide-eyed ahead of her. She imagined a little, black-haired boy, scared, and unprotected. It made Rose want to cry.

"Yes," Severus agreed, "like his son."

"When you say abusive…"

"Do you want me to paint you a picture?" Severus said angrily.

Rose pulled away from him. His face was pained and furious at once.

His gaze slid over Rose's frightened face. She looked clearly bothered that she had upset him. "I'm sorry," he said roughly. He took both her hands in his, trying to show her that he was not angry with her. "My childhood," he explained, "was not…ideal. The only happy memories I have were those at Hogwarts or with-"

"Lily," Rose finished.

Severus slipped his hands away from her, leaving Rose feeling empty.

"When was the last time you saw your parents?" Rose asked hesitantly.

Severus cleared his throat. "I saw my mother last when I was 19," Severus told her. His tone was so matter-of-fact, Rose didn't know what to make of him.

"Was that before you became a deatheater?" Rose wondered.

"Yes," Severus said briefly. "She died shortly after that."

"How did she die?" Rose asked.

"You ask so many questions," Severus hissed at her.

"I have so many questions," Rose told him.

"My mother became ill," Severus continued. "She died at a muggle hospital."

"Were you there when she died?"

"No," Severus said in a hard tone.

"And your father?"

"Rose," Severus said. "That's enough for today."

Rose just nodded. She looked off to the side, unsure if she had made him vex with her. She wondered if Lily knew everything about Severus. She probably did. Rose knew she couldn't expect to catch up in one sitting. Severus had said that she didn't need to compete, yet Rose still feared that she was running a race and was inches behind, destined to take second place.

"I'm not angry with you," Severus told her, reading her expression.

"It's just-"

"I know," Severus assured her. "Rose, you have to understand that I'm not one for sharing anything about myself." He reached out to brush his long fingers lightly against her cheek. "I will try, for your sake. I will hate every moment of it," he said at an attempt at humor; Rose smiled slightly. "but I will try."

"I'll take it," Rose said.

"In return," Severus said, "you have to be patient with me."

"I can do that," Rose whispered.

Severus gave her a quick nod. "Now eat your food. I'm sure it's gone cold with all your jabbering."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. She grabbed two muffins off the tray and offered one to Severus.

The both began picking at the pastries

"Now I believe you owe," Severus told Rose.

"Owe you?"

"Tell me more about you."

"I don't have anything exciting to tell you," Rose remarked. Her love affair with Tiberius was probably the most intriguing story she had, but she wasn't about to tell Severus about that now, nor did she believe that that was what he wanted to hear.

"I'm not looking for exciting," Severus assured her.

"Okay," Rose said between bites. "One mundane childhood coming up." She began. "Well, I already told you that my parents are 'muggle' doctors. I am the middle of three children. We all have 'R' names." Rose rolled her eyes. "I have an older brother named Ryan. He's a lawyer and he is married to a woman named Maggie. They have twin girls, Olivia and Sarah. My nieces are probably two of my favorite people in the world and they are four." Rose grinned as she talked about her family, yet there was a sadness behind her eyes. She had told Severus once that she had not seen her family in over a year. He could tell that she missed them terribly. "My younger sister is Rachel; she is only a year younger than me. People sometimes think we're twins. She's still in school to become a history professor."

They continued like this for two hours. Severus asked Rose question after question. He learned that she collected rare plants, that her favorite novel was 'Jane Eyre,' and that her childhood pet was an imaginary dog named Walter. She told him about how her family first discovered she had magic. She was six and she'd accidently turned her brother purple when they had been arguing. It was at that point did a group of witches and wizards come to her house to explain to her and her family that she had a special gift.

Severus learned that Rose's parents were kind people, though, they had high expectations for their children. Rose spent a lot of her childhood busy learning. Her only friends in the muggle world were her siblings. She went to Ilvermorny, like most North American witches and wizards. She had a group of friends there, but she had lost touch with them after she moved to England, though, the distance had nothing to do with it.

Severus absorbed every drop of what she was telling him, living in her world that was so beautiful and pure.

"You have the upper hand yet again," Rose said.

"How so?"

"You know everything there is to know about me," Rose told him. "I still know hardly anything about you. Pretty soon you will have nothing else to ask me and you'll become bored."

Severus smirked at her, feeling oddly lighthearted by all her childhood tales. "Never," he said shaking his head slightly.

"Well you say that now," Rose teased as she stood from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked, his tone suddenly serious.

Rose picked up her dress from last night, it was left in a heap on the floor. "Home," Rose told him. "If I'm going to entertain you tonight, then I better clean up my flat. I don't want you to know that I'm a slob quite this early into our relationship."

Severus stood too, already fully dressed.

He watched as Rose pulled the t-shirt over her head. He began to breathe heavily.

Rose stepped into her dress.

Severus moved behind her. He carefully began to lacy up the back of her bodice. They both knew she could have just done it herself with magic, yet Severus needed an excuse to keep her there longer.

When Rose was dressed, Severus draped this cloak over her. Again, Rose was wrapped in Severus's warm, comforting smell.

They walked together up to the main floor and through the entrance. They only met a few ghosts along the way, but the spirits turned their transparent gazes, as they floated by, to see Severus Snape holding hands with a young woman. The paintings too, whispered as they passed. Pretty soon the whole castle would know that Professor Snape had shared his bed with the beautiful healer.

Severus walked Rose to the edge of the grounds, beyond the boundary of magic so that she could disapparate.

"Until tonight then," Rose said sweetly.

Severus nodded. He was not ready to let her out of his sight. "You will go straight home."

"Yes," Rose agreed.

"Alright," Severus said.

"Alright," Rose returned. Severus still had a firm grasp on her hand. Rose's eyes flit to their intertwined fingers.

Severus released his hold.

Rose stood on her tiptoes. She caressed Severus's face in her hands, then lightly pressed her lips to his.

She disapparated.

(Please Review)


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Before the Start of Term

Severus never made it to the dinner table that night.

The moment he apparated into Rose's sitting room, as they discussed, Rose practically jumped on him. She was so young and enthusiastic, everything Severus was not. Yet both their bodies ached with the longing of their new found need for each other.

Before he knew it, Severus stared up at the bedroom ceiling. Rose was draped over him, her hair sprawled across his bare chest. He contently stroked her spine with his long fingers, still only half believing that he was there.

Rose's bedroom looked as though someone tried to give it personality, but instead just made the room look generic. Anyone could have lived there. Rose had a few pieces of pine furniture, white walls, and bedding. She had taken the time to hang a few boring, scenic, framed posters, as if to make the flat look lived in. She was unsuccessful. Everything about the flat suggested to Severus that Rose spent little time there.

He imagined that she spent as many hours as possible at the hospital, trying to keep herself busy, trying to not have to go back to her actual life. Severus knew exactly how that could be.

"Dinner was lovely," Rose joked into Severus's chest.

Severus smirked. "Was this just to distract me from sampling your cooking," he teased.

"That was my evil plan all along," Rose said, rolling her eyes. Since last night, she found that she was not really that hungry for food.

Severus began to come to Rose's flat every day. Rose, having high status at St. Mungo's, got out of every nightshift. She would apparate into her apartment, dressed in her healer's robes, fully expecting Severus to be waiting for her on her sofa, flipping through one of her books.

She watched the clock at work, anxiously anticipating being with Severus. She never looked forward to leaving work before; she used to dread it after Tiberius died.

On days she was not working, they spent every minute together.

Severus still revealed very little about himself to Rose. She had hoped with all the time they spent together that he would suddenly just tell her everything. That was just wishful thinking. To be fair, at least half of their time together was spent not speaking.

Rose did, however, learn how to get Severus talking. She asked him questions as if she was his student and he would lecture away about potions, defense against the dark arts, charms, and transfiguration. Anything she was ever even slightly curious about Severus seemed to know. Rose could tell when Severus got excited about a topic, he would talk a bit quicker and his voice would go up in volume ever so slightly. Severus seemed to like having a captivated audience in Rose. He was in his element talking about academics. He would look at Rose smugly as he spoke. Severus was quite the show off, Rose realized. She would never tell him so, for she didn't want him to stop. She liked listening to him speak and to learn from him, but mostly she liked to see him happy.

They never ventured outside Rose's flat. She would cook dinner for them and he would assist her. Rose liked to watch Severus in the kitchen, to see his long-fingered hands meticulously cut, stir, and brew. It gave Rose only a glimpse of Severus's skillset in potion making.

One day at the end of August, Rose asked Severus to help her replenish her potion stores. Being a healer, Rose had an extensive background in potions herself, but it was nothing compared to Severus. Rose quickly learned that Severus was not only skilled, but he was also a very bossy potioneer.

"Crush the roots," Severus told her. "Don't cut them."

"The directions say cut," Rose told him.

Severus gave her an exasperated look. "You will get more juice from the roots if you crush them," he explained.

"But-"

"Who is the potion master," Severus interjected, "me or you?"

Rose laughed and crushed the roots. They did release more juice this way. Rose slid her gaze over to Severus.

Severus arched his brows at her. "Your brews could be better, if only you could think beyond the pages in front of you," he told her.

Rose snorted. "Is that your profession opinion, Professor Snape?"

Severus sighed as he added a few drops of newts' blood to the cauldron. "I will have to go back to being Professor Snape shortly." He threw a glance over at Rose, trying to gage how she felt about this. When term began, their time together would become briefer.

Rose produced a little sad smile. "I know," she said. She touched Severus's arm lightly. "Will you enjoy being back?"

"Not one bit," Severus assured her as he tossed a few herbs into the brew.

"Severus, surely-"

"If you met the imbeciles that I'm forced to teach, you would understand," Severus told her.

"Well, I will resent all those children for keeping you from me," Rose teased.

Severus pulled the cauldron off the flame and set it to the side to cool

"I will miss having you around," Rose muttered.

That was what Severus was waiting to hear. Before Rose could take another breath, Severus was pulling her into his arms. He did this without reservation now. It took a few weeks, but Severus finally seemed to grasp that Rose wanted to be near him; he still didn't understand why, but somehow, she did.

Rose wrapped herself around him. She found that she fit perfectly, her head tucked underneath his chin.

"How much will you miss me?" Severus breathed into her hair.

"So much that it will physically hurt me," Rose answered.

Severus pulled away slightly, but did not dare let her go. He looked into her eyes. It had become his habit that every time she said something so sweet to him, he would survey her large brown eyes to see if she was being truthful. Of course, he found the same thing every time he looked; Rose had no room for deceit in her eyes.

Severus took her by the hand and led her over to sit on the sofa.

Rose rested her head on his shoulder, their fingers intertwined.

"We will see each other weekly," Severus said flatly.

Rose nodded.

"But between those times…" he reached into his robes and pulled out a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. He handed it to Rose.

She sat up straighter. "What is it?" she asked

Severus rolled his eyes at her. "Why don't you try opening it."

Rose smirked and unwrapped the little bundle. It was a circular mirror, slightly larger than the compact that her mother carried in her purse, but it still fit in Rose's palm. Rose held the mirror up to her face, but she did not see herself. The reflection was dark.

Rose looked at Severus curiously.

He held up a finger for her to wait. He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a second mirror. He held it up to his face.

Rose looked into her mirror again. Where it was once dark, Severus's reflection appeared before her.

Rose grinned over at Severus. "That's brilliant," Rose told him.

Severus gave her a tight lipped smiled and stowed his mirror back in his pocket. He reached out to cup her face in his hand. "I just thought that if you need me or wanted to see me…" he trailed off, feeling foolish.

"I love it," Rose assured him, pressing her cheek into his palm. "And I love you."

Severus swallowed. He could never help but be surprised by her words. "I love you too," he whispered back. He pulled his hand back. "That mirror," he began, his voice taking on a firm tone, "you will keep it with you always."

Rose's brows knit together. She gave Severus some grace, but she was never a huge fan of men or anyone telling her what she must do. "Why?" she asked.

"I thought you just said you liked it?" Severus said drily.

"I absolutely do," Rose said. "But you want me to carry it around with me everywhere I go?"

Severus examined her. "Yes," he replied, chewing on the word. He had just given her a gift, why was she making things difficult?

"It first seemed that this mirror," she played with it in her fingers, "was for us to use when we missed each other. But suddenly, it feels like it will be a way for you to keep tabs on me."

Severus brought his hand to his temple. "That was not my intention," he said through clenched teeth.

"Do you not trust me?"

Severus let his hand fall. "Merlin," he swore. "Why can you not just…"

"Just what, Severus?" Rose said coldly.

Severus grasped Rose by the shoulders, as if suddenly fearful she would leave; he did not like her looking so cross with him. "Look," he said, trying to make his voice calm, "let me explain." He paused as if waiting for Rose to object. Her eyes were narrowed, but she stayed quiet. "You were right. I did have ulterior motives to giving you the mirror, but it's not what you think."

"What is it then?" Rose pressed.

"That day in Diagon Alley," Severus explained, his voice growing bitter, "I will never erase that from my memory."

"Severus, but I'm fine."

Severus shook his head. "I cannot be with you all the time. Who's to say that something like that will not happen again, especially if you are going to associate yourself with me."

Rose frowned.

"If you need me," Severus continued, "I will come find you no matter where or when. That is why I gave you the bloody mirror."

Rose looked at him for a moment and then wordlessly slipped the mirror into her pocket.

"Thank you," Severus sighed, pulling her into him again. Rose curled up against Severus, resting her legs over his so that she was practically in his lap. Severus held her tightly to him. "Just so it is clear," he told her, "you are the only one I trust." He pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Rose smiled into his chest. She was going to miss him terribly.

DEAR READERS,

Please review. I really could use some ideas on different scenarios for Rose and Severus. What do you think this far? And THANK YOU for reading!

Thora Jane


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Ephraim Fayden

Rose eased Severus's classroom door open only a fraction of an inch. "I do not have high expectation of any of you." Rose heard Severus say. "Very few individuals appreciate the subtle art and exact science of potion making." Severus paused. His voice was no more than a low hiss. "However, I do expect you to pay attention and to not make idiotic mistakes that result in injury to yourself or others." Rose smirked to herself. She couldn't imagine that any student would be brave enough to ever cross Professor Snape. "Mr. Temple, your ten-inch essays on the proper use of beetle eyes in potion making will be due on my desk by next lesson. With that, class dismissed."

Rose opened the door as the students began collecting their belongings. There was a definite burnt smell in the air like someone had blown up something. The students were all exceedingly small. They must be first year students. Severus was already making a reputation for himself as the most intimidating teacher at Hogwarts.

Severus stood at his desk. He was focused on a roll of parchment he was reading with a frown. He had not noticed Rose come in. Many of the students eyed her as they passed through the door. Rose gave them encouraging smiles as if to tell them 'don't worry, he is actually not so bad.'

Severus looked up from his reading, just as all but one student remained, a boy in green and silver robes packed his bookbag with extreme care.

"What are you doing here," Severus said bluntly.

Rose laughed. "It's nice to see you too," she said.

Severus moved towards her. It had been a week since term began and their only contact had been nightly conversations through the mirrors. It felt like an eternity compared to their daily meetings before term. He stood right in front of her. His blood boiling with her presence.

Rose ran her palms over both his arms. Severus stiffened, his eyes fell upon the lone boy. Rose let her hands fall.

"Mr. Fayden," Severus said, turning towards the stray student.

The boy looked up in surprise to be noticed. The boy was very thin, his chin formed a sharp point, and his cheeks were not a childish round, but hallow. He had clear blue eyes that looked too large, sunken, and surrounded by dark rings on his pale face. This child looked like he had never had a proper night's sleep in his young life. He had unkempt, light brown colored hair. Everything about this boy said neglect.

"If you move any slower, you will miss dinner," Severus said. Severus did not speak harshly to the boy. He clearly saw what Rose did too.

"I'm not very hungry," the boy mumbled as he stood up.

"Perhaps try and eat a little something," Rose chimed in, afraid that the boy would just wither away.

The boy eyed her skeptically. "Who are you?" he sneered.

Rose grinned, feeling relieved that at least the child had enough strength to have an attitude. "I'm Rose," she told him. "I'm Professor Snape's girlfriend."

The boy looked from Rose to Severus with suspicion.

Rose eyed Severus. He looked momentarily taken aback. To his knowledge, she had never called herself that before. She did say that she loved him, but to just call herself his to a complete stranger, seemed far too normal and did not seem to match the rest of his life.

Severus recovered. "Don't over think it," he said to the student. "Go on, then."

Rose and Severus watched the boy leave the classroom and shut the door hard behind him.

"He seems…" Rose began.

"I know," Severus confirmed. "I think he is going bullied by the other students."

"Have you caught them doing it?"

Severus shook his head. "He always lingers after class and he is always alone." Severus said bitterly. "It doesn't help matters that he is a Slytherin and a muggle-born."

"But why would that matter anymore?" Rose said under her breath.

Severus threw her a look that clearly said, 'you are smarter than that.'

Rose looked sadly at the door that the boy had just exited.

Severus gently touched her cheek and turned her face towards his own. "Now tell me what you're doing her," he said, pulling her attention away from the boy. "I thought you were going to wait for me at the Three Broomsticks."

"I was," she told him. "I got there early. But I met Hagrid and he asked me if I was 'Snape's girl' and I told him that I was." She smirked at Severus. Amusement was visible behind Severus's black eyes. "Hagrid helped me get onto the grounds. Are you upset that I'm here?"

Severus placed his hands on her hips and pulled her into him, a light smile playing on his lips. "I'm not upset," he told her.

"Good," she said. "I wanted to see you in action. This whole professor thing really does it for me."

"Is that so?" Severus said in a low voice before leaning in to kiss her.

Rose pulled away slightly and grinned. "Perhaps going to the Three Broomsticks would have been a mistake," she said, feeling Severus's growing erection press into her abdomen.

Severus kissed her again. "Perhaps," he hissed, his mouth still against hers.

He quickly led her to his private rooms.

Several hours later, Rose was again wearing the black t-shirt she had brought Severus when he had been in her care. It had become unofficially hers now. She sat cross legged facing Severus.

Severus sat fully clothed on the bed, his legs outstretched in front of him. Rose had barely been able to unfasten a few buttons on his robes before her need for him was too intense to take the time to further undress him.

Rose was now telling Severus about work that day. It was already nearly midnight and they had not left the bedroom.

Severus liked to listen to Rose talk about her life outside their relationship. Her stories were always so vibrant and unmistakably innocent. However, Severus would often feel jealous. He did not like sharing her with the rest of the world. Every time Rose would mention another man, if only in passing, Severus could not help but imagine that man's eyes crawling over Rose's body. He didn't want anyone to think they could take what was his. Severus feared that if someone tried, they would succeed.

"Someday, we are actually going to have to go outside," Rose said.

"Why," Severus sneered, pulling her towards him and kissing her lip that had become so familiar to him.

They had already made love three times that night. "We will never get anything done," Rose laughed. "But I guess that's typical with any new relationships, it's hard to do anything else at first and then as time goes on, you settle down a bit."

Severus frowned. "I wouldn't know," he said a little uncomfortably. He didn't know what made him say it. Rose was his personal brand of veritaserum. And he also did not like her comparing what they had to 'any new relationship.' His frown transfigured into a scowl.

Rose looked at him curiously. "We've never really discussed this," she said, "I mean I know that you'd never, you know, before me, but-"

"There is nothing to discuss," Severus confirmed bitterly.

"You've never dated anyone?" Rose asked.

His scowl deepened. "Had you thought I had?" Severus said in a hard tone.

Rose pondered this for a moment. She knew that Severus and Lily had been school friends. Well he hadn't told her that, they never talked about Lily. Rose learned most of her information about Severus's past from his trial when the panel from the wizengamot was reporting on his memories. Then Rose knew that Severus became a deatheater at 19. But deatheaters are not celibate nuns.

"Severus, I just assumed that you..."

"Well you assumed wrong," Severus told her roughly.

Rose shrugged. She suddenly felt uneasy. Rose knew that Severus's love for Lily ran deep, but his devotion for her took on a new meaning if he truly had sustained completely from all other woman.

"What," Severus said defensively.

"Nothing," Rose said, "it's just you're 39."

Severus's face darkened and he felt his neck get hot with embarrassment.

Rose immediately caught hold of his anger. "That came out wrong," she said quickly.

"Perhaps you would prefer a man in which you are just another name on a list," Severus scolded.

"Severus," Rose sighed. "That's not what I meant at all. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to learn more about you." She touched his hand lightly. He did not pull away, but he did not return her gentle touch either. "This is the part where you are supposed to accept my apology."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her and then looked away. "How many have there been before me?"

Rose's eyes widened. "This does not seem like a great conversation to be having."

"Just answer me," Severus ordered in a hushed but fierce tone.

"Severus," Rose pleaded.

Severus looked at her with raised brows and his mouth was distorted into a cruel leer. "As evident from your behavior that night I found you before the ball, perhaps you have lost count."

"Okay," Rose said angrily. "I guess we are going to have this discussion." She took in a deep breath. "You are the fourth man I have slept with."

Severus stared at her, his face blank as if trying to decide what he thought about the number four.

"Any follow up questions?" Rose asked bitterly.

Severus pressed his lips together. "Who were they," he said slowly.

"There was a neighbor boy that I had a crush on growing up, the summer after I finished school we had a little fling and then I left to study healing and that was the end of it. Then there was another healer that I dated briefly, then Tiberius and then you. Happy?"

"No, not really," Severus told her.

"Well not all of us have the perseverance to pine after one person for nearly three decades," Rose retorted.

Severus stood from the bed, turning his back to her before he said something he would regret.

Rose watched him from where she sat. She knew she stuck a nerve and she didn't care. Severus had borderline called her easy. "What was it about her?" Rose blurted, hurt evident in her tone. "I think I would have preferred if you had slept with a thousand woman before me, rather than just holding on to 'her' perfect memory."

Severus turned slowly to look at her. Rose was fuming before him. "Are you," Severus surveyed her, "jealous?"

Rose's eyes darkened. "Of course, I'm jealous," she admitted freely. "Every time I think of Lily, I feel so insecure. Which is not something I enjoy feeling."

"And you don't think I feel similarly," Severus retorted, "when I see that chain around your neck with the ring 'he' gave you."

Rose pressed her hand to her chest where the ring rested. She vaguely wondered if Lily's photograph was once again tucked under the mattress. Hopefully Severus would have had enough sense to have moved it.

Rose looked at Severus with wide eyes before carefully unclasping the chain around her neck. She squeezed her engagement ring once in her hand, took in a sharp breath, and placed the ring into Severus's unexpecting palm.

Severus stared down at the ring and then back at Rose. Her eyes began to glisten with forming tears, but she forced them back.

Severus sat beside her once more. Then with a pounding heart, Severus slid the ring from the chain, took up Rose's right hand, and slipped the ring on her finger.

A lone tear escaped Rose's eye and rolled silently down her soft cheek.

Severus set the chain aside and then pulled Rose into his arms. "You know I love you," he whispered.

Rose nodded against his chest. "Did you ever notice other woman before me?" Rose asked.

Severus let out a humorless laugh. "Your logic is so twisted," Severus told her. He sighed. "Of course, I noticed other woman." He took her hand in his. He thoughtfully fiddled with Tiberius's ring on her finger. "But things were different before I met you."

Rose looked up and surveyed him skeptically. "How so?"

"Rose," he began, "I have barely touched a woman before you. When I was 17, I kissed Eloise Burke, a girl in my year. I was trying…"

"To let go of Lily," Rose finished.

"And that is the extent of it. She was pox faced and tasted of ham sandwiches."

Rose burst out laughing.

A small smile formed on Severus's lips. "Believe it or not, despite my sculped features and charismatic personality, woman don't usually throw themselves at me."

Rose pressed her lips together.

"Even if they did," Severus continued, "it never seemed worth it before."

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"Because," Severus said, "they weren't you."

Rose was momentarily dumbfounded. She then recovered and rolled her eyes. "You are laying it on thick, aren't you," she teased. Then her face grew serious. "What is it about me?" She wondered how she could have ever compared to Lily Potter in his eyes.

"I don't know," Severus admitted.

"Not exactly the answer I was looking for," Rose replied.

Severus smirked. "What I meant to say is," Severus told her, "it is not just that you are kind, smart, and beautiful." His voice became a barely audible whisper. "You make me feel like I'm enough, like for five minutes I don't have to be constantly looking over my shoulder or trying to be something else." He paused and rested his cheek against the top of her head. "I don't know how you've done it."

"Me neither," Rose said with a smile, "but I'm glad I did." Severus had never opened up to her as much as he did right now. This was progress.

There was suddenly a loud knocking coming from a slight distance. Severus stood at once. Rose followed, grabbing her black jeans from the ground and pulled them on under the oversized t-shirt she was wearing. She slipped on her shoes.

Rose followed closely behind Severus to his office door.

Severus swung the door open to reveal a sour faced teenage boy in a green and silver robes over pajama bottoms. The boy had a prefect's badge pinned to his robes.

"Professor," the boy said, "I'm sorry to disturb you." The boy's eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of Rose behind his teacher.

"What is it, Thompson?" Severus pressed irritably.

"It's the first-year boys, Sir," Thompson explained. "They are fighting in their dormitory."

Severus turned to Rose, "I will be right back," he sighed as he made to follow the prefect.

Rose followed them.

Severus eyed her from his peripherals and rolled his eyes, but he did not say a word.

The Slytherin common room was decorated in green and silver. Rose recognized that it was under the lake just like Severus's rooms.

The prefect hurried them down a long hall. Commotion could be heard as they got closer to the door at the end to the hall. Voices were shouting at each other and some were cheering and chanting.

Other students peered from their rooms. They mumbled as they saw Professor Snape rush by them. They mumbled even more when they saw Rose following behind him.

Severus stepped in front of the prefect and opened the dormitory door. The room glowed with a bright blueish light.

Severus and Rose stepped in.

The light was coming from a huge orb surrounding one of the beds. That boy, the one who lingered after Severus's class sat in the middle of orb. The other boys laughed and threw pillows and books at the orb. The objects would bounce back and fly across the room. Occasionally things would break through the protective light and hit the boy or land in his bed.

None of the children saw Severus at first.

"Enough," Severus said in a carrying voice to be heard over the first years.

The boys throwing things froze in mid toss. The glowing orb faltered and went out.

The boy Rose had met earlier sat with his knees to his chest, angry tears streamed from his eyes, and his lower lip was swollen and bleeding. Rose looked around the room. Another boy had a bloody nose and a bruise forming around his eye.

Severus surveyed the scene angrily. "What is the meaning of this?" he hissed menacingly.

No one answered him. They just looked from peer to peer nervously.

"Well?" Severus pressed.

The boy with the bloody nose came forth. "Ephraim attacked me, Professor," he said.

Both Rose and Severus's eyes fell on the boy sitting in the bed.

Something about the little smirk on the bloody nosed boy's face did not make Rose trust him.

"Ephraim was screaming in his sleep," another boy chimed in. "And look he wet the bed." The boy pointed and the other boys around him laughed.

The boy, Ephraim's face turned bright red.

"Silence," Severus ordered.

The laughter stopped at once.

"Matthews." Severus indicated the boy with the nose bleed. "Go clean up your face." He turned to the room at large. "The rest of you, back to bed. We will discuss punishments in the morning. But for now, 20 points from Slytherin."

A couple of the boys groaned.

Rose and Severus exchanged a quick glance.

Rose stepped forward. "Ephraim," she said gently. The boy turned his reddened eyes towards Rose. She reached out to put a soft hand on his shoulder. Ephraim instinctively flinched at her touch.

His pajama bottoms and surrounding sheets were wet.

"Come on" Rose whispered to him. Indicating that he should stand. Ephraim eyed her for a moment before doing as she asked. The blanket on the bed appeared to be dry so Rose draped it over the boy's shoulders. "Grab some dry pajamas and we'll leave."

Ephraim rummaged through his trunk quickly and produced a bundled of clothes. Rose took it from him and led him out of the dormitory.

Severus followed behind them. "All of you in bed, now," he demanded before closing the door.

The curious older students quickly shut their doors too as they saw Professor Snape swiftly walking up the hallway.

Once in the corridor away from the other Slytherins, Rose paused and knelt in front of Ephraim. She examined his swollen lip. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" she asked the boy.

Ephraim grimaced at Rose and shook his head.

Rose nodded and then looked back at Severus. "Let's take him back to your rooms," she said, "and he can get cleaned up."

Severus nodded curtly. He eyed the neglected, battered boy. He seemed to be sinking deep within himself, clearly embarrassed and frightened.

Once in Severus's rooms. Rose showed Ephraim the bathroom and handed him back his dry clothes. "Go ahead and clean up. Just leave your wet pajama's in the tub for now. We can take care of them in the morning."

Ephraim nodded at Rose and then disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Rose walked over to the sofa in Severus's little siting room. She pulled out her wand and tapped it twice. The sofa transfigured into a single, plush bed, with warm thick covers and fluffy pillows.

Severus sent Rose a quizzical look. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing," Rose replied, adjusting the pillow on the bed.

"He can't sleep here," Severus protested.

"Well we can't send him back to his dormitory tonight," Rose said. "You know as well as I do, that the moment you leave, those little brats are going to attack him again."

"I will take him to the hospital wing," Severus said.

Rose moved over to Severus, standing right in front of him. She gently placed her hands on his arms. "He doesn't have anyone here, Severus. It would be good if he knew that he could rely on someone. He needs to feel safe coming to someone if he is being bullied."

"And you think he would want to come to me," Severus said with exasperation.

"You are his head of house," Rose pointed out.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Please, Severus," Rose said far too sweetly. Her eyes poured into his.

"Fine," Severus told her roughly. She was soon going to figure out that he did not have the power to refuse her anything.

Rose grinned and stood on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips. Severus smirked and took Rose by the hips, pulling her closer still and kissing her again.

Ephraim cleared his throat. He stood in clean pajamas looking awkwardly from Rose to his professor. His pajamas were far too big on him and the pant legs dragged on the floor.

Severus stepped away from Rose at once. Rose grinned to herself.

"Ephraim," Rose greeted, "you will be sleeping here tonight, okay?"

Ephraim looked at Rose with mistrust, his eyes still red rimmed.

"Let Rose look at your lip," Severus told the boy coarsely. "She's a healer."

"Will you come sit on the bed, Ephraim?" Rose said softly.

Ephraim did not move but continued to look towards Severus as if waiting for permission.

Severus nodded. "I have dreamless sleep potion I can give you," Severus said before exiting the room.

Hesitantly, the boy sat on the bed. Rose sat beside him.

"May I touch our face?" Rose asked, remembering how the boy had flinched away at her touch before.

Ephraim looked for a moment as if he would refuse. He glanced at the spot where Professor Snape was standing. He then gave Rose a curt nod.

Rose slowly reached out to grasp Ephraim's chin. She examined his bloody and swollen lip. "I know a quick spell that will fix it up," Rose told him, but she did not reach for her wand at once. She waited for the boy to absorb her words before she pointed her wand in his face.

Wordlessly, Rose waved her wand and the boys mouth returned to its normal state.

Rose released Ephraim's chin and he reached up to feel his lips.

Rose gave the boy a sad little smile. "Will you tell me what happened back there?"

Ephraim looked away from the healer. His hands instinctively balled into fists. "I had a nightmare," Ephraim answered her roughly. "And I…" He trailed off, his face turning bright red. "The other boys woke up and…" Ephraim shrugged. Rose could pretty much put two and two together.

"Do you often have nightmares?" Rose asked knowingly. The boy was still not looking at her, but his slight body began to shake. "Ephraim?" Rose pressed gently. She reached out to touch his shoulder but stopped herself, not wanting to alarm him.

"I thought they had stopped," he said in a choked voice as he suppressed a sob.

Severus walked back in at that moment. He eyed Ephraim Fayden looking healed but utterly miserable. Rose looked distressed as she watched the child.

"Ephraim," Severus said softy, kneeling before the child so they were at eye level. Severus handed the boy a small vial of potion, the cork already off. "Drink this, you'll sleep soundly."

Ephraim looked at the vial nervously and made no move to drink it.

Severus sighed. "It's not poison," he said, a twinge of impatience in his voice.

Ephraim sniffed and took the draft from Severus. He drained it in one swallow. Immediately the effects of the potion began to take effect.

Severus and Rose could see the child's eyelids grow heavy.

Rose moved from the bed and urged the boy to get under the covers. She carefully tucked the blankets around him, trying her best not to make too much contact with him to avoid making him uncomfortable.

Severus stood back as Rose fused over the boy. Severus observed as the child watched Rose warily through his drowsy eyes. The whisper of tears shun in Ephraim's eyes. Rose saw it too.

Without much thought, Rose reached out and stroked Ephraim's hair. His breath was heavy at first, but he did not draw away. Rose knelt beside him and continued to brush at his hair. She felt the boy ease beneath her finger tips.

Severus, still onlooking from a foot away, could see that calming power that radiated off Rose work on Ephraim Fayden. Any creator she touched instinctively knew that she meant them no harm. Severus suspected that the boy would not need a dreamless sleep potion if he had Rose to put him to bed nightly. Rose's mere presence could ward off the worst of nightmares. At least it did for Severus.

The boy rolled over on his side and quickly fell asleep. Rose pulled the covers up close to his cheeks as if to protect him.

"Severus," She whispered, her eyes were wide, and she looked so troubled.

"What is it?" Severus replied.

"Come look," Rose said in a barely audible whisper.

Severus moved in closer to where Rose was still knelt beside the boy. She brushed back his shaggy hair from the nap of his neck. There were several tot, shiny, white, little circular scares peaking from the top of Ephraim's collar.

"Are those what I think they are?" Rose asked Severus with horror.

Severus scowled deeply as he bent to get a closer look. "If you think they are burns," he confirmed, "then yes."

Rose looked disgusted. "Who would to such a thing?" she asked. "His parents?" She looked up at Severus for the answers. The boy appeared to be used to put out cigarette buds.

Severus held his hand out to her to help her stand. Rose took it and straightened her legs.

"I don't know," Severus breathed, "but I intend to find out."

Both Rose and Severus gave the boy on last lingering stare before going back to bed themselves.

The next morning, against his protestations, a portrait of Phineas Nigellus was hung in the first year Slytherin dormitory. Another portrait was hung in Severus's quarters.

"What an unpleasant place to be, surrounded by loud, sticky, prepubertal boys," Nigellus complained.

"You took a vow to protect the students of this school," Severus pointed out.

"I take it back," Nigellus complained. "Besides, a 'muggle-born' Slytherin. Every time this happens I think the sorting hat is losing its wits." Severus noted the portraits use of 'muggle-born' after Severus had scolded him for using another derogatory term last year.

Severus also had a conversation with the headmistress. Minerva informed Severus that Ephraim Fayden had been moving between foster homes and group homes, which was just the softer name for orphanages. Minerva explained that Ephraim had a history of acting out and "strange things" would follow, resulting in Ephraim being sent to a new home multiple times per year. This has been going on for the last four years. "I will see to having him placed with a wizarding family during the summers. Or perhaps another home for children with magic." More and more of these homes had opened recently, both magical and muggle, due to the surplus of orphaned children that followed Lord Voldemort's return to power.

"What happened to the boy's parents?" Severus wondered.

"He was taken from them," Minerva said somberly, "for their abusive behavior."

That would explain the burns. Severus wondered what other harm had come to the boy in his family's care. "Was it for his magic?" Severus asked bitterly. He thought of his muggle father's hatred of magic. And based on the protective field that Ephraim had produced last night, it was clear that he would be a powerful wizard, enough to make any muggle envious or terrified.

"I couldn't be sure," Minerva said. She eyed Severus, remembering him at school, with the same neglected air about him.

When Severus had told Rose what he had learned, she openly wept for the child. She barely knew Ephraim Fayden and she looked as though her heart was broken. Rose did not tell Severus that the boy made her think of him. She imagined Severus to be the same way as a child, serious, with a clever face, forced to grow up too fast.

As the first couple months of school ensued, Severus would bring a vial of dreamless sleep potion to Ephraim every night in the Slytherin dormitory. When Rose was with Severus, she too would come.

At first, Ephraim felt embarrassed to have his potions master visit him at his bedside. Though none of the other boys would dare say a word with Professor Snape there, muffled comments usually followed later in the night or in the corridors between classes. The portrait of the cranky looking wizard kept the boys from hurting Ephraim physically at least.

Despite everything, Ephraim felt a sense of security knowing that Professor Snape was looking after him. Even though, Snape said very little to Ephraim, he noticed his watchful eyes from across the great hall and how the professor's gaze followed him safely out the door at the end of potions class. Ephraim never had that before, someone protecting him.

The healer, Rose, became a weekly fixture in Ephraim's life. At least twice a week, she would be knelt beside his bed, with Snape standing beside her. She would watch him take his potion and he would hand her the empty vial. She always smiled so kindly at him. She was pretty and nice, and she smelled like flowers. She would rest her hand beside his; when their flesh touched, Ephraim did not draw away, instead he would ease his fingers nearer to hers.

Rose would say sweet things to him like, "Professor Snape tells me that you have a natural talent for potion making" or she would ask him about his school work. She would check if he was warm enough and ask him how he was feeling.

Ephraim would talk to her in quick whispers, not wanting the other boys to hear and share their moment.

Severus would listen intently to Ephraim with Rose, but never would comment. He let sweet Rose reply. Severus saw the boy's eagerness to talk to her and how he was starving for the nurturing presence of a woman.

Ephraim's time to talk to Rose was so brief. Throughout the day, he would prioritize what he most wanted to say to her, just in case he ran out of time to tell her everything.

Rose always looked so pleased to listen to him speak and she praised him often.

With the healer's gentle attentions and Professor Snape's protection, Ephraim wondered if that was what it felt like to have real parents.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: This

Severus sat alone in his office, a large stack of papers in front of him waiting to be graded. Rose had once offered to help him read and mark essays. Severus had quickly dismissed her from the job for being too liberal with passing grades. "They are never going to learn," Severus scolded her, "if you give them 'Outstandings' for 'Dreadful' work."

Rose had rolled her eyes at him and kissed his lips lightly. Severus pulled her in tighter to deepen their embrace. Kissing Rose was as easy as taking a breath. Everything about being with Rose was incredibly, amazingly easy.

Rose smiled with her lips still pressed against his. She pulled away slightly. "Have you noticed, Professor Snape," Rose began. She liked to tease him by calling him by his title. "That you give the Slytherins higher marks than the other students for the same work."

"I do not," Severus protested.

"Yes, you do," Rose replied, pulling up a 5th year Slytherin's paper and comparing it to that of a Gryffindor's. "This young Slytherin spelled newt incorrectly and yet he got an 'Exceeds Expectations.' This Gryffindor young lady spelled newt correctly and wrote a lovely paper in general and only received an 'Acceptable.' I would hate to think what you would mark me on an essay if I wrote you one. And I don't think I would have been a Slytherin."

Severus shook his head at her. "Probably not," he agreed. "If I was grading your work, I would have to be fair as to not cause suspicion of favoritism."

"Good thing I'm excellent at potions," Rose replied.

Severus shrugged slightly, "You consistently under dose your ingredients and your potions always come out slightly watery."

Rose looked at Severus, her hand pressed over her heart pretending to be scandalized. "My potions, Professor Snape, are not watery. And if I remember correctly, it was my brews that healed you. You would be my least favorite teacher," she teased.

Severus gave her a look of mocking anger. His eyes narrowed upon her. "Take that back," he hissed at her, leaning in with a sneer. "I would be your favorite professor. You would always be getting yourself into trouble so that you could get a detention with me."

Rose laughed. "You think so?" She brought her face closer to kiss him again. "Probably for the best that I was not your student then. I would have been far too distracted to learn anything about potion making."

It was that night, when they had made love, did Rose say to Severus that she believed she was made to make him happy.

She had kissed her way down his chest and moved lower still, throwing her head under the blanket. She poured all her attention into him, meticulously loving his body, slowly at first and then so rapidly that Severus's head spun, unable to think at all, he was no longer a tangible being, he was only intense pleasure.

When Rose emerged from the sheets, Severus was breathless. He smiled at her brilliantly, making her heart swell. "You are more than I deserve," he said as she rested her head on his chest. His heart was pounding.

That is when she said it.

"No Severus," she whispered to him. "I am exactly what you deserve. I was specially made to make you happy."

Severus was speechless. Her words filled him with warmth that seemed to seep through the time and space of his mind, melting away the ice of his cold hard past.

She was his. He felt it the strongest when they were intimate.

When they had first been together, Severus could not quite process the fact that he had never been so close with another human being. He felt connected to Rose, like she was an extension of himself. The good and best parts of him that had been missing his whole life.

That first moment he had physically connected with her, he was in awe how her body accommodated him. She had gasped as he penetrated her. Severus had frozen, suddenly terrified he had hurt her or had done something wrong.

"It's okay," Rose had told him. "You feel good."

Her eyes filled his. She looked at him and saw him completely. It was in that moment that Severus realized that Rose knew who he was. She knew him better than he knew himself. And she accepted him for who he was and everything he had done, good or bad. Severus felt unashamed. Rose's eyes told him that no need or instinct he felt, both physically or emotionally was off limits, not with her. It was finally safe for him to be free.

"Severus."

His own name pulled him from his reverie.

Severus took the mirror from his pocket. Rose's face grinned back at him from the other end.

There were voices in the background. She was still at St. Mungo's.

"Rose," Severus breathed. Seeing her face after his recent memories made his heart race in anticipation.

"Hi," Rose said casually. Her mind was clearly in a different place.

"Are you ready to apparate here?" Severus asked her. It was Friday night and Rose had promised him her full attention for the duration of the weekend. Anytime she came to see him at Hogwarts, Severus would walk to the edge of the grounds where apparition was possible. When he was there, he would use the mirror to tell her that it was safe to come and then they would walk together to the castle, occasionally ducking behind trees.

"I'm not actually," Rose told him. "Severus, I'm sorry for the late notice but some of the senior healers just invited me out to dinner. They are interested in my work and want to talk to me about my integration of magical and nonmagical medicine. They said they would like to discuss making my ideas a standard of care at St. Mungo's." Rose's voice was excited and bright. She was very enthusiastic about her career.

Severus frowned. "Alright," he said rather coldly.

Rose eyed him for a moment. "I will come over tomorrow?" she suggested.

"No," Severus told her. "Come tonight. I will wait up for you."

"I don't know how late it will be," Rose protested. She hoped dinner would turn into dessert and then drinks. If all went well, she would be talking to the other healers well into the night.

"That's of little consequence," Severus told her roughly.

"Rose are you coming," Severus heard a man's voice issuing from behind her. Rose turned her face away from Severus to look towards another man. "Are you talking to someone?"

"No," Rose told him quickly, "I'm ready."

Severus scowled deeply.

Rose turned towards Severus without really seeing him. "See you later. Love you," she told him hurriedly and then put the mirror down.

Severus stared into the dark mirror for several minutes before stowing it back in his robes.

Severus felt stringing disappointment and a bitter loss. Then he felt angry, irrational as he knew it was, he was angry that he had to share her with the rest of the world.

When she was his healer, it was just them two day after day, with the nagging exception of William Sinclair. Now Rose was more often away from Severus than with him. He could not shake that persistent fear that someday Rose would meet someone that she would prefer to be with instead and there was nothing Severus could do to stop it. It still baffled Severus that Rose followed him around and showed up time after time. Someday he worried she might just not come.

Severus heard of a fable once about an old, gnarled wizard who had married a beautiful young witch. The witch loved the old man because she admired his wisdom and power. They were happy for a short time and then the wizard saw his young bride smiling at a handsome warlock. The old wizard went mad with jealously. He put a curse on his wife so that she could only see, hear, and speak to him. In her eyes, the world would be forever void of other people. The curse could not be undone and without the company of others, the witch became sorrowful and ended up falling out of love with the old wizard anyway.

Severus never really gave this fairytale much thought, besides thinking that the wizard was a lunatic. Now Severus felt like he could understand how a man could be driven mad by seeing the love of his life simply smiling at another.

He wondered who Rose was directing her smile at tonight.

Someone cleared their throat.

Severus looked up from his desk towards the portrait of Phineas Nigellus.

"Sorry to interrupt," Nigellus droned in a bored voice. "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but I do believe you are passed due to deliver a potion."

Severus stood up at once, looking towards the cloak. It was nearly 11. He always gave Ephraim the potion at a quarter passed nine. Severus was too distracted by thoughts of Rose. Guilt flooded his mind.

Severus grabbed the vial of potion he had prepared for Ephraim and slipped it in his pocket. He swiftly made his way to the Slytherin dormitory.

It being Friday night, there were many students still awake in the common room. Most of the students averted their eyes as Professor Snape walked in but continued what they were doing. It had become a routine occurrence to see the head of house there nightly.

The first-year boys' dormitory was dark, most of the boys were asleep already. Definite sniffing sounds could be heard coming from Ephraim's bed, making that feeling of guilt burn deeper into Severus.

Severus lit his wand and moved over to the boy.

Ephraim turned over to look at Professor Snape at once. He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. At least there was not screaming or wet sheets tonight, Rose handled those things far better than Severus would.

The boy looked up at Severus with teary-eyed contempt. His expression clearly stated, 'how could you have forgotten about me.'

Severus pressed his lips together.

At that moment, Rose's voice issued from his pocket. "Severus," she said.

Ephraim looked questioningly at his professor's pocket, momentarily canceling out his expression of distain.

Severus sighed. "Get up and put on your shoes and cloak," he told the boy roughly.

Ephraim narrowed his eyes at his teacher.

"Hurry up," Severus hissed impatiently, "if you want to see Rose."

That did it. The boy jumped out of bed and quickly slipped on his trainers and swung his cloak over his oversize pajama's.

Ephraim followed his professor out of the bedroom and passed the wondering eyes of the other students, then into the corridor.

Severus halted and pulled out the mirror. Ephraim watched his professor curiously.

"Rose," Severus said into the mirror, avoiding Ephraim quizzical eyes.

Rose's face appeared, smiling from the other end.

"I will be there shortly," Severus said roughly, "Don't apparate until I say so."

Rose raised her brows at him, she detected the edge in his voice and she did not know what had warranted it. "Like always," she answered him with exasperation.

Severus stared at her for a long moment before putting the mirror down without another word. He turned towards Ephraim, "Come on," he said.

Ephraim followed Professor Snape without a word. Severus knew he was not yet forgiven for forgetting the potion, but taking the boy to see Rose, who was clearly his favorite person in the world, was a good start.

Once at the edge of the grounds, Severus pulled out the mirror again and spoke into it. "Rose."

Without a word back from her, there was a loud pop and Rose appeared in front of Severus and Ephraim. Her long hair catching in the autumn breeze and swirled briefly around her face. She looked at Severus and then caught sight of Ephraim who was eagerly waiting to be noticed.

"Ephraim Fayden," Rose said with sweet excitement. The boy smiled as she said his name and he stepped towards her. "What a wonderful surprise." Rose knelt slightly and briefly pressed her palm against Ephraim's cheek, like she did when she would say goodnight to him after he took his potion. Rose quickly surveyed the boy for any signs of harm. Ephraim currently did not look distressed and he smiled up at Rose; however, there was a weariness about his eyes that made it look like he had recently been crying. Rose threw Severus a questioning look.

"Professor Snape forgot to give me my potion," Ephraim told Rose at once. He was not answering Rose's silent question, but trying to get Severus in trouble, clearly still angry with him.

Rose looked up at Severus in alarm.

"I did not forget," Severus lied, "I was simply behind in doing so."

Rose's eyes scanned over the boy, again assessing for any harm. "Are you alright, Ephraim?" Rose asked gently.

"He's just fine," Severus answered with exasperation.

Ephraim gave his professor a fleeting, resentful glance. Then after Rose pulled him into a tight hug, Ephraim looked at Severus smugly.

Severus rolled his eyes. "There is no reason to linger out here any longer," he complained.

The three walked back to the castle. Ephraim walked as close to Rose as possible without running into her. He talked the whole way there, telling Rose excitedly about how he was the first person in his class to perform the mending charm successfully and how Professor Flitwick rewarded him 10 points for his house. He told Rose how a Hufflepuff girl had told him that she thought he was 'really good at magic.'

Rose grinned as she listened to Ephraim. She could tell he was significantly happier than when she had first met him. Rose attributed it mostly to Severus's attentions toward him.

Once in the castle, Ephraim asked if he had to go to his dormitory, not wanting to be sent to bed just yet. Rose said 'no' at the same time Severus said 'yes.'

Severus shot Rose a warning look and Ephraim scowled at his professor.

Rose had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing, the look Ephraim was giving Severus made him look like a miniature version of his potions master.

Rose and Severus walked Ephraim to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. Severus handed the boy the potion and watched him drain it. "Get to bed now," Severus told Ephraim, taking the empty vial from him. Ephraim gave Severus a curt nod. Severus knew he deserved the coldness. "Tell Phineas Nigellus if you need us," Severus added in attempt at amends.

Ephraim nodded again and then looked at Rose expectantly. Rose smiled and opened her arms for another hug. Ephraim quickly fell into her. Rose pressed her hand against the back of his head and lightly touched her lips into his hair. "I will see you tomorrow," she promised as she released him.

Ephraim smiled at her and then threw Severus another self-satisfied glance; not even he got a kiss.

Rose and Severus watched Ephraim safely go inside.

"How could you have forgotten to give him the potion?" Rose remarked as they made their way to Severus's quarters.

"I didn't forget," Severus said sharply as he opened his office door for Rose to walk through.

Rose looked at him skeptically. "Just don't do it again," she said back blatantly, walking passed him.

Severus fumed as he followed her inside, shutting the door a little more forcefully than he meant to.

Rose turned to him with raised brows. "What has you all hot and bothered?" Rose asked.

"Nothing," Severus answered coldly.

Rose sighed and sat on Severus's desk. She was exhausted. She had just been hoping to crawl into bed with Severus and go to sleep. However, that did not seem to be what was going to happen. "The dinner went well," Rose said with irritation. "Thank you for asking."

Severus scowled. "good," he replied.

Rose frowned. "We are going to start using certain no mag techniques at St. Mungo's," Rose told Severus straightly. "We are going to start teaching healer to place IVs and give injections. Things that you once call primitive, if my memory serves me right."

Severus pinched to bridge of his nose before moving towards Rose, trying to alleviate some of the tension within him. "Who was at the dinner?" he asked, attempting to sound casual. He stood right in front of where she sat.

"Four senior healers," Rose answered skeptically.

"Men or women?" Severus asked.

Rose groaned. "Really, Severus," she said, sliding off the desk and stepping away from him. "It doesn't make a difference, but to answer your question they are all wizards. They are highly respected healers and they are interested in my work."

"Are you sure it's your work they are interested in," Severus said under his breath.

Rose's jaw dropped in shock. "I can't believe you right now?" She retorted. "You know how important my career is to me. This is a 'big' deal and you are spoiling it, Severus." She crossed her arms firmly across her chest. "A normal response to this situation could have been 'Rose, I was really looking forward to seeing you and I felt disappointed that you couldn't make.' This dinner was to discuss business, obviously I would have preferred to have spent the evening with you, well, before you started acting like a child."

Severus chewed on the inside of his cheeks, making his face look even more gaunt than usual. "I'm sorry," he told her roughly.

Rose looked unconvinced. "Are you though?"

Severus's face darkened. "Not really," Severus admitted.

Rose took in a deep breath and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked, a twinge of panic in his voice. He walked quickly ahead of her, blocking her path.

"I want to go home and go to bed," Rose said irritably.

Severus's brows knit together. "I am sorry," he said more sincerely.

"Okay," Rose said shortly, "great. I still want to leave." She tried to move around him, but he shifted to stand in her way again.

"Wait," he pleaded, "You take the bed and I'll sleep on the sofa."

Rose brought a hand to her temple.

"Please stay," Severus said under his breath.

Wordlessly Rose turned towards the bedroom. Severus followed about a foot away.

Rose stripped down to her underwear and climbed into the bed. She sent Severus a scathing look but gestured to the other side of the bed.

Severus slowly undressed too and got under the covers next to Rose, careful to not rub up against her.

"I love you," Rose whispered as she stared up at the ceiling, "but sometimes you can be very, very frustrating."

"I'm aware," Severus hissed back.

Despite herself, Rose laughed, feeling the anger begin to leave her. "I'm lucky to be the one that gets to put up with you," Rose said, the annoyance gone from her tone.

"Are you?" Severus asked drily.

"Yes," Rose told him honestly.

"I didn't mean what I said before," Severus admitted. "You are a remarkable healer, and anyone would be interested in learning from you."

"Thank you," Rose said.

"I'm I forgiven?" Severus asked softly.

"Only if you promise to remember something," Rose said, easing her head onto his bare chest. She sprawled her hand over his abdomen possessively.

"What?" he asked. He laid very still, ready to agree to anything in exchange for her forgiveness.

Rose could feel his heart pounding. "For me," she began, "it always comes back to you." Her voice was firm. It was a statement made with full conviction.

Severus let out the breath he was holding. "I hate sharing you," he admitted into the darkness.

Rose chuckled lightly. "I hate sharing you too," she agreed, "but how would the students of Hogwarts ever learn to brew potions if I kept you all to myself."

Severus's long fingers stroked Rose's spine and then his hand froze. "I'm never going to get this quite right," he said.

"Get what right?" Rose said through a yawn, nestling closer to him.

"This," Severus said unhelpfully. "I'm going to make you angry with me," he continued, "Often."

"Its bound to happen," Rose said unconcerned.

"Don't threaten to walk out when you're cross with me," Severus said. "Please," he added.

Rose could hear the desperation in his voice. It was a little thing. He was making her mad and she wanted her space, but she would have come back eventually. Rose wondered where this distress at her leaving was stemmed from. 'Lily,' she thought at once.

"I think I can do that," Rose replied.

"Promise me," Severus pressed. He wanted her to say it; he knew her word was good.

"I promise," Rose assured him. Rose had not realized how tense Severus's body was until she felt him relax. She drew closer still, wrapping herself around him like a vine grows around a tree. He responded in like and they fell asleep entangled together.

PLEASE REVIEW


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Not Too Late for Them to Know

Frost spread over the grounds as November quickly turned into December. One afternoon, a few days before holiday break, Minerva approached Severus in the corridor. "Ah Severus," she called, catching sight of him.

Severus stopped his quick strides and waited as the headmistress moved towards him. "Minerva," he greeted passively.

"Severus," she began, "I have been meaning to ask if you would be expecting a guest for the Christmas holiday." She eyed him with raised brows.

Severus looked at the headmistress for a moment, his face unreadable, and then he gave her a slow nod.

"Good," McGonagall said curtly. Amusement danced behind the headmistress's eyes though her face remained stoic. "And will she be needing a room? Or will she be sleeping in your quarters?"

Severus felt his neck grow hot and he scowled slightly. "She will not be needing a room," Severus said shortly before walking away without another word.

Rose had been spending the night weekly since term began. Severus had never drawn much attention to this fact nor did he asked permission before he brought Rose to stay in the school. Of course, in a castle full of students, ghost, and talking portraits, things did not go unnoticed. Severus was certain that McGonagall knew all about Rose and her sleeping arrangements; she just wanted to hear him say it.

Severus was convinced that everyone one in the school knew that a pretty, young healer was sharing his bed. In fact, it was the main topic of gossip. Especially now that Rose was seen on the grounds, in broad daylight, spending time with Ephraim Fayden.

One student even claimed that he saw her kissing Professor Snape behind the statue of the one-eyed witch.

"I don't believe it," another student proclaimed. "I've seen 'her,' and I've seen Snape. She was his healer, that's what it says in Rita Skeeter's book. Snape practically got his head bit off by You-Know-Who's snake. She is probably here a lot to check up on his wounds."

"His wounds are healed."

"How do you know? Have you seen them?"

"I'm telling you, I saw them snogging. If you would have actually read Rita Skeeter's book, you would know that that girl is more than his healer." The student's voice got really low. "It says in the book that Snape slipped her a love potion."

"Well that could explain it then," the other student rationalized. "But wait, wasn't Snape supposed to be in love with Harry Potter's mum."

Severus would occasionally catch sections of similar conversations. He wouldn't say anything about it but would deduct points from the student in question's house for things like writing too loudly or having an untied shoe lace.

Severus would act sour until Rose made him tell her what was going on. Rose would scuffle along with Severus and then brush it off with a few well-timed jokes.

Rose did not tell Severus that she was getting similar comments at work. Luckily, Rose's healer peers had enough sense to know that Rose was not under the influence of a love potions. That did not stop the gossip though. It baffled everyone who knew Rose, that she would want to be with an older, cranky, ex-deatheater who was allegedly in love with another woman. Especially, since no one knew about her relationship with Tiberius. For all everyone did see, Rose had never showed any inclination in dating any man before. So why now Severus Snape.

The remarks grew old very quickly, but it was the whispers about Severus's lingering feelings for Lily that bothered Rose the most, even though she knew Severus loved her. She guessed that she never would stop feeling self-conscious where Lily Potter was concerned.

One afternoon, Rose's supervisor pulled her aside and asked it there was any concern about unsavory conduct amongst a healer and patient. Rose blushed profusely and explained that she only started seeing Severus once he was out of her care. Though the supervisor stated she was satisfied, Rose felt furious that she had to explain herself at all.

Rose completely lost it when William Sinclair brought Severus up. "I'm going to stop you right there, Will," Rose said loudly, catching the attention of several people in the hospital dining hall. Rose looked around her quickly and lowered her voice. "I love Severus Snape," she told him fiercely, "there was no trickery or potions involved at either end. So please just mind your own business!" She stormed away from him.

That night, Severus was planning to visit her flat. This was not the norm because he could not stay over and neglect his responsibility for the Slytherin students. Rose was not planning on seeing Severus until the following night when she would come to stay with him at Hogwarts for the holiday break. But Severus had asked Rose if he could meet her. His tone made Rose think there was something wrong. He was cold towards her and distant as they spoke through the mirror. Rose felt anxious all day long, wondering what was in store.

Lately, Severus had been acting a bit more on edge. He attributed it to being busy at work and sharply told her to not concern herself. Rose worried that Severus resented her for the ongoing gossip. It really didn't show either of them in a flattering light, he, the villainous trickster and she, the clueless damsel.

Shortly before Severus was expected to arrive, Rose's phone rang. She let it go to voicemail, but it immediately began to ring again.

"Yes," Rose signed into the receive.

"Oh, hello stranger," an exasperated voice replied.

"Hi mom," Rose answered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Sorry."

"Hard day?" Cora Rosamond asked her daughter.

"I don't know," Rose replied flatly, thinking about the comments at work and her anxiety about Severus's moodiness. "I'm fine, I guess." Rose lied. "Just tired."

"Alright," Cora said unconvinced. A few years ago, she would have pried deeper to learn what was bothering her daughter, but Rose had become so distant. Cora never really knew what to say to her anymore. The last time Cora had seen Rose, she was distracted and flighty. She had packed up her whole life to move to England. Cora had suspected that Rose was in love, but it was strange. Rose sometimes seemed so, incredibly happy that she might burst. Other times she could barely conceal the tears in her eyes. The few times she had spoken to Rose in the last year, Rose had sounded like a completely different person. Her voice was flat and her answers short and generic. Cora did not truly know her daughter anymore.

However, Cora did note a transformation in Rose lately. The first clue was that Rose was actually taking her calls. Cora could almost hear hints of her little girl coming back to her.

"How is everyone over there?" Rose asked. She did not know what to say to her mother either.

Her family never knew about Tiberius and now they never would. Therefore, they could not ever really know Rose. But oh, she missed her family so much.

"Everyone is doing well," Cora told her daughter. "Everyone is pretty much the same since you left, except for the girls." She meant Rose's nieces. "They are growing up so fast."

"I miss them," Rose said. It was easiest to say she missed the girls than to admit how much she missed her parents and siblings and how much she missed herself, the way she was back then. It was only when she was with Severus did she feel like a whole person, taped together perhaps, but all the pieces were accounted for.

"We all miss you, Rose," Cora simpered, hearing her daughter's silent longing. "We were all wondering if you would be coming home for Christmas this year."

Rose was silent for a moment; the idea was tempting but she would feel like an outcast. She sometimes wanted to tell her family about Tiberius, but she could never bring herself to do it, fearing that they would not understand or somehow judge or blame him. "I can't mom."

"Why not?" Cora said, frustration creeping into her voice. "Rose we haven't seen you in nearly 2 years. What has possibly been happening over there?" Being no mag and having very little contact with Rose, her family remained blissfully unaware of the wizarding war being fought in the U.K. Rose had once told them about Voldemort and his followers. Rose told her family about the horrible things deatheater inflicted. Rose vaguely wondered what her parents and siblings would say if they knew that Rose had fallen in love with two of Lord Voldemort's followers.

"I have to work," Rose lied again.

"Okay, Rose," her mother sighed deeply.

There was a loud pop as Severus appeared in Rose's flat. His eyes immediately fell upon Rose, she was frowning and looked distressed.

"What was that sound?" Cora asked her daughter.

"Apparition," Rosa said simply. "I have to go, mom." Rose watched Severus. He was standing feet away, he did not approach, but gave her space to finish her conversation.

"I love you, Rose," Cora said firmly.

Rose shut her eyes briefly. "Love you, too," she said in a tight voice before putting down the receiver. Rose hung her head slightly, staring at the phone, her head swimming with unsaid words.

Severus swiftly walked towards her. She looked up at him and immediately wrapped herself around him, burying her face in his chest. She breathed in his scent and let it fill her with warmth.

Severus protectively held her, his palms pressed against her head and her back.

They just stood like this for several minutes as Rose tried to find herself again. The thoughts of everything she lost caught up with her. It was only Severus who could fill that looming void that had been threatening to consume her since Tiberius's death.

Rose finally gathered herself and tilted her head up to meet Severus's eyes. He gazed down at her questioningly. He remained silent though. They both knew that when the other got lost in thoughts of the past, it was best to just patiently wait for them to find their way back. A light smile formed on her mouth. Severus understood her in a way that no one else could and he loved her for who she was now and the girl from her past that Rose struggled to cling to.

"Hi," Rose hummed.

A smile smirk formed on Severus's face. "Hello," he returned, a playful look behind his black eyes.

"It's been a while since you've been in my flat," Rose said, leading Severus by the hand to sit beside her on the sofa. "What do I owe the pleasure, Professor Snape."

Severus's body tensed, all manners of easy erased from him as he again focused on his purpose.

"What is it, Severus?" Rose asked with concern.

Severus sat stiffly and stared straight ahead, thinking feverously. He seemed to convince himself of something and then turned his face towards Rose again. "Nothing," he answered her.

Rose looked at Severus through narrowed eyes. "It just seems that you have had a lot on your mind lately and I know it doesn't have to do with work," Rose told him. "Have I done something wrong?"

Severus let out a sharp breath. "No," he assured her. "Of course not."

"I just don't understand what's been-"

Severus stood abruptly, making Rose jump slightly. He took a few steps away, keeping his back to her. Rose just continued to watch him from where she sat. "I have been giving something a great deal of thought lately." Severus said more to himself than to Rose.

"Okay," Rose pressed.

"There is something I would like to suggest to you," Severus said. He finally turned towards her again.

"Okay," Rose said again.

"You must understand that no matter how you relay," Severus told her, "it will not in anyway lessen how I feel about you. It is a mere proposal, just one option of many. I do not expect you to give me an immediate answer. In fact, I would prefer that you think it through thoroughly.

Rose felt nervous and confused. "What is it that you're proposing, Severus?" Rose asked, ready for him to get to the point and not let her continue in suspense.

His dark eyes bore into hers. "Marriage," he told her in a straight tone.

Rose looked back at him blankly. "Who's marriage?"

Severus grimaced. "Our marriage," he replied.

Rose looked off to the side thoughtfully. Severus 'had' told her that he didn't want her to give him an answer right away, but he did not anticipate how painful her silence would be.

Rose was having a very hard time wrapping her head around what was happening. "Severus, you are asking me to marry you?" She puzzled.

"Yes," Severus said rather impatiently. Was the idea really that ridiculous to her that she could not grasp the concept?

Rose stood from her seat and moved to stand in front of Severus. She rested her hand against his chest. "Is that really what you want?" she asked. She had never heard of a marriage proposal sounding more like a suggested business agreement.

"I wouldn't have asked if-" Severus cut himself off, seemingly realizing what he was doing wrong. He placed his hand over hers, pressing her palm closer to his pounding heart. "It doesn't matter what I want," Severus told her, "not to me." He looked into her eyes, her pupils two eclipsing moons, drawing him into their gravitational pull. "My only concern is what will make you happy." He paused to gently squeeze her fingers. "If you decide it's what you want, I promise to spend the rest of my life endeavoring to deserve you."

Rose felt warms seep over her as Severus's words began to take on full meaning. He was asking her to be his wife. Rose was not even 26 years old yet and she had two men propose to her, both in incredibly different ways. Everything in her relationship with Tiberius was intense and powerful. His proposal to her mirrored that. Rose's love for Severus came on quietly. She did not even realize it had happened until she was completely consumed. Tears glistened in her eyes. "Of course, I will marry you," she told him sincerely.

Slowly a smile formed on Severus's lips, it grew broader as Rose's words fully sunk in. "I told you to think about it," he protested, still grinning.

Rose let out a sound that was half laugh and half weep. "I don't have to think about it," she said. "I love you."

"And you don't anticipate ever changing your mind?" Severus questioned seriously, some of the happiness fading from his face. "Are you sure you don't want someone younger, with a less complicated past."

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" Rose exclaimed. "Because my answer is not going to change."

Some of the brightness returned to Severus's face making him appear much younger. "I just want you to be completely sure."

"I am sure," Rose assured him.

Severus believed her. His face suddenly broke, a mixture of overwhelming happiness and the pain of what had been. He pulled her to him, burying his face in her hair, he clung to her tightly. Rose shook with sobs into his chest. Severus remained more composed, yet silent tears fell from his eyes and dripped from the end of his hooked nose.

"We mustn't wait," Rose cried.

Severus clenched his eyes closed momentarily, thinking that the last time Rose had said yes to a marriage proposal, she had never made it to her wedding day. "No," Severus agreed, "we won't wait long."

Rose tilted her head to look at him, tears free flowing down her soft cheeks. "When?" Rose asked desperately.

Severus's eyes also welled but he kept his feelings at bay. He stroked her cheek lightly. "As soon as we can get everything arranged."

"What needs to be arranged?" Rose urged. "Severus let's just go somewhere right now and do it."

Severus gave Rose a sad look, he could clearly see right through her, her fears and past trauma evident in her eyes. "Rose," he said in a rational tone. "We need to get someone to marry us and we need a place to live."

"What about your house?" Rose pleaded.

"No," Severus said firmly. He refused to bring a wife back to Spinner's End, where ghost of horrific memories awaited behind every corner. "We will find somewhere else."

Rose opened her mouth to argue, but Severus cut her off.

"And I will not have us living in separate places. I expect us to live as husband and wife," Severus interjected. "Perhaps we can live in Hogsmead, if you think you would like that."

Rose paused to think about the prospect. Her expression still looked concerned.

"Rose," Severus pleaded with her.

Rose hugged him tightly.

"Rose," Severus continued, "I can't stay."

Rose looked up with wide eyes. "You just asked me to be your wife and you have to leave?" she said outraged.

Severus looked just as miserable at the prospect as Rose did. "I have to go back to Hogwarts," he told her. "I have to check on Ephraim and give him his potion."

Rose let him go, the thought of Ephraim's needs outweighed her own. She sighed deeply, tears still spilling silently down her checks.

Severus pressed his lips against her forehead. "I will see you tomorrow evening," he whispered, trying to assure her.

Rose nodded.

"I love you," Severus told her firmly.

Rose nodded again, pressing her lips together. She breathed in sharply, composing herself. "I love you too, Severus."

His eyes were locked upon her until the moment he disapparated.

Rose swallowed hard and stared at the place where Severus had just been standing. Her head was spinning. She almost felt drunk. Severus's proposal was so unexpected, but she knew that she wanted to be his wife. However, part of her would not accept any of this to be real until it actually happened.

Rose told herself that Severus was strong and constant. He said they would be married and they would be. This brave and selfless man was going to be her husband. She was going to be Rose Snape.

Severus held Rose together. She finally felt safe to hope and be happy. It was Severus who brought her back. Now he would truly be hers.

Rose picked up the phone, her fingers dialed quickly.

The phone only rang once.

"Hello?" came Cora's voice.

Her family would never know the parts of her that loved Tiberius Malfoy, but it was not too late for them to know the Rose who loved Severus Snape.

"Mom," Rose answered back. "I need to tell you something."

DEAR READERS,

What do you think? Please Review.

Thora Jane


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Drink the Potion

Severus and Rose laid flat on their backs in the dungeon bedroom. They both stared up at the ceiling, out of breath. The flickering candlelight cast dancing shadows across the walls.

Rose had made love to Severus thoroughly and if out of desperation. If it hadn't been snowing, Severus was certain that Rose would have pulled him behind a tree. The whole walk to the castle consisted of Rose, buzzing with nervous energy. Severus could almost hear it. He wondered if she had been that way since he had left her last night.

"Well," Severus breathed. "That was…"

"I know," Rose returned, "amazing." Severus doubted she was able to register any physical feelings. Rose was a perpetually motion machine with something to prove.

Severus smirked to himself. "Come here." Severus shrugged open his arms to her. Rose instinctively rolled into him, draping herself across his bare chest. "I do not usually feel much older than you," Severus began, "but pull something like that again and you might break me."

Rose looked up at him at once with concern etched between her brows. Severus shook his head slightly and then planted a kiss on her forehead. "The day after Christmas," he assured her, "you will be my wife." He paused to let her process what he was telling her. "If that is still what you want."

A smiled slowly spread across Rose's face. "Of course, that's what I want," she said hurriedly. Rose clung to Severus tightly in a way that suggested she would not let him out of her sight until then. Rose thought for a moment. "but you said…"

"There is a witch in the village who will marry us the morning of the 26th," Severus confirmed. "As for my other news, there is a cottage that has been empty in Hogsmeade for years. I inquired about it weeks ago. Mind you, it is not anything extravagant, but it will not remain empty much longer."

Rose's eyes widened. "You bought us a house?"

"I did," Severus said casually. "This morning."

"I could have contributed towards-"

"No," Severus said gently, shaking his head at her. "It's amazing how money piles up when it remains untouched for decades. I have not had need nor desire to purchase much over the years." Severus caught her gaze and Rose gave him a sad little smile, knowing that he had not been living for himself for so long. "It made me extraordinarily happy to buy a house that I will share with you."

'Extraordinarily happy?' These were not words anyone would expect to be heard coming from Severus Snape. Tears pricked at the corners of Rose's eyes. "Thank you." She kissed his lips with the same energetic passion in which she had just made love to him.

Severus smiled, clearly pleased by her reaction to his gift. Then he gently disentangled himself from her and sat up in bed.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked at once.

Severus slid his gaze over Rose's anxious face. "Nowhere," he assured her. He reached for his wand on the bedside table. "Accio," he said, giving it a quick wave.

A vial of potion zoomed towards them, Severus snatched it up in his fist and handed it to Rose.

She did not drink the liquid at once like she normally did. Instead, Rose fiddled with the vial between her thumb and forefinger. Rose bit her lip and then looked up at Severus. "Severus?" she said hesitantly.

"Yes," he said, watching her hands nervously playing with the potion.

"Hypothetically," Rose continued, "What would happen if I were to not take this potion?" Rose watched the color drain from Severus's face. "Not right away," Rose added hastily, "and after we're married."

Severus's face became unreadable. "You, being an accomplished healer," Severus said rather coldly, "I would imagine that you would know the basics of human biology."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "You know that's not what I meant," Rose returned. "I want to know how you'd feel about it."

Severus was painfully quiet. His open eyes closed off to Rose.

"You wouldn't like a little Severus running around?" Rose asked.

Severus signed. "You would inflict the name Severus on another child?" he retorted, giving nothing away.

"Severus," Rose pleaded. "I know it's early to bring this up, but it's something we probably should talk about before we're married. It never occurred to me to ask, but I spoke to my mom last night and told her that-"

Severus threw Rose a sharp look.

"Are we keeping our marriage a secret?" Rose said with sudden exasperation.

"All these months," Severus hissed, "You have seldom mentioned your family. I was under the impression that they did not even know I existed."

"They didn't," Rose admitted sheepishly, "but now they do."

"And you thought that now was the best time to address the subject?" Severus said roughly. "Right before we are going to be married?"

"Yes?" Rose answered questionably. "I mean, what is the alternative? Bring you home one day, introduce you to my parents and then be like 'oh yeah, forgot to mention, Severus is actually my husband. Surprise!' something tells me that would not go over well."

Severus looked away from Rose and scowled at the far wall.

Rose stared at him skeptically. "You didn't think that you could avoid meeting my family if you are going to marry me?"

Severus was silent.

Rose sighed deeply.

"What exactly did you tell them?" Severus demanded.

"About you?" Rose's brows knit together. "I said that I have been seeing a man named Severus Snape and he asked me to marry and I said yes."

Rose's mother, Cora had been silent for a long time on the phone after Rose had given her the news. Rose had thought the phone went dead.

"Mom are you still there?"

"Yes," Core breathed into the receiver. "You're getting married?" she had stammered out.

"Yes, I am. As soon as possible."

"So, you're pregnant?" Cora had assumed.

"What?" Rose returned before realizing how her words could have been misleading. "No mom, I just love him so much and I don't want to wait."

"You love him?" Cora quickly regained her composure. "How long have you even known him?"

"Long enough," Rose had shot back.

"Rose, you have hardly dated anyone and no one seriously. We were honestly beginning to wonder if you even liked men."

Rose was silent. Her family did not know about Tiberius.

"What was his name again?" her mother had pressed. "It was something very different."

"Severus Snape."

"Severus Snape? What a strange name that is. Where is he from?"

"England."

"And is he like us or like you?"

"Severus is a wizard," Rose had informed shortly.

"What does he do for a living?"

"He is a professor."

Hearing this had made Cora's voice brighten slightly. "A professor of what?"

"Potions."

"Oh."

Frustration had built up within Rose. "He has a very respectable career at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Hogwarts," Cora had repeated, trying the word on her tongue. "And how old is this 'potions' professor?"

"Severus," Rose had corrected, "is 39."

'That had gone over well.'

Severus stared furiously around the room, avoiding Rose's eyes. "And is it a condition of our marriage that we immediately start procreating," Severus said irritably.

"No," Rose protested. "My mom just brought up a few things." Rose tried to sound casual.

"Like what," Severus asked, snapping his gaze back on her frustrated face. He had not anticipated Rose telling anyone about their plans to marry until after it had happened. Severus was not entirely sure why Rose confiding in her mother bothered him so much. Or maybe he did know why. He was not exactly the ideal or most obvious paring for beautiful and sweet-hearted Rose. Severus did not want anyone's interference in their plans for fear that it might result in Rose changing her mind.

"Well," Rose breathed. "My mom asked me if you wanted children and I told her I didn't know."

Severus drank in the surrounding air and rolled his eyes back. He would not even bother asking Rose how she felt on the matter. Based on her attentions towards Ephraim and her general nurturing personality, she was the type of woman who would thrive as a parent.

"And," he pressed.

Rose let out a humorless laugh. "And she remined me that I used to say I would let my second cousin, who is a minister, perform the wedding ceremony."

"Why would you want that?" Severus said coarsely. "Muggle customs have no bond to you. You're a witch, you should want to be wed in the traditional magical way."

Rose looked at Severus somewhat scandalized. "I may not be a 'muggle' but I do come from nonmagical parents. I wouldn't exactly call myself 'unbonded.'" Rose massaged her temple. "It doesn't matter though, I told my mom that we have other plans."

"How did that go over?" Severus asked, his voice becoming calmer.

"Well, I'm sure my minister cousin, Jeremey, will not be too hurt. We are not close, and I think I told him he could officiate my wedding when I was about five. I'm sure he will not hold me to it."

"I don't mean with your cousin," Severus said impatiently.

Rose looked away from Severus. "It could have gone over better," Rose whispered.

Her mother had cried and said that she doesn't even know who Rose was anymore. Her mother's words stung but they were not surprising. Plus, the idea of waiting to marry filled Rose with so much fear and anxiety she could not even think straight.

Severus watched Rose's face carefully; though her eyes were cast down and her face remained stoic, Severus could see the conflict raging within her. "Merlin," Severus swore under his breath.

Rose looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Perhaps you better ring your cousin," Severus said bitterly.

"Severus are you saying that-"

"Yes," Severus said irritably. "Let's go to bloody America."

Rose grinned suddenly feeling overwhelmingly happy and then just as quickly she felt overwhelmingly nauseated. Her smile faded. "I haven't seen my family it almost two years."

Severus slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sure you have been well missed."

Rose caught Severus's gaze. "It makes it easier for me to face them knowing that you will be with me."

Severus sighed, thinking that Rose's family was going to despise him. They were going to get her back for two minutes before a cynical man, almost 15 years her senior, would take her away again. Nothing about this homecoming would be easy. "You will never have to face anything alone," Severus told her firmly.

Rose rested her head on his shoulder. "Neither will you."

Severus held Rose for several minutes. "Rose." He loosened his grip on her slightly. "Drink the potion," he said, "please."

Rose still held the vial in her palm. She looked down at it regretfully, then back at Severus who she loved so deeply. She pulled the cork and drank the syrupy liquid.

Severus took the empty vial from her and placed it on the bedside table. He pulled Rose into him again. "I want to give you everything you desire out of life," Severus muttered. He breathed in sharply. "I have no idea what it looks like to be a good father." His voice became hard.

Severus felt Rose nodding against his chest. "I know," Rose assured him. "I won't push you. I promise." She paused. "But for the record, I think you would make a very good father."

Severus let out a noise of disbelieve.

"I feel so fortunate to be loved by you," Rose whispered, running her hand across his chest. "Any child would feel that way too."

Severus highly doubted this, but regardless Rose's words made him feel better. Severus shook his head. "You have an overly high opinion of me," Severus said smugly.

"Yes," Rose agreed with a smile.

DEAR READERS,

Thank you so much for reading this far! I will do my very best to continue to post regularly. Please review. I enjoy reading your comments SO much.

Sincerely,

Thora Jane


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: A Proper Christmas

"You are going to spoil him," Severus told Rose as they walked out of yet another shop in Diagon Alley.

"And you aren't?" Rose questioned. Between her and Severus they were laden with several packages and bags. "You bought Ephraim like twenty books."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I bought him six books," Severus corrected, looking down at the small stack in his arms. "And literature is not going to corrupt his character."

Rose laughed and shook her head at him. Severus smiled at Rose. She was looking very pretty in a long black dress with tight sleeves and a deep green cloak that swept against the snowy ground. Her long hair fell around her shoulders and her lips and cheeks were made rosy by the winter air. Severus preferred it when Rose dressed like a witch; he liked her this way. After years of feeling trapped in the muggle world as a child, he had always hoped to have a beautiful cloaked figure stand beside him. Although, it used to be locks of red he'd imagine spilling from the hood, not brown.

It was the morning of Christmas Eve. Severus and Rose had gone into London to purchase a few things for Ephraim. Rose quickly got carried away.

Rose was the one who ultimately brought up the idea to give Ephraim a proper Christmas. Severus, however, had already sent an owl to Flourish and Blotts weeks before. Rose was right, by the end of it all, Severus probably had bought the boy twenty books. Ephraim was excelling so much in his school work; it troubled Severus to think that Ephraim would be potentially exiled from the magical world during the summer holidays. Severus wanted to ensure that Ephraim could take remanences of the wizarding world with him when he was away from Hogwarts.

Rose took a different approach to gift giving. She picked out a few practical things, like pajamas that would actually fit and a set of quills. Then Rose amused herself picking out tons of magical sweets. "He will make himself ill," Severus had pointed out. Rose bought Ephraim color changing ink that shifted based on the mood of the script. "He better not use that ink for his school work," Severus complained.

Though Severus grumbled at Rose, he was quite content following her around and helping her carry packages.

The streets of Diagon Alley were more crowded than usual with witches and wizards rushing to by last minute Christmas presents. Upon arrival, Severus kept his hood up and he kept looking over his shoulder. After being ignored in several shops, Severus began to relax.

There was still much controversy around Severus. Rita Skeeter's blasted book, 'Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel' had been a bestseller. Additionally, Severus had, on more than one occasion, thrown the Daily Prophet across the room after catching sight of an article about himself. 'Severus Snape Returns to Hogwarts' by Rita Skeeter, 'Should parents consider homeschooling their children?' Several other articles appeared in the prophet consisting of recaps of his trial or past offenses. There were analyses of his orders from Dumbledore, many of which contain quotes from Harry Potter.

The worst of them all was an article titled 'A Lily and a Rose' also written by Skeeter, published early November.

The article had made the front page. It held a large picture of Severus and Rose the day of the trial. The image was of Rose kissing his hand when she had seen him after the final verdict. Severus had not even noticed anyone taking that picture. Of course, he had been so overcome by Rose's surprising response to him after she had witnessed the trial and heard the list of crimes against him.

The magical image replayed over and over again, Rose bowing her head to press her lips against Severus's knuckles. Then her eyes were full as they casted back up to gaze at him. Severus did not realize it at the time but her regard for him was full of love in that moment. It was clear from the photograph and it would be clear to all the readers of the Prophet. That moment between them would have been a beautiful memory on a dark day if not tainted by the reporter.

Rita Skeeter had truly outdone herself, proving her talent for vileness. The article spoke in length about Severus's so-called motivations in defying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, about Severus's 'alleged love' for Lily Potter. '"He sure moved on quickly," Eloise Burke, former classmate of Snape and Potter, tells Daily Prophet reporter. "I remember Severus in school. He was always trailing after Lily Evans {Potter}. It was odd for a Slytherin to be that obsessed with a Gryffindor. Now he seems to be tired of being the follower." When asked about the allegations of love potion involvement, Burke confirms, "Yes, Snape has always excelled at potion making and he would be the type of person to slip a girl a love potion. Who's to say that he hasn't done it before."'

The whole article was a complete train wreck. It was torture to read, yet Severus could not bring himself to stop.

'"For more information on the involvement of love potions please refer to my book, 'Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel,'"' Rita Skeeter wrote.

The article had also interviewed William Sinclair. '"Yes, I was in the Shrieking Shack with Snape and Rose. He is a creepy bloke and Rose never dates anyone. No one can understand why she would pick him over anyone else. Unless there was something influencing her, fear maybe."'

'"As for never dating anyone,"' Rita Skeeter reported. '"After careful examination of public records, 2 years ago, Rose Rosamond and Tiberius Malfoy applied for a marriage license. They never made it to the alter. Malfoy was shortly murdered by his own sister, Karis. Perhaps this new revolution adds depth to the Malfoy family scandal."'

When Rose had read this, her mug of tea resting on the table shattered. Her wand was not even in her hand. She had not lost control of her magic like that in years. Tears spilled from her eyes and she tossed the paper into the empty heath. Immediately, the Daily Prophet erupted into flames.

'"It seems that both Snape and Rosamond have a type,"' Skeeter wrote. '"Snape prefers muggleborns named after flowers and Rosamond, deatheaters. So, is this a match made in heaven? Readers, you decide."'

Rose and Severus had not spoken the day they read that article, both lost in their own thoughts and grief.

Rose honestly considered quitting her job and moving out of the country. Severus seared with guilt, thinking if he really loved Lily, perhaps he should not have feelings for Rose.

They both wondered if it all was worth it.

However, the next day when they met face to face, the shallow words of the article seemed faraway. Rose and Severus knew, without a doubt, of how they felt for each other.

Now as they walked for store to store, they both were keenly aware every time someone would glance towards them a little too long, but no one said a word. Rose was determined to be cheerful and pretend they were just like any other couple. Though forced at first, it quickly became genuine and her enthusiasm at being out on Christmas Eve rubbed off on Severus.

"I want Ephraim to have something really special," Rose told Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes, though he found Rose's affection for the child endearing. "And what would that be?" he asked mildly.

Rose looked around the alley. All the shops were buzzing with festive energy. All except the shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which had been closed for several months. Severus eyed the joke shop for a long moment and then looked away.

"What about a broomstick?" Rose suggested.

"First years are not allowed," Severus told her.

"Even if they had special permission from their head of house."

Severus gave Rose a sideways glance. "Ephraim barely knows how to fly," Severus told her. "Nor has he shown any interest in playing quidditch." Severus considered Rose for a moment. "I think he would like a pet."

"You think so?

"He has taken to spending time with Hagrid. He seems to like helping care for the creatures."

Rose's face lit up and she craned her neck to kiss Severus's cheek. A few passersby gave them a critical glance.

Severus shot them a venomous look. "Come on," he told Rose. "Let's pick out an animal and go back to Hogwarts."

Severus pressed his hand against the curve of Rose's back to hurry her along into Eeylops Owl Emporium.

The shop was crammed with cages and jumbled with chatter from many different kinds of animals. Severus and Rose examined tawny owls and warty toads. They ultimately left the shop with a black kitten with crystal eyes.

Rose cradled the small cat in her arms, leaving Severus to deal with the rest of their many purchases.

"We really are going to spoil the boy," Severus said. He carefully set the packages and bags on the ground and pointed his wand at the lot. The items shrunk to a fraction of their original size, so Severus was able to pocket them.

"I think Ephraim can stand to be a bit spoiled," Rose remarked, cooing over the kitten.

"Rose," Severus said, suddenly very stern. "Disapparate. Now."

"Why?" Rose retorted, not moving. She looked up at Severus. He was gazing at something from his peripherals.

"Just do as you're told," Severus hissed.

Rose followed the line of his sight. A few feet away, stood Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa.

The color drained from Rose's face. Fortunately, the Malfoys had not appeared to have seen her nor Severus. Rose turned back towards the owl emporium in a daze, keeping her head down.

Her path intercepted with another. "I'm sorry," she mumbled out, not immediately seeing the person she walked into. Rose looked up and instinctively took a step back.

She had run into Draco Malfoy.

Rose swallowed hard and looked into the steely eyes of the teenager. "Is there no genetic variety amongst the men in this family," Rose said bitterly to herself. Gray eyes, white blond hair, and that same pointed face.

Draco stared questioningly at Rose with her odd remark. Then he looked to Severus. "Professor," the boy greeted Severus with uncertainly.

Severus did not respond but took Rose firmly by the shoulder. Severus prepared to disapparate with Rose, since she made no move to do so herself.

"Draco," a female voice called out. Narcissa had spotted her son facing Severus Snape. She walked quickly towards them, Lucius following.

When Lucius Malfoy caught sight of Rose, his eyes flashed and his face, so much like Tiberius's face, distorted into a cold mask.

Rose yanked herself from Severus's grip.

The kitten in her arms, sensing something was wrong, began to squirm.

"Lucius," Rose breathed. Severus reached out to Rose once more, but Rose instinctively gravitated towards Malfoy. Severus's empty hand dropped.

Lucius scowled down his nose at her like she was something revolting. "How dare you speak to me, you, filthy little mudblood," he hissed.

"Lucius," Narcissa whispered, looking around them and then shooting her husband a cautionary look.

"Careful," Rose told him, "it's dangerous for you to be speaking like that these days." Rose meant it to be a threat, but it came out like a warning.

"Draco, come here," Lucius said coarsely, not looking away from Rose.

Rose could not help but wilt at his gaze of disgust, yet she could not look away from his face. Severus saw how transfixed Rose seemed to be, held prisoner in the steely gray eyes that looked just like those of the man she had loved.

Draco stared at the strange woman with curiosity and fear. He moved to stand close to his parents.

"Rose," Severus said firmly, putting himself protectively in front of her.

"Ah, Severus," Lucius began. "You always did have a type, didn't you, filthy woman, named after plants."

Rose could see Severus's hand tighten around his wand in his pocket.

The streets were crowded, but there seemed to be a bubble around their conspicuous group as passersby drew away from them.

Rose prayed that no one would be foolish enough to draw a wand to another in public. Rose ducked in front of Severus.

The kitten, who had already accepted Rose as her human, hissed at the Malfoys. Rose gently place the cat at her feet, where the animal glared contemptuously up at the family.

"I need to say something to you," Rose said. She tried to sound brave, yet her voice shook.

"I have no need nor desire to hear-"

"I loved him," Rose blurted across Lucius. She could feel Severus's body tighten behind her. "I will always love him."

"How dare you," Lucius Malfoy spat. His eyes instinctively darted to the ring now worn on Rose's right hand.

"I would have done anything for Tiberius," Rose said, her voice growing stronger. "I would have died for him."

"You should have," Lucius said through gritted teeth. "It should have been you instead of him."

Rose's face broke and despite her efforts a single tear escaped her eyes.

Severus stepped between her and the Malfoys again. "That's enough."

"I want no trouble, Lucius," Rose muttered from behind Severus.

Lucius instinctively stepped forward as if to pounce. "You have caused enough trouble for 10 lifetimes, mudblood."

"Lucius," Narcissa warned. Their very public conversation was going too far for comfort. Passing witches and wizards eyed them nervously and pushed through the crowd to avoid them.

Lucius casted a glance around him and then turned his gaze towards Severus. "You, who have always prided yourself on the magic in your blood," Lucius said in a low hiss. "Yet, you would defile yourself and your bloodline."

"You know nothing about me," Severus replied, barely audibly.

Lucius raised his brows at Severus. "Know nothing about you, Snape? I remember you in school so eager to live up to the Prince name, so ready to join and put those lesser creatures in their proper place." Lucius's cold eyes fell upon Rose.

Anger began to burn within her, replacing the grief. Rose placed her hand possessively on Severus's arm. His eyes flicked towards her as if surprised she would want to touch him at all.

"You are still surrounded by those who know the truth about magic and know who deserves it," Lucius told Rose. "That ring you wear so bravely on your dirty finger, belonged to my grandmother and she is cursing you from her grave."

Rose stepped out from behind Severus. "Well when Tiberius gave this ring to me," she told Lucius, "he promised to love me forever, even after death."

In the same moment, Lucius drew his wand, Severus did too and pushed Rose behind him in one swooping motion.

"Lucius," Narcissa begged and the same time Rose pleaded, "Severus."

Both women were ignored.

"Lucius," Narcissa continued looking around her. They had been noticed now. The street was beginning to clear. "Lucius, the girl is with Severus."

Lucius looked to his wife, her eyes reminding him of something. Then Lucius looked at his son. He lowered his wand.

"Severus," Rose said firmly.

Severus scowled at the Malfoys and then lowered his wand too. "We need to leave," Severus demanded.

Rose nodded once. She picked up the kitten at her feet. Then as an afterthought, she slipped Tiberius's ring off her finger and handed it to an unsuspecting Draco. It was never about the ring anyway.

She looked up at Severus, who pulled her in from the side and diapparated.

They reappeared at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds.

Rose took in a full draft of the cold, winter air. She felt like she had been holding her breath. The kitten meowed questioningly up at her and Rose hugged the little cat closer. Rose turned her gaze to Severus.

Severus was staring pensively at the castle. He began to walk without a word or a backwards glance. Rose jogged slightly to keep up with his long strides. Occasionally, Severus's eyes would swift to make sure Rose was still beside him.

Once in Severus's dungeon rooms, Rose released the kitten. Severus emptied Ephraim's gifts onto a table and they expanded to their true size. They both tossed aside their cloaks. Rose kicked off her wet shoes and sat herself on the sofa, drawing her knees to her chest. Severus sat at the opposite side of the couch, staring straight ahead.

Rose watched him from the corners of her eyes. At first Severus sat straight and stiff. Then as if suddenly exhausted, he matched his elbows to his knees and rested his head in his hands.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Not particularly," Severus sighed.

The kitten rubbed itself against Severus's feet, wanting to be picked up. Severus ignored the cat for a moment and then when it wouldn't leave him alone, he scoped it up and placed it in the space between him and Rose. The kitten immediately curled up at Rose's hip. She stroked it, her mind somewhere faraway.

Severus wanted so badly to know what she was thinking. His finger itched for his wand. Though, he did not know if Rose would be so forgiving if he dared use occlumency on her a third time.

Severus couldn't help but cringe at the thought of Rose's words to Lucius Malfoy. Severus knew that Rose would always love Tiberius. Yet to hear Rose say those words so clearly cut Severus unexpectedly. He once had vocalized to Rose that he would always love Lily. Did Rose feel so injured by those words? Severus wondered if perhaps it was worse for him because Rose had actually been ready to marry Tiberius. Severus wondered if Rose wished Tiberius was sitting here in his stead.

"No," Rose whispered.

Severus sat up and looked at Rose in alarm. "What?" Rose's wand was in her grasp. Severus had learned to let his guard down so much with Rose, she was able to use occlumency against him and he did not even notice. Severus's initial reaction was to be furious. His stomach clenched, and his blood ran hot in his veins.

Rose raised her eyebrows at him. Silently telling him that he owed her one.

Severus scowled and looked away from Rose.

Slowly Rose stood, the kitten watching her progress. Rose at beside Severus and intertwined her fingers with his. Severus turned his face towards her again.

"My love for you and Tiberius is so different and separate," Rose assured him, "but it is equal in its amount and power."

"I suppose I should know that better than anyone," Severus said after a minute's silence. He pressed his lips against her forehead.

Rose rested her head on his shoulder. "What did Narcissa Malfoy mean when she said, 'She is with Severus?'" Rose asked.

"I assisted Draco with something," Severus said slowly.

Rose opened her mouth to ask but then closed it again. Clearly Severus did not want to elaborate. She would save her question for a time when he was calmer. "Do you think we have to worry about the Malfoys?" Rose asked instead.

"No," Severus confirmed flatly. "That is, if you do not go looking for trouble."

Rose pressed her lips together preventing an irritated comment from coming out. Rose let out a sigh. "I won't provoke Lucius Malfoy," she assured Severus. 'As long as he does not provoke me,' she added silently.

Severus nodded once and held Rose to him telling her without words how much he wanted to keep her safe. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Severus."

The little cat climbed into Rose's lap, tired of being ignored.

Severus eyed the animal for a moment and then frowned. "We didn't consider something," Severus said.

"What?" Rose said with concern.

"Wherever Ephraim goes in the summer, they may not allow him to keep a pet."

The kitten meowed sadly in agreement and then looked up at the two humans to hear their solution.

Rose bit down on her lower lip and looked hesitantly at Severus. She did not even have to say a word. He knew exactly what she was thinking, even without occlumency.

PLEASE REVIEW


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Gifts

"Merry Christmas," Rose said gently. She sat at the edge of Ephraim's bed. He was fast asleep on his stomach. Rose stroked back his hair and he stirred slightly. "Wake up, Ephraim," Rose sang. "It's Christmas." She continued to run her fingers through his sandy locks. With his eyes still closed, Ephraim smiled. Rose did too. Ephraim had become so comfortable with Rose; her touch afforded him comfort rather than anxiety.

It was barely seven in the morning. Severus had told Rose that she could let the boy sleep longer, but Rose was more excited to give Ephraim his gifts than Ephraim would ever be to open them.

"Ephraim," Rose continued, "Do you want to see what you've got for Christmas?"

Ephraim's eyes slid open slowly. He never got excited about Christmas because he never had a reason to do so. "I haven't got anything," Ephraim answered her a matter-of-factly.

Rose smiled at the boy. "Yes, you have," Rose confirmed. "You have gifts from me and Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape?" Ephraim asked with confusion.

"Yes," Rose said, excitement building inside her. "Get out of bed and come into the common room."

There were no other Slytherins staying for Christmas this year. Ephraim both liked and disliked having the dormitory to himself. He liked not having to worry about the other boys teasing and bullying him. Yet there was something really eerie about the ghostly green, quiet atmosphere. The last few nights Rose had been sitting up with him until he fell asleep. The first night Ephraim had asked her to do this, he blushed profusely all the while. Rose immediately agreed without further prompting. She had looked up towards Professor Snape who nodded once and bid Ephraim goodnight.

Ephraim threw on a tattered jumper and made his way into the common room where Rose and Professor Snape were waiting for him.

There was a large stack of brightly wrapped boxes and bags under the Christmas tree.

Ephraim's eyes widened as he looked from the gifts to Rose and then to his professor.

"Yes, the gifts are yours," Professor Snape answered his unspoken question. He was sitting in one of the armchairs near the tree and Rose sat cross-legged on the floor, resting her back against the professor's legs.

"Come sit, Ephraim, and open your gifts," Rose suggested.

Ephraim hesitantly sat on the floor in front of the tree. He picked up a small package and looked cautiously at Professor Snape.

His professor nodded.

Rose looked with confusion from Ephraim to Severus. She had never seen a child hesitate when a large pile of presents sat in front of them. Severus, however, seemed unsurprised by how Ephraim was reacting.

Ephraim slowly unwrapped the package. It was one of the books from Severus. Ephraim smiled slightly and ran his hand over the cover. "Thank you," he muttered, peering down at the book.

Rose traded him the book for a bigger gift she had picked out. "Tear it open," Rose egged Ephraim on excitedly.

Ephraim tore through the wrapping quickly and then threw a glance at Rose as if to check for approval.

"There is no hurry," Severus reminded Rose rather firmly.

Rose's brows knit together.

Severus knew that Rose, who had always been deeply cherished by her family, could never understand how utterly overwhelming it was to suddenly have so much positive attention after receiving hardly any at all. Rose would never comprehend the fear of affection being ripped away.

Severus could see in Ephraim's eyes the anxious anticipation that everything would be taken from him as quickly as it came.

It was a slow process, but eventually Ephraim unwrapped every gift under the tree. He thanked Rose and Professor Snape with a dazed expression.

"There is something else too," Rose said cautiously, looking up at Severus and then to Ephraim who looked like he could not take much more.

Severus stood and walked to one of the empty dormitories. He emerged carrying the squirming black kitten that was meowing excitedly.

Ephraim watched Professor Snape's progress with disbelief as the little creature was placed in his surprised arms.

Ephraim held the cat gingerly and gently stroked its head. "Is it…"

"She's yours," Severus confirmed as he took his seat again.

Ephraim turned towards Rose as if checking that he was hearing this correctly.

Rose grinned and nodded.

"What," Ephraim stammered, "what is her name?" The kitten began to purr beneath his palms.

"That is for you to decide," Rose told him.

"She's mine," Ephraim said his voice growing in volume and a smile spreading across his face. The excitement began to swell inside Ephraim and then in an instance it vanished. Ephraim's face grew pale and he looked suddenly tearful.

"Ephraim," Rose said stunned. She scooted herself across the floor to be closer to him. "What's wrong?"

Ephraim carefully handed Rose the kitten. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "but I don't know if I can keep her, during the summers I mean."

It took Ephraim less than a minute to realize this potential complication, where it took Rose and Severus hours.

The kitten meowed sadly in Rose's arms. Her blue eyes looked up at Rose as if to say, 'how are you going to fix this.'

Ephraim thought about the summer a lot. He worried about where he would be placed. He stressed about who the people would be. Ephraim had had a few nice foster parents over the years but none that he ever got attached to. Some seemed resentful that they did not have a 'better' kid placed in their care and Ephraim knew he was a burden. His nightmares always got bad when he moved to a new place. He was often humiliated by other children in the house, but he felt the most shame by the aggravated look in his caretaker's eyes when they were woken up by screaming yet again or when they had to change the sheets on the bed several nights in a row.

Rose glanced at Severus, a nervous expression on her face. He silently told her that anything that was about to be said would be better coming from her. Rose nodded slightly. She gently placed the kitten down and turned towards Ephraim.

The child's head was bowed; his mind was faraway.

"Ephraim," Rose said, "sweetheart."

Ephraim looked up in shock. He could not remember anyone ever calling him 'sweetheart' in his life.

Rose smiled at him sadly. She touched his cheek gently; his face was hot from a blush. "Professor Snape and I wanted to ask you something." Ephraim stared at her stunned. He could not let himself believe or even hope what Rose was about to say. "Ephraim, tomorrow Professor Snape and I are going to get married." Rose couldn't help but smile at the idea. Ephraim's eyes quickly flicked from Rose's face to his professor's, not realizing what this had to do with him. "We are going to live in Hogsmeade." Ephraim focused his attention back on Rose. "We would like you to come stay with us during all your school holidays." Rose paused. "If you want," she finished somewhat lamely.

Ephraim was stupefied. He replayed Rose's words several times in him mind. "I can live with you?"

"Yes," Rose confirmed. "You can live with us." Making sure she was being completely clear, "We would like you to live with us, Ephraim."

"Do you promise?" he whispered, his face stoic.

"Yes," Rose assured him, her heart breaking. "We promise."

"But what if my nightmares comeback or I accidently break something or if I do something to make you angry with me."

Rose opened her mouth to speak but Severus beat her to it. "Ephraim," Severus said firmly. Severus got from his seat and knelt in front of Ephraim. "Listen to me." Ephraim nodded. "When you have a nightmare, when you break something, and when you make us angry, nothing will change. You will have a safe place to stay where no one will harm you."

Ephraim's face suddenly crumpled, and he let out a loud sob. Without thought or warning, he wrapped his arms around Professor Snape. It took a stunned Severus several moments to realize that he was being embraced by the boy and having him cry into his robes. Severus patted Ephraim's back slightly and looked at Rose with a questioning look in his black eyes.

Rose, who was also tearful, gave Severus a reassuring little nod.

Ephraim pulled back suddenly as if just now realizing that he was hugging Professor Snape. Through his tears, his face turned red. Severus gently passed Ephraim into Rose's waiting arms. He curled into her and continued to sob.

Rose quickly wiped her own eyes and held Ephraim tightly and protectively. She rocked him in her arms slightly and she stroked his hair to sooth him. Slowly Ephraim began to calm.

Severus had known exactly what to say to the boy and Rose was there to comfort him. They made a pretty good team, she thought.

Ephraim gradually emerged. He stayed next to Rose most of the day, resting his head on her shoulder or at the very least making sure their arms brushed up against each other. Ephraim was contently reserved, watching his beautiful Christmas unfold in front of him. He named his kitten Morgana, he drank hot chocolate the house-elves brought him, and he listened to Rose and his Professor speak gently. He did not even touch his gifts again that day. He was just happy to be there with Rose and Professor Snape.

When it was late, Professor Snape told him goodnight until tomorrow when he would be accompanying them to America.

Rose came to rest with Ephraim in his dormitory until he fell asleep.

When Ephraim's breathing became slow and heavy, Rose made her way back to Severus's rooms.

Severus stood from his seat when she opened the door and he took long strides towards her. He wrapped his long arms around her from behind. "I have a Christmas present for you as well," he hissed in her ear.

"You just bought us a house!" Rose replied with mock exasperation.

Severus moved to face her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvety box. Rose smiled sweetly at him as he popped open that box with his thumb and forefinger. A gold ring sat in the box with a central diamond encircled by tiny diamonds.

"It's beautiful," Rose told him.

Severus pressed his lips into a thin line, "It is nothing compared to-" Severus stopped himself at once, seeing the grave look in Rose's eyes. This was not the time to bring up Tiberius or his ring that looked like it had an engorgement charm placed upon it.

Rose gave Severus a sad little smile and pressed her palm against his cheek. "I love it," she assured him, "and I love you."

Severus nodded once. "I love you too," he replied.

"Aren't you going to put it on me?" Rose asked impatiently.

Despite himself, Severus smirked. He removed the ring from the box and slid it onto Rose's finger, where it magically adjusted to be exactly her size.

Rose moved her hand from side to side, watching the rings effect in the candlelight. "Tomorrow," Rose said, still examining her left hand, "I will be Mrs. Snape."

Severus took several moments to process these words. He tried to imagine Rose introducing herself to strangers as such, permanently marking herself as his. "And you have no reservations about becoming Mrs. Snape?" Severus asked.

"None," Rose told him. "And you won't mind sharing your name with me?" Rose grinned at him.

Severus shook his head, feeling slightly dazed. This beautiful, smart, and kind woman was going to be his wife. Like Ephraim, Severus still felt the fear that everything was about to be taken from him. He tried to ignore that feeling.

"I have a ring for you too," Rose told him. "But I am not sure that you are going to like it."

Severus looked at her with his brows knit together.

Rose shrugged and silently led Severus to sit beside her on the sofa.

Rose looked at Severus, a spark of excitement in her eyes. She bit down on her lower lip nervously. Then with a light swish of her wand, a small planter pot and a silver ring floated towards them. Rose plucked the ring out of the air and handed the pot to Severus.

Severus held the planter in both hands. He looked down at it questionably. It was filled with soil. He then looked at Rose with raised brows.

Rose did not give a word of explanation but took the silver ring and pressed it into the earth. Rose gave Severus one last cautious look before taking up her wand again. She pointed her wand at the planter and suddenly a green sprout could be seen peeking out of the soil. The sprout grew into a strong stem and then a beautiful white lily began to blossom.

Severus's eyes widened slightly but he kept his expression blank. Rose took in a sharp breath, questioning her gift to him.

Another sprout followed the other. A thorny stem of a rose grew beside the lily and a red rose budded and bloomed.

Rose made an intricate weaving motion in the air with her wand and the stems of the two flowers began to twist around each other growing into one, it was impossible to identify where the lily ended, and the rose began.

The distinct colors of the flowers began to fade as they were encased in shining silver that would preserve the two flowers for eternity.

Rose gave a final flick of her wand and purple smoke erupted around the lily and rose. When the smoke faded the flowers were gone.

Rose carefully reached into the soil and unburied the silver ring. She took the planter from Severus and placed it off to the side. Rose took up Severus's hand and pressed the ring gently into his palm. Severus carefully brought the ring closer to his eyes, treating it like it was fragile.

The outside of the ring remained plain, sleek silver, but the inside of the ring was engraved with the imprints of a lily and a rose. The two flowers weaved together into one.

"If you hate it…" Rose began.

Severus continued to stare down at the ring, running his fingers along its smooth surface. "That was beautiful magic," he said barely moving his lips.

Rose smiled broadly at his words. She took up the ring and his left hand from him. Rose slid the ring on Severus's finger and pressed her lips into his palm. "With this ring, I thee wed," Rose whispered to Severus.

Tears glistened in Severus's black eyes as he stared with amazement at the woman who by some miraculous feat loved him. He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and caught Rose's face between his palms. He kissed her, desperately trying to tell her the words he was unable to convey. For how could he possible express to her that she had brought him back to life after his heart had been broken to the point of not beating.

Rose ran her hands over his neck, feeling the slight scars from the dark circumstances that had driven them together.

Rose climbed into Severus's lap, methodically rubbing herself against him.

Severus groaned, his mouth still pressed against hers. He stood, lifting her with him and carried her into the bedroom.

A while later, they both laid side by side in bed, panting slightly.

"It seems slightly wrong to have done all that on Christmas," Rose mocked.

Severus smirked slightly, "Are you sorry?"

"Nope," Rose laughed as she sat up and stretched out her arms. Rose reached for her wand.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked, sitting up too.

Rose froze with her wand in the air. "Summoning the potion," she told him.

Severus looked at her for a long moment and then shook his head once.

Rose's eyes widened. "Severus," she said aghast. "Are you saying…"

"I am," Severus answered through a dry throat.

Rose held one hand over her heart and her other hand rested over her belly as if she was already imagining a life growing inside of her.

Severus pulled her closer to steady himself. He hardly could believe what he was saying. He would tell Rose later, how being around Ephraim had slightly eased his mind to the idea of a child. What he would not tell Rose, was that he considered a child a way of further binding him and her together. If Rose bared his child, it would be just another means of marking her as his, a way to keep her closer no matter what happened.

"I love you, Severus," Rose whispered into the dark.

Severus pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you," he replied somewhat distractedly. He wondered what tomorrow would bring and what Rose's family might think of the man she was about to marry.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Rosamonds

"Oh Rose," Cora Rosamond simpered. "We just love your fiancé."

Rose stood in her parents' living room. Her father, brother, and sister had their backs turned to her.

"You picked a good one," Cora continued, "So handsome and friendly."

Rose stared at her mother with confusion. Rose loved Severus and she was extremely attracted to him, but she did not expect her mother to call him handsome and certainly not friendly.

Suddenly Severus appeared at Rose's side, looking cranky and forlorn. Rose instinctively reached for his hand.

"Who is this?" Cora said as she eyed Severus with a look of disgust.

"Mom," Rose said fiercely, noting the expression on her mother's face. "This is Severus."

"Who?" Cora asked.

"My fiancé," Rose said firmly, "Severus Snape."

"No, Rose," Cora told her daughter. "Your fiancé is here."

As if pulled a part like a curtain, Rose's father, brother, and sister stepped aside to reveal a tall, handsome man with white blond hair and steely eye.

"Tiberius," Rose mouthed in shock.

Rose jolted awake. She was shivering but she wasn't cold. She was in Severus's bed. Rose reached out for Severus, but her hand only found cold sheets. Rose sat up, holding the blankets up to her bare chest.

The light was on in the bathroom and the door was cracked slightly.

"Severus," she called out.

Severus emerged at once.

Rose smiled upon seeing him. He was wearing no mag clothing in preparation for the day. He had on black trousers, a white button down that rested high up his collar, and a black suit jacket that was slightly too large on him. The whole look was reminiscent of his usual wizarding wardrobe. Severus had also taken the time to pull his shoulder-length hair away from his face, not proficiently though, strands fell loose around his face.

"You look handsome," Rose told him.

The expression of concern Severus wore at her call to him morphed into a scowl as his hands automatically reached for his hair.

"Don't," Rose told him, getting from the bed and dragging the bedsheet with her, wrapping it around her naked body. She stood right in front of him and grabbed his hand. "I like it. You look nice."

"You don't have to pity me," Severus said roughly.

"I'm not," Rose lied. She couldn't help but patronize. She felt so guilty from her dream and the thought that her family would have preferred lively, handsome, and young Tiberius better. She did not mean to be thinking of Tiberius while being with Severus. Rose tried her very best to separate the two men in her life and her heart, though she knew it was impossible. To respect both men, Tiberius needed to stay out of bed with Rose and Severus. Likewise, Severus could not go in Tiberius's places.

Rose did not tell Severus when she had visited Tiberius's grave the night he had proposed to her. Rose knew how Severus would feel about her going to the Malfoy family crypt in the dead of night and without her mirror to call him. But she needed to be with Tiberius, just with him. Rose needed to know he would be okay. Besides, sneaking around in the dark was the only way Rose could visit Tiberius without being discovered by his family. Rose knelt on the hard-stone floor of the crypt, right beside the engraved letters spelling out Tiberius's name. "I probably won't be able to come and visit as often," Rose said, pressing her palm against his tomb. "But I will always love you."

As Rose looked at Severus now, thoughts of Tiberius were in the forefront of her mind. Despite trying to separate her feelings, Rose couldn't help but burn with the intense and glowing love she felt for both men.

"You look very handsome," Rose continued.

Severus gave her a look of disbelief.

Perhaps she 'was' being bias and patronizing. To be fair, Rose had noted changes in Severus's appearance and persona since they had first met. He seemed happier, or at least Rose thought so, and because of that his physical uptake had improved significantly. His hair was shorter and kempt, and his teeth less yellowed. He appeared healthier; he had been eating more, his face became less sallow and sunken and his body slightly fuller.

Rose craned her neck to kiss him. "I like the way you look," Rose told him. This statement was honest. She loved him and just the sight of him made her heart skip a beat. She had grown to feel this way once she knew the loyal, intelligent, and brave man Severus truly was. Rose was going to be so proud to say that Severus Snape was her husband.

Severus seemed to still not be sure if Rose was teasing him or not. His mouth formed a thin line. "It's good you're up," he said coldly. "The portkey leaves in an hour. Get dressed and I will make sure the boy is ready."

Severus walked away from her.

Rose shook her head after him. At least she knew Severus well enough to know how he acted when he was in situations that made him uncomfortable.

Rose quickly showered and dressed. She was nervous about today too and she changed her outfit several times before settling on a short burgundy dress with long sleeve, black stockings, and boots that went to her knees.

Severus brought Ephraim back to met Rose.

Ephraim had chosen his best pair of trousers which were the too large hand-me-downs of one of his foster parent's 'real' kids. Ephraim had to tighten the waist of his pants with an old belt. He wore a shirt and sweater that Rose had picked out for him for Christmas; that, at least, fit him perfectly.

Ephraim cradled Morgana in his arms and she meowed lightly in anticipation of a faraway trip.

Rose was still scrambling to get ready when Severus and Ephraim arrived.

"Rose," Severus called roughly. "We need to leave now."

Rose emerged from the other room. She smiled as she looked at Ephraim, yet the smiled did not quite touch her eyes. Severus examined her face. She was nervous, perhaps a little scared. Severus wondered what 'exactly' was causing these feelings in Rose. Rose had confided to Severus that she felt anxious about see her family after almost two years a part. So much had happened after all. Severus could not help but wonder if Rose worried about what her family would think of him.

This was going to be unpleasant, Severus knew. Luckily, he was used to doing unpleasant things.

"The cat is coming too apparently," Severus said drily.

Rose greeted Ephraim with a hug, careful not to squish the kitten.

"We couldn't leave Morgana behind," Ephraim shot back at Professor Snape. This was clearly not the first time this was being brought up.

"That's okay," Rose assured. "My family likes animals."

The kitten meowed in agreement.

Rose glanced distractedly around the room, trying to make sure she had everything. She repeatedly kept smoothing the front of her dress.

"You look lovely," Ephraim told her kindly, clearly picking up the same vibe off Rose as Severus had.

"Thank you," Rose replied.

"Yes," Severus said hurriedly, "Very nice, now can we please move along." He did not want to delay any long. He just wanted to get this over with. If they missed their portkey, the anxious anticipation would be maddening.

Rose gave Severus a scathing look before putting her hand on Ephraim's shoulder and marching out the door with him, leaving Severus to follow.

To get to America they would be traveling by portkey. Apparition between continents was a bit more difficult because it took longer. That unpleasant feeling of being squeezed through a tube was prolonged. Severus and Rose decided that it would be safer for Ephraim, who had never apparated or disapparated anywhere, if they traveled by portkey to the eastern coast of America. From there, they'd take Ephraim by side along apparition across the country. Because they were coming straight into muggle territory Severus, Rose, and Ephraim would need to apparate directly into Rose's parents' house, as rude as that was, Rose arrange the whole thing with her mother. Rose's family was expecting her in their living room at 11:00 am with her husband-to-be and their young friend.

Because of the holiday season, Hogsmeade was hosting a series of portkeys to various places. Severus, Rose, and Ephraim did not speak much on the walk into the village. All lost in their own thoughts. Severus was silently scowling, Rose looked pale and anxious, and Ephraim quietly observed his two adult companions. Once in Hogsmeade, the three attached themselves to an old shoe alongside a plump wizard and tall witch and her three children. The adults seemed to recognized Severus from the papers and eyed him suspiciously as he put a securing hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose held on to Ephraim and instructed him to make sure his finger was pressed against the portkey.

"And keep a firm hold on that cat," Severus said roughly.

Ephraim cradled Morgana tightly in his jacket.

Then in a swirl of color they were lifted off the ground, their fingers glued to the shoe that carried them across land and water.

Their feet hit concrete and the old shoe fell to the ground, now completely useless. They appeared to be in a back alley between two towering buildings. The commotion of New York City could be heard just beyond where they stood. Severus watched as the plum wizard sent him a nervous look before scurrying off and the tall witch collected her children quickly and stomped them away.

Severus chewed maliciously on the insides of his cheeks, making his face appear gaunt. Rose did not seem to notice the behavior of their traveling companions.

She knelt beside Ephraim and adjusted his coat and smoothed his hair gently. Ephraim looked a little shook up from the portkey. The only magical transportation he had used before now was floo powder once when traveling to a new caretaker's home. Floo powder was far less dizzying.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked him kindly.

"I'm fine," Ephraim said a little dazed. He peered into his jacket to examine Morgana. She looked a bit shaken as well.

"Of course, he's fine," Severus said coarsely.

Rose looked up at him. "It feels strange the first time you travel by portkey," she reminded. "Let's catch our breaths for a moment before we try apparition."

Severus rolled his eyes, feeling rather annoyed about lingering in the cold by a dumpster. Though he would not admit it to himself, he was irritated that Rose was not giving him any notice. Between her own anxiety about seeing her family and her attention to Ephraim's comfort, she had neglected to notice Severus and his uneasiness about this whole situation. She did not see the mistrustful looks and fear from the witch and wizard. Rose was about to be his wife, yet she had not even spoken of their marriage today. It was all a rush to get to America. Rose had not even asked Severus how he felt about meeting her family, especially on the day they were supposed to be married. Didn't she care?

Severus was beginning to feel like this trip was a condition of their marriage, like a test of sorts. What would happen if he failed?

Ephraim eyed Professor Snape, clearly not oblivious to his frustration like Rose. "I'm okay," he told Rose, "Really. Let's continue."

Rose eyed Ephraim for a moment and then straightened herself. She held out both her hands to Ephraim and Severus. Ephraim held on to her at once. He was very nervous to apparate. Severus eased himself over to Rose and slowly interlocked his fingers with hers, silently willing her to meet his eyes. She did for only a split second and then looked down at Ephraim. Severus let out a heavy breath.

"Ready?" she said to Ephraim.

Ephraim nodded.

Severus grimaced.

Then with a loud pop the three were gone.

Severus, Rose, and Ephraim reappeared in a quiet warm place. A fire crackled in the heath, a comfy sofa and armchairs surrounded them. The whole back wall was taken up by a towering white bookcase, filled from top to bottom with books, knickknacks, and stationary muggle photographs. Wide windows filled the parallel wall. Outside there was no snow, but tall green pines, damp from winter rain. This was the back of the house. Rose's mother had instructed them to apparate there, so that the neighbors wouldn't see.

Rose let go of Severus's hand, turning all her focus to Ephraim again. Severus looked at the child too. He seemed a little shaky and green, perhaps they should have waited a little longer before attempting to disapparate. Rose sat Ephraim down in one of the armchairs near the fire and got on her knees beside him.

"You did so well," Rose told Ephraim. The boy tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it looked more like a nauseated grimace. Rose kissed Ephraim's forehead. "The first time I apparated," Rose continues, "I passed out because I was so nervous; I was holding my breath. You will get used to it."

Some of Ephraim's normal color began to return to his face. He took in a long draft of air and then looked up at Rose and gave her a shaky smile.

Morgana emerged from Ephraim's jacket and wedged herself between Ephraim's leg and the chair cushion, hiding in case there were more plans to travel in the near future.

Rose grinned. "Just sit for a moment but really you were incredible," she told him.

There was some movement from the other side of the door followed by muffled voices. Rose got to her feet at once, slightly losing her balance. Severus swiftly caught hold of her forearm to steady her. The knob turned, and the door swung ajar.

Several people peered into the room, then hesitantly they began to pile in.

"Rosie," a man said gently.

A grin spread across Rose's face. "Dad," she whispered her voice shaking slightly. A tall, thin man stepped forward and enveloped Rose into a tight hug. He was rather gangly and had soft and symmetrical features, hidden behind think rimmed spectacles. He did not appear handsome or very masculine. He was the type of man with gentle features that would create pretty daughter. He had the same dark hair as Rose, though streaked with gray and his eyes were the same shade of warm brown as Rose's.

Closely behind Rose's father was a woman that could only be her mother. She was stunning, just like Rose. She was blonde and statuesque with an hourglass figure. She stood closely behind her husband, impatiently waiting to get her turn with her daughter. Rose's father gently passed her into her mother's arms. Rose's mother smiled from ear to ear and her blue eyes filled up with tears as she looked at Rose.

Rose just looked stunned at being passed between her parents, as if she couldn't believe she was with them.

"Let me see my sister," a tall blond young man said. This man clearly took after his mother's side of the family with his light hair and blue eyes. He was muscular and bulky. His button-down shirt pulled with every movement, outlining his sculped body. He reached out for Rose and tucked her under an arm. Then a young woman with glasses, that looked very much like Rose, but with subtle differences, moved in too. The blond man brought her into the embrace too so that the three siblings were head to head. It was all too clear to see how close they were, and it was obvious to know how much it hurt to be a part for so long.

They all separated slightly misty eyed.

Rose continued to hold her sister's hand.

Then as if suddenly remembering they were there, Rose let go of her sister and moved over towards Severus and Ephraim.

In all the excitement to see Rose, her family had not taken a moment to notice the two wizards in the room.

"Everyone," Rose announced, taking up Severus's arm and resting her palm against Ephraim's shoulder. "This is Ephraim Fayden and this is my fiancé, Severus Snape." Rose's family's eyes moved over Ephraim and then to Severus. Rose's parents squinted slightly to see Severus, they were not by any means elderly, but they seemed to not trust their eye sight. Rose's brother frowned.

Only her sister looked to see Rose's response to her family's initial reaction to her fiancé. Rose moved in closer to Severus and laid a protective hand on his chest.

"And, these are my parents," Rose continued her introduction, trying to sound cheerful, "Matthew and Cora. And my brother, Ryan and my sister Rachel."

Matthew Rosamond instantly transfigured his face into a smile as if by magic. "Severus," he said, reaching out his hand. "It is very nice to meet you." Severus pulled away from Rose to shake hands with Mr. Rosamond. Then taking the que, the rest of the family filed forward to make Severus's and Ephraim's acquaintance.

Everyone was exceedingly warm and friendly with Ephraim; Rose had briefly told her mother about his past and the whole family clearly wanted to make him feel safe and welcome. No one, however, could muster as much genuine enthusiasm for Severus.

The fake smile that Matthew Rosamond gave Severus was very much like that of his daughter; it was the one Rose produced when she was trying to hide her true feelings and Severus always saw right through it. Cora Rosamond gave Severus a little half smile that was almost polite, but not quite. Rose's brother, Ryan, did not smile at all when shaking Severus's hand, but met his palm with a firm grip.

It was Rachel Rosamond who was the kindest. She glanced at her sister before taking Severus's hand and then told him gently that it was nice to meet him.

Severus had not said a word the whole while. He just nodded and tried his best to keep his face neutral. Severus magically produce a bottle of wine from his jacket pocket and handed it to Rose's mother. "For you," he offered.

Cora Rosamond took the wine with that same small smile. "Thank you, Severus," she said. "That was very thoughtful."

"Of course," Severus hissed. He did not know much, or anything, about meeting a woman's family, but he at least knew it was polite to not show up empty handed.

Rose grinned over at him, then back at her mother. "That's a good one," she informed. "Elf-made wine."

"Oh okay," Cora replied. Her daughter's statement meant little to her, never had she tasted anything made by elves.

The group stared awkwardly at each other for a moment, not entirely sure where to begin.

"So where are my nieces?" Rose asked.

"Home," Ryan told her. "They are recovering from a cold and Maggie decided to let them rest one more day. But they are looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. I hope you don't mind, but I told them that they could be the flower girls."

"Tomorrow?" Rose asked with confusion. "We were planning to…"

Cora Rosamond stepped forward, a cautious look on her face. "Darling, it was very short notice, you know, to pull a wedding together and your cousin, Jeremey has been so busy lately with the holiday season. We just thought that we could do it tomorrow. First thing," she added seeing the look on Rose's face. "Tomorrow all our family will be available to come as well. It would have been hard to gather everyone up the day right after Christmas. Besides this will give us time to get to know Severus better."

Rose's initial reaction was to panic. She couldn't wait any longer. Last time she waited… but then she looked around the room and saw the faces of her family looking at her expectantly. She loved them all so much. She couldn't pretend that staying longer wasn't a nice thought.

Severus's body stiffened beside her. Rose could almost hear the tension building within him. Severus clenched his teeth. He knew how anxious Rose was to be married. He waited for her to put an end to this nonsense.

"We didn't pack anything," was her response. Severus scowled.

Cora let out a sigh of relief. "We can find things for you to borrow."

Rose nodded once and then looked at Ephraim and Severus. "Are you okay with this," she was mainly looking at Ephraim.

Ephraim thought that Rose's family was extremely kind, like her, and he wouldn't mind at all. Then he looked at his professor, who appeared to mind a great deal. Severus wore a look of disgust that he did not even bother to mask. Ephraim's desire to please Rose won over the desire to avoid making Professor Snape angry. "That would be alright," Ephraim answered her.

Severus sent the boy a sharp glance from his peripherals.

Rose gave Severus a stern look, silently telling him to knock it off. Severus took in a deep breath and then let his face fall into something that was not by any means happy, but unreadable.

"Okay then," Rose announced, "I guess we are staying the night."

Cora moved forward and cupped Rose's face in her hands; she kissed her forehead before releasing her. "Rachel is also spending the night," Cora said. "I'm thinking that Rachel can take Ryan's old bedroom and Rose you can sleep in the guest room. Then Severus and Ephraim can sleep in yours and Rachel's old bedroom." There was a tone of finality in the way her mother stated these sleeping arrangements.

Rose opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. She gave her mother a tight-lipped smile. "Would it be okay if I show Severus and Ephraim around the house?" Rose asked. She knew that it would be best to get Severus away from her family so that they could regroup.

"Sure darling," Cora said picking up her daughter's predicament. "Don't be too long though. I know it's silly, but we saved our Christmas cookies to decorate today with you, just like we always did together."

Rose nodded to her mother and then took Severus by the hand. "Come on, Ephraim" she said, gesturing for him to follow as she pulled Severus from the room. Rose's family further scrutinized him as he passed.

Ephraim gathered up Morgana and trailed after Rose and Professor Snape

"I will show you Rachel's and my old room." Rose said trying to sound causal. Severus slipped his hand away, not wanting to be dragged along by her.

Rose gave him a quick raised brow look but decided not to comment.

Ephraim looked all around as they moved through the house. It was not necessarily a large house, but it was definitely that of a well-off family. Everything had an air of expensiveness, with shinnying wood floors and high ceiling and wide windows. The furniture all looked like it was picked out and placed by an interior designer. Large paintings filled tall white walls. Everything looked so clean and new. Nothing like where Severus had grown up or the places Ephraim had lived.

They passed a shiny grand piano. Severus imaged a younger Rose sitting down to practice.

Rose led them up a staircase. Stationary photographs lined the wall as they ascended. There were family photos and school pictures illustrating each child's journey through puberty. Severus noted that Ryan and Rachel looked very much the same as they did now. They were attractive children that became attractive adults. Rose's pictures, however, depicted a somewhat awkward youth with a round, shy face. As a teenager, she seemed to over use the black eye pencil and styled her hair so it hung in her face.

Rose noticed Severus eyeing the pictures. "I went through many interesting phases," she told him, "none of them particularly flattering."

Ephraim smirked at the photographs and then looked up at Professor Snape. He did not find anything amusing in this particular moment.

Rose sighed and climbed faster to reach the first door on the upstairs landing. She held it open for Ephraim and Severus. "Well gentlemen," Rose announced, "this both starts and concludes our tour, please come in."

Severus glanced at Rose through narrowed eyes as he passed her.

This was definitely a girls' room. Mr. and Mrs. Rosamond were clearly delighted to have daughters and insisted on everything being nauseatingly feminine. The walls were pale pick, the twin beds had floral pink bedding, and lacy white curtains hung from the windows.

Rose and Rachel had attempted to take things into their own hands however. There were posters completely covering one of the pink walls. None of the bands Severus recognized. They were all muggle and completely unmoving images. One of the girls, probably Rachel, had torn out pages from what looked like hundreds of magazines and pinned the images above her bed. Rose, with her interest in plants, had many handmade pencil drawings of flowers, herbs, and fungi fixed to the wall behind her bed. She wrote the name of each plant drawn and a couple facts about it. Nowhere did she indicate how each plant was used in potion making.

Severus scowled around Rose's childhood bedroom.

Rose watched him. "Is there something you want to say, Severus?" Rose said, with mild exasperation in her tone.

"I never would have guessed a witch grew up here," Severus remarked coldly.

Rose grinned slightly and walked over to one of the two closets. She opened the door closest to her old bed and revealed her secret childhood life. The inside of the door was plastered with moving posters and photographs and an Ilvermorny banner hung in her hiding place. Multiple elementary spell books were stacked on the closet floor.

Severus eyed this scene silently, his face unreadable.

"What is Ilvermorny?" Ephraim asked as he set the kitten down at his feet.

"It is the North American wizarding school," Severus informed Ephraim coldly, still staring at Rose's magical belongings.

"Yes," Rose told the child touching his shoulder. "I was a proud Pukwudgie."

Ephraim looked back at Rose with confusion.

"That was my house," she informed him. "As I understand it, it's kind of the Ilvermorny equivalent of being a Hufflepuff."

"Why is all of this hidden?" Severus asked in a sickeningly silken tone.

Rose's brows knit together. "Because I lived in a no mag household," she said this like it was obvious. "Only my immediate family knows I'm a witch. The rest of my family thought I was sent to boarding school for the academically inclined." Rose rolled her eyes as she stated this, trying to brush it off.

Severus's eyes flashed with anger. "They truly don't know you have magic?"

Rose nodded hesitantly. She had just said that.

"What do they think you do for a living?"

"They think I'm a doctor like my parents."

"You are a talented healer and skilled witch," Severus said fiercely.

"Severus," Rose began with a tone of reason. "We all have to follow the Statute of Secrecy."

"In your own home?" Severus pressed, his anger growing. "These muggles have you hidden away like their ashamed of you."

Rose looked at Severus with disbelief. "'These muggles' happen to be my family and they are not ashamed of me or my magic," she said firmly. Feeling the tension build, Ephraim stepped off to the side. "Severus the rest of my family are highly religious and me being a witch would just confuse and scare them."

"Is that what your parents told you?" Severus asked furiously. "How can anyone truly know you if they don't accept what you are."

"Perhaps they don't know witch Rose," Rose explained, "but they know 'muggle' Rose."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are not a muggle, Rose," Severus told her sharply.

"Look," Rose said, losing some of her patience. "I have no problem having a closet full of spell books. If I'm not offended by it, then why are you?"

Severus looked up at her. "We can't stay here."

"Excuse me?" Rose returned.

"Need I be plainer?" Severus said.

"Well, leaving is not an option," Rose said firmly.

Severus moved in closer to her. "Not an option," Severus repeated menacingly. "Now we must be married so that your whole family, that doesn't even know you're a witch, can be present.

"Severus," Rose pleaded.

"And you were so anxious to be married as soon as possible," Severus threw back, "but suddenly now when your family is concerned, you are willing to postpone." Severus thought of the disapproving looks burned in the eyes of Rose's family. Would they make her reconsider marrying him?

"It's just one day," Rose sighed.

"And what about Ephraim," Severus pointed out.

Both Rose and Severus directed their attention toward Ephraim. He blushed at the sudden onset of attention. Rose moved to stand by the child and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. Ephraim leaned into Rose slightly.

"We haven't any dreamless sleep potion," Severus said.

"We all just talked about this the other day," Rose replied. "You said yourself that Ephraim should try to sleep without taking the potion and Ephraim agreed. What better time than when he is with us. And if not tonight, we can go to an apothecary. It is possible to brew a potion in America." Rose was unimpressed by Severus's feeble argument.

"It's alright with me if we stay," Ephraim said, looking up are Rose.

Rose smiled down at him.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Ephraim will agree with everything you want just to please you."

"If only everyone could be that way," Rose mumbled.

Severus turned toward the window, keeping his back to the others, trying to release his anger. His fists were clenched, and his shoulders ridged.

Rose watched as slowly Severus's body began to untense.

She approached him cautiously, reminding herself that he was trying to control his temper. Granted, he could be trying a little harder, but Rose acknowledged the effort all the same. She moved to face him. He was scowling out the window, his eyes indicating that his thoughts were some place faraway.

"Just another day," Rose said, stroking his cheek gently. Despite his frustrations he couldn't help but be soothed by her loving touch. "And tomorrow we will be married."

Severus pressed his lips together and reluctantly nodded once.

Evidently, Rose knew this was as good as she was going to get.

"Good," She announced, "Let's go decorate gingerbread." Then she pressed her lips against his frowning mouth.

Back downstairs, Rose's family was waiting for them in the family-room, a conjoined sitting room that opened into the kitchen.

"Ephraim," Matthew Rosamond said upon seeing the boy. "Come sit over here and open your presents."

Ephraim threw a glance back at Rose, who shrugged and then smiled. Ephraim hesitantly took a seat on the sofa next to Rose's father. Morgana scampered off to rest in Ephraim's lap.

Rose's mother was standing at the kitchen counter. Rose's brother sat at the kitchen table halfway between his two parents. Her sister sat in an armchair near her father and Ephraim.

"Rose come help me make the icing," Cora told her daughter. Rose moved into the kitchen, brushing her hand against Severus's arm as she passed him.

Severus stood awkwardly alone for a moment before choosing a seat at the table, farthest away from Ryan Rosamond.

Ryan watched Severus from where he sat, a mixture of disapproval and disappointment in his eyes. Severus kept his face determinately blank.

Ephraim had a small pile of gifts laid before him. They were all the typical things one would buy a muggle eleven-year-old. A larger rattling box turned out to be a pretty impressive LEGO set. Ephraim also got the latest Disney film on VHS. The last present was a book.

"What book did you get, Ephraim?" Rose asked him, happy to see her family treating this child so well.

"It's called 'Sam, The Spy,'" Matthew answered. "I asked the lady at the bookstore what the kids are reading these days and she said this book is very popular."

"All children want to be spies at some point," Cora commented.

"Not this child," Severus hissed, getting up from his seat and moving toward where Ephraim sat. "Ephraim give the book back."

Ephraim went pale and handed the book back to Matthew Rosamond with his eyes cast down

Rose's face got hot as her family turned their confused eyes from Severus to her.

Rose quickly stood by Severus and placed her hand on his back. "It's just a children's book, Severus," Rose mumbled.

Severus turned to her, a look of disgust on his face. His expression clearly told Rose that she had no right to question him on this matter. She backed down at once.

"Thank you for the thought," Rose mumbled to her father. She stroked through Ephraim's hair once and gave him a little nod.

Severus returned to his seat at the table.

Ryan caught his sister's hand as she walked passed him. He looked at her with wide eyes as if to say, 'What the hell was that about.' Rose shook her head and pulled her hand away.

Rachel moved to sit closer to Ephraim. "Maybe we can build your LEGO set later," she said trying to distract from the awkwardness of what had just happened.

"Mom, where's the powdered sugar?" Rose asked to give herself something to say. She began ducking into cabinets looking for it.

"Aren't you a witch?" Severus said coldly.

Rose stared at him with hurt in her eyes. Why was he acting like this?

In one swift motion, Severus produced his wand. "Accio," he said, and the jar of sugar came floating out of a cupboard.

Rose snatched it out of the air. "Thanks," she told Severus roughly.

Everyone was silent for several minutes. Only the clanking of Rose's spoon against the mixing bowl could be heard as she made frosting.

"I forgot to say," Cora said, clearly excited to break to tension. "Rosie, we bought us all tickets to go to the theater tonight."

"Oh," Rose said distantly, fixed upon Severus's behavior towards her family.

"It's your favorite," Rachel chimed in, getting up to be near her sister. "Severus," Rachel said, trying to bring him into the conversation for her sister's sake, "Rose loves the theater, she and I would dress up and put on shows. We would even make Ryan do it too."

"Against my will," Ryan added with a smirk.

"We had play dress rehearsals and everything," Rachel told Severus.

Severus listened, his face stoic.

Rachel frowned slightly and quickly moved towards Rose. "We are going to see 'The Phantom of the Opera.' It's come to the theater downtown. It was like they knew you were coming to visit."

Rose tried to make herself smile. She was not as excited as she would have been in different circumstances. "Thank you," Rose told her family. She glanced at Severus, who looked miserable at the concept.

Ryan noticed him as well. "You might like it, Severus," Ryan said, "It's about a creepy man who tries to trick a beautiful young woman into falling in love with him."

Severus scowled deeply. Rose could see his hand tighten around his wand.

Rose shot Ryan a warning look.

"And let's decorate cookies," Cora suggested hurriedly. She put a plate of pre-prepared gingerbread men on the table. Rose set down bowls of icing and took a seat beside Severus.

The rest of Rose's family and Ephraim sat around the table too.

A naked gingerbread man was placed in front of Severus. He gave Rose a wary look.

"Decorate the damn cookie," She hissed at him.

Severus picked up a spoon of icing and let it drip onto the cookie.

"Severus," Cora sighed. She was sitting to his left. "You are going to get your sleeves in the frosting."

"It's fine," Severus told her, scowling down at his gingerbread man.

Cora reached out and grabbed Severus's left arm to roll up his sleeve. Severus instinctively yanked his arm away and stood abruptly.

Everyone around the table looked horrified and confused.

"Mom," Rose said sternly, "Severus said he was fine." Cora looked stunned and gave Rose a look of disbelief. Rose touched Severus's hand, completely unsurprised by his reaction. "Severus," Rose said gently, "sit down, it's okay."

Severus glared down at her and shook his head once. "Excuse me," Severus said roughly before walking out. Moments later they heard the front door open and close.

"What happened?" Cora asked angrily. "What was that? Why is he behaving like this?" She looked fearfully at Rose. "I don't understand how you could-" She cut herself off at the warning look on Rose's face.

"Well if 'you're' not going to say it, mom, I will," Ryan interjected. "Rose, you can't marry that man."

Rose's eyes flit to Ephraim and then set upon her brother angrily. "You don't even know, Severus," she said furiously.

"But Rose," Cora pleaded, "The way he behaves…"

"He was behaving horribly," Rose confirmed with a sigh. "He is not always like that."

Rose's mother and brother looked unconvinced.

"I'm sure Severus has many good qualities," Rachel defended her sister, "if Rose loves him."

"Well he's tall," Ryan said sarcastically.

Rose stood from her seat. "There is so much that you don't know," Rose told the room.

Rose's father just looked miserable; he felt like he couldn't win. If he spoke against Severus, he risked his daughter's anger or worse, he risked her leaving for years again. However, he could not see how Rose could ever be happy with Severus Snape.

"Help us to understand," Matthew spoke up.

"There is so much to tell," Rose said a bit overwhelmed. "Severus is loyal, intelligent, and brave. He has had many opportunities to prove himself to the wizarding world and to me."

"He is also moody, angry, and unattractive," Ryan pointed out. Cora nodded slightly.

"Rose, you are such a successful, kind, and beautiful woman," Cora said desperately. "Severus is not your equal."

"Your right," Rose told her mother. "He is much, much more than I deserve. There are valid reasons for the way he's acting, it doesn't make it right, but I understand him more than he knows. Severus has been put through more than anyone here could possibly comprehend."

"Rose," Cora began.

"No," Rose said. "I'm not completely oblivious, you all judged him before he even opened his mouth. I saw the looks on your faces." Everyone looked uncomfortably around the table. "I'm going to find Severus. We all just need to start over."

Rose began to walk way. Ephraim stood too and followed at Rose's side.

From the foyer window, Rose and Ephraim could see Severus standing just beyond the door. Rose knew he wouldn't have gone far, he wouldn't have left them.

Rose looked down at Ephraim and touched his cheek gently. "Sweetheart, give me a moment with Professor Snape."

Ephraim nodded. "I'll wait here."

"Thank you." Rose said and turned to open the door. "Severus." She stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

The winter air was crisp. Rose rubbed her palms against her arms to try to preserve her warmth.

Severus did not turn to look at her but continued to stare straight ahead.

"I think this is all going so well," Rose said mockingly.

Severus scowled. "Are you surprised?" he asked bitterly.

Rose moved so that she was facing him. She looked at Severus with raised brows.

"Has your family convinced you to call off the marriage yet?" Severus asked coldly.

Rose crossed her arms across her chest. "No, but they wondered why I would want to marry someone with such a bad attitude," she shot back.

"It would make no difference how I behave," Severus returned. "Nothing was going to erase those looks of disapproval etched across their faces the moment they saw me."

Rose's face softened, "Severus," she soothed. "You have to give them a chance to get to know you."

"Right," Severus hissed, "the reason we are postposing our marriage, so that they can 'get to know me better.' Those muggles are never going to accept me."

"'Those muggles,'" Rose repeated, massaging her temples. "You came into this with preconceived ideas of how things would go."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Severus snapped.

"It means," Rose said, "I wonder if you would be acting the same way if my family was magical."

Severus looked at her with angry disbelief. "Are you actually calling me prejudice?"

Rose opened her mouth to reply.

"Rose," a voice called out.

Severus and Rose turned their attention to the side. A young man, who appeared to be about Rose's age was doing a slow jog towards them. He stopped in front of Rose and Severus, yet he only focused on the former. The man had wavy brown hair and green eyes. He was lean, but the outline of muscles was visible through his thin gray t-shirt.

"James," Rose said a little flustered, knowing that this man's presence was not going to help matters.

The man, James, wrapped Rose into a bear hug. His touch was overly familiar. As soon as Rose was released, Severus pulled on her shoulder so that she was forced to step backwards, away from the man.

The young man's eyes bounced from Rose to Severus. Rose watched his gaze.

"James," she said quickly, "This is Severus, my fiancé."

James gave Severus a quick sweep with his gaze before producing a tight smile.

"Severus," Rose continued hesitantly, "This is James." Rose withheld more description of James and how they knew each other.

"Rose and I grew up on this street together," James said, trying to be helpful. He held out his hand to Severus. Severus, being an intelligent man, was able to put two and two together. That night he had asked Rose about the men she had been with before him, Rose had indicated a neighbor boy that she had liked for a long time.

Severus glared at James's outstretched hand with disgust. The brief moments he held it out seemed like lifetimes. Finally, James let his hand fall awkwardly.

To hide his embarrassment, James turned to Rose exclusively. "You look good," James commented. His eyes nervously flicked up to Severus. "You've been good?"

"Uh yeah," Rose said, glancing back at Severus too. "And you?"

"Yeah." James said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I was hoping to see you. I was spending Christmas with my family and it had been so long since…but you're getting married, wow."

Rose smiled at him pitifully. He really was a nice guy. "It was really good to see you, James," Rose said firmly.

James immediately took the hint. "You too," he said hurriedly. James automatically moved to hug Rose again, but he stopped himself, catching sight of Severus's face; instead he grabbed her hand and gave it a firm uncomfortable shake.

James took long strides to leave the scene.

Severus and Rose watched his back until he was out of ear shot.

"Perhaps your family would prefer you to marry that muggle," Severus said cuttingly.

"James," Rose corrected. Severus rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter what anyone prefers but you and me." Rose was becoming very frustrated. "And going back to preferences," Rose backtracked. "You would have preferred if I came from a magical family."

Severus's brows knit together, he suddenly had a panicked look in his eyes. "It makes no difference to me that you are muggle-born," Severus assured her at once.

Rose shook her head slightly. "I know you have no problem with me being muggle-born because I'm still a witch, but what if I wasn't. Could you have still loved me?"

"But you are a witch," Severus said. He did not like where this was going.

"That is only one part of who I am," Rose pointed out. She kept her voice calm. "Severus, I think you expect every no mag you meet to hate magic. I think you have a deep-set prejudice and tend to generalize for the worst."

"And healer," Severus sneered, "It that your diagnosis of me." His face distorted into a cold mask. "Am I chronically a deatheater."

Rose flinched. "Severus, I don't think that. It's just-" she cut herself off.

"Just what," Severus said through gritted teeth.

Rose stared at him for a moment, looking right through him. "It's just that not every no mag is your father." She spoke quickly as if this would make it any less unpleasant to hear.

At the mention of Tobias, Severus's face grew stony and drained. This man, who looked Lord Voldemort in the face for years, could not seem to stomach the thought of his own father.

Rose remained silent, letting all her words sink in. Severus was somewhere else completely, somewhere dark and cold. Traces of the terrorized child were visible in Severus's eyes. Rose's heart ached with regret, yet she knew it needed to be said.

Upon seeing his professor from the window, Ephraim came running outside without much thought. He did not know what was going on, but he wanted to help.

Rose turned to see Ephraim coming towards them. Severus was staring, without seeing, straight ahead.

"Professor Snape?" Ephraim asked bravely. Ephraim looked in the direction that young man had left, thinking that all this had something to do with him. "Are you alright, Sir?"

Severus was yanked back to the present. "Get back in the house," he snapped at the boy, "this has nothing to do with you."

Severus immediately regretted his sharp words.

Ephraim's face instantly went pale and his gaze fell as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Ephraim turned towards the house again, but Rose caught him and brought him into her, wrapping her arms protectively across his chest.

"How dare you talk to Ephraim like that," Rose shot at Severus. Though a child, if anyone could understand Severus's past it was Ephraim.

"It's okay," Ephraim said, staring off to the side, trying to keep tears from escaping.

"No," Rose told him. "It's not okay, Ephraim." Rose knelt to the child's level and hugged him. She stared straight at Severus from over Ephraim's shoulder. "Professor Snape is upset about something completely unrelated to you and he is taking out his feelings on those who care about him."

Rose kissed the top of Ephraim's head. "Go back inside, sweetheart," she whispered in his ear.

Ephraim took off running back inside as soon as Rose released him.

Rose straightened, her arms tightly crossed her chest. She looked furious. "You make it so difficult sometimes, Severus Snape," Rose said under her breath.

Difficult? Difficult to love?

Severus took in several heavy breaths as if he had just been running.

Rose turned towards the house. Severus grabbed her by the wrist before she could step away.

Rose stared at her ensnared arm and then looked at Severus with raised brows.

Severus let her go at once. "You promised," Severus hissed, "that you would not leave when you're angry with me."

Rose let out a long sigh and stepped back to Severus. She shook her head and then reached out to touch his cheek. "This is not me leaving," she told him firmly, "this is me going back into the house with Ephraim. We will be waiting for you there when you're ready to join us." She lovingly brushed a strand of black hair away from his face before walking away.

Severus stared at her back as she went. He asked himself the question she had posed to him. What if she was a muggle? Would he still love her?

Severus liked that Rose was a witch. He was proud of her skill with potion making and her ability at preforming spells. They shared an interest in excelling at magic.

Then Severus thought of her soft touch on his face. He thought about how she so kindly cared for him when he couldn't care for himself. How she defended him, how she listened to him, how she loved him.

Of course, he would love her if she was not a witch. Nothing could stop him from loving her.

Severus's shoulders fell. He did not know how tense he was until he allowed himself to relax. He made his way back into the house.

The Rosamonds' and Ephraim's heads turned as they heard the front door open and then footsteps coming towards them.

The group was still seated at the table, the atmosphere was thick.

All eyes were on Severus, but there was only one set that he wanted to meet. He set his sight upon Rose, who was looking back at him curiously, unsure of how he would precede. Severus broke her gaze and then looked at Ephraim.

Ephraim determinately looked away when Severus's eyes turned to him. Ephraim pretended to be very interested in the cookie he was supposed to be decorating.

"Come here, Ephraim," Severus told the boy.

Ephraim shot a glance at Rose, who nodded.

Ephraim slowly made his way over to Professor Snape, who indicated that they should talk in the foyer.

The child looked timidly yet expectantly up at Severus once they were out of sight of the others.

"Ephraim," Severus began, "I shouldn't have…" he sighed. Severus took a seat on the steps leading upstairs and indicated that Ephraim should do the same. Ephraim sat a few steps up from Professor Snape so that they were at eye level. "I'm sorry, Ephraim," Severus breathed. He had never apologized to a student before.

Ephraim stared at Professor Snape blankly for a moment and then gave him a tight-lipped smile. "It's alright."

Severus shook his head slightly. "Rose was right," he admitted. "That had nothing to do with you, I shouldn't have yelled."

Ephraim looked off to the side and then back to Professor Snape. "What were you angry about?"

Severus frowned. He had not been expecting follow up questions.

"Was it that man who hugged Rose?" Ephraim continued

Severus rolled his eyes. "Among other things."

"Oh," Ephraim said with confusion.

"What do you think of Rose's family?" Severus posed instead.

Ephraim looked quizzically at his professor. "I think they're nice," he answered. "What do you think about them, Professor?"

More questions.

"It matters very little what I think of them." Severus replied. "How they feel about me, however…"

Ephraim's eyes widened slightly. "I think, um, they like you, Sir," Ephraim said.

Severus pressed his lips together.

"Well…" Ephraim shrugged.

"I suppose Rose would appreciate it if I at least attempt to be amiable." Severus said gruffly. "I doubt that will make a difference."

"I think they just want her to be happy," Ephraim mumbled.

Severus sighed. Rose's family clearly loved her a great deal. Severus stood, and Ephraim followed suit.

The two wizards made their way back to the kitchen table. All eyes were on Severus as he took his seat next to Rose.

Rose looked from Severus to Ephraim, who grinned. Rose smiled too. She leaned in closer to Severus and rested her hand possessively on his thigh, trying to tell him that she was always on his side.

Severus directed his gaze on her, a flicker of warmth reflected in his black eyes.

"Pass the frosting," he said, picking up his gingerbread.

DEAR READERS,

I apologize for the delay in posting. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Please let me know what you think and review. I enjoy reading your thoughts so much. I appreciate you reading my story this far. THANK YOU!

Sincerely,

Thora Jane


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Nightmares

Author's note: This chapter contains quotes and paraphrasing from Deathly Hallows.

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it directly at the slowly revolving figure suspended over the table, and gave it a tiny flick. The figure came to life with a groan and began to struggle against invisible bonds.

"Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" asked Voldemort.

Severus raised his eyes to the upside-down face, every muscle in his neck tightened, protesting against looking up, but he had to.

All of the deatheaters sitting around Severus were looking at the captive now, as though they had been given permission to show curiosity. As she revolved to face the firelight, the woman said in a cracked and terrified voice, "Severus! Help me!"

Her words rang in his ears, forever reverberating around his skull.

"Ah, yes," said Severus as the prisoner turned slowly away again.

"And you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, stroking the snake's snout with his wand-free hand. Draco shook his head jerkily. Draco's face was obviously terrified. Severus knew that the Dark Lord did not mind his followers' fear, yet it would be far easier on Draco if he learned to control it, if he could push it down deep inside, compressing it in his core; so that all he would feel is a numbing emptiness along with mild indigestion.

"But you would not have taken her classes," said Voldemort. "For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

There were small noises of comprehension around the table.

"Yes…Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles…how they are not so different from us…"

One of the deatheaters spat on the floor.

Charity Burbage revolved to face Severus again.

"Severus…please…please…"

Severus looked straight ahead, not looking at her, pretending he could not hear her.

Severus felt the eyes of his fellow deatheaters crawling on him, waiting to see if he would break.

"Silence," said Voldemort, gagging Charity quiet with magic.

Charity was a kind woman, slightly younger than Severus. He had memories of her from when they were students at Hogwarts. She had been a Gryffindor. She had known Lily.

"Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children," Voldemort continued, "last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burgage, a most desired circumstance…she would have us all mate with Muggles…or, no doubt, werewolves…"

Nobody laughed. There was no mistaking the anger and contempt in Voldemort's voice.

For the third time, Charity Burbage revolved to face Severus. Tears were pouring from her eyes into her hair. Severus looked back at her, keeping his face impassive, focusing on compressing the knot in his stomach.

Charity revolved away from him again and Severus was able to breathe.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort said.

The flash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. Charity fell, with a resounding crash, onto the table below, which trembled and creaked, several of the deatheaters leapt back in their chairs. Draco fell out of his onto the floor.

Severus dared a final look at the face of Charity Burbage. The room seemed to have a vacuum effect, everyone but Severus was pulled away from the table.

There was nothing but cold silence surrounding Severus and the body of Charity Burbage.

The body was crumpled on the table, hair covering the woman's face.

Severus's ears began to ring. Something changed. The figure on the table changed. The hair covering the woman's face was no longer blonde but dark and wavy.

With wide eyes, Severus carefully brushed back the dark hair from the woman's face.

It was Rose, cold and broken.

"No," Severus cried. "NO!" he grabbed at Rose's limp body, pulling her off the hard table, cling to her, trying to warm her rapidly chilling form.

Severus fell to his knees with Rose cradled against his body. "No, no, no," he sobbed, rubbing his hand against her soft cheek.

Rose gasped, and her body came alive with a violent twitch.

Severus jump, almost losing his grip on her. How could she possibly still be alive. "Rose," Severus said desperately.

"Severus…" Rose said weakly.

"Yes," Severus said breathily, he almost laughed, filled with relief that Rose was talking to him.

But then Rose began to panic. She began to struggle in Severus's arms. Her brown eyes were large and scared. "Severus…Severus…" she shrieked.

"Rose," Severus cried out, "I'm here, Rose, I'm here."

"Severus! Help me!" she begged.

Severus sensed a presence behind him. He jerked his head to look back.

The Dark Lord stood there, his red eyes burning into Rose's flesh. The great snake was at his ankles. "Nagini," Voldemort hissed, "dinner!"

"NO!" Severus yelled, flinging himself over Rose to protect her. "NO!"

The scene went black.

Severus was yanked into consciousness. He gasped and was flung into a sitting position. The room was dark. He did not recognize his surroundings at first. He stared straight ahead, breathing rapidly.

He was in Rose's childhood bedroom.

He raised his hands to his cheeks. They were wet from tears.

"No, no, no."

Severus's head turned toward the other bed in the room. Ephraim was tossing under the sheets.

Severus quickly wiped his eyes and stepped out of bed. He moved over to the boy and knelt beside him.

"No, please stop, please stop," Ephraim pleaded in his sleep. "Daddy stop, stop, STOP! NO!" His voice raised in pitch and volume. His back pushed into the mattress and he hands gripped at nothingness, forming defenseless fists.

"Ephraim," Severus said. "Ephraim." He grabbed the boy's shoulders and gave him a little shake. "Ephraim!"

Ephraim's eyes flung open. He stared at his professor in shock, not seeing him at all. He then began to struggle against Severus's hold on him. Severus let go at once.

"Ephraim." Severus said again in a calm, firm voice.

The boy's body became very still, yet he was breathing very fast. Severus could tell he had fully woken up now.

"Calm down," Severus instructed, "breathe. You're alright."

Ephraim gripped at the covers to steady himself.

"You're alright," Severus said again.

Ephraim's breathing began to slow to a normal rate. Severus reached for his wand and lit it.

The boy's face was ghostly white, and his eyes were haunted.

Ephraim slowly sat up in bed. "Professor," he stammered out. "I-I'm sorry."

Severus examined the child before shaking his head once. "You have done nothing wrong."

Ephraim shifted in the bed slightly and then quickly looked away from his professor, heat coloring his face.

"Would you like me to get Rose?" Severus offered.

Ephraim nodded down at the blankets, tears forming in his eyes.

Severus stood. He flicked his wand and the lights turned on in the room. Both he and Ephraim squinted against the stinging brightness, but Severus didn't want to leave the boy alone in the dark. "I will be back shortly," Severus said to Ephraim, who wouldn't lift his eyes.

Severus shut the door gently and walked down the hall, his lit wand in hand. He heard voices coming from the room Rose was supposed to be asleep in. Light flooded from under the crack in the door.

He knocked.

"Come in," came Rose's voice.

Severus stood in the doorway in the ugliest oversize, gray nightshirt Rose had every seen. Severus refused to borrow anything to sleep in. Instead he produced something by magic.

Rose was laying on top of the bed covers with her sister, Rachel. They were both smiling as if they had just heard a great joke.

Rose's smile fade, however, when she looked upon Severus. Something was clearly wrong. Severus's face looked clammy and gray. "Severus," she said, standing from the bed at once.

She moved towards him and placed her hand against his cheek. "Are you feeling well?" she asked. Severus's body relaxed slightly at her touch. He wondered if he looked comparable to Ephraim after emerging from his nightmare.

Severus desperately wanted to take Rose up into his arms after the images that had played behind his sleeping eyes.

"I'm fine," he told her.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ephraim needs you," Severus said.

"Okay," Rose said with a nod. She looked back at her sister.

"I guess I should probably get to bed anyway," Rachel said as she slipped out the door and into another bedroom.

When Rachel was out of sight, Severus snatched up Rose's hand. "Come," he urged, squeezing her fingers tightly as he led her down the hall.

"He had a nightmare?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Severus said straightly as they stopped in front to the door.

"Severus," Rose said in a hushed voice. "Are you sure 'you're' okay?" Rose looked up at him with wide, concerned eyes.

Severus sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair back behind Rose's ear. "Yes," he said, producing a tight-lipped smile.

Rose still looked unconvinced.

Severus pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly, feeling some of the tension leave his body. "I promise," he whispered into her hair.

Rose nodded into his chest before he released her.

"Ephraim needs you," Severus reminded.

"Yes," Rose agreed before opening the bedroom door.

As soon as Ephraim laid eyes on Rose, his face broke and his silent tears erupted into sobs. Rose rushed to him and sat herself on the edge of the bed.

Ephraim instinctively opened his arms to her like a much younger child, needing to be held. Rose enveloped the child in her arms and rocked him slightly. "You're okay," Rose soothed. "You're safe, sweetheart." She threw a troubled looked at Severus from over Ephraim's shoulder. Severus still stood in the doorway unsure if his presence would make matters better or worse.

Rose and Severus had discussed at length how best to help Ephraim. No potion nor spell could heal these kinds of wounds, not really. The dreamless sleep potion only masked the trouble within.

Ephraim needed time, attention, and love, all of which Rose was more than happy to provide. He also needed professional help.

Rose promised herself that she would make Ephraim an appointment with a psychologist as soon as possible. It was rare for witches and wizards to seek mental health help because they could just make themselves forget passed trauma. It was even rarer to find a witch or wizard who specialized in psychology because it was a muggle trade. But magic could never erase that feeling of dread that takes root in the heart.

Rose thought it would be worse, somehow, to feel so wrong yet have no memory or understanding of why.

Based on the look on Severus's face when Rose first mentioned psychology, Rose knew Severus felt that muggle methods of analyzing memories and feelings were a waste of time. However, Rose appreciated him holding his tongue when she suggested it for Ephraim. In return, Rose refrained from suggesting that Severus could benefit from counseling as well.

Ephraim was shaking with agonized cries in her arms. Rose had never seen Ephraim immediately after one of his nightmares. It was far worse than she thought. She stroked his hair gently. "Ephraim," she whispered, her heartbreaking, "I'm here. Professor Snape's here. You're safe."

Rose looked over at Severus again, desperation in her eyes. Severus closed the door and moved in closer. He stood behind Rose and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked terrified up at him, her eyes begging him to tell her how to fix this, but she did not know how well she was soothing this child.

Severus presumed that for the first time in his life, Ephraim was allowed to let his guard down, to feel that someone, Rose, could help relieve him of his burden, if only for a moment. For that's how Severus felt about being around Rose. Severus relished the feeling of relief and felt unbelievable guilt to share such a heavy load with the woman he loved so completely.

Rose kissed the top of Ephraim's head. Severus saw her blink several times as if to keep tears back herself.

Finally, Ephraim's sobs began to subside. He slowly pulled away from Rose and sat up straighter in bed. He stared ahead of him. Tears silently poured from his swollen eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Ephraim said in a shaking voice.

Rose grabbed his hand. Ephraim squeezed it back hard as if afraid of being pulled away from Rose.

"You have no reason to apologize," Rose assured him.

Ephraim turned towards her, yet he seemed to be struggling to meet her eyes and he certainly could not look at Professor Snape.

Rose brushed at Ephraim's wet cheeks with her free hand. "Come on," she said kindly, "lets get you cleaned up."

Ephraim blushed profusely but allowed Rose to help him into a standing position. His knees shook slightly, and he felt cold in his wet pants. "I'm sorry," he mumbled again.

"No harm done," Rose said, kissing his head again. She gently led him from the room, looking back at Severus, who gave her a little nod.

Severus took a seat on the bed that he was sleeping on and began massaging his temples. Ephraim's panicked cries for help burned in Severus's ears and scorched up his throat as if he had spoken them once.

Rose returned moments later. Severus looked up at her and Rose plopped herself down beside him with a long sigh, resting her head on Severus's shoulder. Severus wrapped his arm around her waist from behind, pulling Rose closer to him.

"How is he?" Severus asked.

He felt Rose shrug against him. "No idea," she replied miserably. "He's changing now. I told him we could watch the movie my parents bought him when he's done. He seemed to like that idea."

"He just doesn't want to be away from you," Severus pointed out.

"And I him," Rose replied. "I truly love that child." She whispered this more to herself than to Severus.

"Well it is clear that the feeling it mutual," Severus replied drily.

Rose pulled away slightly so that she could look Severus in the face. "And it is clear that Ephraim looks to you as a son would look to his father."

Severus's face grew suddenly very pale. "Rose," he warned.

Rose was about to reply, but at that moment the door creaked open and Ephraim peeked his head into the room. He sensed he was interrupting something by the serious looks on both Rose and his professor's faces.

"You can come in, Ephraim," Severus told him.

Ephraim took the least number of steps possible to be considered in the room. He was wearing another pair of Rose's father's pajama's that Rose had magically shrunk to fit him. His eyes flicked to the wet sheets on the bed. "I can clean up," he said in a small voice.

Severus pointed his wand at the bed and the sheets were stripped off the mattress and then they floated their way down to the laundry. "It's done," Severus said shortly.

Both Rose and Severus stood and moved toward Ephraim.

"Let's go watch your movie downstairs," Rose suggested leading him by a gentle hand on his shoulder. Severus followed closely behind, his mind buzzing with Rose's words.

Neither Ephraim nor Rose made it through the movie. It was only Severus who got stuck watching the ridiculous story about talking insects.

Ephraim was curled up against Rose's side and Rose had a protective arm around him, yet her sleeping head fell onto Severus's shoulder. Ephraim looked content in his sleep this time, safely beside Rose. Rose too, seemed completely at her ease. She even smiled a little in her sleep.

Severus smirked slightly. He didn't want to wake either Ephraim nor Rose by moving. So, he summoned a blanket to cover them all and he turned out the lights and shut off the television with his wand.

Severus slid his gaze over to the boy. Careful not to create too much movement, he reached out and pulled the blanket up to Ephraim's chin. Then Severus rested his head beside Rose's and fell asleep as well.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Wedding

"What do you think she sees in him?" Cora Rosamond whispered to her husband, Matthew.

Rose's parents stood just beyond the living room entrance, peering around the corner at their daughter nestled between Ephraim Fayden and Severus Snape. Her head was resting on Severus's shoulder and she looked extraordinarily peaceful.

"I don't know," Matthew muttered back, eyeing how this brooding wizard was wrapped around his daughter. In Severus's sleep, he clung to Rose as if for safety. He was turned towards her with his arms tightly clinging to her body and one leg over both of hers. Presumably, he had moved this way in his sleep. Mathew Rosamond could not imagine that Severus Snape would consciously contour himself in such a vulnerable position.

As if sensing eyes on his sleeping form, Severus began to stir.

Cora and Matthew threw a quick glance at each other and then ducked out of the room.

Crisp winter sunshine spilled across Severus's face. He opened his eyes, blinking several times against the gentle brightness. He carefully straightened himself, moving his stiff neck from side to side.

Rose too was pulled from sleep. Her eyes flit open and she looked up at Severus with half open eyes, a light smile touching her lips. "Good morning, Darling," Rose hummed.

A smirk formed of Severus's mouth. "Darling?" he questioned teasingly.

Rose grinned and threw a quick glance at Ephraim, who was still fast asleep at her side. "Well you are," she replied in a hushed tone.

"I assure you," Severus hissed back, "you are the only one of that opinion." His declaration was not cynical but playful. It was his wedding day. 'His!' Severus Snape was getting married and he couldn't help but feel lighthearted with the sun against his face and Rose's warm, gentle form beside him.

"Well you better not be anyone else's darling," Rose teased. "Otherwise you would have much to explain, Severus Snape."

Something sparked behind Severus's black eyes. He glanced at Ephraim to make sure he was still asleep before kissing Rose gently, relishing the fact that her lips were his to kiss anytime it struck his fancy. Rose's lips parted, deepening their embrace. She began inching her hand up Severus's thigh, feeling a pressure building within her core.

Severus caught her wrist and pulled back from her. He looked at her with arched brows. "Perhaps," Severus said, "not in your parents' sitting room beside one of my sleeping students."

Rose smirked, "perhaps," she replied before craning her neck to steal a final quick kiss.

Severus smiled one of his rare truly formed smiles, momentarily erasing years of torment away from his face.

Every time Rose saw him like this she wanted to cry. "I love you," she told him.

"And I you," Severus replied.

Ephraim shifted in his sleep.

Both Severus and Rose turned their attention towards him.

"He's really out," Rose remarked.

"Yes," Severus agreed.

Rose smiled at the boy and lightly stroked his cheek with one finger. She glanced back at Severus. "He looks peaceful."

"He does," Severus said. He was glad of it. It was certainly Rose's presence. Ephraim had probably not slept so well in years.

"Do you think we could get him to bed without waking him?" Rose whispered. "My family will be down soon, and I would love for him to sleep more if he could."

Severus stood. He pointed his wand at Ephraim and he levitated, cradled in thin air. Severus then put his arms under the boy and held his light weight. For a boy of eleven, Ephraim still was quite light.

Rose stood too. Her heart swelled at the sight of Ephraim in Severus's arms, his head resting against his shoulder.

Severus saw that look in Rose's eyes. "I will take him to bed," he told her, hurriedly quitting the room.

At Severus's departure, Rose's parents came into the room too quick as to not be suspicious.

"Good you're up," her mother said. There was a tight looked to her mother's smile.

Rose pressed her lips together. "Yep," she said.

Her father stood slightly behind her mother, a weary look in his eyes.

"Everything is set," Cora told Rose. "We will meet everyone at church at 4 pm. Then we can do an early dinner with the family after."

"I didn't realize it would be more than just the wedding ceremony," Rose said. Severus was going to 'love' this.

"Well you can't just get married and leave," Cora said. "That would be extremely rude."

"I really didn't want to make a big deal about it," Rose said.

"It is a big deal, Rose," Cora explained. "Preferably, you will only have one wedding day your whole life."

Something darkened in Rose's eyes. "Right," she said distantly.

Cora looked skeptically at he daughter. Something was clearly wrong and this whole 'Severus Snape' situation left a bad taste in her mouth. "I got out my wedding dress for you to wear," Cora said.

Rose shook her head at once. "I don't want to wear a wedding dress," she said firmly.

"What else would you wear?" Cora pressed.

Rose shrugged. "Something clean."

Cora sighed. "You always used to tell me that you wanted to wear my wedding dress when you got married. What's changed?"

'Everything,' Rose thought. She bit the inside of her cheek. "Because I'm not a virgin," she told her parents in a blunt tone.

Cora rolled her eyes and Matthew groaned.

At that moment, Severus walked in.

Matthew glanced over his shoulder at Severus and grimaced.

Severus threw a questioning looked at Rose. The light atmosphere they had just had together became suddenly thick and tense in his brief absence.

"Rose look," Cora said, rushing from the room and quickly returning with a long white veil.

Before Rose could do anything to stop it. Cora placed the veil on her head. The comb knotted in her morning tangled hair. Cora flipped the fabric, so it draped over Rose's face.

A decorative mirror hung over the mantle. Rose caught her reflection in it, the sheer fabric covering her face made her look like a ghost, a ghost of someone long dead. Rose squeezed her eyes tight, her hands beginning to shake at her side.

When her lids flit open again, she no longer saw her reflection. Instead, as if he was standing in front of her, she saw that tall, gangly wizard with wispy white hair and a pointed thin face with edges too sharp, cutting the onlooker. He was clad in faded black robes and he wore a pitying expression as he gazed down at Rose from his long, pointed nose.

"I don't think he's coming, dearie," the wizard said in an icy voice.

Rose stared up at him with wide eyes before disapparating on the spot.

The night was dark and cold outside Malfoy Manor. The wind rushed in Rose's ringing ears. Rose stood just beyond the protection charm of the great iron gates.

People were leaving the house and moving towards the gates, aurors. They were holding someone, someone who was putting up a fight. Rose could sense cries and shouts coming from the house, but she could not hear anything but the still ringing of her world dissolving before her.

From a distance, she could see figures standing in the doorway of the manor, watching the progression of the aurors and the struggling figure.

It was Karis Malfoy in the aurors grasp, her hands bound behind her in magically glowing shackles.

The aurors passed Rose unnoticed. It was Karis who stopped her fighting and stilled just long enough to give Rose a cold malicious grin before the aurors pushed her away.

The ringing in Rose's ears became louder, so loud that it hurt.

A gurney floated out the front door.

This time Rose heard somebody's anguished cries, a mother, the only sound that could possibly cut through the hemorrhaging pitch in her ears.

Rose could not cry out or move. She was frozen in time. She thought she would spend her days watching this body levitating above the front steps.

The wizard suspending the gurney with his wand was doing a poor job. The stretcher tipped and shook with his careless magic. The body progressed forward, shrouded and rocking on the air.

The yelling and sobbing continued. Rose saw a mid-aged woman try to rush towards the lifeless figure, but someone's arm caught her, holding her back. Rose pitied the woman, how horrible to lose your child.

Still from a distance, this had nothing to do with Rose, standing on the dark road in her wedding dress.

"Rose did you hear what I said?" Cora asked.

Rose was peering into the mirror again, paralyzed by the haunting reflection in front of her. Rose slid her wide eyes over to her mother.

Severus watched Rose cautiously.

"I said that I made appointments for you to get your hair and makeup done," she said. "You need to get ready to go, your sister and the men will meet us at the church later."

What her mother said was not making sense to Rose at first. She internally replayed her mother's words. She wanted her to leave Severus.

Rose's breathing suddenly became raged. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to block out the sight of that lifeless form floating closer and closer to her. Rose was stuck watching and waiting, her heart pounding against her ribcage. The gurney tipped slightly, and the lifeless left arm of the shrouded figure rolled out, revealing Tiberius Malfoy's dark mark.

"Rose," Cora said in a panicked voice. "What's happening." She placed both hands on Rose's cheeks.

Rose's eyes flung open and she stepped away from her mother. "No," she managed in a heavily shaking voice. "No." Rose caught sight of herself in the mirror again. With her hands violently trembling, Rose pulled at the veil on her head, but it was knotted in her hair. Her sharp breathing began more rapid as she desperately tried to take the veil off.

"Rose," Severus said firmly, stepping in front of her.

At the sound of Severus's voice, Rose stilled yet her chest still heaved, and tears still poured from her eyes.

Severus reached for the veil and carefully disentangled it from Rose's head and let it float to the floor.

Freed, Rose let herself take in a long draft of air before Severus engulfed her tightly again his chest. She clung to him. She turned her face towards her mother with her cheek pressed into Severus's night shirt. "I can't be away from Severus," Rose sobbed.

Matthew and Cora both looked horrified.

Matthew stepped forward in long strides. "What is your hold over her?" he asked Severus in a disgusted tone.

Severus scowled at Rose's father. "This is not my doing," he replied in a menacing hiss.

"Why is she behaving like this?" Cora asked desperately.

Severus ignored the question. He pulled away slightly so that he could see Rose's face. Rose struggled to keep herself as close to him as possible. "Rose," Severus said gently. "Rose, look at me." Rose tilted her chin towards him, her breathing slowing. Severus took her face in his hands and bent slightly so that they were at eye level. "Would I ever leave you?" he asked her in a low voice. "Could I possibly?" Rose let out an agonized sob and fell forward onto Severus's chest again. He held her closely to him.

Severus was very aware of Core and Matthew Rosamond's eyes. He tore his eyes away from Rose and focused on her parents.

Matthew moved closer and pulled on Rose's shoulder. "Come away from him," he said roughly. He had never seen his daughter in such a state and he felt certain that it had everything to do with Severus Snape.

Rose flinched at her Father's touch but allowed herself to be reoriented to her surroundings. Still clinging to Severus, Rose looked questioningly at her father through her watery eyes.

"Come away, Rose," Matthew pressed, his hand still tightly on her shoulder.

Severus did not loosen his hold on her but glared down at Matthew Rosamond's grip and cursed what he was insinuating.

Shaking, Rose disentangled herself from Severus but remained at his side. "You don't understand," Rose told her parents in a quivering voice.

"What don't we understand?" Matthew asked.

Rose pressed her lips together and whipped her eyes quickly in an attempt to be strong. "This has nothing to do with Severus," Rose assured, her voice still broken. She turned to Severus. "I'm sorry."

Severus kept his face unreadable, blocking the world and this moment out.

"What then, Rose?" Cora begged.

"Its just," Rose began breathily. She struggled to keep her sobs at bay. "Last time…"

"You do not have to tell them anything," Severus interjected, "not to protect me."

"Like hell she doesn't," Matthew replied sharply.

Rose clenched her fists, feeling her fingernails digging into her palms. "Last time on my wedding day…" Rose took in a sharp breath. She looked to Severus, her eyes begging for his help.

Severus moved forward, snatching Rose from his side and drawing her to his chest again. "Rose was engaged before. The man was murdered before they could wed." Severus got the words out as quickly as possible as if that would make hearing them better somehow.

The air was sucked from the room, Rose's ears were ringing again, she pressed her faces tighter against Severus's chest, forcing herself to focus on his rapidly beating heart.

There was a long pause as Rose's parents processed what was being said.

"Why weren't we told?" Matthew asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Who was this man?" Cora questioned with a bit more conviction.

"Rose?" Severus said looking down at her, not sure what else she wanted him to convey. This was not his story to tell.

"Tiberius," Rose whispered. "His name was Tiberius. And he died because…" Rose shook her head. She couldn't continue. Rose looked up at Severus with wide wet eyes and nodded once.

Severus sighed and turned his attention back to Rose's parents, holding his palm against Rose's head as if shielding her from the past. "Tiberius Malfoy was a deatheater," Severus explained coldly. He looked at the Rosamonds with raised brows. "Do you know what that means?"

Cora narrowed her eyes at him, feeling insulted by Severus's tone. "Voldemort's followers," she said sternly.

"But Rose," Matthew said, "she's…"

"Yes," Severus's returned bitterly. "She's muggle-born."

"Muggle?" Matthew questioned.

"Born to non-magical parents," Severus replied.

"But deatheaters and this Voldemort," Cora continued. Severus suppressed an eye roll. "They are against people like us and like Rose."

"So, you see where the issue arose," Severus said bluntly.

"How could you, Rose?" Cora said pointedly. Rose looked at her mother with disbelief. "You told us all those horrible things deatheaters have done. How could you possibly want to marry one?"

Rose pulled away from Severus, her pain suddenly replaced with rage. Severus bit down on his tongue.

"Don't' you dare judge him," Rose told her parents in a carrying voice. She was not just talking about Tiberius now. "Not everything is so black and white."

"Rose," Cora said in a tone of forced reason, "you told us all about this group of people, how they torture nonmagical people for sport. You told us how they are against witches and wizards born of nonmagical parents. 'You' told us what dangerous killers they 'all' are, branded on their arms by their leader, ready to do his biding at any time." Cora Rosamond's eyes widened slightly, she stared in front of her intently as if she was looking at puzzle pieces coming together. She shot her attention towards Severus. "You," she accused. "Your arm. Yesterday when I tried to pull up your sleeves."

Rose stepped in front of Severus with her arms held out as if afraid her mother would pounce on him.

"He is a deatheater," Cora said.

Severus scowled behind Rose. "Clearly you were never informed of the ideocracy of a deatheater accusation," Severus said in a low hiss. "Incriminating the wrong person is a sure way to end up dead."

Rose watched as her parents' faces drained of color. Rose rolled her eyes, bringing her hand to her temple. "That last comment was not necessary," she mumbled before looking up again.

"So, it's true," Matthew said with horror.

Furiously, Severus rolled up the left sleeve of his nightshirt, revealing the remains of his dark mark. The skin was grayed and scaly. It had the dead look of a snake's abandoned skin. As faded as it was, the outline was still clearly visible, it always would be a horrible reminder of past mistakes and torment. "There," Severus said roughly.

Rose's parents stared at the mark, fear on their faces, yet they were too displaced from the wizarding world to know how scary the mark should have been to them.

"Severus," Rose groaned.

At that moment, Ephraim and Rachel descended the stairs, drawn in by the commotion.

Ephraim stared at his professor with wide eyes. Severus quickly covered his arm again.

Professor Snape's past was common knowledge at Hogwarts, but Ephraim could easily forget what was hidden beneath his teacher's sleeve. Ephraim's eyes shifted from his professor to Rose's family, wearing looks of fear and disgusted and then Rose standing defensively between them.

Ephraim rushed the rest of the way down the stairs and placed himself at Professor Snape's side, his arms crossed in front of him. He stared defiantly at Rose's family.

"What's happening?" Rachel asked meekly as she joined the group.

Severus looked at Rose and Ephraim standing around him, standing with him. Miraculously, Severus felt his anger leaving him.

"Explain," Cora half shouted at Rose. "Now!"

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but Severus cut across her. "Once branded with the dark mark," Severus began, "there is no way out." Severus stepped forward and rested his hands on Rose's shoulders. Rose's body instantly relaxed at his touch, her defensive stance dissolved. "Even if you realized how wrong you were it would be too late." Severus's voice became less severe. He glanced at Ephraim and gave him a small nod. Ephraim uncrossed his arms. "Rose has a talent for helping others realize the good in their selves. Tiberius Malfoy was no exception."

"And you?" Cora threw back at Severus.

"Severus was a spy," Rose told her parents defensively. "He played a crucial part in ending the wizarding war. He's a hero." Rose glanced back at Severus who was scowling at her last comment.

"War?" Cora asked. "What war?"

Severus gave Rose a raised brow look. "They are ill informed," he said.

Matthew frowned and Cora let out an errant noise. They were both intelligent doctors; ill informed was not something that sat well with them, and to miss a whole 'war' was quite a bit of miss information indeed.

"Its not their fault," Rose said guiltily.

"No," Severus returned.

Rose looked towards her parents and sister. "It's passed due that I tell you all everything.

The Rosamonds, Ephraim, and Severus sat down for a story of the last two years. Tales of Severus's past were kept generic and short. Rose, however, told her past minute by minute it seemed. She felt a weight be lifted off her and by the end of the long and tearful conversation she felt as though she was levitating in her seat.

Ephraim had grabbed her hand sometime around the explanation of her first meeting with Tiberius. Severus sat quietly beside her, listening intently, hearing information for the first time. He did not touch Rose until after she told her final story not wanting to intrude upon her space with Tiberius.

"I think you are all caught up," Rose finished some what lamely.

In a rare display of public affection, Severus leaned to the side and placed a lingering kiss on Rose's forehead, telling her, silently, how brave she was.

Ephraim looked away as if Rose and Professor Snape were snogging in front of him.

In a daze, the last questions were asked and answered. The group separated only long enough to shower and dress.

Rose emerged a little while later wearing a midnight blue dress that she had borrowed from Rachel. It billowed around her when she walked and hit her right at the knee, exposing her soft pale legs.

Severus couldn't believe his luck. A smile spread across his face.

Feeling lighthearted, Rose laughed. "Will I do?" she teased.

Severus rolled his eyes at her. "I suppose," he told her with a smirk. He took her hands and pulled her towards him for a kiss.

Someone cleared their throat.

They pulled apart. Severus pressed his lips together in annoyance to see Rose's family and Ephraim standing behind them, ready to leave.

When Severus would look back on his wedding day, he would not think about the cramped car ride to the church or the crude whispers behind Rose's relatives' hands.

Severus would only think of Rose, standing before him at the alter, staring up at him, looking thrilled to be there, though Severus would never understand why.

Tears brimmed her eyes as her officiant cousin ask, "Do you, Rose, take Severus to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer as long as you both shall live?"

Rose beamed at Severus. She was so beautiful and good and she was his.

"I do," Rose said.

THANK YOU FOR READING.

Please review. I can't wait to hear what you think of the update.

More to come soon.

Sincerely,

Thora Jane


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: (The next few chapters will be a series of one shots)

The Dark Mark

Steam rose from the hot bath and lavender colored bubbles covered Severus and Rose like a thick quilt. They were back at Hogwarts in Severus's rooms.

They both were serene, listening to the water gently splashing against the sides of the porcelain tub. Rose sat between Severus's legs, resting her back against his chest. Severus lightly stroked Rose's arm with two long fingers.

Rose smiled to herself and sighed, letting her head fall to the side. "That feels so nice," she said.

Severus pressed his lips against her exposed neck, carefully kissing and lightly biting her sensitive flesh. Rose's body tightened and she gripped Severus's knees for support. Severus traced her collarbone and then moved his hands down her wet body, leaving one hand to meticulously massage her breast. The other hand ventured lower.

Rose's body responded to his touch, her breathing became heavy and her core tightened as pressure built. In little time, she reached for the cool rim of the tub, her back arched against Severus's chest and she let out a moan of pleasure. Electrical currents moved through her body and skimmed the surface of the bath water.

Rose's body went from tight to weightlessly, following the gentle waves of the water. Severus held her tightly to him as if to keep her from floating away.

Feeling used up in the best possible way, Rose lazily looked back at Severus and grinned. "You look awfully pleased with yourself," she told him.

Severus smirked down at her. "How could I not be," he returned.

"Good thing we are in the dungeons," Rose remarked. "It's unlikely for anyone to hear us." Rose sent Severus a mischievous look. "Though if they did," she continues, "I'm sure they would only have flattering things to say about your abilities outside potion making, Professor Snape."

Severus raised his brows at her. "Well I'm glad you do no resent having our wedding night at my place of employment," he said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Not when your place of employment is a castle." Rose faced forward again. She took up one of Severus's hands and briefly brought it to her lips. "I would have gladly had our wedding night anywhere," she played.

Severus shook his head, musing at the thought of 'anywhere.' He pressed his lips into her wet hair. "We can move into our house this week," he told her.

"But that doesn't mean we have to stop having sex at your place of employment," Rose teased.

Severus laughed lightly in her ear, a rare sound, a deep rumbling in his chest. Rose felt the vibrations against her spine. "I would hope not," Severus replied.

Rose smiled, deciding that Severus's laugh was her favorite sound in the world. "Are you happy?" Rose asked him.

Severus was very quiet for a moment. "I am," he said back in a low voice. Rose savored his words, leaning back into him. "Are you happy, Rose?" he asked her almost timidly.

"Unbelievably so," Rose replied.

Severus drank in a large gulp of the steaming, fragrant air. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist without much thought. The scaly skin where his dark mark had been, rubbed against the sensitive skin on Rose's abdomen. She unconsciously shifted slightly. Severus noticed and quickly pulled his left arm out of the water and rested it on the side of the tub.

Rose was suddenly horrified with herself. She knew that Severus was very careful not to touch her with the remains of his dark mark. Even though she had once tried to show him that it didn't bother her, she still caught Severus resting his left arm off to the side and when he held her close, he would let the flesh of his right arm rub up against her and the left would rest over his right.

"Severus," Rose began, afraid she had destroyed their moment. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to the feel of it. That's all."

She twisted to look at him. Severus's face became dark and guarded. "No, I'm sorry," he said distantly.

The largeness of the bath allowed Rose to turn around, so that she was straddling Severus on her knees, her pale breast, exposed from the soapy water. "Severus, it doesn't bother me."

Severus looked deeply in her eyes, not lovingly, as if he was trying to examine her, gaging what she actually thought. "Well, it should bother you," he replied roughly.

"But it doesn't," Rose told him.

"You do not need to pity me," Severus told her sharply.

Rose reached out and touched his face, stroking his cheek gently. "I love you, Severus Snape," she assured him. "I love you for the light and the dark." He closed his eyes, wanting desperately to believe what she was telling him.

Rose then reached for Severus's left arm. Severus's eyes flung open and his body tensed.

Rose's eyes pierced into his, begging him to trust her.

She ran her finger over the scaly grayed skin, tracing the outline of the skull and snake. She felt a wisp of fear touch her heart as she thought about what the dark mark represented. She thought about seeing Tiberius's mark burn inky black. She thought about all the evil Severus must have seen and the traumatic memories that this scarred patch of skin brought to the surface. Rose would have given anything to have protected him from it.

Rose raised Severus's arm to her face and held it to her cheek, feeling the rough skin scratch against her soft flesh. Severus did not fight but was in shock as he watched her.

Then Rose turned her face slightly and pressed her lips against the remains of Severus's dark mark.

Rose released his arm and Severus quickly drew it away from her, felling a strange mixture of humiliation, horror, and warmth. "Rose," he began, "You don't have to-" he stopped midsentence, staring with wide eyes at his left forearm.

Rose followed his gaze with confusion and then gasped.

The place on Severus's dark mark where Rose's lips touched, the gray scaly skin began to soften and smooth, new skin could be seen in its place.

"Rose," Severus breathed, looking up at her and then back at his arm. "What did you just do?"

"Nothing," Rose said with amazement. "I just was thinking that I wished I could have protected you and," she caught Severus's gaze, "that I love you."

Rose reached for Severus's arm again. She closed her eyes, concentrating only on her love for Severus Snape. Without a plan, she lightly blew her warm breath on his dark mark.

She felt Severus's arm stiffen in her grasp. She opened her eyes.

Severus's dark mark was completely gone.

"It worked," Rose exclaimed in shock.

Severus could not speak. He just stared at his newly cleared left forearm. His expression was that of shock at his new-found freedom, but Severus also looked pained at the thought of how unhappy he had been for so long.

"Severus," Rose said hesitantly.

Severus's eyes immediately focused upon her. His face broke upon seeing the love in her eyes. With water flying, Severus pulled himself towards Rose and rested his head on her shoulder. He clung to her. His whole body shook with suppressed sobs.

Rose's eyes filled with tears as she held him. "I love you," she soothed. "It's going to be alright now."


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Home

Their cottage was dirty, old, and perfect.

Rose couldn't stop smiling as she stepped inside. Severus stood beside her, looking at her through his peripherals. "It will need work," he told her.

"Yes," Rose agreed brightly. "But it has so much potential." The floors were a faded, grayed wood, with matching built in bookshelves that took up an entire wall. The walls had peeling white paint that had a brown quality to it from all the dust and dirt of neglect.

The house opened to a little sitting room and moved into a kitchen with many faded cupboards.

Rose ran through the rest of the cottage. It was mostly all on one level. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. There was also a small room in the back with wide windows (most of them broken), that looked out to a little garden. Rose imagined a terrarium where she could grow magical plants indoors and Severus could use them for potion making.

There was a rickety staircase in the front room that led to a spacious attic. That would be a perfect office for Severus once fixed up.

"You do like it?" Severus asked. He watched Rose as she moved around their little home. He could see her mind working furiously.

Rose turned to him. "I absolutely love it," she assured him.

"We can do with it whatever you see fit," Severus told her.

Rose grinned. She had already decorated the whole place in her mind. She thought about her flat with no personality. This would be a home that she would be excited to come return to each evening.

Severus had to go back to teaching for winter term. Rose took time off to put their cottage together. She was extremely glad she was a witch, it was a huge time saver. She cleaned the cottage thoroughly, brooms and mops zoomed around the house of their own accord. Paint brushes stroked the walls with fresh white paint. Rose brought in her furniture from her flat. She stocked the kitchen, imagining cooking meals for her family. She bought a few empty picture frames and hung them around the house. They awaited patiently for family portraits. She filled the back room with pots. Severus had promised her that he would talk to Professor Sprout about Rose coming to harvest a few magical saplings and seeds from the Hogwarts greenhouse.

Severus brought very little to their new home. He packed up his limited wardrobe. Rose liked to see his black robes hanging beside her colorful clothes in 'their' closet. Severus did fill the shelves with books, some of which he brought from his house on Spinner's End. Those were the only things he could stand to keep from his previous life. Rose did not know what would become of Severus's childhood home. He had no desire to sell it or keep it up. It would probably just sit and slowly fall apart until it looked as unlivable as it always had been.

The cottage was declared ready after only four days of Rose's hard work. Severus had looked forward to coming to the place everyday after classes to see the progress Rose had made. He felt a bit guilty that he was not helping her, but Rose assured him lovingly that he would just get in the way.

On the last night before they planned to move in, Severus and Rose stood just beyond the doorway, admiring their home.

"You did well," Severus said gently, taking Rose's hand in his. She squeezed his hand back, grinning. "I have something for you."

Rose turned towards him. "Severus," she protested. "You bought us this house. You are going to thoroughly spoil me."

Severus smirked and pulled Rose into him. He kissed her forehead. "Women like you deserve to be spoiled by their husbands," he said into her hair.

Rose wrapped herself around Severus. "Well who am I to argue," Rose teased, craning her neck to kiss his lips quickly.

They pulled apart slightly and Severus gave Rose one of his rare large smiles. He reached into his pocket and took a few steps towards the window. He placed something on the floor and then pointed his wand at it.

A small piano expanded just under the windowpane.

Rose eyed the instrument for a moment and then looked up at Severus. "Is that from the Shrieking Shack?" she asked him. She moved closer to it and ran her hand over its smooth surface.

"It was no good to anyone in there." He reached out and rested his hand on the instrument too. "But it holds great importance to me."

"How so?" Rose questioned, looking towards him with examining eyes.

Severus moved into Rose and took her face in his hands. "That day you played for me," he began, "I realized that I felt something for you. Something I would not admit to myself at the time. I was in deep denial and I would not dare let myself hope for-" He cut himself off to kiss Rose, as if he couldn't stand it a moment longer.

Rose leaned against the instrument for support, allowing herself to submit.

When they resurfaced, both slightly flushed and out of breath, Severus continued to cling to her. He had been much more affectionate over the past week, like he was freed somehow, able to be more himself. His dark mark no longer shackled him to his past. He was married now to a kind, beautiful witch who loved him fiercely. He had a future that he was excited to venture through.

Severus led Rose over to the sofa, where they nestled beside each other. Severus unconsciously played with a strand of Rose's hair between his fingers. His playful air was dissolving. "We need to talk to Ephraim," Severus said in a low voice. This was a serious conversation that they had been putting off. Once Severus no longer lived in the castle, Ephraim would no longer have the same support he needed from his head of house and from Rose.

Once back at school, Ephraim resumed taking dreamless sleep potion, not wanting to be teased by the other boys in his dormitory. Rose had gotten him appointments with a psychologist she knew at St. Mungo's, but the sessions wouldn't start for another few weeks.

"You know where I stand," Rose said, pulling away slightly to look at Severus.

Severus stared at her for a long moment. "Yes," he said roughly.

"Severus," Rose pressed, "I feel as if we would be leaving him behind."

Severus's brows knit together. "I suppose we already said he could stay with us during holidays, might as well make it full time."

"Do you think he would mind not living at Hogwarts?" Rose asked.

"I don't think he gets any pleasure from sleeping in the Slytherin dormitory," Severus said. "I will get permission from the headmistress to have him come live with us." He considered Rose for a moment. "Additionally, I'm sure he would not mind being moments away from you."

"And you," Rose remarked.

Severus scowled. "Just to be plain," he said, "the boy is staying with us until he can successfully cope on his own."

Rose casted her eyes down.

"Rose," Severus said sternly.

Rose sighed. "Right," she mumbled.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her, feeling unconvinced. "You can tell him tomorrow."

"Don't you want to tell him too?" Rose asked. The way Severus said 'You can tell him' implied that he was not planning on being present for that conversation.

"I think it would be better coming from you."

Rose pressed her lips together. Severus did not see that he was more of a father to Ephraim than anyone had every been and Rose knew that Severus had grown to care for the boy. He looked out for Ephraim's wellbeing just as much as Rose did. He wouldn't have been willing to let the child stay with them if he didn't care. Rose wondered if Severus thought Ephraim would not want to live with 'him.' When in reality, it was all too clear the Ephraim respected and looked up to his professor greatly.

The next day Rose found Ephraim in the Great Hall after dinner. Severus was down in his office finishing up some work. Rose asked again if he would come talk to Ephraim with her, but he refused. Rose had become very comfortable with just making her way through Hogwarts on her own and everyone seemed just as used to seeing her around.

Ephraim immediately got up and hugged her. He loved having someone to seek him out, just him. He liked his peers to see that Rose was there for him.

Rose smiled down at him. "Hi sweetheart," she said before kissing the top of his head.

Ephraim grinned to himself. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you about something," Rose told him. She suddenly found herself feeling slightly nervous. What if Ephraim didn't want to live with them? Rose would be so disappointed to not have him in their new home.

"Okay," Ephraim said suddenly serious. He stood up a little straighter. "Should we go out of the hall?"

Rose nodded. They moved into the corridor for a bit of privacy.

"Is something wrong?" Ephraim asked her, picking up Rose's anxiousness.

"No," Rose said gently, "there's nothing wrong." She pressed her hand against Ephraim's cheek briefly, emulating something her mother did. "Professor Snape and I wanted to talk to you about something." Rose figured she should represent Severus's opinion even though he was not there.

"What is it?" Ephraim asked.

"Well," Rose began. "We told you that we were planning to move into Hogsmeade."

Ephraim nodded, keeping his face blank, a skill he had picked up from Professor Snape. He did not like the idea of being alone at night. It scared him, but he couldn't say as much.

"You said you would like to stay with us during school holidays," Rose continued. "But we were wondering if you would like to stay with us now. Of course, I won't blame you if you'd prefer to stay at Hogwarts with people your own age. And Hogwarts is incredible. Not that you wouldn't see it during the day. We just thought that you might-"

Ephraim flung himself into a hug with Rose, cutting off her rambling. She felt him nod against her chest. Rose smiled and held the boy closer.

The first week in the cottage took a bit of adjustment. Rose suddenly found herself a wife and a mother of sorts to a child only 14 years younger than herself; the same age distance between her and Severus. She felt like she 'was' a child just playing house.

Every evening, Severus would bring Ephraim home with him. Rose would finish up work as well and would cook dinner. Everyone was overly polite at first, not really knowing how to behave. Ephraim didn't talk much. Severus could see within Ephraim the deep-set fear of disappointing, as if he might say or do something that might end his welcome. Dinner time conversation was generic and boringly well-mannered.

Rose and Severus were still trying to fit into their new roles of husband and wife.

After dinner Ephraim would help clear up and then would sit at the table quietly to study. He would always decline Rose's offers to help him with his homework, not wanting to bother her in anyway. Rose and Severus would talk quietly about nothing of great importance or Rose would read while Severus graded papers, every now and then remarking about the poor quality of an essay in his hands.

Later in the evening, Severus would bid Ephraim goodnight and Rose would tuck him into bed. They had fixed a room up just for him. He had shelves for his books and Rose had hung a few posters on his walls in attempt to make the room look cozy. Morgan would curl at the foot of the bed. Rose would always leave a dim light on. She would kiss Ephraim's head and tell him to come get them if he needed anything.

Ephraim dreaded going to sleep, sometimes looking tearful anticipating the visions to come.

"We are just next door," Rose whispered. Sometimes Rose would just cave and stay next to Ephraim until he fell asleep, even though Severus told her that the boy was much too old for such things.

Without the dreamless sleep potion, Ephraim had nightmares almost every night at first. Sometimes his cries were loud enough to wake Rose and Severus in their bedroom. On those occasions, Rose would rush to him and hold him until he calmed down. Severus would always lag behind as to minimize the boy's embarrassment but would help Rose if she needed to strip the sheets when Ephraim was changing.

In other instances, Ephraim's dreams would come on more quietly. He would wake up tearful and sit in bed until he couldn't take it anymore. Then he would swallow his pride and tap on Rose's and Professor Snape's bedroom door. Rose would comfort Ephraim gently while Severus pretended to sleep through it all. Even though Ephraim knew Professor Snape was actually awake, he was grateful for his teacher's decorum.

Ephraim started every morning waiting for Rose and Professor Snape to be angry or frustrated with him. But that didn't happen. What did happen was quite the opposite.

Rose seemed to be even sweeter towards Ephraim than usually, giving him extra attention and hugs.

Even Professor Snape seemed to be trying to make him comfortable, he began insisting on helping Ephraim with his homework and even went as far as to praise him on his performance. And despite what he told Rose originally, he began encouraging her to sit with Ephraim at night until he fell asleep.

Everyday Severus and Ephraim would go to the school together. It became easier for them to convers. It was quite a different feeling for Severus to have a student whom he genuinely liked and who seemed to genuinely like him back. Ephraim, being muggle-born, still had so many questions about magic and the wizarding world. To Ephraim's amazement and delight, everything he wanted to know, Professor Snape seemed to know the answer.

Soon the evenings were not so quiet anymore. They were filled with animated conversations and laughter. Slowly, Ephraim's nightmares became less and less frequent. He felt safe and he felt at home. They all did.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Neville's Boggart

"Neville," Rose called, "Hannah."

Rose was walking between wards at St. Mungo's when she saw two familiar faces.

Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott turned towards the sound of their names. Both were looking forlorn. Rose looked confused for only a moment and then realized what ward they were standing in front of. No one got better in there and no visitor left looking happy.

Rose quickly adjust her face and took quick strides to greet the couple.

"Rose," Neville welcomed kindly. He smiled at her, yet it did not quite touch his eyes.

"Hello," Hannah said lightly, her blonde hair hung in two ponytails just adding to the sweetness of her overall appearance.

Rose had only met the pair once at the Hogwarts ball, despite all the time she spent at the school. Neither of them seemed to be anywhere near where Severus usually could be found.

Rose had fond memories of talking with both Hannah and Neville at the ball. She had hoped to run into them. She just was not expecting it to be here. "It's so good to see you both," Rose said.

"You too," Neville returned. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh congratulations on your marriage to Professor Snape."

Rose looked skeptically at Neville for a moment. "Thanks," she said shortly.

"We were quite surprised to hear about it," Hannah told Rose honestly.

Rose smiled again. "It did happen a bit quick," she allowed. "I understand there are also congratulations in order for you two."

Neville took up Hannah's hand in his. This time when he smiled, he looked truly happy. So did she. "Thank you," Neville replied.

"When is the happy occasion going to be?" Rose asked.

"Next month," Hannah replied, "After we finish school." Rose knew that several of the seventh years had returned to school after the war. Not much was learnt at Hogwarts under Lord Voldemort's control.

"My Gran is beside herself preparing for the wedding," Neville said.

Hannah wrinkled her nose. "Yes," she replied a little less enthusiastic. "She does have very strong opinions on how everything should be." Hannah looked over at Neville. They both smirked as they shared a private joke.

"How did you hear about our engagement?" Neville asked. "Did Snape…I mean Professor Snape say…" Neville could hardly imagine Snape going home and telling his wife about the affairs in his life.

"No," Rose admitted. "I heard it from Ephraim, our…" Rose never knew how to refer to Ephraim.

"Oh," Neville said with understanding on his face.

Ephraim had become a great fan of Neville's after Neville had stood up for him when a couple of fourth year Slytherins were teasing him. Plus, it didn't hurt that Neville had the credibility of killing Voldemort's snake, Nagini. Both of these deeds made Neville a great favorite with Rose as well.

"Ephraim also told me that we are to be neighbors," Rose said. "You are moving into the flat above the Three Broomsticks. And you will be apprenticing with Professor Sprout next year."

"Ephraim is a well-informed boy," Neville laughed.

"Well you made quite the impression on him," Rose remarked. "Hey, I was just heading to get some lunch. Care to join me?"

"Sure," Hannah agreed for them both.

Rose, Neville, and Hannah went down to the hospital cafeteria. They grabbed their food and took a seat together at one of the many tables.

The three looked at each other somewhat awkwardly for a moment, not really sure where to begin.

"Did you read that article about the newly discovered properties of mimbulus mimbletonia?" Rose broke the silence.

"Did he ever," Hannah answered, with a good-humored eyeroll. "That is all he has been talking about for the last week."

Neville grinned. "I have a mimbulus that has been thriving. I was thinking of trying to breed it."

This launched a long discussion about the many properties of the plant. Rose learned that Hannah seemed to have an interest in healing and kept up on the medicinal properties of magical herbs and fungi.

"I would love to try growing a mimbulus but they are awfully difficult," Rose said with wonder.

"If you give it the time and attention it needs any plant can thrive," Neville told Rose.

"I have an interest in magical botany," Rose said, "but not quite the talent for gardening. I have a small patch of bubotubers that I planted about two months ago. They are doing so poorly. I have no idea what I'm doing wrong."

Neville nodded with understanding. "It's probably the soil," Neville told Rose.

Rose's face lit up. "Do you think? Would you both like to have dinner with us some night and perhaps I could show you my plants?"

When Rose had heard that Neville and Hannah would be moving nearby, she had hoped they could all be friends. She didn't really have any friends here, except for her husband and Ephraim of course. On days she did not work, and Severus and Ephraim were at Hogwarts, she spent much of her time alone. Rose was not the type of girl who enjoyed waiting around for a man.

Neville and Hannah exchanged looks.

Rose's brows knit together. "What?"

"Nothing," Neville said too quickly.

"No, what is it?" Rose pressed.

Hannah glanced at Neville and then focused back on Rose. "It's Professor Snape," Hannah said.

"Hannah," Neville protested.

"What about Severus?" Rose asked.

"Well," Hannah continues. "It's just that he was always so horrible to Neville."

"But it's fine," Neville add hurriedly to Rose.

"It's not fine," Hannah told Neville, grabbing his hand. "He was awful to you."

"What did he do?" Rose asked horrified.

"Nothing really," Neville brushed off.

"It wasn't nothing," Hannah corrected. "Neville, he bullied you in class relentlessly. So much so that your boggart turned into him."

Rose's was suddenly horrified. "Your boggart turned into my husband?" she groaned. All hope of becoming friends with Neville and Hannah seemed to be flying out the window.

"When I was 13." Neville said firmly.

"Would it still?" Rose asked with wide eyes.

"No," Neville said flatly.

Rose felt relieved. Then something crossed her mind that made her panic again. "Out of curiosity," Rose began, "were you able to overpower that boggart?"

Amusement flashed behind Neville's eyes. "I was," he answered trying to keep his face straight.

Hannah began to laugh.

Rose took a couple sips from her cup of pumpkin juice, trying to act casual. "How did you do it?" she asked between gulps of drink.

"I made the boggart wear my grandmother's clothing," Neville answered.

Rose, who had just taken a mouthful of pumpkin juice, began to choke. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth to keep the liquid from spraying across the table. Rose had a vivid image of Severus in a dress holding a handbag. She forced herself to swallow and broke off into a hardy laugh.

Neville smiled too once he knew Rose was not going to be offended.

"Did he deserve it?" Rose asked when the laughs subsided.

"Without a doubt," Hannah assured her.

"How is he towards you now?" Rose questioned.

Neville shrugged. "I don't see him much."

"If you are going to work in the herbology department, I'd imagine that you will be having a lot of interactions with the potions master."

"I suppose so," Neville said in a small voice, clearly dreading it.

Rose felt crestfallen. She wanted so much to be friends with these two. "Look," she told Neville seriously. "I love Severus, but I know who I married. If he ever gives you a hard time you can tell me."

Neville looked as though he would never think of doing that.

"Really," Rose said. "I will withhold sex or something." It was a joke but based on the horrified look on Neville's face, he clearly did not find it funny. Hannah laughed though.

"Maybe you and I could grab a butterbeer together sometime," Hannah told Rose. "I'm going to work at the Three Broomsticks after term ends. I will be around a lot. We can make sure our husbands are being civil."

Rose beamed. "I would like that."

"You really don't seem like the type of person that would marry Snape," Hannah added, quickly becoming comfortable speaking her mind to Rose.

Rose sent Hannah a mischievous look. "Based on your history with my husband, I guess I should take that as a complement."

Hannah smirked. "You should."

"Well if you decide you'd like to come over, the invitation stands and I assure you that Severus will behave himself."


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The Childhood He Always Wanted

"Excuse me, Sir," Rose said to a portrait of a knight riding a fat little pony.

The Knight jumped to attention. "Yes, fair maiden. How can Sir Cadogan be of service to you?"

Rose smirked. "I'm sorry to disturb you," she addressed the portrait. "I was just wondering if you had seen Professor Snape. He wasn't in his office."

"A lost person," Sir Cadogan sat up straighter on his pony. "Never fear, maiden, I will discover the whereabouts of the soul in question."

"Oh no," Rose said, realizing quickly that she asked the wrong picture for help. "He's not missing. I was just wondering if you've seen him anywhere."

"It will be my greatest honor to take on this quest."

"Actually," Rose said firmly. "I see him, there." She pointed ahead of her. Severus just moved into a conjoining corridor several yards away.

"Glad I could have been of service." Sir Cadogan gave Rose a little bow from atop his steed.

"Thank you," Rose called back as she hurried towards her husband.

As she approached, she noticed that Severus was looking extremely annoyed about something. He was talking to a small group of people. Upon further inspection, Rose noticed that the people were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Then Rose understood Severus's irritation, even though she knew it was not warranted.

Severus had not noticed her approach.

"When you two decided not to complete your magical education," Severus addressed Harry and Ron, "I was under the impression that I would not be 'graced' with your presence at this school any longer."

"Harry is speaking in Defense Against the Dark Arts today," Ron told Severus coldly.

"Ah," Severus returned, clearly growing more errant by the second, "I had heard. Do you plan to discuss the over use of the disarming charm, Potter?"

Harry pressed his lips together, trying to hold back a not-so-polite reply.

"And what would be your excuse for being here, Mr. Weasley."

"Here to see Hermione," Ron shot back, grabbing her hand as if to prove to Snape that he could.

Severus rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to return.

"Hello darling," Rose said pointedly, cutting Severus off from speaking.

Severus's attention shot towards Rose. She was beaming at him.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked in surprise. It was the middle of the day. She should have been at work.

"It's nice to see you too," Rose teased, craning her neck to kiss Severus's cheek. Severus stooped slightly to allow her to do this but kept his expression stoic.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione still thought this whole Snape being married situation was extremely off-putting.

"Did I just hear that you are speaking to the students today, Harry," Rose asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"I'm sure that will be wonderful," Rose said brightly. She looked over at Severus. He was chewing the insides of his cheeks.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" Severus asked again in a flat tone. "You said you had a shift at St. Mungo's today."

Rose grinned at him. Severus looked at her skeptically. She appeared so happy she might burst. "I said I was going to St. Mungo's today," she replied, "but I never said I was working."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "Alright," he said roughly, frustrated that she was not giving him a clear answer. He was quiet for a moment. Then suddenly realization spread across his face.

"I'm pregnant," Rose announced, unable to hold it in a moment longer.

Severus looked as though he was just hit by a stunning charm.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged shocked looks and then looked uncertainly at Snape.

"Congratulations," Hermione told Rose.

Rose could not stop smiling. "Thank you," she replied before glancing back at Severus. "Are you alright over there?"

Wordlessly, Severus grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her away from the trio and into an empty classroom.

Once the door was secured behind them, Severus allowed himself to take a deep breath. He gazed at Rose with wide eyes. He looked terrified and amazed all at once, as if pregnancy was a completely foreign concept.

"You knew this was a very real possibility," Rose joked. "Are you okay?"

"You're pregnant," Severus breathed.

"I'm pregnant," she confirmed.

Severus looked around the room, searching for answers. He avoided Rose's eyes like he was afraid he could get her pregnant again by staring at her too intently.

Rose closed the space between them. "Look," Rose said, taking hold of Severus's hand and resting it on her belly.

Severus stared at their joined hands over Rose's abdomen.

"Your baby is in there, Severus," Rose said gently. "You're going to be a father."

The color was rapidly draining from Severus's face, to the point where Rose was concerned that he might pass out.

"How long have you known?" Severus managed to ask.

"I suspected for a few weeks," Rose told him. "I confirmed it today." Rose had been more animated lately; she had taken to humming and every morning for the last week or so she got out of bed smiling and that smile seldom left her face. Severus was glad to see her so happy, though he should have suspected something was amiss. "Are you pleased?" Rose asked somewhat shyly.

"I-," Severus began. He did not know what to say. "Our child is in there," he told himself, hoping for it to make sense to him.

Rose laughed lightly. "Our child," Rose stared up at him. "Our daughter."

Severus backed up to lean against the wall, removing his hand from Rose's belly but keeping a tight grip on her hand. He could not possibly take much more information. "How do you know that already?"

"My midwife is a seer," Rose explained. "She told me that we are going to have a healthy baby girl." Rose pulled on Severus's hands. "Come sit." She led him over to the nearest desk chair. He dropped into the seat. Rose settled herself in his lap. She carefully stroked at his hair, her presence became more serious. "I know you're scared. I am too."

He looked at her skeptically. "You don't seem to be," Severus pointed out.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Remember, I have known longer than you." She tucked his black hair behind his ears.

Severus closed his eyes briefly and sighed. He could feel Rose's calming powers wash over him. His eyes flit open and he fixed his gaze on Rose. "I don't want to disappoint you or our…our daughter," he confessed.

Rose pressed her forehead against his. "Occasionally, we might disappoint each other," Rose told him, "and our daughter. All parents do. But we will always provide protection and love to any child we have." Rose placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Severus, you are better at protecting others than anyone I have ever met. And you are certainly the most loving person I know."

Severus drew her tightly towards him and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I really hope you're happy," she whispered.

Severus resurfaced. "I am surprised," he said. "I am in awe." He reached for Rose's hand again.

"Hopefully you're not too surprised," Rose teased. "I mean, it wasn't for lack of trying."

He produced a small smile. "I suppose I should be surprised it did not happen sooner," Severus mused, "based on said trying."

Rose laughed. "Well, I'm about a month in," she told him. "So, you have 8 months to get used to the idea."

"Does it take 9 months?" Severus said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her. She laughed again and he held her closer. His body suddenly stiffened. "How do you feel?" he asked, abruptly serious. He loosened his hold on her. "Am I holding you too tightly?"

"You could never hold me too tight," Rose returned lovingly. "I'm not suddenly so fragile."

Severus ran his eyes over her body, looking for changes in her appearance. Of course, nothing was showing yet. "But you're comfortable? Not in any pain? Or…I don't know. Should I be doing something for you right now?"

Rose smirked at him. "You should be kissing me right now," she suggested, leaning into him.

Severus raised his brows at her and then pressed his lips to hers, slowly deepening the embrace. Severus ran a hand down her arm and knotted the other in her hair.

Rose shivered at his touch. She wanted this mood to continue. She was about to suggest they go down to his office when Severus pulled away much too soon.

Rose examined him. Severus's mind was clearly racing. A trip down to the dungeons was obviously not in the cards right now.

"A girl," he said.

"A girl," Rose said excitedly. "Do you think you can handle that? God help us if she inherits her father's talent for snark."

"As long as she doesn't inherit her father's nose," Severus said drily.

Rose thoughtfully ran her finger over Severus's hooked nose. "We will love her no matter what," Rose played.

"What will we call her?" Severus wondered.

"We do have time to figure that out, Severus" Rose said with a grin. "8 months in fact."

Severus was beginning to look very overwhelmed again. Rose suspected this would come and go continuously over the duration of her pregnancy.

"Do you have a name you like?" Rose encouraged.

Severus was already thinking about the next ten things. He had already jumped to puberty and boyfriends. "What?"

"We don't need to get ahead of ourselves," Rose said firmly. "Do you have a name you like?"

"I don't know," Severus said distantly. "I never thought that-" he considered this for a moment. He tried to picture his daughter. It was only a blur, but he tried to identify how it made him feel. He would come home every night to a family, 'his' family, and he had the power to give a child, a daughter, the childhood he always wanted. He had the power to be the father he always wanted. "I like the name Esme," Severus told Rose after a long pause.

Rose hadn't expected him to offer up any suggestions on what to name their daughter. "Esme," she repeated, testing the name on her tongue. "Esme Snape." Rose listened carefully to the name in her voice. "Dammit Severus," Rose exclaimed.

"We don't have to call her Esme," Severus shot back.

"No," Rose said, "I love it. Esme Snape." Rose shook her head. "It's perfect."

"What then?" Severus was looking at her with bewilderment.

"I didn't want to be like my parents and have all my children's names begin with the same letter."

"Ephraim," Severus said at once.

Rose looked at Severus with a determined expression on her face. "Could we ever possibly love Esme more than we love Ephraim?"

Severus considered her words carefully. Ephraim had been living with them for nearly 6 months. Severus had grown very used to him being around. Severus thought again about the childhood he always wanted. He imagined his family. Esme's face was still a mystery, but Ephraim was clearly there.

"No," Severus agreed.

Rose began to tear up. "There would be no difference in how we love our children. Ephraim has been ours for a long time."

"Yes," Severus said, catching one of Rose's escaped tears with his thumb. Severus gave Rose an almost timid look. "Do you think Ephraim would mind having me as a father?"

Rose's eyes peered into his. His question made her feel sad for him. "You are already his father," Rose told Severus. "You have been for a while now."

Severus massaged his temple. "I was just panicking about having one child," he said. "Now we are going to have two."

Rose laughed through her tears. "Ephraim and Esme," she said. "Our children."

Severus smiled. "Yes," he agreed. "Our children."

Rose wrapped her arms around Severus's neck. Severus ran his hands down her body, settling them on her backside. Their lips met again. Rose tilted her head and let her lips part. Severus's hands became clawed against her, his need growing, his blood boiling and pooling low in his body.

"I love you," Rose said against his mouth.

"I love you too," Severus replied quickly. He reached for his wand to lock the door, but before he could manage it, the door opened.

Rose jumped off Severus's lap as Professor McGonagall, Ephraim, and another young boy that Rose did not recognize walked in the room. Rose quickly smoothed her hair with her hands. Severus got up from his seat too and stood slightly behind Rose, half furious, half humiliated, and very grateful that his robes covered the front of his trousers.

Minerva McGonagall's lips formed at fine line, though she had a spark of amusement behind her stern eyes. "Mrs. Snape," she greeted.

Rose casted her eyes down slightly. "Good to see you, Headmistress." Rose then took a good look at the children. Both looked disheveled and thoroughly embarrassed. Living with Rose and Professor Snape, Ephraim had suspected on more than one occasion that he was walking in on something he shouldn't, especially on nights he came to get Rose after a nightmare. It didn't get any less uncomfortable with experience though. At least he knew they loved each other.

Ephraim's left eye was beginning to bruise and the other boy, a Gryffindor, had a swollen lip.

"Ephraim?" Rose asked, beginning to compose herself.

Ephraim cast his gaze down.

Severus stepped out from behind Rose, the 'danger' clearly gone."

"What's going on?" Severus asked icily.

McGonagall gave Severus a final pointed look before beginning in a firm tone. "I caught Mr. Fayden and Mr. Peterson dueling of sorts in the upstairs corridor. If you could even call it a duel," she added sharply to the boys. "They shot a handful of spells pass each other's ears and then began flailing around on the floor like two monkeys with sticks."

Both boys' faces turned red.

Severus stared coldly at Ephraim. Ephraim glanced up and then quickly glanced back down when he saw the look Professor Snape was giving him.

"Seeing that Mr. Fayden is in your house, Severus, I will turn his punishment over to you," Professor McGonagall said. "Mr. Peterson will be coming with me."

The Gryffindor boy did not seem to know who was getting the worse deal, him or Ephraim. But then he seemed to come to a conclusion. "That's not fair, Professor," Peterson exclaimed to McGonagall. "Ephraim is Professor Snape's pet. He is going to go easy on him."

Severus moved swiftly toward the Gryffindor boy. "I assure you, Peterson, my treatment towards Mr. Fayden will be…more than fair," he hissed the last few words menacingly. "Let me hear you say one more impertinent word and you will know that from personal experience."

Peterson swallowed nervously.

"Very well," McGonagall said. "Come along, Peterson." She stood by the door to let the boy pass in front of him. The headmistress gave Severus and Rose a final raised brow glance before closing the door behind her.

"Explain, Ephraim," Severus demanded once they were alone.

Rose knelt in front of Ephraim, taking up his face in her hands. "Is it just your eye?" Rose asked, pulling out her wand.

Ephraim nodded.

"He's fine," Severus told Rose, "If he is foolish enough to get into a fight, he can live with the consequences of his actions."

Rose threw Severus a sharp look before healing Ephraim's bruised eye.

Severus sighed. "I'm wait, Ephraim," he said.

Ephraim looked toward Professor Snape. He seemed to recover from the intimidation of his teacher's sharp look. Anger washed over him. "He insulted you, Sir," Ephraim shot back, crossing his arms.

Severus stared at Ephraim from down his hooked nose. "And are you too weak to be so easily provoked?" Severus asked.

Ephraim narrowed his eyes at his professor.

"Severus," Rose said with exasperation. "Ephraim," she said gently. "What did that boy say to you?"

Ephraim eyed Rose nervously.

"Yes?" she pressed.

"He called me Professor Snape's pet," Ephraim said.

"As we heard," Severus replied bitterly.

"He said that you must have slipped me a love potion just like you did your wife," Ephraim reported, turning red.

Severus scowled deeply.

"Well I would want to punch that kid too," Rose pointed out.

Severus shot her a look that clearly told her that she wasn't helping.

Rose shrugged.

Ephraim stood their fuming.

"Ephraim," Rose said moving closer to him and wrapping him in her arms. Ephraim leaned against her, still breathing heavy with anger.

"Ephraim," Severus told him, "I'm a grown man who doesn't need a child to defend me."

Ephraim glared at Professor Snape from Rose's embrace. "Well, he shouldn't have said that about you, Sir."

Severus gave Rose an exasperated look, silently asking her 'What now?'

Rose smirked back at him.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Rose asked Ephraim softly.

"Yeah," Ephraim answered roughly. "How much trouble am I in?" he directed at his professor.

"Enough," Severus answered. "You will do a detention tomorrow night."

Ephraim looked relieved. That was a very tame punishment compared to what he was expecting. Perhaps Peterson was right. "Fine," he said stubbornly.

Rose pulled away from the boy and knelt so that they were at eye level. "Ephraim, you really shouldn't have been fighting. It's admirable that you wanted to defend Professor Snape, but that's not the way to go about it."

"At the very least, don't start a duel until you know how to do it properly," Severus pointed out.

Rose glared at Severus. 'Now who wasn't helping.'

Ephraim smirk.

"Well, what's done is done?" Rose brushed off, straightening herself.

Ephraim stared at her for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

Rose started beaming again. She looked over at Severus, who's face went blank.

"Ephraim," Rose began, "I have some news." She grinned at Severus, "We have some news."

"What?" Ephraim asked curiously.

"We're going to have a baby," she said brightly, touching her hand automatically to her abdomen.

Ephraim stared at Rose blankly, processing what this all meant. He glanced at his professor, who was examining him careful. "Oh," was all Ephraim said.

"But there's more," Rose said a little disappointed that Ephraim was not as excited as she was.

"I think I know," Ephraim said quickly.

"You do?" Rose asked with confusion.

"Yeah," he said coldly. "You're going to want me to move out, since you'll have your own kid." He wanted to be the one to say it. He did not think he could bear hearing either Rose or Professor Snape say those words to him.

"No!" Rose said quickly. "Ephraim, that's not it at all."

Ephraim scuffed his shoe against the floor a few times, not looking at either adult. He felt guilty that he resented this unborn baby already, but he couldn't help it.

"Ephraim," Severus said sternly. "Look at me."

Ephraim did for a split second and then went back to staring at his shoes.

Severus looked over at Rose, who looked sadly at the boy. Rose moved to stand beside Ephraim and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Severus knelt slightly to be more at eye level.

"We are having a girl," Severus told Ephraim.

"Nice," Ephraim said coldly.

Severus smiled slightly at Ephraim, which was not something he ever really did. "If that girl comes out looking anything like Rose," Severus started, "we are going to have a problem with men coming around once she's older." There was already a bitterness to Severus's tone that made Rose want to laugh. "She could really use an older brother to help look after her."

Ephraim stared at Professor Snape dumbfounded and then glanced up at Rose who nodded. "Are you saying that you want…" Ephraim could not bring himself to say the words in case he was horribly wrong.

"Ephraim," Rose soothed. "We already think of you as our son. Of course, it's completely up to you."

Severus could see that Ephraim would need to hear the exact words, perhaps several times, before he would let himself believe it. "Ephraim," Severus said firmly. Ephraim directed his full attention towards Professor Snape. "Rose and I would like to legally become your parents." He paused. "If you'll have us," he added.

It was a good thing that Rose was standing beside him because Ephraim seemed to be completely relying on her to support his weight.

"You can think about it," Severus told him. Severus could not shake the fear that Ephraim might have reservations about having him as a father. Esme wouldn't have a choice, but Ephraim could say no.

Ephraim shook his head fiercely, worried the offer might be retracked if he waited too long.

"Are you shaking your head because you don't need to think about it or you don't-"

"I don't need to think about it," Ephraim cut across Professor Snape.

"Would you like us to be your mother and father?" Rose asked, still holding him at her side. "And Esme to be your sister."

"Esme?"

"That's her name," Rose told him. "I think Esme and Ephraim Snape sounds really good."

"Ephraim Snape," Ephraim repeated.

"If that's what you want?" Severus told him.

"Of course, there is not obligation to take our name," Rose said quickly, "Or to…" she couldn't face not having Ephraim as her son; she was far too attached to him to even think of being without him now.

Ephraim's little body suddenly began to shake with sobs. "I want to be Ephraim Snape," he said almost incoherently.

That was good enough for Rose. She pulled Ephraim into a tight hug and sobbed right along with him. "I love you so much," she told him, which just made them both cry harder. "I promise to try my best to be the mother you deserve."

Severus stood somewhat awkwardly behind them. Rose was the only person he had ever actually said 'I love you.' Partly because she was the only one who he trusted to say it back. He stepped closer to his wife and…son.

Severus hesitantly ran his hand over Ephraim's hair and then placed it protectively on his shoulder. Ephraim's body stilled at Severus's touch, it was so unexpected, but he felt instantly safer. Before Severus could pull his hand away, Rose brought hers to rest on top of his. Ephraim reached towards his shoulder too and placed his hand over Rose's.

It was their first time all together, officially a family, Severus, Rose, Ephraim, and Esme Snape.

XXXXXX

I hope you are still enjoying my story. Please Review.

Thora Jane


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Harry Potter

"Absolutely not," Severus told Rose as she followed him into his office.

"But why not?" Rose pushed, her arms were laden with several multicolored folders.

"Because I said no," Severus said roughly.

"Trouble in paradise?" a portrait of a bald wizard asked from his hanging place across from where they stood.

Severus glared at the painting before shutting the door.

"I really think it would make a difference," Rose practically begged. This conversation had begun all the way up on the fifth floor. Even now that they were in the dungeons, Severus refuses to provided Rose with a straight answer.

Severus turned his back on her and walked over to his desk. He began arranging papers on it, making everything appear messier.

It had been only a couple days since Rose and Severus had asked Ephraim to be their son. Rose was on an immediate rampage to make things official as soon as possible. It had proved to be frighteningly easy to be able to have Ephraim come live with them. There were not enough foster homes in general, even less, witches and wizards willing to house a child. With the aftermath of the war, many children were left parentless. After a few forms were filled out, Rose was planning Ephraim's bedroom arrangements.

Adoption proved to be much, much harder.

Rose moved over to Severus and placed her folders on his desk. She had a different color for all the different applications and forms. Rose had mistakenly thought it would be an easier process because Ephraim was already living with them. It was the contrary, however, since Ephraim was muggle-born and his nonmagical parents were still alive; the forms doubled. Severus and Rose would have to file for adoption in both the magical and nonmagical worlds. They would need personal statements, forms completed, a home inspection, background checks, and four letters of recommendation. The adoption would have to go through the wizarding court first and then a witch or wizard would assist them in completing the adoption with the muggles, which would certainly pass due to spells of forgery. To nonwizards, Severus and Rose have been unemployed their entire lives and their Hogsmeade address did not exist.

In only two and a half days, Rose had completed everything but the letter of recommendations. Those would have been done too if it had been in her control. She had taken time off work to get everything completed, which meant her showing up at Hogwarts in the middle of the day to ask Severus to do something for the cause.

Rose let out a frustrated sigh. "Ephraim is counting on us to get this done," Rose said firmly.

"Don't you think I'm aware of that," Severus returned, still staring down at his paperwork. "Haven't I signed every piece of parchment you've held under my nose? Haven't I stayed up late with you filling out every bloody application and form?"

"Yes, but-"

"No," Severus said flatly, straightening himself and looking at her.

"Professor McGonagall said she would write us a recommendation, my supervisor at St. Mungo's said she would." Rose ticked people off on her fingers. "Have you heard from Kingsley yet?"

"Not since you asked me last night?" Severus said drily.

Rose bit her lower lip in frustration.

"I'm sure the Minister of Magic has other pressing responsibilities," Severus said as he rolled his eyes at her.

"You were in the Order of the Phoenix with him," Rose said in a hard tone. "Surely he would do it."

Severus ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Perhaps," he sighed.

"If the fourth letter came from Harry Potter," Rose continued, "how could they refuse us."

Severus's eyes darkened. "How many times do I possibly have to tell you no before you'll listen?" His voice never went up in volume, but Rose could tell that Severus was really beginning to become angry with her.

"I just don't understand why!" Rose retorted. "Harry is lovely to you. For some reason," she added. "He checked on you so often in the Shrieking Shack. I know for a fact that he would write a letter for us. They couldn't tell us no. Ephraim would definitely be ours."

Severus was struggling to be patient with Rose, but he knew she was doing all of this for Ephraim's sake, so he tried his best to keep his voice level. "Will it take a brigade of people to prove that I can be trusted with a child?" Severus said in a forced calm.

Rose let her shoulders fall in defeat. "I don't think that," she told him.

Severus gave he a sharp look.

"I am nervous about your criminal record," she admitted.

"Perhaps if I am found to be an unfit parent," Severus told her coldly, "that would be an accurate assessment of me."

"No, it wouldn't!" Rose exclaimed. "The people deciding this don't know us; they don't know you. What they see is all on paper." Rose crossed her arms tightly against her chest. "'Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel,' is not doing us any favors as well. I just don't see why asking Harry-"

"Rose," Severus snapped at her. He grabbed at the air in frustration and then took in a deep breath before continuing. "I need you to imagine something for me."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay," she said roughly.

"When you were at school who was that one person that you absolutely despised?" Severus asked her.

Rose was quiet for a moment. As a school aged girl, she did not know what it was to despise anything. As a woman she had learned. She despised Lord Voldemort and even more so, she hated Karis Malfoy. The mere thought of that woman's piercing, cold eyes, on her slender face and her pale thin lips disgusted Rose to the point of making her want to vomit. Rose delighted in the insanity that followed Karis's stay in Azkaban. Her already weak mind could not take much of it. Now Karis was harmlessly senseless, locked up for her own safety, lost in her own dark world. Rose felt justified in the belief that Tiberius's sister got what she deserved after what she did to him. That was hatred.

Rose's brows knit together. "Well, I guess Melody Bradshaw used to tease me at school, because I was no mag born and didn't know a lot about the wizarding world. I certainly didn't like her," Rose offered.

"Fine," Severus returned, seeing that this analogy might not work on Rose. "Can you picture her clearly in your mind?"

"Yeah," Rose said, unimpressed by where this was going.

"What if Melody Bradshaw had a child with Tiberius?" Severus questioned. "How would you feel about that child?"

Rose's eyes darkened. It had come back to Lily again. Rose pressed her lips into a thin line. "I don't think Melody Bradshaw was really Tiberius's type," she said in a hard tone.

Severus picked up the anger in her voice. "Of course, you wouldn't understand," he said more to himself.

"Severus, you are married and will soon be a father," Rose shot back. "I would have hoped that Harry Potter's 'existence' wouldn't cause you so much distress anymore."

Rose looked away to glare at the far wall. 'She wouldn't understand?' Had she not lost someone she loved so deeply? Or was Severus implying that her love for Tiberius could not compare to his great love for Lily Potter. Where Lily was concerned, Rose felt like she couldn't push back unless she was to be the jealous wife. But she was jealous. She didn't think that she would ever stop being jealous and this made her incredibly sad. Sad that her husband could not even be civil to a teenager because he reminded him too much of a great love won by another.

Hadn't Severus won? Rose thought. He had won her. But the second-place prize was never what was coveted; It was just given to soften the blow of missing out on first.

Rose's angry look turned to grief. She unconsciously placed her hands on her belly.

"Rose," Severus said cautiously. She ignored him. He reached out two fingers to brush at her cheek. She flinched away from him. "I've made you angry with me."

"Yes," Rose answered in a low voice.

"And I've upset you."

Rose turned her eyes towards him, giving him a look that clearly said, 'what do you think.' She wanted so badly to storm out but forced herself to stay put. She promised Severus that she would not leave him in anger.

Severus could almost hear this thought process. "Thank you for not walking out." He sighed. "I can see how much you want to," he added bitterly.

"I promised I won't do that," Rose muttered.

"I know," Severus breathed. "You are good for your word." He reached out again and touched her shoulder, when she didn't pull away, he drew her into his chest.

Rose felt torn. Severus was always the one person she felt most comforted by, but it was difficult when he was the reason she needed to be comforted. She sighed into his chest. "I know what they say, you know," Rose said flatly.

"About what?" Severus said into her hair, feeling her body tense in his arms.

"About Harry Potter," Rose continued. "Everyone that knew his parents says that Harry looks exactly like James." Severus's body went ridged. "Except for his eyes. They say his eyes are precisely like Lily's." Rose could feel Severus's jaw shift against her head as he chewed his inner cheeks. Rose was not looking at Severus's face. She was not sure if she was making him angry or not. Regardless, he continued to keep a firm hold on her. "I suppose when you look at Harry Potter, all you see is the man who pulled Lily away from you. Yet on his face you find that constant reminder of exactly what you lost."

Severus slowly loosened his grip on her, and Rose eased her way out of his arms, feeling suddenly very cold.

They both leaned up against Severus's desk, looking ahead of them, lost in their own thoughts.

"I guess your feelings do make sense to me," Rose allowed in a mumble, still not looking towards him. "Even if I don't fully understand them myself."

Severus stared up at the ceiling and then threw a fleeting glance at Rose. "You're clever as always," Severus told Rose, his voice empty of emotion. "Except I don't see the man who pulled Lily away, I see the man I pushed her towards."

Rose blinked several times to keep tears from welling in her eyes.

Severus watched her out of his peripherals. "Ask Potter for the bloody reference," he told her bitterly.

Rose sighed and then shook her head. "No," she told him. "It bothers you. We will find someone else." She was frustrated with herself for bringing it up in the first place. She was so excited about finalizing the adoption, she did not stop to think how her request would make Severus feel. "Do you mind if I go home now?" Rose asked in a weary tone. "I'm not angry anymore. I promise."

Severus stared at her. She had been so excited when she walked into his office and he had destroyed that. "You don't need my permission to leave," he said guiltily.

Rose nodded and began walking towards the door.

"Rose," Severus said hurriedly, stepping in front of her. "Wait."

She looked up at him. She was beginning to tear up.

Severus carefully brushed her hair away from her face and lightly kissed her forehead. "I love you," he told her firmly.

She sent him a little sad smile. "I know you do," she said. "I love you too, Severus… so much, which doesn't make this situation any easier." She swallowed back some of her grief. "Quite to contrary, really."

He held his hand against her cheek. She leaned into it and pressed her lips against his palm before backing away from him and walking out the door.

XXX

Hours later when Severus and Ephraim walked through the door, Rose was playing her piano. A beautiful, mournful piece that Severus had never heard her play before. He could always gage how she was feeling based on the mood of her music. She stopped as she sensed them behind her.

Ephraim came up to her and gave her a tight hug, knowing something was amiss.

Rose smiled and placed a kiss into his hair. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah," Ephraim told her. "Did you?" He gave her a weighted look.

Rose nodded very unconvincingly.

Ephraim's brows knit together.

"Ephraim," Severus said. "Give me a moment to speak with Rose."

Ephraim looked towards his teacher and nodded once before retreating to his bedroom.

Severus sat on the piano bench beside Rose the opposite way so that they were facing each other.

Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a roll of parchment. He handed it to her.

Rose looked at him questionably.

"Well, read it then," Severus pushed.

Rose unrolled the paper and her eyes skimmed over the page, jumping to the signature at the bottom. She gazed up at Severus in amazement. "You asked him?"

"So, it would seem," Severus replied bitterly, eyeing the parchment with disgust.

"How did you get it so quickly?" Rose asked.

"He is always at the bloody school," Severus returned.

Rose was quiet for a moment as she read over the letter more carefully. A small smile touched her lips. "Did you read it?"

"No," Severus told her roughly.

Rose could hardly imagine how this exchange must have gone. She new that Severus would have had to put aside his pride in order to ask Harry Potter for anything.

As soon as Rose left, Severus begrudgingly wrote out a note to send to Harry Potter, but on his way to the owlery, there Potter was, walking in the corridor, hand in hand with the Weasley girl.

"Potter," Severus said.

Harry, who had not seen his former professor, halted. Both he and Ginny turned on the spot. Professor Snape was looking especially irritated about something as he approached.

"A word?" Severus said icily to Harry.

"Sure," Harry returned. He looked towards Ginny. "Meet you at Hagrid's?"

Ginny eyed Snape for a moment before nodding at Harry and walking off.

Severus was grimacing, unsure if he would be able to get the words out.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?" Harry asked.

"No," Severus said shortly, looking over Harry's head. They stood in silence awkwardly for a moment before Severus decided that he was going to have to say something. "My wife has a request of you, Potter," he began.

"Uh okay," Harry replied with bewilderment.

Severus let out a breath as his face fell into a scowl. "We have a request of you," Severus corrected.

"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Rose and I are trying to adopt one of the students here," Severus explained. "In order to do that we need recommendations of our characters." Severus was hating every moment of this. "She thinks-" His scowl deepened. "We think-" Severus sighed. "We would like to ask you to write a letter of recommendation for us, stating that we would be fit parents."

"Oh," Harry said in surprise. He never could have imagined that Snape would be asking him to attest to him being a good father. Harry couldn't help but remember how awful Snape was to him as a child and how poorly he treated other students. What would it possible be like to have Snape as a father? Despite everything, Harry knew for a fact that Severus Snape was a good man and he thought that his mother would have wanted him to be happy.

"Well?" Severus said impatiently.

Harry smirked. "Of course, I will do it, Sir."

Severus looked Harry in the face for the first time during the conversation, for the first time since the night he thought he would die. Severus had been avoiding seeing Lily's eyes staring back at him, especially since he had met Rose.

"Thank you," Severus said under his breath.

A small smiled touched Harry's lips, suddenly there was more Lily in him than Severus had ever seen before. "You're welcome, Professor," he said. "Shall I finish it by the end of the day?"

Severus blinked hard and looked away again. "Yes, that would be sufficient," he told Harry before walking away without another word.

Rose read the letter for a second time and then looked up at Severus from over the parchment. "Do you want to know what Lily's son thinks of you?" Her voice was calm, not giving anything away.

Severus's brows knit together as he looked back at Rose. "Do I?" Severus asked her.

"Most of the letter discusses your accomplishments with the Order and how you helped aid Harry in his quest to defeat You-know-who." Rose took Severus's hand. "The last few lines say: Severus Snape demonstrates a great capacity for bravery but also a great capacity for love. I have no doubt that he would do anything to protect the wellbeing of any future children he will have. I give my full support in allowing this man to become a father."

Severus was speechless. Sometimes he felt like he was living in some parallel universe, where Potter was on his side, where he was married to a woman he loved, where he was happy.

"I know it must have been hard for you to ask Harry for this."

"It was," Severus agreed. "But it was for our family."

Rose fell forward and rested her head on his shoulder. Severus wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said into her hair.

Rose pulled back so that she could look at him. "You don't have to apologize," she said somewhat bitterly.

"I made you cry," Severus said in a whisper.

"It wasn't really you," Rose admitted. "It was more my own insecurities."

"Your insecurities," Severus returned. He could never quite grasp how a woman as beautiful and intelligent as Rose could ever feel self-conscious about anything. "About…" He did not want to be the one to say it.

Rose nodded, not wanting to say it either.

"You know I don't see it that way," Severus hissed.

"I know," Rose breathed. "I know," she said again a bit louder, trying to convince herself.

Severus ran his hand through her hair. "Rose."

She nodded. She wondered if she would ever stop feeling so small compared to Lily.

Severus stared at her for a long moment, feeling unconvinced. He decided it was best not tp push the subject further. "Will you come here, please," he said instead, shrugging his arms open.

Rose smirked and allowed Severus to pull her close again. She tilted her chin to look up at him.

"May I kiss you, Mrs. Snape?" Severus said teasingly.

Rose looked off to the side as if considering her options. "I think that would be nice," she played.

"I was hoping you would be agreeable," Severus said before meeting his lips with hers.

When they parted again for air, Rose stared into Severus's dark eyes. "You are going to be a great father," she whispered.

Severus frowned. "I hope you're right," he said.

"You already are a great husband," she assured.

Severus gave her a small patronizing smile.

"It's true," Rose told him firmly. "You are better at this whole 'family man' thing than you think you are." Rose stole another kiss. "I'm very lucky to have you and our children will be too."


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Parents

When the minister of magic, headmistress of Hogwarts and Harry Potter write letters of recommendation, even an ex-deatheater can adopt a child, despite the oppositions in Rita Skeeters latest article.

It was early September that all the paperwork became finalized and Ephraim Fayden became Ephraim Snape.

Rose and Severus had wondered if being the potions master's son would cause problems for Ephraim, especially since he seemed to have trouble making friends in the first place. However, no one wanted to mess with Snape's kid. What if he was teaching Ephraim to duel? Which Severus certainly was, much to Rose's dismay.

Severus took it upon himself to give Ephraim lessons over the summer. No child of his would end a duel, rolling on the ground like a monkey with a stick (to paraphrase Professor McGonagall).

"It's illegal for him to do magic outside of school," Rose had protested with her hands on her hips.

"The ministry will not be able to trace magic back to him in a wizarding community," Severus had assured her, planting a kiss on her cheek and walking away.

Rose frowned. "Even if he doesn't get caught," she called after him, "it's still illegal."

Rose eased up, however, when she saw how much fun Ephraim seemed to be having. Plus, Severus seemed to be a bit gentler with Ephraim than he had been with Rose that day in Spinner's End.

Not much changed the moment Ephraim agreed to be a part of their family. He already was after all. However, no one let themselves relax until the official papers went through. Rose and Severus did not say as much to Ephraim, but they wondered if they could pull it off at all. Somedays, Severus was convinced that it wouldn't happen.

If they were denied the right to adopt, Severus knew it would be because of him. Despite having a clear left forearm, he would be forever marked as a deatheater. He worried what would happen if he ruined this for Rose. Would she grow to resent him?

But it did happen. Severus and Rose became Ephraim's parents.

The day all the papers were signed, Ephraim was quieter than expected. It was like he was afraid that any level of commotion might wake him from the dream he was having.

He stayed by Rose's side all day, a forced calm about him, making sure he was close enough to touch her, often times, resting his head on her shoulder, allowing her to sooth his nerves with her calming presence.

That night when Rose had tucked him into bed, she kissed his forehead, like she did every night. "Are you happy, Sweetheart?" she asked.

Ephraim nodded shyly.

Rose smiled at him. "We are too," Rose told him gently as she stood. "Goodnight, Ephraim. I love you."

"I love you too," Ephraim mumbled. Rose had been telling him she loved him all summer. It took Ephraim a while before he could say it back even though he knew he felt it. Now that he could actually get the words out, he still burned red every time. He liked to say the words though, he liked to see Rose look so happy when she heard it. He could keep his composure well enough with Rose, as long as he didn't say it to Professor Snape. "Goodnight Rose."

Rose stopped at the doorway and turned back to Ephraim, a timid expression on her face. "Ephraim," she began. "If you'd like you can call me mom." It was Rose's turn to turn red.

"Oh," Ephraim said awkwardly back.

"I mean," Rose continued. "You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with. Rose is fine. I mean that's worked well so far. It is my name." It was moments like these that Rose realized that she was still rather young to be raising a soon-to-be teenager. "It's just if you want to. And you can call Professor Snape…" She trailed off. Both her and Ephraim seemed to be struck with an image of him coming into potions class and calling Severus 'dad.' "We don't have any expectations about it," she added hurriedly.

"Uh," Ephraim stammered. "O-okay."

"It's just a thought," Rose finished lamely. "Anyway, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Ephraim said, his mind buzzing.

Rose retreated into her bedroom feeling frazzled and embarrassed.

Severus was reading a book in bed.

"What is it?" Severus asked as Rose threw herself down beside him.

"Nothing," she said dramatically. "I just realized that I'm still an awkward child who suddenly has a child."

Severus eyed her for a moment before returning his attention back to his book. "Well you better grow up quickly," he said casually, resting a hand over her stomach.

Rose pulled a pillow over her face. She started laughing, relief waving over her. "We actually did it!" she exclaimed, her voice muffled.

Severus smirked down at his book and gently reached out to squeeze Rose's hand.

The next morning, Rose sprung awake. She clasped her hand over her mouth and sprinted to the bathroom. She barely made it in time to throw her head into the toilet before she threw up. She groaned before her stomach further emptied itself. She had made a celebratory dinner last night. It did not feel so great coming back up.

She heard the door crack open.

"Go away," she groaned as Severus knelt beside her.

"Shut up," he responded, pulling her hair back just as she was sick again.

Rose's body was quivering as she backed away from the toilet bowl.

Severus stood briefly to grab a towel. He wet it before sitting on the ground and bringing her close so that she was supported between his knees.

Rose leaned back into Severus chest. He felt her body trembling slightly against him. He carefully brought the wet cloth to her forehead and then dabbed it at the corners of her mouth.

"Uh," Rose sighed in frustration. "I hate morning sickness."

Severus kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her hair behind her ears. "This is not the first time?" he questioned.

"At work a few times," Rose told.

"You didn't tell me," Severus replied, tightening his hold on her.

"It's not a big deal," Rose assured him. "It's normal."

"Perhaps," Severus said, "but it is new for you."

"Just 'your' daughter causing mischief already," Rose played, looking back to send Severus an eyeroll.

He smirked. "So, it is my genes causing the havoc then?"

"Oh yes," Rose teased, cradling her growing belly with both hands. "She is definitely a Snape."

"She certainly better be a Snape," Severus said sarcastically.

Rose laughed. "She is already getting herself into trouble in there," Rose said, looking down at her belly.

Severus rested his hands over Rose's against her abdomen. "Now see here Esme," he said peering down at the little developing bump, making Rose laugh again. "You must behave yourself and stop giving mummy a hard time."

Rose smiled. "Listen to your father," she told her stomach with mock sternness.

Rose bounced against Severus's chest as he chuckled lightly. He pressed his lips into her hair. It was simple moments like these that made them both forget, if only briefly, that they had lost greatly, that Severus was a deatheater, and that they weren't just like any other couple, expecting a baby.

"How do you feel?" Severus said.

"Better," Rose told him. "Really hungry."

"Moments ago, you had you head in the toilet," Severus remarked, "and you really want to eat?"

Rose looked back at him. "My stomach is empty now," she said making her face fall into a mocking pout.

Severus shook his head at her. "You are too intelligent to pout," he mused.

"I'm hungry all the time now, Severus," Rose told him.

"Well let's get you something to eat, shall we?" Severus eased himself into a standing position and then held out his hands to help Rose. She jumped up with her usual youthful vigor. "Why don't you get back in bed and I'll bring you something."

"I'm pregnant, Severus," Rose said, "I'm not an invalid."

Severus looked at her with raised brows. "The healer does not like the roles reversed I see."

Rose shrugged.

"You will have to let that go," Severus told her, running his hands down her body somewhat greedily. She was wearing short pajama bottoms and a lose fitting top that concealed her abdomen, but Severus could obviously feel her growing belly as he ran his hands down her sides. He liked the feel of it. He liked knowing that Rose was carrying his child. It made their bond even stronger. His once constant fear of losing Rose began to fade as the baby grew and he solidified their future through this shared life.

"Not without a fight," Rose played.

Severus rolled his eye. "You worry about carrying our child," he said, "and let me worry about you."

"I'm fine though," she protested.

"Bed. Now," Severus hissed.

"Fine," Rose said, throwing up her hands in defeat. "You're so bossy. Let me brush my teeth first."

"And there is my obedient wife," Severus said sarcastically.

Rose smirked. "You would be so bored if I did everything you say without question," she assured him.

"Maybe you should try, and we can find out," Severus teased her. He quickly stole a kiss from her cheek and walked out before she could rebuttal.

As Severus walked towards the kitchen, he heard Ephraim talking in his bedroom. Ephraim always liked to leave his door cracked. Severus quieted his steps and peered into the room.

Ephraim was sitting on his bed with his back towards the door.

"Good morning…mum," he said to himself. "Hi mum…mother. How are you today, mother? Did you sleep well?" He shook his head. "No," he mumbled. "Hi mum and…dad…father."

Severus pressed his lips together, amusement playing on his face. He carefully moved passed Ephraim's door and into the kitchen to fix breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast was the only thing Severus ever cooked. A mastery in potion making did not necessarily translate to the culinary arts. He loaded the breakfast onto a tray and moved back to the bedroom.

"Ephraim," he called as he passed by.

Ephraim jump and stopped his muttering, hoping that Professor Snape did not hear him. He came to his door. He never thought he would quite get used to seeing his teacher in pajamas, today a white and gray stripped set. Rose was trying to phase out the nightshirts. Usually Professor Snape was up and dressed long before Ephraim even woke.

"There is breakfast in the kitchen," Severus told Ephraim. "You can come eat in our bedroom." Severus peered down at the child thoughtfully. "I think your mother would like your company," he added after a moment and then walked away without another word.

Ephraim stared after Professor Snape, his face growing hot. He quickly fixed himself a plate and walked hesitantly into the master bedroom.

Rose was sitting cross-legged on top of the covers enthusiastically eating her breakfast, Severus was watching her with amusement, his legs stretched out across the bed as he picked at a piece of toast from her plate.

Rose smiled as she saw Ephraim. "Hey Sweetheart," she welcomed. "It's okay, you can come eat in here with us." She scooted herself closer to Severus and patted the new space beside her.

Ephraim didn't move quickly as he usually did to be near Rose. "Okay…Mum."

Rose halted with a fork halfway to her mouth. Her face split into a grin. Ephraim couldn't help but smile too and walked quickly towards her. If felt more natural to call Rose Mum than he had expected, after all, she was his Mum.

Rose hugged Ephraim to her side and kissed the top of his head.

Ephraim slid his eyes over to Professor Snape.

"Might as well just say it and have done with it," Severus told Ephraim.

Rose smirked.

"Dad?" Ephraim mumbled, turning red.

Severus pressed his lips together, processing his new title. He gave Ephraim a tiny nod. "In class you will call me 'Sir'," Severus told him.

"Alright," Ephraim said with relief.

Rose rolled her eyes at her two men. She reached up and quickly kissed Severus's cheek and then Ephraim's.

Ephraim smiled to himself as he leaned into Rose and ate his breakfast, having a quiet morning with his parents.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Making Friends

Severus Snape never in his wildest dreams thought that he would be going to Flourish and Blotts to buy a book called 'Potions for Pregnancy.' But by some odd and wonderful turn of events, there he was.

He never knew how many ailments pregnant women could have until he saw the thick volume of brews to relieve them. Severus sat with the book open in bed; Rose was curled up beside him, trying to sleep.

"Are you experiencing any-"

"Go to sleep, Severus," Rose groaned. For the past hour and a half, he had been questioning her on every pregnancy symptom under the sun. She had already denied fatigue, increased urination, and breast tenderness. "I promise it's only the morning sickens right now, but I'm sure I can look forward to the other fifty things you've asked me about."

On a sunny afternoon in late autumn, Rose sat with Hannah Abbott in the back garden on a quilt they had laid out in the grass. Rose was sipping on a brew that she had promised Severus she would drink daily. Hannah drank a mug of tea.

"That looks disgusting," Hannah told Rose.

"Oh, it is," Rose confirmed, slashing the green liquid around in the glass.

"What is that one for?" Hannah had frequently seen Rose forcing herself to drink various potions on her husband's request.

"Who knows?" Rose smirked.

Hannah had become a frequent visitor to the Snape house, all when Severus was out. When Hannah and Neville married and moved into the flat above the Three Broomsticks, Hannah often saw Rose Snape out for a morning run alone or wandering the village alone. Rose had decreased her work schedule to three shifts a week in order to spend more time at home with Ephraim and Severus. But this meant that she was often alone during the days. Occasionally, she would visit Hogwarts during school hours, but she felt a bit pathetic going so frequently.

Hannah, who had liked Rose even with the little she had talked to her, took pity on her loneliness and coincidently (on purpose) began running at the same time in the mornings. The morning runs became lunches and afternoon teas. It was now common for Rose and Hannah to see each other 3 or 4 times a week. They shared common interest, temperaments and became quick friends.

"Oh," Rose jumped, placing her hand over her stomach.

"What is it?" Hannah asked excitedly. "The baby?"

"Yes," Rose grinned. "It feels like she is doing summersault in there."

Hannah reached out and placed her hand on Rose's belly. "Oops," she grinned at Rose. "Mind if I touch you?"

Rose laughed. "Be my guest. My belly has pretty much been a free for all."

"I feel her!" Hannah exclaimed.

"It is the weirdest, most wonderful feeling in the world," Rose told Hannah.

"What does it feel like?"

"Like I swallowed a handful of Cornish Pixies," Rose described.

Hannah wrinkled her nose. "That sounds bizarre." She slowly withdrew her hand.

"Well you will find out soon enough," Rose teased.

"Not too soon." Hannah narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I'm seriously considering applying to study healing."

"You definitely should," Rose said. "You would be a great healer."

Hannah shrugged. "I think I would have to work on my potion making."

"You could do that," Rose encouraged. "I could help you and Severus could."

"That would be so strange," Hannah confessed, "to asked Professor Snape to help me with potions outside of Hogwarts." Hannah grinned at Rose. "I will take your help though."

"Hannah," Rose began teasingly, "You are out of school. You can refer to my husband by his first name."

"I honestly sometimes forget that you are Professor Snape's wife."

"When you always refer to him as Professor Snape it makes me feel way older than you," Rose mused.

"Technically, he could have been your professor too," Hannah pointed out.

Rose quickly did the math in her head. "barely," she defended.

"It still could have happened," Hannah pushed.

"Well, that is an odd thought," Rose said.

"It's kind of naughty," Hannah joked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Maybe it can be a new role play game for us," she said ironically.

Hannah gave Rose a sly but hesitant look. "Have you ever done that?"

"Sexual role play?" Rose asked bluntly. "With Severus?" She shook her head, laughing at the absurdity of the idea. She wondered what Severus would even do with himself if she ever asked.

"He doesn't seem the type for that," Hannah said.

Rose gave Hannah a raised brow look. "Is he any type?"

"I have no idea," Hannah confessed. "I mean I can't really imagine Snape being…you know…with anyone."

"Well it happens," Rose pointed out coolly.

"Obviously," Hannah replied, gesturing to Rose's pregnant belly.

Rose laughed.

"What is that like anyway?" Hannah asked.

Rose's face became suddenly serious. Severus would not appreciate her talking about their personal lives with anyone. Rose shrugged.

Back when she had a group of girlfriends, they would always talk about their sex lives in almost excruciating detail. "What is Neville like?" Rose tried to switch directions.

Hannah smirked. "Neville is very eager to please," she told Rose.

"And does he?" Rose pressed with amusement.

"I can't complain," Hannah said pointedly. "But you didn't answer my question." When Rose still didn't offer up a reply, Hannah continued. "He seems like he would be rough with you and intense."

"Rough and intense," Rose repeated under her breath. "Have you put a lot of thought into this, Hannah?" Rose gave her friend a skeptical look.

Hannah blushed. "Not really," she admitted, "but I've wondered about it because the whole thing seems so…" Hannah trailed off, seeing a bit of frustration in her friend's eyes. Hannah had always been so used to everyone talking negatively about Snape. Hannah still could not say that he was a particular favorite of hers, especially because of his past treatment of her husband. However, Hannah really liked Rose and she could see that her tone towards Snape sometimes made Rose uncomfortable.

Yes, Rose knew who she married. She knew that he was not well liked and for many valid reasons, but she could not help but notice that Hannah always tried to leave before Severus got in. Hannah and Rose hardly ever spoke about Severus, but when they did Rose often felt the need to defend his character.

"He is very loving," Rose told Hannah. "Not at all rough." Severus was so severe in the rest of his life, it was like with Rose he allowed himself to just be and she loved that side of him, unguarded and free. "Sometimes he's a little too intense, but in the best sort of way." Rose smiled at Hannah to show her that she wasn't mad. It felt good to have girl time and it was fun to talk about this. Despite what most of the wizarding world thought about her husband, Rose was proud of her sex life with Severus Snape. She felt extremely fortunate that she was the one who got to go to bed with him every night.

"Intense how?" Hannah tried to see how far she could push the line.

Rose let out a heavy breath and looked up towards the sky. "Oh my god, he will kill me," she laughed. "You mustn't ever repeat any of this. Promise?"

"Promise," Hannah agreed.

Rose grinned. "Severus has the type of personality where he wants to excel at everything he does," Rose said in a hushed voice, "including in the bedroom. Which can get a bit intense because he likes to be completely…thorough."

Hannah cringed slightly and then giggled.

"He is truly so loving and gentle, especially now." She placed a hand over her belly, "He treats me like I'm made of tissue paper. He always makes direct eye contact. He doesn't seem to like it if I close my eyes for even a moment. He will bring my face towards his and tell me to look at him." Rose was about to confess to Hannah that she wondered if it scared Severus not to be able to gage her thoughts, but that felt too personal. Rose pressed her lips together.

Hannah grabbed Rose's hand. "I'm never going to tell anyone this," she said firmly.

"I know," Rose said. "Severus is just a very private person."

"Private and mysterious," Hannah agreed. "That is partly why I'm so curious."

"I know how he can be and the show he seems to put on for the rest of the world," Rose began, "but he is so good to me. I feel truly loved with him. After we're through…you know…he holds onto me, sometimes for hours and we just lay there together talking and sometimes not talking, just being with each other silently."

"I know you love him," Hannah said. "I'm sorry if I…well…its hard sometimes to separate past feelings I suppose."

"I think everyone seems to feel that way," Rose said sadly.

"He has certainly changed since being with you," Hannah told Rose. "Not that I see him much, but he certainly seems to be less frightening."

Rose let out a hard laugh. "He still seems to unsettle people at times," she said. "I don't think I can change him that much."

"Maybe so," Hannah teased. She placed her hand over Rose's stomach again. Esme, sensing the attention, began to kick around again. "Is he excited about having a baby?"

"I think so," Rose told Hannah. "I also think he is terrified out of his mind. Not that he will ever admit to it. He likes being a father to Ephraim though. The two of them are very similar. But, a newborn will be a lot different."

"How do you feel about the baby coming?"

"Terrified out of my mind," Rose exclaimed.

Hannah giggled. "I think we should throw you a party for the baby."

"A baby shower," Rose said with a smile. Then her smile wavered. "And invite who?" Rose tried to pose her question as a joke. She didn't say as much but being Mrs. Snape had a bit of a stigma around it. "You could come and Ephraim and Severus and maybe Neville if you could convince him to be in the same room as my husband."

Hannah gave Rose an understanding look. "It is about time that you meet more people."

"I meet people every day, Hannah" Rose pointed out. "Getting them to want to do things with me socially is a different story."

"Well I am throwing you a party," Hannah said stubbornly. "It will be great. We can do all girls. You've met Hermione, Ginny, and Luna before, and I could introduce you to my friend Susan."

"Okay," Rose said somewhat shyly.

The back door opened.

Severus stepped into the garden. "There you are," he said, his eyes finding Rose.

Hannah stood, taking Severus's entrance as her que to leave. Rose gave her friend a meaningful look. Hannah just shrugged, silently telling Rose she would work on it.

"Professor," Hannah greeted shortly.

"Hello Hannah," Severus said in a straight tone.

Hannah held out her hands to help Rose up. Rose eased into a standing position. She was not moving as fast as she did in her first trimester.

Severus moved towards Rose quickly as if ready to catch her, afraid she might fall. Rose slid her gaze over to her husband and shook her head once before giving Hannah a hug.

"We will make plans," Hannah told Rose before walking out the back gate. "I will see you later," she called behind her. "Bye Professor."

Once Hannah left, Severus held Rose at the waist and peered down at her. "Make what plans?" he asked her.

"Hannah wants to throw me a baby showed," Rose explained. "But I think it's just a ploy to get me to make friend."

Severus gave Rose a skeptically look. "And who is she proposing you become friends with?"

"Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and a girl named Susan."

Severus shifted his jaw from side to side once. "I'm glad you are making friends," he sighed. "With all my ex-students," he added.

"Wow," Rose said, her tone dripping with irony, "I totally believe you meant that, Severus."

"They are a bit young," Severus told her.

"You know," Rose pointed out, "I could have been your student."

"But you weren't," Severus said drily.

Rose laughed at the expression on his face. "But I wasn't," she soothed.

Severus smoothed Rose's hair back. "I'm sure I've personally offended every one of those young ladies whom you just mentioned," Severus told Rose in an undertone.

She sighed, but kept her month shut. She had figured.

"I'm not completely oblivious," Severus continued.

"You are probably the farthest thing from oblivious that I have ever saw," Rose said. "What are you referring to?"

"You are a bright, sociable young woman who shouldn't have any problem finding other bright, sociable young women to associate with," Severus said. "Yet you seem to be. I assume your choice of husband is to blame."

Rose dropped her eyes briefly to spare Severus from seeing that it did bother her. She could not hide anything from him, however. "I like Hannah quite a lot," Rose told Severus.

He took in a heavy breath. "I just hope the situation has not made you too unhappy," Severus said with a bitterness in his voice. "Or resentful," he added, shedding light on one of his fears.

"Neither is true," Rose told him. She grabbed his hand and lifted it to her lips. Severus's palm opened and Rose fit her cheek into it.

"You are happy with me?" Severus asked.

"Very," Rose confirmed.

Severus pulled her in from her lower back, her pregnant belly not allow them to get as close as they once did, yet Rose began to feel her blood boil. All that talk with Hannah had its effects and made Rose crave her husband.

"Where's Ephraim?" Rose asked.

"He asked if he could eat in the great hall tonight," Severus told her. "He's been spending more and more time with a group of students in his year."

"Look at Ephraim and me making friends." Rose grinned and slid her hands down Severus's spine and rested them on his backside. "So, what you're telling me is that we are alone," she whispered.

"It would seem so," Severus confirmed.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Esme

Rose tossed and turned in bed, when suddenly she was pulled from sleep by cramping pain in her lower abdomen. She let out a sharp breath as the cramp increased in intensity. Rose curled into a fetal position and waited for the pain to subside.

When she was able, she eased herself into a sitting position. "Severus," she breathed. She gently shook Severus's arm to rouse him, while cradling her belly with her other hand. "Severus."

Severus's eyes flit open. He immediately caught the scared look on Rose's face and sat up straight in bed. "What is it?" he asked.

"I think I'm having contractions," Rose answered.

Severus started at her blankly for a moment. "Right," he said after he collected himself. He swiftly got up. "Right," he repeated, moving to Rose's side of the bed. He waved his wand. Drawers flung open and articles of clothing zoomed towards them and laid themselves neatly on the bed.

Rose cringed and curled forward into herself. She tried to make herself take in calming, deep breaths, but they ended up short and labored. "This hurts," Rose said breathily, "and it's just going to get worse."

"Darling," Severus said capturing her attention once more. He hardly ever called her that; only in the most special moments. "Let's get you dressed. Then we'll go." He brushed her hair behind her ears. "It's going to be alright." Rose nodded up at him with wide eyes. It was moments like this that reminded Severus that Rose was still quite young. She had taken on a lot for someone barely 27 years old. Severus helped ease Rose's nightgown over her head. He reached for her bra on the stack of clothes.

Rose had her arms crossed against her bare chest. "I can do it, Severus," Rose told him, feeling slightly embarrassed. She really did not like being the one cared for in this way.

Severus ignored her and strung her arms through the bra straps and clasped it at her spine. Rose decided to not put up a fight; it was just easier that way and she was quite uncomfortable. Severus then helped her on with a loose-fitting dress and sweater.

Rose blushed. "Thanks," she whispered. "Now get yourself dressed and wake up Ephraim."

Severus nodded and moved into the other room. Rose could hear him talking to their son. When Severus reappeared, he quickly threw on his robes and shoes.

"Ephraim," he barked.

Ephraim stepped into the doorway, shoes on and dressed.

"We are taking you to stay the night with the Longbottoms," Severus informed. This was a preconceived plan the Rose had worked out with Hannah.

Rose, who was getting her shoes, let out a cry of pain and leaned against the wall for support.

Ephraim ran towards his mother, looking concerned. He grabbed hold of her arm. "No," Ephraim told Severus defiantly. "I'm coming too."

"This is not a discussion," Severus said firmly.

Rose took in a deep breath and straightened herself. She gave her son a little smile and stroked through his hair once. "Let him come, Severus," she said.

Severus bit his tongue. Rose looked distressed and uncomfortable; he wasn't about to argue with her. "Alright," he sighed. He moved into his wife and son. He brought Rose to his chest and grabbed onto Ephraim's shoulder. Then with one loud pop, they were gone.

Once at St. Mungo's Rose was immediately put into a wheelchair and transported to a hospital bed. Her clothes that Severus had helped her into were replaced with a hospital gown. Ephraim turned his back as she was getting changed once more.

An aged, short witch with a long gray braid down to her waist came into the room. This was Rose's midwife, Miranda, the seer. Severus had met this woman on several occasion when he had accompanied Rose to appointments. She was the only person outside his family who was willing to defy him openly and without fear. Severus detested the witch, but Rose seemed to adore her, so Severus 'mostly' kept his negative thoughts to himself.

"Rose," Miranda greeted, advancing on her and placing her hands on her cheeks in a mothering way. Miranda's eyes glossed over as her hands made contact with Rose's flesh. She stood frozen for several moment. Then she was pulled back and she smiled as if nothing had happened. She released Rose. "You are in for a bit of a journey, sweet girl," she told Rose in a thick Scottish accent. "That is to be expected with first time births. We should be expecting baby, Esme around early afternoon as it appeared by the sun."

"Early afternoon," Rose groaned. "That's over 12 hours."

"It will be well rewarded," Miranda assured, patting Rose's stomach. She looked around the room.

"Miranda," Rose said. "This is our son, Ephraim."

Miranda enthusiastically shook Ephraim's hand. "You are a good child to accompany your mother today." Miranda glanced towards Severus, "Mr. Snape," she greeted coldly.

Severus's lips formed a fine line as he nodded curtly.

"Well let's have a look shall we," Miranda said lifting the covers up above Rose's knees.

"Ephraim come over here and turn around," Severus ordered. Ephraim did as he was bid and moved over towards the window and turned away from his mother. Severus sat himself on the edge of the bed and took Rose's hand as Miranda put her legs up in stirrups.

Rose shifted uncomfortably as the midwife examined her with gloved hands.

"Everything seems to be in order," Miranda said as she reemerged, snapping her gloves off and throwing them away.

Rose carefully brought her legs down and Severus drew the covers over her again.

"You're fine now, Ephraim," Severus told his son.

Ephraim turned towards his parents again.

"Come here, sweetheart," Rose told Ephraim, patting the spot beside her in the bed.

Ephraim hesitated for a moment, not sure how fragile his mother was at this point. He looked towards his father. Severus gave his son a tiny nod. Ephraim wedged himself between his mother and the bedrail.

Rose pressed her lips into Ephraim's hair. Ephraim smiled as he leaned up to his mother. It made him feel better to know he wasn't being forgotten.

"It will be a while now," Miranda informed. "I will begin brewing some potions for the pain."

Rose shook her head. "I would like to do it naturally," she said.

"That is very valiant of you, my dear," Miranda said almost pitying. "Though we have come so far in magical advancements, we have not yet found a way to make pregnancy completely painless. If it is pain you want, believe me, you will get it with or without potions." The midwife gave Rose a pointed look. "Regardless, it will still be the worst pain of your life. The potions will only make it slightly less unbearable."

"She will take the potions," Severus said.

Rose gave him a stern look.

"You will take the potions," he told her firmly.

Miranda gave Severus a fleeting smile before exiting the room.

Hours passed.

Rose couldn't stay in the bed long. Ephraim was curled up asleep under the covers in her stead. She tried pacing, sitting, standing, and pacing some more.

"Why don't you try to sleep?" Severus asked as he had watched her cross the room for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"A tiny human is slowly trying to escape from my body," Rose replied in a low hiss.

"Right," Severus said flatly. "Come here then." He stood briefly to drape a blanket over Rose's shoulders and then pull her into his lap. "Be still for five minutes," he whispered in her ear. "Let us have a few last moments of peace."

Rose sighed. "Like I just said, a person is coming out of me. Where is the peace in that?"

Severus placed his warm palm against the skin of her lower back exposed by the gaps in the hospital gown. He brushed her hair back with his other hand and pressed his lips once against the skin on her neck. "Be still," he told her as he began to rub her back.

"I feel like I'm crushing your legs," Rose said.

Severus rolled his eyes, "You're not," he assured her. He watched her for a long moment. Rose was staring without seeing, her mind clearly racing. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"What?" She flinched towards him.

He shook his head at her. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No," Rose admitted. "The potions helped. I'm just freaking out a bit."

"I hadn't noticed," Severus said sarcastically.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "You are unsettlingly calm," she said. "How are you doing that?"

"I keep waiting for the onset of panic," Severus told her.

"And?"

Severus ran his hands from her back over the front of her body, resting his hands on her belly. "Perhaps if there was another pregnant witch on my lap I would be panicking."

Rose smiled and leaned back into him. "If there was another pregnant witch on your lap, I would be panicking too."

The sun reached its highest point in the sky.

Rose began breathing through pursed lips. She was leaning forward in bed while Severus rubbed her lower back again. Ephraim held her hand, looking unsure.

"I can't do this," Rose breathed. "I can't do this."

"You really don't have much of a choice in the matter," Severus told her.

"That's really comforting," Rose shot back.

Miranda entered the room. "It's almost time." Miranda instructed Rose to lay back and she helped her put her legs up. Ephraim and Severus each held onto one of Rose's hands. "Do you feel like you need to push?" Miranda asked Rose.

Rose nodded with wide, terrified eyes.

"Let's meet this baby then" Miranda said as she examined Rose.

"Okay," Rose said hesitantly.

"Breathe," Miranda instructed.

Rose nodded and her breath was short and shallow.

"Deeply," Miranda said.

Rose let out a cry of pain.

"Push," Miranda told her.

Rose did. Tears poured from her eyes.

"Again," Miranda told her before she had a chance to catch her breath. "I see the top of her head."

"That's all!" Rose exclaimed.

Severus gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"Push again," Miranda told her.

"Why did you do this to me?" Rose groaned at Severus as she pressed herself deeper into the pillows.

Severus tried to hide his amusement. "You're doing well," he told her.

"Push."

"No," Rose cried but her body instinctively pushed. She let out an agonizing yelp and squeezed Ephraim and Severus's hands tightly. "I'm sorry," she wept towards her son, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, Mum," Ephraim lied.

"She's coming," Miranda said, peering up from between Rose's legs. "You are almost there, dear. Give us one more big push."

Rose pushed with a final scream, but then it was not just her voice.

A shrill, beautiful voice filled the room. Then Miranda lifted a pink, wailing little something.

Severus was still, his hand was limp in Rose's.

Rose let out a shaky laugh of relief, tears free flowing down her cheeks.

"Mr. Snape," Miranda said. "Come cut the cord."

Using his wand, Severus severed the umbilical cord and Esme was laid across Rose's chest.

"You've got her," Miranda said as Rose held their baby close.

Rose looked up at Severus in disbelief.

The world was just a rush of color and sound. Esme was wailing. It was the most beautiful sound Severus had ever heard.

It wasn't until Esme had been checked and cleaned up, was she finally handed to Severus. He sat on the edge of the bed beside Rose. Ephraim was in the bed with her, resting his head on Rose's shoulder.

Esme was whimpering but had stopped screaming.

"You are holding her like she's an erumpent horn," Miranda told Severus.

Severus scowled at the midwife.

"Darling, bring her closer to your chest," Rose suggested.

Severus looked at Rose and slowly brought the infant against his pounding heart. Esme instantly settled down.

Miranda gave Severus a triumphant look which would have deepened his irritation if he hadn't been staring down at Esme. "I will leave you too it," Miranda said.

Esme blinked up at Severus. She had dark eyes like he did and a dusting of black hair, but that was where the resemblance stopped. She really was a beautiful child, Severus thought.

"She likes you," Rose said.

"She's barely an hour old," Severus returned, his eyes not leaving their baby, "She doesn't know what she likes."

Rose rolled her eyes. "She knows who her father is," Rose told him. "She used to kick around when she heard your voice."

"An hour old," Severus smirked down at his daughter.

"She is very intelligent," Rose pressed.

"I'm not arguing," Severus said. He was transfixed.

"We did this," Rose whispered.

Severus finally looked up and smiled at Rose, a rare broad smile. He leaned it and kissed Rose's forehead. He then turned his attention towards Ephraim, who was sitting quietly. Ephraim had the apparent look of someone not wanting to interrupt. He had a grave expression on his face, clearly wondering if he had been displaced.

Rose looked at her son too. She put her arm around Ephraim's shoulder and pressed her cheek into his hair. "Do you want to hold your baby sister?" Rose asked him.

Ephraim tilted his face to look up at his mother with wide eyes.

Severus cautiously passed Esme to Rose. She squirmed slightly. "Ephraim," Severus said gently, nodding once at the boy.

Rose placed Esme is Ephraim's arms. "Just like that," she said, "you've got her."

"She's so little," Ephraim remarked. A light smile was forming on his face.

Rose smoothed his hair back. "She didn't feel so small coming out of me," Rose said. She turned her gaze on Severus. "I hope you know that I am never letting you touch me again." She smirked.

Severus wasn't listening. He was staring at Ephraim and Esme. The infant wrapped her little fist around Ephraim's finger. Ephraim grinned down at his baby sister.

Rose beamed as she looked at her husband. She planted a light kiss on his cheek.

Severus blinked and looked towards her; his black eyes were glassy.

"What," Rose whispered to him.

"Remember when we were in the Shrieking Shack," Severus began. "You kept trying to get me to thank you for saving my life."

"I remember," Rose assured him.

"Well," Severus said, "thank you."

Rose's eyes glistened with forming tears. "Anytime."

xxxxxx

Dear Readers,

This could be the end of the story…but I'm still going to continue because I'm having fun. I mean Tobias Snape is still out there somewhere. I'm curious to know what his deal is. What would you like to read about? I would appreciate some suggestions.

Thora Jane


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: The Stranger

Rose apparated behind a thicket of trees. It was broad daylight and the park, in which she appeared, was full of children playing loudly. No one would give the pop of apparition a second thought, perhaps thinking that it was just a distant car back firing.

Rose stepped out in full view of the playground. She had just gotten off her shift at St. Mungo's and went home briefly to change out of her purple robes into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that would not draw attention in the non-magical world.

Rose scanned her surroundings. Her eyes first fell upon Ephraim. He was days away from entering his fourth year at Hogwarts. At 14 years old, he was the tallest child on the playground. He was ducking behind the slide and popping out to the delight of a little black-haired toddler.

Esme watched with amazement each time her big brother would appear again. She laughed each time. Ephraim and Esme could play peek-a-boo games for hours without tiring.

A grin spread across Rose's face as she watched her children unnoticed by them.

Ephraim lifted Esme and sat her atop the slide.

"Go down," Esme cried.

Ephraim knelt at the bottom of the slide. "Esme go down?" he asked her.

Esme wiggled her little body closer to the edge. "Catch," she said pointedly to Ephraim.

"I will catch you," Ephraim promised.

Esme smiled at her brother and let herself slide down into his arms. Esme let out a cry of delight and clapped her hands. "Again down," she said.

Ephraim placed her on the top of the slide again.

"Papa," Esme called out, "Papa, watch."

Rose's eyes trailed in the direction of her daughter's exclamation.

Severus was sitting on a park bench, book in hand. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing his pale forearms to the August sunshine.

Severus looked up from his book towards Esme.

"Papa, watch," Esme demanded.

Severus smirked. "I'm watching," he assured her.

Esme gave her father a lingering glance to make sure his eyes were truly on her before sliding into Ephraim's arms once more.

"See?" Esme asked Severus proudly.

Severus smiled. "Well done," he told her.

Ephraim looked up from his sister and his eyes fell on Rose. "Mum," he called out to her.

Rose grinned and waved at her son. Severus and Esme looked up too.

"Mama," Esme yelled excitedly waving at her mother for a short moment before turning her attention back to Severus and running towards him as fast as her toddler legs would carry her.

Severus gave Rose a smuggle little look from his seat as he pulled Esme into his lap.

"She was happy to see me for a whole 5 seconds," Rose teased as she reached the bench and sat down beside Severus.

"Well," Severus said in a low hum, "I'm happy to see you."

Rose smiled appreciatively at her husband before reaching out to run her fingers though Esme's silken hair. "She just loves her papa," Rose said, looking at Severus. "I get it."

Severus leaned forward and kissed Rose lightly on the lips. It felt easier somehow to be public with his affection in the muggle world. For when people stared, it was not because of his dark past. People stared because they saw a beautiful woman not even thirty kissing a man who was a hard 43 and visibly the luckiest man alive.

"I missed you today," Rose whispered resting her hand on his knee. Something sparked behind Severus's black eyes and his face appeared years younger.

"Hi Mum," Ephraim said as he approached.

"And you," Rose added playfully, pulling on Ephraim's arm so he dropped onto the bench beside her.

"And me what?" Ephraim asked.

"I missed you," Rose told him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and planting a kiss in his hair. Ephraim had sprouted up about a foot and Rose no longer had to duck down to do this. He would exceed her height in no time.

"I missed you too, Esme," Rose said, releasing Ephraim and turning towards her daughter. "Did you miss me at all?"

Esme had lost all interest in the interactions of her family. Her back was pressed into Severus and she reached back with one of her little fists knotted in her father's long black hair. Her eyes were following a group of children playing tag.

Severus leaned forward and whispered something in his daughter's ear. Esme shot around and sprang into Rose's arms. "Mama," she said, wrapping her arms around Rose's neck.

Rose snuggled her little child against her and closed her eyes enjoying every second. Rose began to give Esme kiss after Kiss on her cheeks and forehead and neck, making her giggle. Her little girl's laugh was contagious. Rose gave Esme a final squeeze before releasing her back onto the playground where she took off running.

"Raim play," Esme called back to her brother.

Ephraim let out a dramatic sigh of exhaustion but then beamed at his sister and allowed her to lead him around again.

"Come closer, will you?" Severus said to Rose as he reached his arm around her.

Rose slid on the bench so that her legs were tightly pressed against her husbands. She grinned up at him. "Esme messed up your hair," she said, brushing her fingers through Severus's dark locks.

"Thank you," Severus told her. She was gazing up at him with wide brown eyes. Severus was always so transfixed when she stared directly at him. He guessed that his wife would never cease to bewitch him so thoroughly.

"You're welcome," Rose returned, her heart racing. Her love for Severus had only multiplied with the length of their marriage. Seeing him as a father to their children and watching him overcome the trials of his past had only made him dearer in Rose's eyes. She had always admired his bravery and intelligence, but as Severus became a much happier man, Rose learned to love the quieter sides of him. She found his patience and deepest kindness.

"How was your day," Severus asked her gently.

"Busy," she told him. "I had three young wizards come in from a bad batch of Felix Felicis. They substituted ingredients and basically brewed a poison. It took me all day to figure out how to make them stop vomiting something that looked like sour milk mixed with cat fur."

Severus cringed. "Sounds eventful."

"Oh, it was," Rose confirmed ironically. "How was your day?"

"You're looking at it," Severus told her. "It consisted of Esme dragging Ephraim around the house to play for several hours and then this." He gestured towards the playground. "I was thinking I should probably go up to the school tonight and prepare for the start of term."

"Only if we can go with you," Rose said. "I know Ephraim wanted to work on his potion making and could practice in your classroom. And I could amuse Esme for a few hours while you're there or maybe I could help."

Severus unconsciously played with a lock of Rose's hair between his fingers. "You want to sit around and wait for me while I work?" he asked.

"Well when you put it like that it just sounds pathetic," Rose said.

Severus shook his head once. "I would like your company," he confirmed, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Good," Rose said. "I'm glad you haven't gotten bored of me yet."

"Never," Severus hissed in her ear before discretely nipping her lobe with his teeth.

"Perhaps, Professor Snape," Rose began in a low voice, "You can work tomorrow night instead."

Severus grinned. "Perhaps," he replied. "You have missed me, Rose?"

"Very much." She smiled back at him. "And have you missed me?"

"What do you think?" Severus teased lightly, slowly leaning in for another kiss that promised to be more intense than the last.

Rose suddenly pulled away, her eyes falling on something just beyond Severus's left ear.

Severus turned to follow the line of her gaze. Instantly his face became stony.

"Who is that man, Severus?" Rose questioned. A man with shaggy white hair, whom had been passing by the playground, froze in place and shamelessly stared towards them.

"No idea," Severus said, taking up his book again. "Look away from him," he hissed at Rose. "He is no doubt some confused vagrant."

Rose knew her husband better than that. Severus was a very convincing actor, but she could recognize the change around him, how he sat up a little straighter, more alert, how his rate of breathing became less frequent and sharper.

"I said look away, Rose," Severus told her sharply.

Rose eased her back against the bench yet kept her peripheral view on the staring man. The man took several steps towards them. Severus closed his book rather forcefully. "Ephraim," he called as he stood up. Ephraim looked up at his father. "Get your sister," Severus instructed. "We're leaving."

Ephraim too sensed something off. He quickly scooped up Esme, who squirmed in his arms, and took quick strides towards his parents.

"What is it, Severus?" Rose asked firmly.

"Nothing," Severus said coolly. "I want to leave. We've been here long enough." Severus grabbed Ephraim's shoulder and began marching him towards the brush so they could safely disapparate.

Rose did not move. She was focused on the white-haired man. There was something about him that was familiar to her, like she had seen him before. Then she realized that the set of his eyes and the shape of his hooked nose looked exactly like Severus's. Rose's eyes widened as she stared at the man, but the man did not stare back at her. His eyes followed Severus's progression.

Severus halted when he realized that Rose was not following him and the children. "Rose," he snapped at her. Several of the adults around them turned away from supervising their children to stare at the man yelling towards his young wife. Severus grimaced.

Rose was not listening to her husband, however. She was working something out. "Tobias," she cried out to the strange man. "Tobias Snape."

Recognition appeared on the man's face and his attention snapped towards Rose. Rose moved towards him too. As she approached, she could see the glaze in the man's black eyes. He was confunded or bewitched in some way.

"Don't move," Severus told Ephraim sharply. "Watch your sister." He took quick, long strides to reach Rose. He grabbed her by the arm. "Let's go," he demanded furiously, "Now."

The man was only feet away from them. Severus was not looking towards the eyes that matched his own.

Rose did not make any motion to move. "Tobias Snape," she said again. The man moved towards the sound of the name quicker as if involuntarily. He had a limp; his impeded movement was almost comical as he hurried to them "Is his memory modified?" Rose wondered aloud.

"Rose," Severus said roughly.

"Severus?" Rose said questionably. "Is he?"

"Please." Severus gave up his fearsome tone for a final plea, but it was too late.

The man was right in front of them now. "Severus," he said. The man's head twitched from side to side as if there were conflicting thoughts buzzing around his skull. The counterparts seemed to be causing the man pain. He reached his hand to his forehead and began hitting himself several time hard as if trying to crush an insect crawling inside him.

Rose looked horrified back at Severus. "He's enchanted."

"Clearly not well enough," Severus said darkly and without sympathy.

Rose ripped her arm away from Severus and pulled the abusing fist away from the vagrant man. The man stared at Rose, his eyes suddenly crazed. He lifted his free hand towards her, it shook violently as if it took too much effort to do this.

Severus caught the man's wrist before he could strike and yanked Rose out of his reach.

Rose's breath was knocked out of her by the force of Severus's pull not because the stranger was posing to hit her. The man looked incredibly frail and sickly. Even if he managed to strike her, Rose was sure it wouldn't have left a mark.

Severus practically carried Rose away, moving so quickly her feet seemed to be off the ground. Severus grabbed Ephraim as well, herding him and Esme with Rose behind a thicket of trees. Then they diapparated without a backwards glance at the man.

They reappeared in the sitting room of their cottage.

Rose turned all her attention towards Severus. The children quietly watched their parents with caution. Even Esme knew to be still.

Severus did not meet anyone's eyes and he was motionless, his hands still gripping his family from the apparition. His mind was feverously processing. He released his hold and walked out of the room without a word or look back.

Rose heard their bedroom door close quietly. Slamming things was not Severus's style.

Ephraim placed Esme down on the floor. "What happened?" he asked his mother. "Who was that man?"

Esme, knowing something was wrong, began to cry and reached to Rose to be picked up. Rose brought her daughter up into her arms. "It's okay," she soothed. "Papa's okay." Rose's eyes stared the direction Severus had left and then back at Ephraim.

Ephraim looked close to tears himself. The radiating hurt that wafted off Severus's very skin was all too visible to Ephraim. He was too familiar with it for comfort.

Rose balanced Esme on her hip and gave Ephraim a tight one-armed hug. "He'll be okay," she whispered to her son, not answering his questions just yet. Rose waited until the children were calm and then left them to play quietly together. Rose gently tapped on their bedroom door. "Severus?" she said as she eased the door open and slowly peeked inside the room.

Severus was sitting on the bed staring intently at the far wall. He turned to Rose as she entered and shut the door behind her. Severus's expression was empty of all emotion. Rose knew he did this when he was trying to spare her from something or to spare himself. The last time he looked at her with his open eyes closed doors, it was months ago after he had had a nightmare. His hands had made fist in his sleep and his breathing was labored. Rose had shaken him awake. His eyes flung open, wild and bewildered, but the moment he realized where he actually was his eyes filled with emptiness as he sunk deep within himself, keeping her out. He had assured Rose that he was fine, his tone straight and dead. Rose had curled into him, held him close, willing her warmth to fill him too. Then Severus's resolve finally broke. He explained it all to her in a single name. "Dumbledore," he had told her.

Rose thought it was her special power to ease Severus's pain. Anytime she could see him falling into the depths of the past, she wrapped her arms around him and imagined herself absorbing his demons. She imagined pulling them away from Severus, trapping them away somewhere deep inside herself where they could not hurt him again. He had so many demons and she knew that he did not want her to share his burdens. That is why she would never tell him about this power that she fancied for herself. But like she rid him of his dark mark, Rose believed that she could rid him of his invisible marks as well.

"Sweetheart," Rose said gently, sitting down beside him.

Severus gave her a raised brow look as if nothing was amiss.

"That was your father," Rose said flatly.

Severus immediately dropped the pretense and returned to his emotionless expression. "The children?"

"They know you're upset," Rose pointed out. "They're just worried about their father."

"There is no reason to worry," Severus assured.

"That must have come as quite a shock to see him after all these years," Rose pointed out, "and under an enchantment. Although you seemed less surprised about that part."

Severus chewed the insides of his cheeks and then gave Rose an exasperated look. "What is it that you want me to say?" After being together for four years, Severus had never opened up about his father, not really, just a few vague comments here and there that led Rose to believe the very worse about Tobias Snape.

"I want you to just talk to me, Severus," Rose said.

"You should have listened to me when I told you that it was time to leave," Severus told her.

"So, you're angry with me?" Rose asked with raised brows.

"Yes," Severus immediately answered. He stared into Rose's eyes and sighed. "No," he amended.

"Do you want to talk about how you modified his memory?" Rose said.

Severus's eyes darken. "Perceptive as always I see," he said bitterly.

Rose looked sadly at him. "I know my husband," Rose told him.

Severus shook his head slightly. "When I became a deatheater," he began in a dead tone. "It was expected of those with muggle families to," he dropped eye contact with Rose, "prune away the impurities in their bloodline."

Rose swallowed hard. She hated the images that sprung forth with perfect clarity, her husband, masked and hooded, knelt at Lord Voldemort's feet, vowing to do his bidding.

Severus dared a look at his wife. Her face clearly showed her disgust. Severus looked away again.

"But you didn't do it," Rose reminded them both.

"No," Severus agree, but there was a bitterness to how he said it. "I couldn't go through with it." He sounded regretful.

"Because you're a good person." Rose pressed.

Severus let out an errant noise.

"Severus," Rose pleaded. She stroked at his hair and tucked strands back behind his ears.

Severus turned towards her slightly, without quite meeting her eyes. "He raised his hand to you," he said in a cutting tone.

"He looked so weak and sick," Rose said, chilled by Severus's concern. She couldn't help but wonder how often Severus had seen Tobias strike his mother or how often Severus was at the receiving end of Tobias's raised hand. "Even if he did hit me, I'm sure it wouldn't have hurt me."

"That's not the point," Severus retorted roughly.

"I was a stranger who grabbed him, and he was very confused," Rose tried to brush off. "I was-"

"Don't you dare finish that statement," Severus interjected. "That was not your fault."

Rose cast her eyes down. "I didn't mean-"

"I know," Severus said, his voice losing some of its edge.

"What should we do about it?" Rose asked. "The enchantment is half worn off. He is disorientated. He could be a danger to himself or others."

Severus gave Rose a stern look. "'We' are not going to do anything," he told her. "I don't want you or the children anywhere near that man again. I will have to modify his memory once more." The mere idea of seeing his father again drained Severus of the little color he had.

"Severus," Rose said softly, placing her hand over his. "He has no power over us. He can't hurt us."

"Of course, he can't," Severus said defensively.

"Let me go," Rose suggested. "I will send him somewhere far away where you will never have to set eyes on him again."

"Did I not just make myself perfectly plain?" Severus said sharply. "Absolutely not."

"I just don't want you to have to face him alone," Rose told him.

"I can handle myself," Severus said shortly.

Rose pressed her lips together. "I know you can," she started, "I just-"

"I am no such coward," Severus exclaimed fiercely, "where I require my wife to go forth in my stead."

Rose gazed at her husband with large eyes. "Of course, you're not a coward," she returned, "But-"

"I will deal with it all tomorrow," Severus said with a finality to his tone.

Rose sighed. Maybe she wasn't as good at healing Severus as she thought. She stood and briefly cupped her palm against his face. Severus did not respond to her touch or look up at her. His mind was far away. "I will go check on the children," she said and left the room.

Esme and Ephraim looked up as Rose reentered the room. There were both sitting cross-legged playing with Morgana. Toddler Esme was able to become distracted by the cat. Ephraim, however, looked bothered and grave. Rose did not need to tell Ephraim who the man in the park was. Ephraim knew at once.

"Papa?" Esme asked.

"Papa is resting right now baby," Rose told her

Ephraim gave his mother a skeptical look.

"We will give him some time," Rose told her son.

Rose made dinner.

"Ephraim and Esme," Rose instructed, "Go tell your father dinner is ready."

"Papa!" Esme yelled as she ran towards her parent's bedroom.

Ephraim followed his sister. He knocked on the door. "Dad?" He peeked inside the room. Severus was laying on his back atop the covers, his wand in hand. He was pointing it up at the ceiling where a terrified fat fly buzzed around. Severus shot a burst of red light from his wand and the fly dropped onto the bed stunned. After a couple seconds, its wings twitched and it took to the air again.

Ephraim's eyes widened at his father. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Severus told his son, not looking towards him. "Bored I guess."

"Well mum says dinner is ready," Ephraim informed.

"Papa," Esme said from beside the bed. Her eyes followed the progression of the dizzy fly. "Don't hurt bug."

Severus pressed his lips together. He pointed his wand at the window and it flew opened. Then he pointed his wand at the fly; it zoomed forcefully outside and the window shut firmly behind it. "It's free now," he told his daughter drily.

Esme looked incredulously up at her father before backing away from him towards Ephraim.

"Are you coming?" Ephraim asked firmly.

"No," Severus told him. "I'm not hungry at the moment."

Ephraim nodded and took Esme away by the hand.

Hours later Rose gently pushed open the door. The sun was down. Esme and Ephraim were tucked into bed. "Severus," Rose said softly. The room was dark. The light that streamed in from the open door shun light over Severus's stoic face. He squinted at Rose from where he laid on the bed.

Rose walked into the room and closed the door behind her. she sat herself on the edge of the bed. "Have you been asleep?"

Severus's brows knit together. "No," he said. "I just wanted quiet." The past suddenly seemed so loud. It was screaming at him. Seeing his father again reminded Severus where it all began, his hatred towards muggles, his wish for horrible things to happen to his father…and not just to his father, his work to eliminate those he believed to be inferior, and the nightmarish consequences of his actions.

Rose ran her eyes down the length of her husband's body. He hadn't even bothered to remove his shoes. Rose wordlessly stood and began unlacing Severus's shoes, removed them, and tucked them under the bed. Severus did not move to stop her but eyed her from down his body. He couldn't help but wonder what Rose would have thought of him as a young man. What would she have done if she had heard how he spoke in whispers to the other Slytherins or how he laid awake at night dreaming of the destruction of other and the glory it would bring him. Rose had said on more than one occasion that she was meant to be his. But surely, if she had known him in the prime of his youth, she would have looked upon him with the same disgusted expression that Lily had worn after he had called her 'Mudblood.'

Rose laid beside him. Severus's body tensed.

"Is this okay?" she asked him.

"It is your bed too," Severus said drily.

"Would you like me to leave you alone, Severus?" Rose said trying to keep the hurt from her tone.

Severus considered continuing to lay alone with his thoughts. "No," he said. "Stay." He paused. "Please."

Rose was still. She laid on her back beside him and stared up at the black ceiling. "I-" she didn't know how to start. "I've been trying to come up with something to say to you to make things better," Rose said, still staring straight up. "But the truth is, I have no idea how to help you sometimes. I don't know what it's like to have your experiences. I can't imagine. Healing the snake bites were the easiest wounds I ever attempted to fix on you, Severus." Tears filled her eyes and rolled down the sides of her face into her hair. "I just so desperately want to make thing easier on you."

Severus let out a heavy breath. He rolled towards her and masked by the dark, allowed himself a rare display of vulnerability. He rested his head on her chest. Lulling himself with the sound of her beating heart. He wrapped his form around her frame, clinging to her. "There are somethings that don't heal," he told her. "Not even the most accomplished healer can fix everything."

"But I can try," Rose said desperately.

Severus squeezed his eyes shut and held onto Rose tighter.

Rose tried with all her strength to will Severus's burdens onto herself, but they were to heavy to move. She would have to think of another way.

"I love you," she whispered into the dark.

Severus did not answer. He had fallen asleep wrapped around her.

Rose tilted her chin down and planted a kiss into Severus's black hair. Then slowly and skillfully she eased herself out of his grasp. Miraculously she was able to step out of the bed without waking him. She tiptoed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. She grabbed Severus's comb and plucked a single strand of his hair left in it.

She then moved quickly and quietly into the kitchen and pulled out a small cauldron. She lit a small flame under the pewter. She threw caraway seeds into the cauldron. The seeds burned and smoked at the bottom of the dry basin. Rose then added the strand of Severus's hair. When the seeds and hair were burnt to ash, Rose added seven drops of water to the cauldron. She mumbled an incantation under her voice, willing herself to see the form of Tobias Snape, Steam rose from the cauldron in purple wafts. Rose looked into the raising clouds and she saw where to find Severus's father. She looked at the clock over their fireplace. It was only 11 o'clock. She could be back before anyone relieved she was gone. Rose stepped out the door and jogged away from the house so no one could hear her disapparate. Then with a pop, she was gone.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Tobias Snape

Rose reappeared somewhere hot. That was the first thing that she noticed, that the air was far too hot and sticky. She was in the hall of an apartment complex. The walls were yellowed and there was a disconcerting scent of heated up mold in the air. Lights flickered eerily up the abnormally long hall.

A door opened down a few feet a head of Rose. A woman with artificially colored red hair was stepping out of a room. She was scandalously clad in a short leopard print skirt that barely covered her and a bright pink crop top.

Rose and the woman made eye contact as Rose took a few steps forward looking for the right flat number. "You going in there?" the woman asked Rose, indicating the room she just exited.

"No," Rose said instinctively, but then she looked at the number 314 on the door. "Yes," she groaned.

The woman looked at Rose up and down once, not quite sure what to make of her. "Hold your breath," the woman warned her.

Rose looked questioningly at the woman, who just shrugged and walked away.

'How opportune,' Rose thought sarcastically. She would not even have to break in. Sardonically, Rose thought that both father and son had an affinity towards redheads. Rose cringed, glad she didn't get there several minutes earlier.

Rose quietly pushed the door open, wand in hand. Immediately, she wanted to gag. The hot air was thick and dank. There was an over powering smell, a mixture of filth, stale alcohol, and urine.

The flat was dark. The only light came from the moon peeking in from the small closed window.

"Lumos," Rose said.

The area was a dirty as it smelled. Empty bottles littered the floor, along with various wrappers. Rose cringed as her wand light feel upon a used condom lying on the floor. 'At least you are being safe,' she thought. The place had very little in terms of furniture except a torn-up armchair, television set and rickety looking bed in the corner.

There was an audible thud that could be heard from around the corner. Rose froze. She was admittedly scared. She had never done anything like this before. She waited for a moment with her wand out. She could not even imagine what Severus would think about her being here. At least she would not disappoint him by coming unarmed. No one came forth.

Then suddenly she heard a horrible wretch followed by a gurgling sound.

Rose willed her feet to push forward to investigate.

Rose ran towards the noise which lead her into the bathroom. There she found Tobias Snape half-dressed and collapsed, his back against the tiled floor. He had vomited but he was too impaired to roll himself over, so he spluttered and choked on his own sick.

Rose stood over him, her wand illuminating his bulging black eyes. Rose considered for a split second that if she had never come this man would have perished and Severus would be rid of him forever. It would be too easy to just walk away.

Rose fell to her knees, her wand clanking against the floor as she pushed the man to his side letting the emesis fall from the corner of his mouth. Tobias coughed wetly and then gasped for air. His body was completely limp. Rose's hands dug into the exposed flesh of his back and abdomen to keep him supported. When she was sure he was through being ill, Rose strained to pull the man into a sitting position and propped him against the wall. This caused her to be out of breath and she had unintentionally dragged him through the puddle of vomit. Tobias Snape was tall like Severus but unlike Severus he was bulky. He had a beer belly and in addition he had the reminiscence of muscles from years of labor work.

Rose flipped on the light switch in order to assess the situation better. Both her and Tobias squinted against the flickering bulb. Once she saw the bathroom in the light, the place almost smelt worse to Rose. The visible images of extreme uncleanliness amplified Rose's mental perception to the odor.

Tobias's head flopped to one side and he stared at Rose through his heavy drunken eyes.

"I've seen you before," Tobias slurred.

"You have," Rose confirmed somewhat distractedly. She was scanning Tobias's body, looking for injury. "I'm going to touch the back of your head," she warned him.

Tobias looked mistrustful as Rose fingered his scalp, searching for any bumps or lesions. Tobias was unable to resist her in anyway; he was too intoxicated. His head was sweaty and his hair was greasy and matted. Rose scowled at the disgusting man.

Tobias flinched as Rose's finger tips brushed up against a bump on the back of his head.

"That must be tender," Rose said to herself. "It sounded like you fell hard." Rose reached for her wand, tilted Tobias's head back and preformed a quick spell to heal the bruise on his head.

For having a wife and son who were magical, Tobias Snape did not seem to have any idea of what Rose was doing. He clearly had no memory of magic. Yet the enchantment had either worn off or had not completely wiped all traces away of his past; for in the park he had recognized Severus right away and the sound of his own name was familiar to him if not quite comprehended.

"Who are you?" he asked sloppily.

Rose stared at the broken man in front of her and she tried with all her might to hate him, but she couldn't do it. He was looking at her with those dark eyes that were exactly like his son's. Those eyes were filled with misery and Rose could feel her heart breaking. "I'm your daughter-in-law," Rose answered after a long pause.

Tobias's looked at her with confusion for several moments until something seemed to click in his brain. "Severus."

"Yes," Rose said, "I'm Severus's wife."

Tobias's eyes moved from side to side rapidly as if something had shorted out in his thought process. Again Rose wondered if this was causing him pain. Tobias threw his head back and hit it against the wall.

"No," Rose pleaded with him. Sticking her hand against the wall to protect him from the blows that followed. Rose grabbed her wand again and pointed it square in Tobias's face. With a few mumbled words a silvery mist began lifting off the man and dissipating into the atmosphere.

Something immediately changed in the man's face. His expression distorted into a scowl reminiscent of his son. "Get that thing away from me," he barked.

Rose lowered her wand. "Mr. Snape," she greeted coldly.

Tobias glared at Rose. "What did you do to me, witch?" he spat.

"I stopped you from aspirating on your own vomit, healed the bump on your head, and most recently I gave you your memories back," Rose returned. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Tobias let out a humorless laugh of disbelief.

"I wouldn't ever," Rose said somewhat offended.

"I don't know you," Tobias said. "Why are you in my house?"

Rose frowned. "We met in the park," Rose explained. "You were very confused. I came looking for you to..." she trailed off.

"You're my son's wife," Tobias seemed to finally comprehend. "Are you really?"

"Yes," Rose replied roughly.

Tobias produced a drunken snort. "I remember him trailing after that little ginger girl when he was a kid," Tobias said. "And I told him then to give it a rest. I said that that little girl would grow up far to good for him and she would want nothing to do with him." Tobias laughed again. "But didn't he prove me wrong. You are certainly just as pretty if not prettier."

Rose's brows knit together. "You knew about Lily," she mumbled.

"Severus thought I didn't pay attention," Tobias said, "but I saw him. He couldn't out smart me even though he thought he could."

Rose bit her lip and looked off to the side. "Severus is the smartest person I've ever met," Rose said firmly.

"Is that how he tricked you into marrying him?"

"There was no trickery involved," Rose said coldly. "And I would thank you to not insult my husband with your cruel implications."

"Cruel implications," Tobias repeated with an eye roll. "Where is my son?"

"He is not here," Rose answered vaguely.

"So he sent his wife to do his dirty work."

"He doesn't know I'm here," Rose told him.

Comprehension was visible on Tobias's face. "Of course not," he said. There was something about his tone, regret maybe.

"Can you stand, Mr. Snape?" Rose asked firmly. "You are sitting on the disgusting floor and your trousers are soaked in puke. I need to make sure you are okay so that I can get out of here."

Rose jumped to her feet and held out her hands to the drunken man. He met his palms with hers. Rose tried to pull him to his feet but he was dead weight. Rose squatted in front of him and she anchored her arms under his underarms and pulled upward. It would have been simple to just lift him with magic, but Rose figured that wouldn't go over well. She pulled Tobias into a standing position. He smelled and felt as if he hadn't showered in weeks. Rose tried to ignore the fact that her body was rubbing against his. Her eyes slid to the tub.

"Get in," she ordered.

Tobias gave Rose a woozy look. "What would my son say about his wife bathing his father?"

Rose grimaced. "I really don't want to think about what Severus will say about any of this," she said. "Get in and don't make it weird."

It was difficult to get the large drunkard into the bath. Rose was sure she would have to use magic to get him out again. The tub filled with warm water around Tobias. The bottom half of him was still clothed. Rose figured she could wash his clothing and him all in one shot. He did not seem to find it odd that he was dressed in the bath.

Tobias sighed with relief at the soothing water. He was clearly ill. He probably could not get in and out of the bath by himself. Rose felt pity for this man, this man who she had always pictured as a monster.

Rose picked up a cracked and dry bar of soap off the edge of the tub. She dipped it in the warm water to soften it and then wordlessly took it and began scrubbing Tobias's shoulders. This was strange. She did not know this man, he wasn't her patient, but there she was bathing him. Sure, he was technically her father-in-law, but frankly that made the situations stranger. Tobias was too intoxicated to register how uncomfortable this was, but instead closed his eyes at her touch. She carefully finished washing the upper portion of his body. She had found a semi clean pot in the kitchen to use to dump water over his head to wash his hair. Then careful to not look too closely, she reached into the now murky water and undid Tobias's trousers and assisted him to ease them down his legs with his underpants. She pulled the wet clothes from the water and handed Tobias the soap.

"You can take it from here," she told him.

He gave her a little smirk that reminded her very much of her husband.

"I will hang these to dry somewhere," Rose said, standing up. "Be right back." Rose left the bathroom. She pointed her wand at various lamps and lit the room. She opened the tiny window to let some of the putrid air out and threw the wet clothing over the naked curtain rode. Then Rose held her wand straight up and the trash scattered around the room formed one pile in the corner. Rose suspected the flat lacked garbage bags so she didn't even bother dealing with the trash further. Rose moved over to the bed. There were not sheets or pillows just a balding blanket over a mattress with urine stains upon it. Rose bit her lower lip and glanced behind her. She pointed her wand at the bed and it transfigured into something that did not look contagious. The mattress was plump and soft and covered in smooth sheets and plush pillows. Perhaps Tobias wouldn't notice.

Rose produce a large towel out of thin air and walked into the bathroom once more. Tobias had his eyes closed clearly enjoying being clean.

"Come on," Rose said breaking through his calm. "I'm going to have to get you out with magic. I don't think I-"

"No," Tobias said, his eyes flying open.

Rose reached into the water and pulled the drain. "Yes," she protested. "There is no way that I can lift you when you're wet. Nor do I thoroughly enjoy the idea of having your naked body rubbed up against me."

Tobias opened his mouth again but before he could say another word he was yanked into a standing position. Rose noticed for the first time that his body was heavily bruised probably from multiple falls and his legs were covered in bug bites, probably from the colonies of fleas that surely lived in the flat.

"I told you not to point that bloody stick at me," Tobias said furiously.

"Yeah," Rose brushed aside. Wrapping the towel around the man's waist.

Rose led Tobias into the next room, she found him something to put on, in which she had to clean with magic behind his back.

"This is not my bed," he grumbled as he laid into the plush mattress.

"Sure it is," Rose dismissed as she pulled a sheet over him. It was far too hot for any covers, yet Tobias seemed to be shivering. "Lay on your stomach." She did not want a repeat of his display in the bathroom.

He started up at her with wonderment and then rolled himself over. "What did you say your name was?" he asked off to the side.

"I didn't tell you my name," she said.

Tobias let out a hard chuckle. "Won't you tell me your name then, daughter?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "Rose Snape," she said flatly.

"Rose Snape," Tobias repeated. "Now tell me Rose Snape," he continued, "why are you doing this, clearly against my son's wishes?" Tobias was clearly sobering slightly.

Rose knelt beside the bed and gazed down at Tobias Snape. "I don't know, really," she said. "You're pathetic and pitiful and as my husband would tell you, I have a horrible habit of trying to fix things." She continued to stare at him. "And your eyes look like his," she added even though that really wasn't a sensical reason for doing anything.

"Ah," Tobias said, "and this habit you have of fixing things, does that extend to my son?"

"Why would you say that?" Rose replied skeptically.

Tobias's eyes flashed with some sort of sick amusement. "I raised Severus," Tobias reminded. "That in itself could cause him to be…" he trailed off. "But he was always such a troubled child."

Rose shook her head. "Firstly, I'm sure you were too drunk for the duration of his childhood to call what you did raising him," Rose said. "Secondly, Severus turned out to be an incredible person, despite sharing your genes."

"You are very loyal to him," Tobias commented.

"I love him," Rose said strongly.

"Those children in the park, the boy and the little girl," Tobias moved on, "Are those my grandchildren?"

"Those are 'our' children?" Rose confirmed coldly.

"What are their names?" Tobias asked.

Rose pressed her lips together.

"What harm could I possibly do with that information?" he pushed her. "I just want to know."

Rose sighed. "Ephraim and Esme."

Tobias's eyes flit closed for a moment as if absorbing the information. "I like the name Esme," he said slowly before looking at Rose again. "And how is Severus as a father?"

"He is the best father," Rose said passionately. "And a wonderful husband," she added.

"And the children," he asked, "are they like you and Severus."

Rose hesitated. "They are," she said after a moment. Esme had shown signs of magic very early on. Severus was so proud the first time Esme levitated her stuffed animals round her room. It was clear that both their children were powerful.

"Bring the children next time you pay me a visit," Tobias said. "I would like to meet them."

Rose had no idea what to make of this man. She had all her preconceived ideas from the little Severus relayed to her. She was sure this man had done monstrous deeds, yet Rose was having a hard time seeing him as a monster. "I don't think so," Rose said. "There will not be a next time."

Rose pulled out her wand and pointed it between Tobias's eyes. This was a horrible time for Rose to realize that she had never actually modified anyone's memory; she only knew the theory.

"What are you doing?" Tobias said in a panicked voice.

"I have to change your memories," Rose explained her voice shaking slightly. "You can't remember any of this."

"That's what Severus did to me before," Tobias realized, scrambling to sit up. He swayed slightly as he did, too dizzy to move from the bed. "You people are all the same, you, Severus, my wife. You all assert your power over those who can't defend themselves."

Rose's eyes widened and she looked appalled. "Like a man who asserts his power over his child," she snapped back.

Tobias did not argue. His face fell. "Don't do that to me again," he said in a defeated voice.

"It won't hurt you," Rose said. "You will have new memories."

"It won't hurt?" Tobias shot back at her. "Have you ever had your life erased?"

"But you won't know the difference," Rose said, losing her resolve.

"For years I just wandered from day to day knowing that everything was all wrong," Tobias told Rose. "And I didn't forget," he half shrieked, "not completely."

"What did you remember?" Rose asked, lowering her wand slightly.

"I had nagging, vague memories," Tobias said. "I knew I had lost something." The old man looked so broken. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes. "I lost my child."

"Severus?" Rose questioned. Without really meaning to Rose allowed images from Tobias's mind to rush towards her. Rose saw the image of a nurse walking forth with a little bundle. Through Tobias's mind's eye, Rose gazed down at infant Severus, pink and wrinkled and beautiful. Rose blinked and stared back at Tobias once more. Magic cannot erase love, was the only explanation that came to Rose's mind. But how could you be so ugly to someone you loved? "You lost Severus years before anyone messed with your memories," Rose told him quickly losing sympathy, "And that was all your own doing." She lifted her wand towards him.

"Stop," he begged. "Please."

"Do you really have the audacity," Rose began, "after everything you did to him."

"If Severus wants to get rid of me," Tobias said, "he doesn't have long to wait."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm dying," Tobias told her. "Half my body mass is cancerous. Severus can be satisfied in that I am getting what I deserve. Just let me die with my memories."

Rose struggled with herself. "Dammit!" she exclaimed. She dropped her wand arm. Rose brought her hand to her forehead and massaged her temple.

Tobias watched her cautiously for a moment and then laid himself back down. Why was Rose so easily broken. "When should I expect you again?" he asked her.

Rose chewed on the insides of her cheeks and stared off to the side.

"Would you really let me die alone?" Tobias said bluntly.

Dread built in the pit of Rose's stomach as she thought of the trouble she was causing.

"Tomorrow," he told her.

Rose cringed. "Okay," she agreed against her better judgment.

Tobias reached out and grabbed hold of Rose's hand briefly. "Thank you," he told her.

Rose nodded and then stood. Tobias immediately fell asleep. Rose dimmed the lights with magic. She walked into the bathroom to clean up the remaining emesis from the floor. She eyed the ominous streaks of blood in the sick, if Tobias was telling the truth about having terminal cancer that was beyond magical healing abilities.

Rose then held her wand pointed up with both hands as if she was in prayer. A bluish glow emanated from the tip of the wand and spread from the ceiling to lining the walls. Now this place would be undetectable by magic. Rose knew this would not be much of an obstacle for her husband, but it would at least keep Severus away long enough for Rose to find some way to explain to him her decisions to come and to not modify Tobias's memory. She disapparated back to Hogsmeade.

XXXXX

Thank you so much for reading and please review.

Sincerely,

Thora Jane


	40. Chapter 39

Rose reappeared down the road from their cottage. She filled her lungs with clean air and coughed once to get the putridness of the flat out of her lungs. She was making a mental list of everything she would need tomorrow if she truly was going to care for her father-in-law. She walked slowly through the night her legs protesting against going home. She had no idea how she would ever explain this to Severus.

Rose stepped inside the house. It was dark and quiet. Rose wasn't sure but it must have been around 2:00 am.

The lights suddenly turned on. Rose was momentarily blinded by the brightness. She squinted against the light to see only a dark figure storming towards her.

Severus was suddenly gripping her hard on the shoulders. Rose expelled a sharp gasp of air. Severus held her at arm's length, running his keen eyes up and down her body several times. When he was convinced that no harm had come to her, his face distorted into a cold, hard mask.

"Where have you been?" Severus said in a venomous whisper.

Rose stared blankly at her husband. "I-" Rose did not know where to begin. She felt like a naughty child who had gotten caught sneaking out of the house. She had to remind herself that she was, in fact, an adult who could come and go as she pleased. "I went for a walk," Rose said.

Severus dropped his hands from her so quickly Rose was momentarily taken off balance and tripped back a few steps. "In the middle of the night?" he asked, his eyes widening with anger, but his voice was a forced calm.

"Yes," she said shortly. She had never feared Severus's anger before, but she did now. She knew she had crossed a line.

A shadow fell over his face. He moved so that he was right in front of her and glared down from the end of his nose. "Don't. lie. to. me," he hissed.

"Severus," Rose pleaded.

"Mum," Ephraim appeared in the room. His eyes were red and swollen. His lip quivered as he saw her. He ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her and began to sob into her shoulder.

Rose hugged her son to her, looking horrified at Severus.

"Ephraim had a nightmare," Severus told her coldly. "He woke up looking for you, but you were nowhere to be found. You left no note. You left your mirror behind."

Rose stared down at Ephraim. "I'm so sorry," she said, pressing her cheek against the top of his head and squeezed him tighter. Ephraim hadn't had a nightmare in months. The stress of seeing Severus upset this afternoon, plus his suspected behavior once he realized Rose was missing from the house surely did not help to calm their son down.

"Where were you?" Ephraim asked brokenly, peaking up at his mother with wet eyes.

Rose was not looking at Severus, but she felt his glare upon her. "I stepped out for some fresh air," Rose answered guiltily. It was bad enough that she was blatantly lying to Severus but now she was lying to her son too.

Severus took a step back from her as if disgusted by her lack of honesty.

By the look Ephraim was giving her, he did not seem to believe her story either. However, from his state, he didn't seem to care much where she had gone, only that she was with him now.

"Go with your mother," Severus told his son, his voice much gentler than with Rose. "Go sleep in our room."

Telling their son to sleep in their bedroom, though a kindness, made it perfectly clear that Severus had no intension of laying down next to his lying wife.

Rose opened her mouth to speak but Severus scowled at her and took a seat in one of the armchairs. He extended Rose a look that clearly told her that he would be there waiting for her when she was through with their son, no matter how long it took.

"Come on, Sweetheart," Rose said, ushering Ephraim from the room. She threw Severus a final nervous look, in which he met with deep contempt.

It took a couple hours for Ephraim to settle down again. Rose did her best to completely focus on her son's needs and address his fears. Ephraim told Rose about the torment that he relived at night and the small child that he couldn't let go of. Rose soothed him, telling him again and again that he was safe and loved, and protected. Ephraim finally fell asleep gripping Rose's hand. Every time Rose saw Ephraim struggle with nightmares or be pulled into dark thoughts during the day, Rose was vividly reminded of the hatred she had for those who hurt her son. Then why, she wondered, was she abled to stand right in front of Tobias Snape and not look upon him with the same type of loathing.

Rose made her way into the sitting room; her body was both tired and alert with anticipation and anxiety. The summer night was fading into a dim, misty morning. Severus stood as soon as he saw her. He pointed his wand towards the bedrooms and the air at the entrance of the hall shimmered slightly. He did not want them overheard by the children.

Rose had hoped the time she was with Ephraim would have allowed some of Severus's anger to fade, but as she looked at her approaching husband she knew the time only gave him the opportunity to build upon his internal fire that boiled his blood.

He stared down at her with a look of utter disgust. "What have you to say, Rose?" Severus asked her, his scowl deepening all the while.

Rose inhaled. "What would you like me to say, Severus?" she answered in a small voice.

"How was your walk?" Severus asked in a cold hiss.

Rose's eyes fell.

"You have no talent for deceit," Severus told her sharply. "I can see right through you. Even if it was not for the thick stench of caraway in the air from your locating spell."

She met his gaze again. "It wasn't my intention to deceive you," Rose told him.

Severus's eyes flashed with a fresh burst of fiery. "Really?" he questioned sardonically. "Your actions seem to suggest otherwise."

"I was going to tell you," Rose said, "I just knew you wouldn't have let me go. I couldn't stand to see you so upset. My plan was to wipe his memory and send him to Timbuktu or wherever, so that you would never have to see him again."

Severus's face softened slightly for just a moment and then he realized Rose's use of past tense. "Your plan 'was'?"

She had just wanted so badly to protect him. "I couldn't go through with it." She was so ashamed. "I had every intension to do it but-"

"But what?" Severus said. His voice was no more than a whisper, but Rose withered under the intensity of his glaze.

"Severus, your father is dying," Rose told him.

Severus did not react to the news; his face was carved in stone.

"I got there and the place was a mess and he was such a mess and so sick," Rose explained hurriedly. "The spell you had casted years ago did not fully work on him. He remembered you, in a way, all these years. I took the enchantment off him and I believe he's remorseful. I think he wants to make amends before he dies."

Severus stared at Rose as if he had never quite seen her before and what he found in front of him was clearly not to his liking. "I will modify his memory. As I had planned," he said.

"Severus," Rose began.

"Tell me where he lives." Severus said coldly.

"Severus."

"Now," he hissed.

"No," Rose said.

"No?" Severus flexed his left hand once, making the muscle twitch in his forearm where his dark mark had been.

"No," Rose confirmed. "I want you to consider-"

"I will find out for myself," Severus said, walking towards the kitchen. He was planning to find Tobias exactly how Rose had. But that wouldn't work. Rose had shielded the location before she left.

"The place can't be located by magic," Rose mumbled.

Severus whipped around, wand in his fist.

Rose was ready for this. She instantly tried to clear her mind, imagining an invisible forcefield around her brain. Severus's legilimency was strongly pushing against her skull. The pressure built as she fought back.

Rose brought her hands up to her head. "Stop," she cried, "You're hurting me."

Instantly the pain stopped. Taken off balance, Rose fell to her knees.

Severus's anger momentarily was replaced, looking as if he were in pain too. He took a step towards Rose. She instinctively flinched. Severus took a step back. His grip slackened on his wand and he starred down at his wife, his eyes blank once more.

Rose did not bother standing up but sat on the floor with her husband towering over her.

"Why are you protecting him?" Severus asked in a dead tone.

"I was trying to protect you," she muttered.

Severus stepped slowly over to where Rose sat. He then glared down at her. Rose could have never imagined that she would have been at the receiving end of that look of loathing. "I don't need your protection," Severus said in a barely audible hiss.

Rose wanted to fuse into the floorboards as if he had shouted at her, but instead she forced herself to slowly stand. "I was only thinking of you," Rose told him, trying to keep her voice strong.

Suddenly a vase exploded behind them. Rose jumped and swung around to see who had caused it, but she realized after only a moment that it was Severus. She had never seen him loose control over his magic before.

He was radiating hot anger; Rose could almost feel the heat coming off him. "If you had been thinking of me, you would not have gone looking for him," his voice rose in volume and shook slightly, his eyes deranged. "It was thoughtless. 'You' were thoughtless."

"I was going to modify his memory," Rose pleaded. "I swear that I was. He was just so sick, and he asked about you. Maybe if you make peace with him-"

"PEACE," Severus broke in. "There is no peace with that man. But how could you possibly know, how could you possibly understand." His statement was not an allowance, it was a condemnation.

"Severus," Rose begged. "I've seen how your father has had an effect on you. I know how much it bothers you. I love you, Severus. I just want to help you with this because I love you so much.

He was clearly unimpressed with her words. "Anyone who truly knew me, would know that this is not something to be done out of love," he spat. "You should have known better." He looked like he was about to say something else.

Rose could hear the words in the back of Severus throat, waiting to be spoken. "Say it," Rose tested. "Say what you're thinking."

Severus's eyes flashed. "Lily would have known better."

Even though she knew that's what Severus was thinking, she hadn't expected it to sting so much hearing it out loud. "Well of course perfect Lily would never do such a thing," Rose said quickly matching his anger. "She knew you much better than your wife and the mother of your children."

"You said you've seen how much Tobias affects me, how much it 'bothers' me," Severus returned. "Well you haven't. You know nothing of it."

"But Lily did," Rose finished for him coldly.

Severus stared at Rose through narrowed eyes. "She was not perfect," he told Rose, "But she was the nearest to it that I've even seen."

Rose stumbled back slightly as if Severus had hit her. Every fear she'd ever had was validated in his single phrase.

Severus raised his wand and his cloak flew through the air and he caught it in his fist. He immediately started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Rose called after him.

Severus turned at the door. "The school," he answered.

"You tell me not to leave when I'm angry," Rose said through a shaking voice. "The same doesn't apply to you?"

Severus hesitated for a moment, pressing his lips together and gazing off in a spot slightly above her head. "I do not want the children to be around this," Severus told her, "and quite frankly, I can't stand to look at you." With that Severus stepped into the night without a backwards glance.

Rose pressed her back against the closed door and slid to the ground. She clasped her hand over her mouth to muffle the sobs.

Rose usually felt strongly about her decisions. It was right to be with Tiberius despite the danger. It was right to heal Severus despite the allegations against him. It was right to marry Severus because they loved each other. It seemed all too right to help Tobias Snape in the moment, to not leave a dying man on the filthy bathroom floor. It also seemed right to grant his request to keep his memories. That is what Rose's deepest moral compass told her to do. Now she was questioning right and wrong. Who deserved to suffer in this world? Surely anybody who hurt a child. Who deserved mercy? Those who show remorse?


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Remorse

"You came back," Tobias said drowsily as Rose entered the flat without knocking. It was afternoon and Tobias was still right where Rose had left him the night before.

"Yep," Rose said shortly. Her arms were laden with bags of groceries and vials of various potions and medical supplies.

"You didn't bring my son," Tobias commented.

Severus had not come home yet since he left after they had argued. Rose had waited around for him all morning, not really expecting him to come back "Were you expecting him to come?" Rose mumbled.

Tobias surveyed Rose with the eyes that matched her husband's. Rose broke his gaze and looked off to the side. "Does he know you're here today."

"If he doesn't already, I'm sure he'll find out," Rose said bitterly.

Rose had taken the children to be looked after by Hannah and Neville. Rose had told the children and her friends that she was needed at St. Mungo's. Ephraim did not like the idea of being away from Rose when clearly there was something wrong. However, he was convinced into it when Neville told him that they could go up to the school together and Ephraim could help him prepare the greenhouses. If Severus was truly at Hogwarts, like he said, then he would know instantly where Rose was, once he saw Ephraim with Neville.

"Where are Severus and the children today?" Tobias asked.

Rose found a semi-clean spot on the kitchen counter to set the bags down. "Does it matter?" she answered, not looking at him. "They aren't here."

"Obviously," Tobias said dryly.

She continued to feel his eyes watching her from the bed. "The children are with my friends and Severus is working?" Rose said quickly as she began to empty the bags.

"And what is it that my son does for a living?" Tobias asked

Rose sighed. "He's a potions professor."

Tobias made a little huffing noise.

Rose didn't comment. She was not in any mood to defend Severus or his wizardry career choice. "Are you hungry?" she said instead, turning towards him.

Tobias stared at her for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay," Rose said. "I will make you something, but first you need to tell me about some of the symptoms you've been experiencing. I also need to examine you. I brought some potio- medicines that I think might help."

Rose grabbed the bag of potions and supplies and knelt in front of Tobias. "Are you in any pain today?"

"I'm always in pain," Tobias answered.

"Where?"

"My bones and joints," Tobias said roughly as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. "and my stomach and lungs burn."

Rose's brows knit together. She pulled a stethoscope out of her bag, not a tool she usually used but she thought that would be better received by this muggle. "Take a deep breath," Rose instructed as she held the bell of the instrument to Tobias's chest. "again." She moved to listen to his lung sounds from the back. He was still and quiet as she continued to listen, feel, and examine various parts of his body. Rose tried to keep her face stoic as she gathered information about Tobias's health. It wasn't good. His lung tones were raspy and wet. In some places they could not be heard at all, which usually was the result of an obstructive mass. She could feel tumors in his abdomen. Her assessment confirmed what she was already told; Tobias was dying.

"Are you a nurse?" Tobias questioned her when she was through.

"I'm like a doctor," Rose sighed.

"Like a doctor?" Tobias said skeptically.

"Drink this," Rose handed him a vial of potion.

"What is it?" Tobias said with mistrust.

"It's medicine for the pain."

"That doesn't look like any medicine I've ever seen," Tobias retorted. "And why should I take anything from someone who is 'like a doctor?'"

Rose rolled her eyes in frustration. "Do whatever you want," she said irritably. She stood and went into the kitchen to cook. "I'm a healer," she explained. "That is the magical equivalent of a doctor."

Tobias let out a little snort.

"That potion will help," Rose continued. "Your son made it." Severus would keep them stocked with various remedies and brews. Every potion she brought for Tobias was one Severus had created. Rose tried not to think of what Severus would say if he learned what his potions were being used for.

"Even more reason for me not to take it," Tobias returned.

"He didn't specifically brew them for you," Rose informed. "And quite frankly, if Severus had truly wanted you dead, you would have been so years ago."

"What does it matter," Tobias said, pulling the cork off the vial. "Can anyone really kill a dying man?"

Rose had a horrible and sudden though to Albus Dumbledore.

Tobias drank the potion in two swallows. The effects were immediate. His shoulders slackened in relief and he sighed.

"Better?" Rose asked with raised brows.

Tobias did not answer but discarder the vial on the ground.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him with irritation. She pointed her wand at the vial, and it flew through the air and neatly rested itself on the kitchen counter near were Rose stood.

"Don't do that in my home," Tobias barked at her.

Rose did not say anything but began pointing her wand around the room. Soon the place was a frenzy of magic. A broom and wash bin appeared out of thin air and began performing a sort of dance around the room. Trash began throwing itself away into black garbage bags that Rose had brought with her. A knife began chopping and cut vegetables began flinging themselves into a simmering pot.

"Stop!" Tobias demanded her. "Stop this now!"

"Why?" Rose said, stepping out from the kitchen. "It's not hurting you. Magic is cleaning your flat and cooking you a meal. I used magic to fix you a nice place to sleep last night. What is your problem anyway? You married a witch! Your son is a wizard!"

"She lied to me!" Tobias bellowed.

"Who lied to you?" Rose pushed.

"Make it stop!" Tobias yelled at Rose.

Rose waved her wand lazily and everything dropped. The room was suddenly eerily still and silent. "Who lied to you?" Rose asked again.

"Eileen," Tobias said with exasperation, his peripherals nervously eyeing the broom that laid lifeless on the floor.

"She didn't tell you she was a witch before you married her?" Rose questioned. Not that that would make any of his behavior forgivable.

"When I met Eileen, I instantly loved her," Tobias told Rose.

That was the last thing she was expecting him to say. "Okay," Rose muttered in surprise.

"She was no beauty," Tobias told Rose, "but she was a quiet, meek sort of girl, who was starving for affection. She was so wanting to please me." Tobias smiled slightly at this portrayal of his idea woman.

Rose grimaced. "You're disgusting."

"And you're unnatural," Tobias returned causally. "Anyway," he continued. "When she became pregnant, she cried when she told me. She apologized over and over again for not being more careful. She thought I would be displeased by the news, but no, I surprised her and forgave her and married her without knowing what she truly was."

"When did she tell you?"

"Right before Severus was born," Tobias said bitterly. "She said she had to because the baby might be like her." He let out a humorless laugh. "I thought I had married a lunatic, with all this talk of magic wands and a magical fairy world." His eyes darkened. "Then she showed me. She turned a lamp into cat and then back again."

"If it disgusted you so much, why didn't you just leave?" Rose questioned coldly. "It would have been better for everyone involved."

"Oh, I threatened to go," Tobias confirmed. "But my little demon begged me to stay."

"Don't call her that," Rose said fiercely. "You shouldn't have listened to her."

"But I did," Tobias said. "I debated it, but I couldn't leave her."

"Why not?" Rose pressed.

"I've already told you. I loved her," Tobias snapped. "And she was carrying my son."

"Your son who turned out to be a wizard," Rose said drily.

"Yes," Tobias said roughly. "Severus was like her."

"And still you stayed," Rose said skeptically.

Tobias didn't reply.

"If you loved your family so much," Rose continued, "why did you treat them so abysmally?"

"I…"

"Did you ever feel any remorse?"

Tobias's pale face turned a sickly gray. "When Eileen would cry and beg me to stop."

Rose felt sick. "And Severus?"

"He was such a defiant child," Tobias told Rose. "He would never listen."

"Did you feel remorse?" Rose demanded.

"He was so tiny and neglected," Tobias said shiftily.

"By you," Rose pressed.

"He was afraid of me," Tobias mumbled.

"Of course, he was afraid of you!" Rose exclaimed. "You terrorized him and his mother."

"He was afraid of me, but then he started pushing back," Tobias said. "He started to make things happen."

Rose stood up a little straighter. "And?"

"And it made me want to punish him even more?" Tobias said.

"You are a revolting excuse for a human being," Rose hissed at him.

"They made me so angry," Tobias said, "all the time."

"Then you should have left," Rose pushed. "Eileen was a witch. She didn't need you."

"She told me she did," Tobias replied. "She told me to never leave her."

Rose felt breathless. Rose thought of the momentary pain she had felt when Severus was trying to push his way into her thoughts to find Tobias. The second Rose said he was hurting her, Severus stopped. No matter how angry she made him, she knew he would never intentionally hurt her. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to live in fear of her husband's rage.

"I didn't want to hurt them," Tobias muttered.

"What?"

"They made me do it," Tobias answered. "They kept making me so angry. They drove me to do it again and again."

Rose closed her eyes. "Wow," she breathed. "What am I doing here?" Her eyes flit open again to survey the man in front of her. "I should let you die alone. You deserve it." She waited for Tobias to object but he remained quiet. He just stared at her. "They didn't deserve how you treated them." Again, Tobias remained silent. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

Tobias dropped his eyes to his lap.

"I thought not," Rose said under her breath. She lifted her wand again and the room was a buzz once more, cleaning and cooking commenced.

Tobias jumped but did not demand Rose stop the magic this time. In moments, a bowl of stew floated towards Tobias and if hovered in his reach along with a spoon. He stared at it wearily.

"It would be rude not to take it," Rose told him.

Tobias lifted his gaze towards Rose and then he grabbed the bowl and spoon out of the air. Rose glared at him as he hesitantly took a bite.

Rose pointed her wand at Tobias. She was going to modify his memory like she had planned to in the first place.

Tobias stared up at her with a broken gaze. "I need you to tell Severus something," he said.

"I don't need to do anything else for you," Rose said angrily.

"I know," Tobias agreed hopelessly.

"What is it?" Rose said with exasperation.

"There was this toy train," Tobias said.

"Okay?" Rose said with confusion.

"It was a cheap thing," he said, "small and made of plastic. Probably bits of it were choking hazards. I bought it for Severus for his first birthday. He loved that bloody train, carried it around with him everywhere. One day, he was sitting on the floor playing with it and he looked at me and held it up like he was asking me to play with him." Tobias then made a face like something putrid was passed under his nose. "Then Severus let go of the train and it was hovering in the air. I snatched it up and threw it against the wall and it broke." Tears glistened in Tobias's eyes. "Severus didn't even cry. He just stared at me, not even a toddler, with so much disappointment in his eyes." He sniffed hard. "He never asked me for anything again." Tobias shook his head several times as if trying to shake off the memory. "He wouldn't remember that. He was too young. But I want him to know that I wish I hadn't broken his toy."

Rose lowered her wand and pitched the bridge of her nose. "Are you just manipulating me, so I won't erase your memories?" Rose asked.

Tobias exhaled sharply. "You don't seem like the type of woman that could be easily manipulated."

"I usually am not," Rose agreed. "But yet here you are doing it to me anyway, making me feel bad for you."

"I'm dying," Tobias told Rose simply. "I don't have the energy to try and manipulate you." Tobias took another mouthful of his stew. His arms shook at the weight of the bowl and most of the content of the spoon fell into his lap.

Rose pressed her lips together and then sat on the edge of the bed. She took the spoon and bowl from Tobias. Without a word she feed him a spoonful. He eyed her with those black eyes. Identical ones had looked at her with such anger and disappointment just last night.

"Does Severus-"

"Can we not talk about Severus anymore?" Rose cut across him. "In fact, let's just not talk at all."

XXX

Late in the afternoon Rose made her way back to Hogsmeade. She went to Hannah's and Neville's home to pick up her children. Neville had returned from Hogwarts without Ephraim, Informing Rose that he was still there with Professor Snape.

Rose's stomach churned. "Alright," Rose said trying to keep her voice casual.

"Rose, is everything okay?" Hannah asked.

"Of course," Rose said, picking up Esme. "We better get going," she said quickly and walking out before Hannah could ask any more questions.

Esme squeezed Rose around the neck and buried her face in her hair. "I love you, mama," she whispered.

Tears pricked in Rose's eyes. "I love you too, baby."

The sun set and Ephraim and Severus still did not return.

Rose had just tucked Esme into bed when the front door opened.

Ephraim came in first. He looked a little stiff and uncomfortable. Rose could only imagine that the walk from the castle with his father might have made him uneasy. Rose opened her arms and Ephraim immediately fell into them, exhausted. "Did you have a good day?" she asked.

"Uh, sure," Ephraim answered, stepping away from his mother and giving her a skeptical look.

Then Severus walked though the door. His face was just a stony as it had been last night, giving nothing away. He did not meet Rose's eyes.

Ephraim could see the change in his mother's demeanor. She seemed to fade as his father walked in the door.

"I'm going to my room," Ephraim announced, and quickly left his parents alone.

"Severus?" Rose said in a timid whisper.

Severus finally looked at her and the expression on his face made Rose want to fuse into the floorboards. Severus did not try to mask his anger now that they were alone. Rose never thought that there would be a time when she would wonder if Severus actually hated her.

"I…" Rose began, not knowing what say.

"Ephraim informed me that you went out today," Severus said in a fierce calm, his tone not matching his face.

"Severus, I-"

"I'm here to see Esme," Severus said quickly, his face turning to indifference towards her. Rose wasn't sure if that was an improvement on the loathing look.

"I just put her in bed," Rose told him. "She's probably still awake. She asked about you."

He gave her a curt nod and stepped towards Esme's room.

"Severus," Rose said quickly.

Severus paused and turned towards her again with raised brows. "What?" he hissed.

"Can we talk please?" Rose pleaded.

"There is nothing I wish to discuss with you," Severus told her in a dead tone. "I've come to see the children. That's all."

"When the children go to sleep?" Rose asked.

"I will be going back to the school," Severus informed her. "I've made arrangements to stay in my old quarters."

Rose's eyes widened. "For how long?"

Severus's lip curled slightly. He did not answer her but turned away and left the room.

Term began and Severus stayed at the school. He would come to the cottage every morning and evening to take Ephraim to and from Hogwarts and to see Esme. He seldom spoke to Rose unless to inquire about the children. Rose was beginning to believe that she would never be forgiven, especially since she continued to commit the offending act.

She quickly ceased her attempts for forgiveness, knowing that they were in vain. When Severus did speak to her, he remained distant but civil for children's sake. Ephraim and Esme were too intelligent, however, to be fooled by such acts, especially when Rose was frequently caught with tears in her eyes.

Ephraim asked Rose almost daily to explain to him what was happening. Rose couldn't bring herself to do it. Ephraim, who shared similar past experiences with Severus, would surely be appalled by Rose's deep betrayal. She wouldn't know what to do if Ephraim was angry with her too. Rose came up with feeble half-truths and by late September Ephraim finally gave up asking.

Rose would continue to visit Tobias daily; she would stay longer and longer the lonelier she became.

Because Severus had moved back into the castle, it was apparent to everyone that their marriage was falling apart. To the dismay of his students, he had become just as cold, angry, and spiteful as he had once been. Everyone just assumed that it was Severus who had done something to disrupt their marriage or that perhaps his beautiful, young wife had decided she was tired of living with a bitter and cynical man.

When Hannah approached Rose on the subject, she assumed the same as everyone, that perhaps Snape had done something. Rose told Hannah that he was not to blame, but to please not ask about it again. For Rose was heartbroken that her husband could not even stand to be in the same room as her, that she had caused so much trouble between them, that she was not Lily.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Tiberius Malfoy

"We should be studying," Janet shouted against the music in the nightclub.

"We studied all day," Monica yelled back.

Janet looked unsure as she glanced around the dancefloor with dizzying lights.

Rose touched Janet's arm. "I promise we can hit the books extra hard tomorrow."

"If we are not too hung over," Monica exclaimed.

Rose smirked. She was excited to get away from her textbooks for an evening. It was early summer, and Rose had seldom stepped away to explore London. She had always wanted to venture to the U.K. She wanted to be immersed in both the nonmagical and magical history of the place. When she was given the option to do her healing internship at St. Mungo's, she knew she had to take the opportunity. She wanted to visit museums and step into the old towns written about in Jane Austen books. She also wanted to visit Ollivander's famous wand shop, travel to Hogsmeade and get a glimpse at Hogwarts where some of the most famous witches and wizards studied, from Albus Dumbledore to Merlin himself. For tonight, however, Rose was just fine settling on a not so cultural experience. This no mag nightclub was exactly what this healer ordered.

Rose wore a sequin green dress that rested high up her thighs and sunk low down her chest and back. Rose was hoping for some very mindless, carefree entertainment tonight, no potion making, no curse breaking, no magic in general.

"Let's get you a drink," Rose said to Janet. Rose did not know Janet and Monica well, but they were the only three women in their cohort so they all naturally drifted towards each other.

"I'm fine," Janet said. It was not her idea to be there at all. She was the type of studious individuals that felt vastly uncomfortable in crowds. Rose, who did love the quiet things in life, greatly appreciated a fun night out.

"We shouldn't pay for our drinks," Monica said. "We are three hot, single women in a nightclub, drinks should be given to us."

Rose grinned at Monica. "Competition?" she asked playfully. "First girl to get a drink wins."

"Deal," Monica agreed, holding out her hand. Her and Rose shook on it.

"That was a bad deal to make," Janet said to Monica.

"Why?" Monica returned coldly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because," Janet said, "that man has been staring at Rose since the moment we walked in."

Both Monica and Rose turned their heads at the same time to where Janet was indicating.

Rose never thought she believed in love at first sight, but something happened as her brown eyes met with the gray. Time seemed to stand still, like they all say. The loud room became a deafening silence. Every other soul surrounding them was a blur. Rose flinched and time speed to its normal pace again and the atmosphere erupted in a vast wave of sound and commotion.

Rose turned towards the other girls again. "He is insanely hot, right?" she asked. "Like freakishly so?"

"Oh yeah," Monica confirmed.

"And he is coming over here," Janet said.

"Right now?" Rose almost panicked.

Both of her companions nodded feverously.

Rose swallowed hard as there came a gentle tap on her shoulder.

She turned.

The man that stood before her was even more stunning up close. He had white blond hair, piercing gray eyes, and a cocky smirk that suggested that he never had any trouble getting his way. The man was just slightly taller than Rose.

"Want to dance?" the man asked her.

Rose blushed and nodded.

The man confidently placed his hand on her lower back and with a light pressure, led her to the middle of the floor.

"What's your name?" The man spoke in her ear.

"Rose," she said back.

The man flashed her a dazzling smile. "I'm Tiberius," he told her. Then he placed both his hands on her hips, and they swayed to the music.

Rose knew she was grinning like an idiot, but she couldn't help it. This man was so handsome, he was pulling her close to his body, and he was grinning right back at her.

One dance became two and then five with several drinks along the way. Rose was sure she had won their game. She looked around for her group but couldn't find Janet and Monica anywhere. This was only a testimony to the lack of real friendships they felt for each other. Rose would never want to lose track of her actual friends in a nightclub.

"What are you looking for?" Tiberius asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

Tiberius then took her by the hand and led her off the dancefloor and out the door.

The night air felt especially refreshing and crisp after being in the crowd. Though the London streets still bustled, they seemed oddly quiet compared to inside of the club.

Rose eyed her hand joined with this stranger's. Her gaze followed his arm up and fell upon his face.

Tiberius gave her a little sideways smile. Every time he looked at her, Rose's stomach did somersaults. She wondered if he knew. He looked extremely pleased with himself. He knew.

"This alright?" Tiberius asked her. "It was becoming too crowded in there."

Rose nodded and Tiberius led her into a side alley. It was not deserted. This seemed to be a popular post-club hangout. There was a ledge to sit and groups of people were there smoking, couples were kissing, and drunk men and women rested there waiting to sober up before moving on.

Rose felt a little unsteady herself. This man had bought her three drinks in less than an hour span. She stumbled a little as they walked.

Tiberius grabbed her by the waist to keep her from toppling over. "Easy," he said, "Here." He sat her on the ledge in the far corner away from other people. He sat beside her. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She had not even noticed what he was wearing. She was too preoccupied with the mere being of him. He had on a pair of dark jeans, a white button down, and he had been wearing a black suit jacket; It was warming Rose in more ways than one now that it was wrapped around her.

Tiberius pushed up his sleeves, revealing somewhat muscular forearms. Rose stared at his exposed flesh intently. In her drunken state, she was easy to become hyper-focused.

"Rose, right?" Tiberius said, pulling Rose's eyes back to his. "It was hard to hear you in there."

"Yes," Rose told him. "It wasn't that hard," she continued. "I could tell you said your name is Tiberius and that is kind of a strange name."

Tiberius laughed. "Well forgive me for trying to come up with some sort of conversation starter."

"You are forgiven," Rose told him.

"I didn't hear that you are American in there," Tiberius said. "What brings you to London?"

"Excellent conversation starter," Rose said playfully.

"I thought so," Tiberius agreed.

"I'm a doctor," Rose lied. "I'm here doing a residency program."

Tiberius made a face.

"So clearly you had a bad experience with doctors," Rose laughed.

"Doctors are just people that cut up and poke people," Tiberius told her. "Do more harm than good if you ask me."

"Well, I am very good at cutting and poking people," Rose said not offended, but rolled her eyes.

"Good thing you're pretty," Tiberius told Rose. "Otherwise, I might have been scared off."

"I'm also extremely smart," Rose informed him.

"Well, aren't you confident?" Tiberius said with a grin.

"You're one to talk," Rose returned.

"Am I?" Tiberius questioned.

"Yes," Rose said with exasperation. "You ooze womanizing confidence."

"Womanizing confidence," Tiberius repeated.

"I can tell you've done this all before," Rose told him, "and successfully by the looks of you."

"I have actually never been here before," Tiberius said.

"Yeah, okay," Rose said with disbelief.

"Really," Tiberius assured her.

"Sure," Rose said.

"I don't get out much," Tiberius said simply.

"Why not?"

"My family doesn't approve of me going out to nightclubs or doing much in general outside the family," Tiberius said.

"Um, you look like an adult to me," Rose said pointedly. "You look older than me."

"I'm twenty-eight," Tiberius said with narrowed eyes. "I can't be much older."

"Seven years," Rose said.

"That's not much," Tiberius said.

"It's enough," Rose played. "I couldn't even hold my head up when you could hang from monkey bars."

"I never hung from monkey bars," Tiberius said.

"What kind of deprived childhood did you have?" Rose exclaimed.

"It wasn't deprived," Tiberius defended. "I had every toy I ever wanted, and I had two older siblings to play with."

"So, you're the baby," Rose rationalized teasingly, "Is your family having trouble letting go? Is that why they won't allow you to go to nightclubs and meet woman."

"You realize that this whole conversation so far has consisted of you teasing me and calling me old," Tiberius said. "I believe you owe me a few complements."

Rose smiled at him. "I think you are very handsome," she said, "you know, despite being so old."

Tiberius rolled his eyes. "I'll take it."

Rose sighed and leaned against his shoulder.

"Tired," Tiberius smirked.

"No," Rose said lightly. "You got me drunk. The world is suddenly spinning."

"Are you sure that is not because I'm here?" Tiberius joked, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You're awfully friendly. Fulfilling that stereotype of a typical American girl."

Rose grinned to herself. "I am not a typical American girl," she said. How many typical girls could transfigure someone into a toad for calling her a 'typical American girl?'

"I suppose I can see that," Tiberius said, looking down at her.

"And perhaps you are not the old, womanizer I took you for," Rose said. "Or maybe I'm just falling for whatever you're putting down." Rose straightened slightly and moved her face closer to Tiberius's. Their lips met lightly, certainly not the forceful kiss she was expecting from this man. They pulled apart slightly and their eyes met. Tiberius's pupils dilated as he stared at Rose, eclipsing his gray irises. Despite the gentleness of the kiss, Rose's heart was pounding as if Tiberius had pushed her up against a wall. "That was better than I thought it would be," Rose commented, made braver by the alcohol.

"It was," Tiberius replied somewhat breathlessly.

"Maybe it was a fluke," Rose said.

"We should probably try again," Tiberius said. "Just to see."

"I think I would like that," Rose whispered.

"Me too."

Rose quickly eliminated the space between them. This time the kiss was not so light. Their lips parted and their arms wrapped around each other's bodies. It definitely was not a fluke. After that moment, Rose didn't want to do anything but kiss Tiberius.

Rose came back to that nightclub almost everyday for a month. Tiberius would be there every time. They would find each other instantly as if there was no one else in the room. Sometimes they would not even dance, they would just go sit in that alley and talk for hours, only stealing away for private moments. Everything was completely innocent and uncomplicated. Rose learned very little about Tiberius's life in general terms. She did not know what he did for a living or where he went to school, but she felt like she knew him on a much deeper level. He told her how he felt different from the rest of his family, how he always felt like an outsider, how he tried to please his family but never really felt like they truly knew him. He soon was telling Rose that she was the only one who truly knew him. It was so easy to talk to Tiberius, easier than it had been with anyone. Rose knew she was in love with him. She considered telling him everything. If he felt for her what she felt for him, surely, he could accept her being a witch.

They laughed a lot. Rose had never felt happier in her life. Tiberius was always funny and had a playful personality. Until one day, things changed.

It was early July, 1995.

Rose spotted Tiberius walking toward the alley beside the nightclub. It was a hot night, but Tiberius was wearing a long-sleeved shirt under his suit jacket.

Rose ran towards him, unable to stand the distance a moment longer.

She knew something was wrong the moment she was in front of him. "What is it?" Rose immediately asked.

Tiberius ran his eyes up and down Rose's body several times, his expression conflicted.

"Tiberius?"

At the sound of her voice saying his name, he pulled her into his arms. Rose gasped at the suddenness of it all. Tiberius buried his face in Rose's hair. His whole body was shaking.

"What is it?" Rose cried.

"Rose, please don't ask me," Tiberius said in a quivering voice. "I can't..."

"Okay, okay," Rose soothed. "You don't have to say anything to me now. But, whatever it is I can help you."

Tiberius pulled away. He looked closed to tears. "You can't help," he said in a harsh tone.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, trying to disguise her hurt as anger.

Tiberius looked around him several times anxiously. "Can we get out of here?" he said hastily. "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Sure," Rose said anxiously. "I can take you back to where I'm staying. I have a roommate, but she usually stays with her boyfriend."

"Fine," Tiberius said fiercely. "Whatever." He grabbed Rose's hand. "Lead the way."

Rose was not used to navigating the underground, but she tried to act like she knew where she was going. She usually apparated everywhere.

Tiberius did not seem to notice that Rose kept getting lost. He was quiet and grave. He seemed to want to hold her hand and be close, but the moment anyone's head slightly turned in their direction, Tiberius would drop Rose's hand and stare off in the opposite direction as if he didn't know her.

When Rose locked them both into her flat and confirmed that they were alone, Tiberius finally seemed to breathe freely, yet he was still clearly nervous. He kept clenching and flexing his left hand.

"You are in some sort of trouble with someone?" Rose guessed. "With the law?"

"I am in some sort of trouble," Tiberius told her.

"What sort of trouble?" Rose begged him. "You can tell me. I won't think any less of you."

"How can you say that?" Tiberius threw back. "You don't even know..."

"It's just...I..." she blushed.

Tiberius's eyes widened. "I love you," he blurted. "But I-"

"I love you too," Rose interjected before he could say another word.

Tiberius glanced around the room nervously as if he expected someone to jump out and object. He grabbed Rose and kissed her as if out of desperation. He ran his hands up and down the sides of her body. Rose could feel pressure building deep in her body. Her hands clawed against his back.

"The bedroom," she suggested in a gasp. Rose did not want her roommate walking in on this and ruining the moment. She forgot to feel curious about what had upset Tiberius. Her brain could only register that he loved her, and she wanted to show him just how much she loved him back.

Tiberius nodded roughly.

Rose hurried them to her room and they both collapsed onto the bed in a fit of passion. Tiberius was on top of her. Rose reached down and cupped his growing erection. Tiberius's eyes rolled back in response. Rose shimmied her dress up her body and Tiberius yanked it over her head. He leaned in and began kissing down her collarbone. Rose reached out and began tugging on his jacket to take it off.

Tiberius froze.

Rose looked up at him questioningly.

Tiberius hesitated for a moment before throwing off the jacket and letting it fall to the floor.

He pulled away as Rose went for the buttons on his shirt. "We needn't…" he paused, "Can't we just…"

"I want to see you," Rose said greedily.

"I just…" He climbed off her.

"What?" Rose said, sitting up. "Do you have a bad tattoo or something that you don't want me to see."

Tiberius's body stiffened.

Rose's brows knit together as she saw the muscles in his left arm tense. Rose stood from the bed, she moved to face Tiberius, her back pressed against her bedside table. "I want to see it," she said trying to keep her tone straight.

"It's really ugly," he confirmed, keeping his eyes casted down.

"I'm sure it isn't a big deal," Rose heard herself say. With her hands behind her back, she carefully eased open the nightstand drawer.

Tiberius allowed himself to look at her.

"Show me," she demanded nervously.

Tiberius undid the button on his cuff and rolled the sleeve of his left arm up.

In one swooping move, Rose grabbed her wand out of the drawer and pointed it directly at Tiberius's heart. "Get out!" she shouted at him.

Tiberius quickly pulled his sleeve back down, hiding the dark mark. "You're a witch!" he exclaimed, standing up.

"And you're a…" Rose couldn't bring herself to say it. "Get out!"

"Rose, let me explain," Tiberius said, holding his hands up to her, completely defenseless. He did not seem too concerned that Rose had her wand posed to strike. "I can't believe you're a witch! This changes everything." He was almost smiling.

"That mark on your arm changes everything," Rose said. "Don't you see my wand. Leave before I have to curse you." Her wand arm was shaking, he knew she was no threat.

"Since you're a witch, we can-"

"NO!" Rose shouted. "Absolutely not!"

"But don't you see?" Tiberius continued, taking a step towards Rose. "I thought you were a muggle and that would never work. But you are a witch!" He grabbed Rose's wand arm and gently lowered it. "I love you. I loved you five minutes ago when I thought that we could never be together."

"We can never be together now." Rose said, her eyes filling with tears. She thought about yanking her arm away from him, but it wasn't within her power in that moment. "Do you hear yourself?"

"Rose, I love you," he pleaded.

"Stop saying that! How could you possibly." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and held her wand so that the tip was touching his chest. "I have non-magical parents. I hate everything that dark mark represents. I hate you!"

Tiberius frowned. He still seemed unthreatened by her wand. He rested his right hand over his dark mark as if trying to cover it up. "You hate me?" he whispered.

"Yes," Rose confirmed.

"You had just told me that you loved me too."

"Well everything changed in a very short amount of time," Rose said. "You changed."

"Rose-"

"Everything Harry Potter said is true," Rose interjected. "He wasn't lying like the Daily Prophet said. He's back?"

Tiberius's face went pale and he nodded.

"Go," she said in a defeated tone.

"Rose, please."

"Why haven't you left yet?" she pushed. "Go!"

"I'll go," he whispered. "I just want you to know that I don't feel that way about…you know. It's not what I believe."

"Your dark mark says something different," Rose said.

Tiberius gave her one last lingering look before leaving her without another word.

Tiberius had told Rose that she knew him better than anyone. She thought about everything she was told about his family and everything she believed about him. She tossed and turned in her bed that night, unable to fall asleep. The next day, she was unable to focus on any type of healing. Her superiors went as far as telling her to go home before she killed someone.

By nine o'clock that night, Rose decided she knew very little about Tiberius, but she also knew that she was deeply in love with him.

Without really knowing what she was doing, Rose apparated to their meeting place and there he was, waiting for her.

Rose stared up at the ceiling blankly. She was half listening to Esme's voice in the next room as she played with her toys.

Rose had a scrap of Daily Prophet pressed against her heart. It was from the article written about the Malfoys' being pardoned by the Ministry.

"What are you doing to me." Rose could hear Tiberius's voice just as clear as if he was standing next to her. She had thought about his face and voice so often, she was sure she had it memorized perfectly.

"What are 'you' doing to me," Rose laughed. She laid her head on his bare chest. Her fingers knotted in the translucent hairs that ran across his breastbone.

Tiberius rested his palm on Rose's cheek as if protecting her from something.

"Tell me again what it will be like?" Rose said.

Tiberius grinned to himself. "We will move to some far-off place in South America and live in a one room hut in the rainforest."

"You change the story all the time," Rose accused, tilting her head to look at him

"Do not," Tiberius played.

"You do!" Rose laughed. "Yesterday, you had us living in the North Pole in an Igloo."

"I'm entitled to change my mind," he told her.

"The week before you had us on our own island," Rose pointed out. They had been talking about where to runaway to for months without forming a solid plan. It was just fun to escape for a little while, but too terrifying to actually escape.

"You ask for this story a lot," Tiberius told her.

"It makes me happy to think about," Rose said simply.

"Me too," Tiberius said, mostly disguising the pain in his voice. "So, we will live in the rainforest in our hut with our five children."

"Five children?" Rose asked with raised brows.

"Oh yes," Tiberius said.

"And who do you plan on having all these children with?" Rose teased.

"The lady in the hut next door," Tiberius said without skipping a beat.

Rose nudged him "Hey!"

"Alright, alright," Tiberius said, "We will have four children, but they must all be boys."

"Three girls and one boy," Rose negotiated.

"We can figure out logistics later," Tiberius said in a businesslike tone.

Rose giggled. "We will probably need to change our names," she suggested.

"Very true," Tiberius said. "I was thinking some combination of Malfoy and Rosamond."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Malmond or Rosafoy?"

"Oh," Tiberius said with mock seriousness. "Those are both awful."

"How about Smith," Rose said.

"Not too conspicuous," he said. "Perfect."

Rose's mind seemed to get lost in reality and her face darkened.

"Hey," Tiberius said gently. He opened his arms for her, and Rose did not hesitate to allow herself to be wrapped up in them. "It doesn't matter where we go. We will be together and that will be enough. That will be all we need. At least, it will be for me."

"Me too," Rose confirmed.

"I love you so much," Tiberius told her. "More than I can ever tell you."

Rose closed her eyes tight and hugged herself to Tiberius even closer. His dark mark rubbed against the skin on her back. "I love you too."

"Mama!" Esme called.

Rose's eyes flew open. She quickly stood and stashed the newspaper clipping away. "Coming Esme," Rose called back.

"Mama," Esme said when she saw Rose. "When is Papa coming?"

Rose sighed. "You miss Papa, don't you?"

"Yes," Esme confirmed.

"I'm sure Papa misses you too," Rose said, picking up her daughter. Esme clung to Rose's neck.

"I want Papa for Halloween," Esme said.

Rose gave Esme a little sad smile. It was Halloween day. Severus and Ephraim were at Hogwarts. Esme didn't see much of Severus these days and Rose knew that it bothered them both. "Papa doesn't like Halloween much," Rose warned.

"Why not?" Esme asked in surprised. "It's fun."

Rose thought for a moment. "I think it scares him a bit," she told her daughter. Rose pressed her lips into Esme's hair. "Would you like to go see Papa at work today?"

"Yeah!" Esme cheered.

It was mid-afternoon. Severus would be done with classes soon. Rose sent a message up to the school for Neville with her patronus, asking him if he would lift the enchantments to let them onto the grounds. Rose's heart ached as she watched the silver doe prance away. She tried not to give it much thought. Once Neville replied that he would meet them on the edge of the grounds, Rose packed up Esme and they walked together up to the school.

"Down," Esme told Rose as they reached the edge of the grounds. Esme had insisted that Rose carry her halfway from their house, but now that they were so close, Esme could not hold in her excitement long enough to be still. She loved coming to Hogwarts but most of all Esme loved to be with Severus and 'help' him with his work.

"Rose," Neville called from several feet away.

Rose placed Esme on the ground and she took off running towards Neville.

"Hi Neville," Rose greeted halfheartedly. She felt sick about just showing up unannounced at the school when she knew Severus did not want to see her. But her feelings were unimportant. This was about the children spending time with their father. Also, despite Severus not wanting to be with her, Rose hated the thought of Severus being alone on the anniversary of Lily's death. Rose thought being with the children would perhaps make this evening bearable for him. She hated that she cared about that, but she did. If she didn't care so much about Severus's feelings, she would not even be in this mess with him and she wouldn't be so unhappy.

"What are you doing up here?" Neville asked, looking at Rose with concern.

"Um Esme wanted to surprise Severus with a visit," Rose said.

"Hurry," Esme called behind her as she continued to run ahead.

"We're coming," Rose called back. "Keep going, Love. We'll catch up."

"You two still not..." Neville trailed off awkwardly.

"Not really," Rose answered flatly, looking off to the side.

"Hannah is pretty worried about you," Neville said. "I know she really misses you."

"I miss her too," Rose said. "I've been a really crappy friend lately."

"She knows you're going through stuff," Neville comforted.

"Yeah," Rose said, kicking a fallen pinecone.

"If you need anything or need to talk..."

"Thanks, Neville," Rose said gently. "I appreciate that, really I do."

"I mean that for both Hannah and me."

"Thanks," Rose mumbled. She would have liked to talk to Hannah and Neville about what was going on. However, she knew that sharing their marital problems would just make matters worse. "Have you seen him much? How is he?" she asked.

Neville shrugged. "He is pretty much exactly how I remember him from when I was a student," he told her, trying to keep his voice casual.

"That bad," Rose returned. It had been told to her on several occasions that Severus Snape, in general, had improved upon meeting her. Now he seemed to be back to square one. Rose, of course, knew about his coldness towards her these days, but she had seen some physical differences as well. He seemed to have decreased the amount of sustenance he took in and his face became sunken. His skin became sallow from all the extra time he spent in the dungeons these days. He also began neglecting to wash his hair and it hung in greasy curtains around his face.

"Come on!" Esme cried.

"Okay, okay," Rose said, pasting a smile on her face. "You are so demanding for someone so young."

"I'll see you later, then?" Neville asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, see you." Then she took off after Esme.

Esme was always so transfixed by the castle, she liked to wave at all the paintings, many of them knew her by name and greeted her as 'Ms. Snape.'

Rose led Esme down to the dungeons, though, Esme already knew her way.

"Darling," Rose said to Esme, "Papa is still teaching so you have to be quiet when we go in, okay?"

Esme nodded and put a finger to her lips.

"Good girl," Rose whispered, picking her up and then eased Severus's classroom door open slightly and peered in.

Rose saw Severus swooping around the dimly lit room like an oversized bat. He inspected the contents of his students' cauldrons from the end of his hooked nose. He passed several desks without comment, but then he halted in front of a girl with curly brown hair. "And what is this?" he sneered at her. "Well?" he hissed when the girl was silent.

"Regenerating potion," the girl mumbled, dropping her head.

Severus shook his head slowly. "No, it is not," he said drawing out the words. "How you passed your O.W.L. in potions I will never understand, Ms. Tally." Severus stirred the potion a few times. "Where did you go wrong?"

"I don't know, sir," the girl said, barely opening her mouth.

"Tell me," he continued in a taunting voice, "are you able to read?"

Rose groaned from outside the door.

The girl did not answer.

Severus stared at her expectantly.

"Yes, Professor Snape," the girl said.

"Read that line," he pointed to the instructions in her book. "There."

"Add three mandrake leaves," the girl read cautiously.

"And you added the mandrake leaves, did you not?" Severus hissed.

"No," the girl stammered, "no, sir."

"I see," Severus said. "No marks today I'm afraid."

Rose grimaced at the sick pleasure Severus seemed to be getting out of tormenting this girl.

"And ten points from Ravenclaw," Severus added, just to make the girl feel worse. "Class dismissed."

Rose saw the girl clean up her workstation faster than anyone else and bolt from the classroom with tears in her eyes.

Esme and Rose walked in as the rest of the students were walking out. Rose heard a few whispers behind her as she did sometimes from Severus's students. "That's Snape's wife and daughter."

"Really?" someone else replied, "Can't be."

Severus looked up from his desk. His face momentarily looked surprised but almost immediately he wiped all emotion away.

"Would you let anyone talk to your daughter the way you spoke to that girl?" Rose asked in greeting.

Severus scowled at her and then let his eyes briefly fall on Esme. "How I choose to manage my classroom is up to my discretion and doesn't concern you," he replied harshly.

Esme watched her father cautiously.

"What are you doing here?" Severus questioned wearily.

"Esme misses you," Rose told him, adjusting their daughter in her arms.

"Yes," Esme said, holding out her little arms for Severus.

Severus's face softened slightly as Rose handed Esme to him; she did her best not to get too close to Severus in the exchange. Rose's eyes examined Severus's hands. It had become her habit to do this. He was still wearing his wedding ring. She wondered how much longer he would keep it on. One night, out of anger, Rose had taken hers off and thrown it across the room, only to erupt into sobs and hurry to place it back on her finger.

"Happy Halloween," Esme cried at Severus.

"Yes," Severus drowned.

"Mama says you're scared," Esme told her father.

Severus looked confused and irritated all at once. "Why would I be scared?" he asked his daughter and then eyed Rose skeptically. He did not like her telling their daughter negative things about him.

"You don't like Halloween," Esme explained. "Don't be scared, Papa, don't be. I'm here." Esme patted Severus's cheek lightly with her little palm in comfort. Then she hugged his neck tightly, clear unconcerned about the curtains of unwashed hair.

Severus continued to stare at Rose as he held his daughter to him, but his face did not look angry anymore.

Rose reached out and stroked Esme's hair lightly once. "The children miss you so much," Rose told Severus.

He did not say a word.

"Stay at the house tonight," Rose told him.

Severus's brows knit together.

"I will go elsewhere," She said quickly. "Just be with the children, please."

"And where will you go?" he finally asked, his tone empty of emotion.

Rose shrugged. "I will figure something out." She vaguely thought she would stay with Tobias. They had reached that level of comfort at this point. She already dug herself a grave, she might as well lay in it.

He nodded at her once as if in thanks.

"Sure," she muttered back, feeling herself become tearful again. It was difficult for her to speak to Severus much longer than this and be able to keep from crying. "Do you know where Ephraim is?" she asked. "I want to see him before I leave."

"He just finished with charms," Severus told her.

"Thank you," she returned. "Esme, mama's leaving now."

Esme turned towards Rose in Severus's arms. "Mama stay too."

"No baby," Rose told her. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Esme asked.

Rose smiled at her daughter sadly. "You will have so much fun with Papa," she said. "I love you." Rose held her daughter's little hand for a moment. Her eyes lifted to Severus's. Rose blinked hard and she flinched away. "Well, I need to go." Rose half ran out of the classroom.

Severus stared intently at the path Rose had taken, not quite sure how to feel. As he held his little daughter it was hard to be angry. He unconsciously touched his hand to the mirror that was inside the pocket of his robes.


	43. Chapter 42

Warning (Rated MA (mature adults)…I'm not super clear on rating systems. Just don't read this at work)

Chapter 42: Mudblood

Severus stared up at the dark ceiling. It had been two months since he had slept in this bed. However, he didn't think he would get any sleep tonight. The sheets and pillows smelled of Rose. It was intoxicating and it was keeping Severus awake. The surrounding bed was cold. He almost wished he was sleeping in his room at Hogwarts rather than be in their bed alone. Severus contemplated bringing Esme from her room, so to not feel so completely alone. He had put his mirror on the bedside table. He never stopped carrying it with him, yet tonight he kept looking over at it as if he saw flashes of Rose staring at him through it.

Severus was sure that Rose would eventually drive him to madness. He thought about when Lily had married James Potter. Severus had felt betrayed and angry and hurt by the one person he had cherished and loved. However, he rationalized is feelings with the fact that he deserved it. After what he called Lily, how he betrayed her by becoming a deatheater, he knew he deserved to feel the way he did. He could not accuse Lily of treating him unfairly.

With Rose, Severus could not tell himself that he deserved what she was doing to him. Severus knew he was far from a perfect husband, but seeking out his father and caring for the man who tormented and mistreated him as a child, that was a betrayal that Severus could not justify.

He both hated Rose and loved her with all his heart. He worried about her constantly, all the while wishing he could stop thinking about her. Severus would miss her, but the moment she got near him, he would want her to leave. Today when he saw tears in her eyes, Severus wanted to comfort her, yet he felt self-satisfied to see her upset, feeling that she deserved to be as unhappy as he was.

Rose was surely going to make him lose his mind and he was powerless to do anything about it.

Severus heard movement in the front room. He jumped from the bed, wand in hand, and hurried to see what was going on.

It was Rose.

She was in the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboard where they kept their potions. She was shaking and her face was ghostly white. She grabbed a vial of potion with her nondominated hand and pulled the cork out with her teeth. She then proceeded to dump the potion on her right hand. She winced in pain as the potion spilled into her palm.

"Rose," Severus said.

Rose jumped and she pulled her right hand out of sight. "Severus," she said, her voice shock violently like she was choking down a sob. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she stammered. "I just needed to…" she trailed off. "I will be gone in just a second. I promise."

Severus hurried to her. "You're hurt."

"No," Rose lied.

Severus's face distorted with anger. "Can you say anything truthful to me anymore?" He held out his hand to her. "Let me see it."

Rose looked brokenly at her husband. She cautiously raised her arm and placed her hand in his.

Severus's eyes widened as he saw the inside of her palm. He lifted his eyes to her face, looking shocked and horrified. "Who did this to you?" he demanded.

Burned into Rose's palm was the word 'mudblood.'

Rose began to sob. "I can't make it go away. I tried countless healing spells. I thought the potion might…" She couldn't continue.

She was breathing heavily. She was panicking.

"Rose," he said firmly, yet with a hint of tenderness in his voice that caught her attention and made her breath slow. Severus gingerly turned her hand from side to side, examining the brand carefully. "Tell me what happened," he said, "so that I can help you."

Rose nodded, tears streaming from her eyes. "I visited Tiberius's grave tonight."

Severus's body stiffened. Then he gave her a sharp nod to continue.

"I just touched his tombstone," Rose explained, struggling to keep her sobs back. "I got thrown back and…" She couldn't continue.

Without needing further explanation, Severus pointed his wand at her palm. He began muttering an incantation that Rose did not recognize; it sounded more like a song.

Then a greenish mist rose from Rose's palm and the words burned into her flesh disappeared.

Rose closed her fist. The pain was gone. "How did you do that?" she asked in astonishment.

Severus let Rose's hand drop. "I know more about dark magic than you," he told her roughly.

"Well, thank you," she said, barely moving her lips. She eyed Severus through her swollen eyes, always her protect, always there when she needed him most. He was in his oversized, gray nightshirt. It had been so long since she had seen him like that, intimate and vulnerable. She wondered why she ever disliked his nightshirts.

Rose was staring a Severus in that way she did, telling him without words that she was his. Although, those conflicting feelings stirred within Severus. He saw his sweet, innocent wife in front of him, but her pleading eyes could not erase what she did, what she was still doing. And how much could she be his when she was running off in the dead of night to visit her dead lover's grave despite the danger. Her loving expression was a mockery.

Severus pointed his wand at the hallway toward the children's bedrooms. He casted a spell to block sound from reaching them.

"We've talked about this before," Severus began, his voice rising in volume. "You can't go there. It is not smart. It is not safe."

"I know," Rose cried. "I know."

"Do you?" Severus exclaimed.

"I just needed him," Rose said in a whisper.

"You needed him," Severus hissed.

"They keep taking him away from me." Rose clutched at her chest as if trying to ease the throbbing in her heart.

"You were lucky nothing else happened to you," Severus said harshly.

"Lucky," Rose repeated, gazing up at him.

"What if something more permanent happened to you," Severus said through a dry throat. "I have an intimate knowledge of the types of curses the Malfoy family is capable of. You are luck not to be dead." His speech became more rapid. "You could have died! Would that really have been worth the company of a dead man?"

Rose's face darkened. "That was a big jump from a derogatory message to death," she tried to make her voice sound strong, but it shook violently.

"A derogatory message burned into your flesh!" He took in a deep breath. "What if something happened to you?"

"Would you have even cared?" Rose shot back.

Severus scowled at her. "Don't be a child," he said cuttingly.

"Is it really that ridiculous for me to wonder," Rose retorted. "You have barely spoken to me in two months and the little you have said has been cold and empty."

"So, you ran to your dead fiancé for comfort," Severus said without sympathy.

Rose flinched at his words. "You're one to talk," she said brokenly. "I make you angry and you immediately are wishing to replace me with Lily."

Severus looked up towards the ceiling and then back at Rose with exasperation. "I didn't mean what I said," he told her.

"If you didn't mean it," Rose cried, "then what is the alternative? You just said it because you knew it would hurt me beyond anything else?"

"Well you hurt me too," Severus returned coldly.

Rose's eyes brimmed with a fresh bout of tears. "Not on purpose!"

"What did you think would happen?" Severus pushed. "How would you think I would feel?"

"I know," Rose pleaded. "I know, okay!" She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I tried over and over again to hate him, to modify his memory, but I couldn't do it. Every time I found a reason not to."

"I wasn't a good enough reason to go through with it?" Severus asked.

Rose gazed directly into Severus eyes. "You were always the reason not to," she whispered. "I know what he is. I see it. But I also see a dying man begging to make amends to his son and I see his son who deserves to be set free."

Severus stared at Rose for a long time, his face unreadable. "Why is it that you always look for the good in monsters?" he asked in a low hum.

"There are very few true monsters," Rose replied, "but many innately good people that preform monstrous deeds."

Severus continued to survey Rose. They stood a foot away. Rose's body ached to close the distance between them.

"I should probably go," Rose said, straightening up and rubbing her eyes a few times.

Severus shook his head. "You're in no position to be roaming about," he told her. "Stay."

Rose pressed her lips together. "I just want to take a shower," she said, breaking eye contact. "I fell in the dirt. I should be fine after that." She walked away slowly, fighting every muscle that wanted to run back towards Severus.

Severus stood outside the bathroom door. The running water could not quite mask the sounds of Rose crying. His mind was buzzing with her words and the broken images of her tonight. He quietly pushed the door open and stepped inside, unnoticed by Rose.

Severus's hands quickly began unfastening the first several buttons on his nightshirt until he was able to raise the clothing above his head.

Rose's body stiffened as she sensed movement beyond the shower curtain. She completely froze as Severus stepped inside the shower with her. Her left palm was pressed against the wet, warm wall; she was half keeled over and her left hand covered her mouth, muffling her sobs.

Severus's arm hooked around her bent abdomen and pulled her somewhat forcefully to him, front to back. He eased his chin onto her shoulder, his cheek pressed into her wet hair.

Rose was breathing heavily, but the shock of Severus's presence made her sobbing instantly subside. Her body shook under the hot water.

"You could rip my heart out. You could betray me beyond redemption," Severus hissed in her ear. "And I would never stop trying to protect you; I would never stop loving you. I couldn't." His hold tightened around her. "How dare you suggest that I wouldn't care if something happened to you."

"Have I?" Rose asked shakily, "Have I betrayed you beyond redemption?"

Severus spun her around to face him. His eyes pierced into hers, he looked hungry, and slightly deranged. He gripped at the back of Rose's head and pushed her face towards him. He kissed her. It had been months since he had kissed her, yet she knew that he had never kissed her like this. His touch was forceful, aggressive, and angry, though by no means unwanted. He had always been tender and gentle with her. It was clear to Rose that Severus had not yet decided if her acts were beyond redemption.

His mouth slid from her lips and moved down her neck. His teeth sunk into the sensitive skin around her collarbone at the same time he grabbed her backside with his long fingers clawed. Rose's body counter reacted, both tensing as if she was prey with a predator and releasing, instinctively begging for more. Severus's hot erection pressed hard into her abdomen, bruising her. Rose pulled her leg up the side of the tub and rested her foot on the ledge, allowing Severus to penetrate her.

His rhythm was fast and punishing. "I would die," he told her fiercely. Rose's back was pushed into the wall. "I would die before I'd let anything happen to you." He was furious and breathless. "Look at me," he demanded. Rose did as she was told. Her silent tears were washed away by the shower water. Severus was glaring at her, his nostrils flared, his lips curled. He continued to stare at her as he pounded harder and harder within her, driven by both intense anger and severe love. Rose's hands slid against the slippery walls. When her legs began to give out, she gripped at Severus's back, her fingernails digging into his flesh. He lifted her and held her so tightly to his chest, she couldn't move; his long black hair curtained her face, so she was immersed in darkness. She felt him throbbing within her as he ejaculated, his breath coming out in sharp bursts. He didn't set her down or speak or move for several minutes.

Finally, when his breathing slowed, he gently set Rose back on her feet. He looked at her for a long moment as if he was about to say something but decided against it. He then stepped out of the shower.

Rose sunk down in the tub. She sat with her knees to her chest and let the hot water fall over her quivering body. When she felt able to stand up again, she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked through the house to find that Severus was gone.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

"Severus," Tobias said breathlessly. "Severus!"

Rose was knelt beside Tobias's bed. "He's not here," she tried to say calmly.

Tobias was restless. His black eyes were wild as he searched the room for his son. Being a healer, Rose had seen many people on the brink of death. It would not be long now. Tobias could barely move, but Rose could feel the pressure of him pushing against death closing in on him.

"Severus." His voice was stained and gargling. His breathing was becoming impaired by fluid buildup in his lungs.

Rose grabbed Tobias's hand. It was cold, clammy, and limp. "Can you drink this?" she said, offering him a potion. "For the pain."

"I need Severus," he managed, ignoring her question.

"The potion will help," Rose pleaded with him.

Tobias squeezed Rose's fingers as firmly as he could. He gazed up at her with the same dark eyes as her husband. They were wide, full of tears and fear. "Please," he begged.

Rose nodded once. "I'll ask him," she said. "but I can't promise that-"

"Thank you," Tobias breathed.

Rose stood and stepped out of ear range, but not where Tobias could not see her. She could not bear to leave a dying man alone. Rose pulled out her mirror and peering into the glass empty of reflection. She took a deep breath. "Severus," she said clearly into the mirror.

Rose's voice issued from Severus's pocket. The classroom full of students stared up at him from over their cauldrons. Ephraim was among them; he immediately recognized his mother's voice. Severus met his son's eyes briefly. Hearing Rose call out to him sent a rush of nervous energy up his body. It had been so long since his wife had reached out to him. He longed to hear her voice issuing from his mirror. Yet he knew where she must be at that very moment and Severus was torn between wanting desperately to see Rose peering at him through the glass and wanting to throw the mirror across the room.

It had been nearly a week since they had been together in their home. Severus found himself imagining Rose speaking into the mirror, begging him for his forgiveness. But in this moment, Severus knew that that was not what was about to happen.

He reached into his pocket.

"What is it?" He spoke sternly into the mirror.

He saw Rose flinch at his cold words.

"Are you alone?" she asked. She had no concept of the time.

"No," Severus said, scowling back at her.

"Oh," she whispered, eyeing him pleadingly.

Severus sighed deeply and then looked up at his class. "Everyone, get out," he said roughly. "No class today."

From the other side of the mirror, Rose could hear the scrambling of Severus's students.

"You too, Ephraim," Severus said with less fierceness in his voice.

"Is mum alright?" Ephraim asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Severus droned, "she's perfectly alright."

Rose could only look up at Severus's face, but she could see by how his eyes darkened that Ephraim was not doing as he was told. Their son often challenged Severus this way. They were so similar.

Severus's lips formed a thin line and he shook his head once before gazing back into the mirror. "What is so important that you had to interrupt me while I'm working?" Severus hissed at Rose.

The intimacy they shared only days ago seemed to be a distant memory.

Rose took in a deep breath before beginning. "Severus," she said firmly, "You father is dying."

Severus's face seemed to get significantly gaunter as he chewed the insides of his cheeks menacingly. "And?" he finally said drily with raised brows.

Rose glanced back at Tobias. He was staring at Rose expectantly; he did not hear Severus's harsh words.

Rose turned towards Severus's reflection again. She did not know how she could possibly convince him, so she decided not to. It wasn't her place to try. "Severus," her voice took on a gentle tone. She imagined Severus as a child, scared and alone. Who was she to decide anything for him? "I just want you to know that he's asking for you," Rose explained. "I don't know what's right or wrong in this situation. I will support your decision either way, knowing whatever you do is for the best." She sighed. "Unfortunately, there isn't much time for you to make up your mind. I lifted the enchantments; you can come find us…if that's what you want."

Severus peered into the mirror; his face was empty of all emotion.

'Don't hide from me,' Rose begged of him silently.

"Is that all you needed to tell me," Severus finally said distantly.

Rose pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Now I'm informed," Severus replied casually. He lowered the mirror and placed it back into his pocket.

Severus stared around his nearly empty classroom. He walked from behind his desk as if moving towards the door but stopped after only a few steps. He backed up and leaned against his desk.

Ephraim moved beside his father.

Severus tilted his head slightly to look over at Ephraim. Ephraim's brows were knit together; he appeared to be fighting with himself.

"Dad," Ephraim said under his breath after several minutes. "I think you should go."

"Do you?" Severus said in a flat tone, peering at the door. Ephraim was the only person in the world who could possibly give an opinion on this matter.

"If it was me," Ephraim said drily, "I would always wonder what he would say." Ephraim shrugged. "Even if nothing comes of it, what's the worst he could do anyway?"

Severus nodded once.

There was a loud pop.

Both Tobias and Rose turned towards the sound.

"Severus," Rose said in disbelief.

Severus's face was blank as he peered at his wife and father. Rose sat on the edge of the bed where Tobias laid. Tobias stared up at Severus eagerly. The dying, broken man had never looked so pleased to see Severus in his life.

Rose jumped up from her seat. She whipped out her wand and produced a wooden chair beside the bed. "Severus." She held the back of the chair, offering it to him. Severus noticed how his father said nothing about the magic being performed in front of him.

Severus walked straight ahead until he stood right at the head of the bed. He ignored Rose but peered down at Tobias Snape from the end of his hooked nose. Tobias stared up at his son. His black eyes appeared too large. His face had obviously grown thin in a short amount of time by the way his grayish skin sagged away from the bones. He tried to lift his head but couldn't.

"Severus," Tobias said in a gargling, wet tone. His voice sounded like he was drowning. Severus was surprised to hear him speak at all for Tobias was already halfway to becoming a corpse.

"Why does he sound like that?" Severus asked Rose, turning his eyes to her. "It sounds…"

"I know," Rose answered. "The tumors in his lungs are inhibiting how his cells hold onto fluid." Rose knelt beside Tobias and placed a gentle hand on his forehead. "I don't think I can get you to drink anymore potions," she said more to herself. She flicked her wand and a long metal pole stood beside the bed. Rose quickly began working. She placed an IV in his arm and hung a bag of fluid from the pole that dripped slowly into Tobias's veins.

"What potion are you giving him?" Severus asked Rose.

"It's not a potion," Rose answered. "It's morphine."

"Severus," Tobias managed desperately.

Rose could see her husband retreating deeper within himself as his eyes became emptier. "Can you do anything about how he sounds?" Severus said in a demanding voice, refusing to look at his father again.

The rattle of death resonated in the room.

Rose shook her head. "I can only try to keep him comfortable."

Severus was staring intently at the far wall.

"Will you sit beside your father?" Rose asked hesitantly.

Severus's face darkened. "I don't know what I'm doing here," he hissed before forcefully pulling up the chair and sitting.

"Severus," Tobias spluttered, "I-" he couldn't finish. He coughed wetly. A pinkish tinged foam was dripping out of his mouth and nose. Rose jumped forth and began suctioning the fluid out with her wand.

"Severus," Tobias mouthed.

"Legilimens," Severus said, gripping his wand in his pocket.

Images sprang forth. He saw a dark-haired toddler playing on the floor with a toy train. The toddler held out the train in his little fist and then let go. The train was levitating. Tobias's hand reached out for the floating toy and then the scene became blurred and wavy. What happened next was not a real memory. Tobias took up the toy and then knelt to pull the little boy into his lap.

Severus blinked and Tobias's desperate face appeared in front of him again. "I'm sorry," he managed. Those were the last word that Tobias Snape ever spoke.

Severus could not begin to feel anything but numb as he sat in that wooden chair for hours waiting for his father to die. Severus had seen countless people die, many in gruesome ways but he had never seen how the body could completely betray a person and slowly shut down of its own accord.

Severus and Rose did not speak. Rose would push potions or muggle medications into Tobias's veins. Rose knelt on the floor and held Tobias's hand, occasionally whispering a few soft words. Tobias did not respond. His eyes were shut, and his breaths became farther and farther apart. It was horrible to listen to the rattling, raspy sound. More of that blood tinged foam streamed from the corners of his mouth and out his nose. Rose would carefully clean it away. Severus wondered if Tobias was screaming internally, a prisoner in his own failing body, that was slowly drowning itself. Severus did not want to use legilimency again to find out.

Rose was careful not to brush against Severus as she knelt beside his feet. Although, she would steal frequent looks at him. He ignored her every glance, transfixed by the dying man in front of them. Rose had no words of comfort nor could she even guess what Severus was feeling.

Finally, Tobias took a series of sharp, short breaths in which his head reflexively bowed and rose. He let out a final burst of life and his eyes slid open and stared emptily up at the ceiling.

With silent tears rolling down her cheeks, Rose leaned forward and closed Tobias's eyes with two fingers and then carefully draped the sheet over his face.

Rose swallowed hard and then turned towards her husband. Catching sight of Rose's welling eyes upon him, Severus stood from the chair abruptly and moved across the room, distancing himself from the corpse of his father.

Rose eyed Severus's ridged back. He had been so still for several hours, she forgot how fast he could move. She stood slowly and approached Severus cautiously.

"Severus," she whispered.

"He said he was sorry," Severus said indignantly, not facing Rose. "After year of…" he trailed off, unconsciously pulling at his hair. "AND he was sorry."

The easiness between her and Severus had been forgotten months ago. Rose wanted so badly to hold on to him and tell him that she loved him, but Rose did not know if that was what Severus wanted anymore. He had told her he would always love her and would want to protect her, but did he want her protection and love in return? Had she betrayed him beyond redemption?

"I think he meant it," Rose said through a dry throat. "I don't think sorry is good enough, but I really believe that he meant it."

Severus turned towards her slowly.

"I'm sorry too," Rose breathed.

"Sorry for what specifically?" Severus asked coldly.

"Sorry that you were hurt by my actions."

Severus made a little errant noise. "But not sorry for your actions," he said.

"That depends," Rose said, "on the outcome for you. I know you're angry with me and I'm not sure if you will ever stop being angry with me."

Severus surveyed his wife for a long moment. For years, he had become a master at suppressing what he truly felt and often what he truly felt was unidentifiable amongst the knot of unexpressed emotions. And then came a young woman who painstakingly tried to loosen that knot inch by inch until Severus could tolerate a life in this world. Then before he knew what was happening, his life was not just tolerable; it was a happy life because of Rose. For her sake, Severus tried his best to pick apart the knot of feelings he created as he watched Tobias Snape dying. "I'm not angry with you anymore," Severus finally said in a monotone, "and," his voice took on an edge, "not with him either. But it makes me angry that I'm not angry. He deserves-"

"He deserves a lot of things," Rose interjected. "And he suffered. I can't judge if his suffering made up for all the wrong, but I do know that you don't deserve to feel angry or sad because of him. Severus, you deserve far better than to be tied to what he did to you."

"And you think I should forgive him?" Severus asked roughly. "Is that what will set this all right, Rose, my forgiveness?"

Rose dropped her eyes. "I can't possibly say if anything will set any of this right." She gazed at her husband tearfully. "I can't say if I helped you at all."

Severus glanced over at the body shrouded by the bedsheet. "He was sorry," Severus repeated, trying to make sense of it. He looked back at Rose. "The body?" It the deaths that Severus had witnessed the bodies had been left to be dealt with by others or transfigured to be hidden.

"Well," Rose said, "what I do at St. Mungo's is wash the body and wrap it up. That's what I would like to do for your father. Then I will can a muggle funeral home and they will come collect his body until he can be buried." Rose shook her head. "I'll take care of it all, you don't have to stay here a moment longer."

"No," Severus replied slowly. "I'll help you with him."

Rose was momentarily taken aback but quickly tried to wipe the surprise from her face. "Okay," she said. "I'll show you what to do."

Rose filled a basin with water and took up one washcloth and handed one to Severus. Severus stood over the body with wide eyes as Rose gently removed Tobias's clothing. His bowels and bladder had released as the body cleansed itself for death.

Rose looked up at Severus from where she was knelt. "We'll clean his face and then work our way down, okay?"

Severus nodded stiffly and then got on his knees beside his father's body. He wet his cloth and ran if over Tobias's forehead, remembering the creases that would appear there when he became enraged. Now there was no tension in his face, no air in his lungs to yell. Severus ran the cloth down the length of his arm and to his hand that would strike. Every muscle was limp now.

Severus and Rose took their time washing Tobias's body. Then Rose bandaged from his chin to the top of his head to prevent the jaw dropping once rigor mortis set in. Rose picked out clothing to redress the body before they wrapped the remains of Tobias Snape snuggly in a clean sheet.

Dying and death could be just as ugly and messy as life. However, there is something oddly comforting about the sight of a still body, packaged neatly, more peaceful than it could ever be in life.

Rose made a call. In no time a couple men came in with a trolley that looked as if to move heavy boxes. Tobias's body was secured to it and then carted away. Where he would ultimately be buried would have to be a discussion for another time.

Severus stared at the closed door. It was all over now. "Rose," he whispered into the room.

Rose appeared at his side.

He reached for her hand and held it tightly.

Rose squeezed her eyes closed briefly to keep her tears back.

"I'd like to go home with you," Severus told her in a strained tone.

Rose nodded with her lips pressed together. "I'd like that too," she breathed.

In one swift movement, Severus pulled Rose against his chest and encased her in his arms. He pressed his cheek against the top of her head. They both let out a sigh as if they could finally breathe properly again.

"I love you," Rose cried into his robes.

Silent tears spilled from Severus's eyes into Rose's hair. "And I love you," he said in a shaking voice.

Holding each one another, they disapparated home.

XXX

Dear Readers,

My story will soon come to an end. I hope to post the epilogue in the next week or so. Thank you so much for your support and reviews.

Sincerely,

Thora Jane


	45. Epilogue

Epilogue

15 years later

"Remind me again," Severus said drily, "why we're at Kings Cross when we live in walking distance of Hogwarts."

Severus and Rose stood outside the lavatories beside a trolley, stacked with two trunks that were both labeled 'E. Snape.' A cage sat atop the trunks and a barn owl hooted lazily within.

They had apparated from their home in Hogsmeade to come to London in their muggle attire. They crossed the barrier between platforms nine and ten where the Hogwarts Express waited eagerly steaming.

Rose smirked at her husband. "Ephraim said that it was critical to ride the train to school once," she replied.

"Ah," Severus said, massaging his temple. He looked around him at all the loud children, wondering what awaited him this year. "Then I will apparate back home with you, only to walk up to the school which will take me less than ten minutes."

Severus could grumble and complain all he wanted, but Rose knew that he would do anything to appease his family. "You could always ride the train," Rose suggested.

"That wouldn't be cool." Esme emerged from the loo having changed into her Slytherin robes. She sent her father a playful grin. As Severus had feared, Esme had grown up into a young woman as pretty and charismatic as her mother. Although, as similar to Rose as she was, Esme always had a special love for her father. She strived to make him proud by pushing herself academically. Today, she smugly flaunted her 'Head Girl' badge pinned on her chest. With or without her efforts she could do no wrong in Severus's eyes. None of his children could.

Esme flipped her silken black hair over her shoulder. Severus caught sight of a couple male students staring in his daughter's direction. He glared at them and they quickly looked away.

"Is Papa complaining again about being here?" Esme played.

"Yes," Severus told his daughter.

"Ephraim said we had to do it once," Esme said. "This is my last year at Hogwarts and Eileen's first. It's the perfect time."

"Where is your sister?" Rose asked looking over Esme's shoulder.

"She's really nervous," Esme whispered to her parents. "She's stalling getting her robes on."

Severus and Rose exchange a meaningful glance.

"There she is," Rose said as Eileen appeared in the doorway, wearing her robes and cradling a black cat close to her heart, one of Morgana's offspring.

Eileen produced a tiny nervous smile. She was thin for her age and greatly resembled Severus, although, she had the type of childish beauty that came from being deeply cared for and cherished by her parents.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Severus shook his head gently at her. "We're in no rush," he told his daughter.

"Okay," Eileen said in a small voice. She looked around her, hugging the cat closer. "Ephraim said he would come."

"Yes," Severus said with mock coarseness. "Since it was his idea that you should ride the train, he should better well get here to see you off."

"He'll be here," Rose assured Eileen.

Eileen nodded unsurely and apprehensively played with her hair. Over the course of an hour, Eileen had put her hair up into a ponytail, had Rose braid it twice, and then let it down again. Esme always wore her hair down and she always seemed to achieve effortless beauty like their mother.

"Esme," a girl in Hufflepuff robes called out from several yards away.

Esme turned towards her friend and waved. "Be right back," Esme said over her shoulder as she hurried towards the other girl.

Eileen watched her sister walk away and then looked from her mother to her father.

"What do you want to say, sweetheart?" Rose asked her youngest daughter, kneeling slightly so that they were more at eye level.

"It's just…" She glanced over at her sister again.

"Eileen?" Severus said softly.

"What if I'm not in Slytherin?" she asked, dropping her eyes.

Severus knelt too. "Is that what you've been worried about?"

Eileen nodded.

"Eileen," Rose said, "we don't care about that."

Eileen's brows knit together. "But Esme is in Slytherin and Ephraim was, and dad is head of Slytherin."

Severus gave his daughter a little half smile. "Eileen you are smart, kind, brave, and you can be cunning if you want to be," Severus told her. "You would do well in any house."

"I don't feel like any of those things," Eileen told her parents. "Esme is all those things. I'm not like Esme.

"No one feel like any of those things when their 11," Rose chimed in. "And you're not like Esme; you're Eileen and you are a very special girl."

"You have to say that," she said down at her shoes.

"We don't," Severus told her ironically.

"But will you be disappointed if I'm not in your house?"

"Of course not," Severus told his daughter firmly.

Eileen nodded once.

"I promise," Severus said, stroking through her hair once.

"Okay," Eileen said, starting to relax.

Severus straightened himself. "Now, let's not linger around the toilets any longer, shall we."

Rose winked at her daughter and then pulled her into a quick hug before standing up herself.

The family walked deeper into the crowd. Severus pushed the cart with the girls' trunks. Eileen stayed close to her mother, eyeing the other students somewhat suspiciously.

"I see someone who will cheer you up," Rose said down to her daughter.

Eileen looked up at her mother. "Ephraim?"

"No, look," Rose said, pointing into the crowd.

Eileen's eyes found who her mother was indicating and her thin face split into a smile. "Frank," she called out. It made her feel proud to have someone's name to shout into the sea of strangers.

Frank Longbottom turned at the sound of his name. Hannah and Neville turned too. Little Alice was too distracted by her surroundings to be bothered by someone yelling out her brother's name. Frank grinned as Eileen and her parents approached.

Frank looked just like his father with a kind, round face. Frank had been a frequent visitor to the Snape house ever since infancy.

Hannah and Rose had enjoyed being pregnant together and were delighted to see that their children got on so well.

"Hi," Frank said to Eileen when they were face to face.

"Hi," Eileen said back, grinning.

"Hi Rose," Frank greeted sweetly. "Professor Snape," he turned his attention to Severus.

"Hello Frank," Severus said in a polite, straight tone. Severus could not look at young Frank Longbottom without thinking of his mistreatment towards Neville as a child. Frank's constant presence around their house always felt a bit awkward. Despite this, Severus took extra care to be kind to the boy as to not make his boggart reflective of his father's while in school.

Eileen quickly said hello to the Longbottoms before the two children walked off together without another word.

"Merlin, I hope they're in the same house," Hannah muttered.

"Perhaps it would be best for them to have a little distance from each other," Severus returned flatly. He watched his little daughter shoulder to shoulder with the boy. It was all innocent now, but eventually it wouldn't be. Severus knew that Rose and Hannah were already thinking about the two children getting married off. It was bad enough watching Esme's string of boyfriends and she was of age now. At least being the daughter of the potions master meant that no boy would dare mistreat Esme, not that she couldn't handle herself. Eileen was a bit more delicate.

Rose took Severus's hand and brought it to her lips. "She'll be fine," she assured him.

"Of course, she will," Severus said defiantly. He would personally make sure of it.

Unlike Ephraim, the girls would live in the dormitories. Esme thrived amongst her peers and wouldn't think of living at home with her parents. Severus did assure both of his daughters that if they hated it they could come right back home at any time.

"I wasn't expecting to see you all here," Rose said to Hannah and Neville.

"We hadn't planned on it," Neville told Rose. "I was just going to take Frank up to the school with me tonight." Neville shook his head. "But when Frank heard that Eileen would be riding the train, walking to Hogwarts with me was not an option."

Rose and Hannah grinned at each other.

"Slow down," Severus hissed at Rose. "It's bad enough that in 6 years all our children will be of age."

Rose leaned into her husband and Severus wrapped his arm around her possessively.

"Have you considered, Professor Snape," Rose played in a tone that only Severus could hear, "that for the first time since we've been married, we will be in a house without children?"

Severus smirked. He had been so focused on the girls going to Hogwarts, he hadn't thought about that aspect of it all. "Just us two," Severus hissed in Rose's ear. "Whatever will we do with ourselves."

Rose laughed and glanced up at Severus. He would never cease to be stunned by all the love he found in her eyes, more so, that that love was directed at him. It took Severus several years, but he finally began to believe that he might deserve it.

"Where are the girls?"

Rose and Severus pulled apart to turn towards their son. Ephraim was grinning at his parents. He had been such a small child that grew into such a large man. He was just as tall as Severus but much broader. He had always been internally strong, but that strength had to manifest to the outside too in order for him to become a curse breaker for Gringotts. In his worn leather jacket and wayward sandy hair, Ephraim had grown into the wizard Indiana Jones, Rose had once said; no one got the reference, but she assured Ephraim that it was a complement.

Rose hugged her son. It would never stop feeling odd to be small in his arms. She would forever imagine him as the little eleven-year-old she first met.

"The girls are around," Rose told Ephraim as he moved to hug Hannah and shake hands with Neville.

"Hi Dad," Ephraim said gently.

Severus smiled lightly at his son and patted him once on the back.

"I'll come around next week," Ephraim told his father.

Severus nodded once. Despite physical differences, the two men shared so many similarities. Rose doubled that either of them would ever find a better friend than in each other. Severus had such an influence on Ephraim and Ephraim naturally was a perfect match for Severus's wit and stubbornness.

"Ephraim!" Esme called. She abandoned her group and weaved through the crowd to throw herself in her brother's arms and planting a loud kiss on his cheek.

Hearing her brother's name, Eileen hurried forth too, closely trailed by Frank. Ephraim hugged Eileen too lifting her feet off the ground.

"You're late," Eileen told him as he put her down.

"I know," Ephraim said animatedly, "and I'm very sorry. Please forgive me, Ms. Snape."

Eileen rolled her eyes. "You're forgiven." She laughed.

"Where's Gabi?" Esme asked, Looking around her brother for her sister-in-law.

"Gabi is resting," Ephraim said. "She sends her love and said that she was sorry she couldn't make it; apparition has been making her feel ill now that she's getting closer to her due date."

"I can't believe you left your wife alone when she could go into labor any minute," Esme scolded her brother. Esme had always gotten on well with her sister-in-law and made it her business to ensure that her brother was being an adequate husband.

"Don't get your knickers in knot," Ephraim told Esme with an eyeroll. "Her sister is with her."

"When the baby comes, Ephraim, will you send us an owl right away?" Eileen asked anxiously.

Ephraim grinned down at his littlest sister. "Of course, I will," he promised.

"That baby is going to be a cherub," Esme said.

"It's because I'm so beautiful," Ephraim rationalized with a nod.

"Yeah or maybe because Gabi is part Veela," Esme returned sarcastically.

"That too," Ephraim said.

"Ready to be a grandmother?" Neville teased Rose.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. Neville sent her a toothy grin back before turning to talk to Frank.

"Everyone ready for Hogwarts?" Rose asked the girls.

Esme nodded and Eileen shrugged.

"You will do brilliantly," Severus assured Eileen. He knelt to hug her.

"And me, Papa?" Esme tease.

"But of course," Severus played along, hugging her too, "Look out for your sister," he whispered to Esme before releasing her.

Esme gave Severus a tiny nod of assurance.

The girls hugged and kissed their mother, brother and friends before heading off towards the train with Frank.

"We love you," Rose called after them.

"See you tonight," Esme said to Severus as she ran off with a group of her girlfriends.

Severus watched intently as his daughters boarded the train.

"Hey Severus," Rose whispered.

He turned towards Rose. "What is it?"

"Look." Rose indicated to a spot several yards away from them. Harry Potter was knelt before his younger son, who looked just as timid as Eileen. "I guess I forgot he would be in Eileen's year."

"I forgot too," Severus lied. Eleven years ago, Severus had received an owl from the Potter's asking permission to let their newborn son share his name. Rose responded for Severus after Severus had scowled into the distance, exclaimed that Potter could do what he wanted, and then left the room. Rose wrote back that it was such an honor.

Harry glanced in their direction. He and Severus made direct eye contact; too late to pretend they hadn't noticed each other. Harry stood and led his son over to where Severus and Rose stood.

Severus let out a deep sigh.

"Be nice," Rose reminded.

"Aren't I always," Severus shot back.

"Sure," Rose mumbled back before Harry and his son were in earshot.

"Hello Professor," Harry Potter said when they were face to face.

"Morning," Severus replied.

Harry gave Severus a tight-lipped smile. "You're seeing your girls off, Sir?"

"No, I just came here for my own amusement," Severus said drily.

"Yes," Rose chimed in with forced brightness. "Our daughter, Esme is a seventh year and our youngest, Eileen is in her first year."

"Al, too," Harry replied, resting his hand on his son's shoulder. Harry's son, who was staring intently at the ground, peered up slightly at the mention of his name. He had emerald eyes just like his father and like Lily. "Al," Harry said, "This is Professor Snape, your potion's master and the head of Slytherin house." Harry put emphasis of the word 'Slytherin.' "Professor, this is my son, Albus."

Severus looked at the boy, not quite knowing how to react. This whole situation had always bordered on being too much for him.

Rose smiled kindly down at Albus. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand for the boy to take. "I'm Mrs. Snape." Rose glanced up at Severus.

"I trust that you will be more attentive in potions class than your elder brother has proven to be," Severus said.

Rose rolled her eyes and then smirked at Harry, who pressed his lips together in amusement.

"Yes, Sir," Albus replied mildly.

Severus's face softened slightly. "Good," he told the boy.

"Good to see you, Professor," Harry said.

Severus gave Harry a slow nod.

The train let out a whistle and the conductor began to call for everyone to board.

"Al," Frank called out of a compartment window. "Come sit with us."

Albus Potter grinned. He threw his arms around his father, kissed his mother goodbye, and rushed onto the train, nearly colliding with another first year with white blond hair.

Rose glanced off to the side to see Draco Malfoy watching his young son board the Hogwarts express. Rose gripped Severus's hand tightly and rested her head on his shoulder, forcing her attention on the train.

The train slowly began to roll forward. Severus and Rose could see Eileen seated between Frank and Rose Weasley. From the window, they saw Albus Potter and the Malfoy boy, Scorpius join their compartment.

Severus watch his little daughter laughing. She turned to the window and waved. Severus raised his hand in farewell. Soon the train was only a trinket in the distance. Severus felt a sense of loss until he reminded himself that he would see his daughters at the school for the sorting feast.

"They'll be all right," Rose told Severus as they watched the train move out of sight.

"They will be," he agreed.

Severus smiled at his wife. What an amazing gift she had given him. Despite the past, Severus Snape had found a life full of happiness and love.

All was well.


	46. One-shot: 1

Author's Note:

Readers,

I know I finished this story…

But I clearly have an addiction to writing Snape fanfiction. The following chapters will be one-shots, no lasting drama, and a lot of fluff. They may or may not be in chronological order… We'll see. I hope you enjoy!

Their First Halloween:

"Why aren't you at the feast, Professor?"

Severus looked up from his desk. He hadn't heard the door open. Rose was peering in, halfway across the threshold. "I thought you had to work tonight," Severus said, in an emotionless tone.

"I traded shifts," Rose told him. She stepped into the office and gently shut the door behind her. "I'll work tomorrow night instead."

Severus sighed. "I see."

"I looked for you in the Great Hall," Rose remarked. "I ran into Ephraim; he said that he hadn't seen you at any meals today."

"I've been busy," Severus said simply, gesturing to the parchment sprawled out in front of him.

"Are you too busy for some company?" Rose said hesitantly.

Severus surveyed Rose; he chewed on the insides of his cheeks, making his face gaunt. "Why did you come tonight?" Severus asked her after a long moment, his voice was weary.

Rose was quickly realizing that she completely misjudged the situation. Was her presence unwanted? Severus and Rose had already been through so much together, yet their 'relationship' was still so new. Rose constantly had to remind herself of this, not wanting to cross too many boundaries too soon. "I wanted to see you?" she told Severus in a small, unconvincing voice.

He gave Rose a look of utter exhaustion. "And what is the real reason?"

"I just thought that maybe you wouldn't want to be alone tonight," Rose told him. She still stood by the door, unsure if her presence was welcome.

"I have spent this night alone in the past. I've spent many nights alone. It is ridiculous to think that 'this night' would be different from any other," Severus said.

Rose pressed her lips together. "Yes," she began, "I know you do very well on your own, Severus. It's just, you don't have to be alone if you don't want to be."

Severus continued to eye her; his face unreadable.

"I can leave," Rose offered, pointing back at the door.

Severus shook his head only a fraction of an inch. It was enough for Rose. She approached and leaned in, resting her elbows on his desk. They were at eye level. Rose gave him a sad, little smile.

"Stop," Severus grimaced.

"Stop what?" Rose asked, confused.

"You are looking at me like you are expecting me to fall apart."

Rose straightened. "Sorry," she said shortly. "I didn't mean-"

"I know," Severus assured her coarsely.

"I know it's not rational, necessarily, to connect feelings to a significant day, but it is human nature," Rose said. "You can talk to me about it."

The legs of Severus's chair scraped angrily against the stone floor as he stood and took a step away from Rose, his back turned. "There is nothing to discuss," Severus said crudely. He unconsciously pulled at the ends of his hair. Rose stepped forward and touched Severus's forearm. He immediately dropped his hand. His body untightened slightly. "What do you want me to say?" He turned towards her again.

"I don't have any expectations," Rose told him. She wondered if he did not want her around today. This was his space to think about Lily and perhaps Rose was spoiling it. Selfishly, Rose hated the thought of Severus spending the day with 'her' perfect memory. Rose didn't want to be displaced. "I just want to be the one to comfort you," she admitted.

Something in Severus's face snapped at Rose's words. His eyes looked suddenly deranged. He took in a sharp breath. "I do not want to be comforted," Severus told her. "Especially not by you."

Rose opened her mouth to protest.

"No," Severus cut across her. "You're right," he allowed bitterly. "You're right in thinking that this day is wretched, but I deserve to feel every last bit of guilt and pain associated with it."

"Severus, you made a mistake," Rose pleaded with him. "You didn't know what would happen."

Severus let out an errant noise. "I knew exactly what I was doing."

Rose's brows knit together.

Severus moved in closer to Rose. He wore a look of repulsion on his face. Rose could not tell if that look was for her or himself. Severus stuck out two fingers and gently stroked down Rose's cheek. "Have you ever been afraid of me, Rose?" Severus hissed.

Rose jerked her face away from him. "Of course not," she answered defiantly.

"Then you're a fool," Severus jabbed.

"What are you getting at?" Rose asked angrily.

"You want to be the one to comfort me?" he mocked. "Today? About this?"

"Severus, I-"

"You are extraordinarily good," he continued sickeningly. "It's a wonder that such a 'good' and 'well-meaning' woman would willingly love, not just one but two, deatheaters." All the color drained from Rose's face. "But you do not ignore the things we've done, do you? No, your goodness affects your judgement. It affects your judgement of me."

"Stop painting me out to be some stupid, doe-eyed little girl," Rose said fiercely. "You don't know what it's like to be me. You don't know what I believe."

"And what do you 'believe' I thought would happen when I decided to join the deatheaters?" Severus questioned her. "I didn't think I was signing up for a bloody book club! I knew full well that people were going to get hurt. I knew that people would die. You are too… 'innocent' to comprehend the willingness, the desire, to hurt another person."

Rose was shaking now with clenched fists.

"When I heard the prophecy that would make the Dark Lord go after the Potters, I did not know which child the prophecy referred to. I didn't know it would be…" he trailed off, his face distorted with pain. "But I knew someone would die…a child, a family."

Angry tears spilled silently down Rose's cheeks.

Severus felt a disgusted sense of satisfaction with his arguments. She needed to hear every last word. Then a deep feeling of dread washed over him. "How could you love a man like that?"

Rose wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Are you finished?" she asked in a strained voice.

Severus was still. He stared at her, holding his breath, waiting for her to run out the door. "You needed to hear it."

"Are you really so arrogant," Rose began, "that only you could think rationally?"

Severus chewed his tongue. He felt his body start to relax when he realized that Rose was not about to leave him.

"I'm sorry that I am just a 'good, fool,'" Rose looked off to the side for a moment trying to recall Severus's past words, "who is too 'innocent' to…comprehend how I feels. Thank Merlin, that I have you to tell me what's right and wrong."

"Rose-"

"No," Rose interjected putting her hands on her hips. "No, you tell me, Severus. Since you know best. How could I possibly love you? Should I just walk out the door and never look back?"

Severus was silent.

"Now you have nothing to say?" Rose said roughly. She briefly brought her hand to her temple, then looked towards Severus. "Do you regret it all, Severus?" Her voice took on a slightly gentler tone.

Severus clenched his lids tight and nodded. He opened his eyes when he felt Rose's palm brush against his cheek. She was staring up at him with her large brown eyes. Rose's expression was that of love, but laced with pity. Severus's insides burned with shame as he forced himself to look back at her.

"I don't know what it was like for you back then," Rose whispered. "But I imagine a young man, lonely, looking for a place of acceptance. Then this young man is recognized for his talents and taken in." Rose was almost sure that Severus would interrupt her and object, but he didn't. "Could I possibly blame him then? I find it difficult to do so." Rose reached for one of Severus's hands. She cupped it with her hands over her heart. Severus's own heart matched her pounding rhythm. "Yes, you put your faith and support in the wrong people, but since then you have made amends."

"I can never make up for what I've done," Severus breathed.

I know your past," Rose returned. "I haven't forgotten, but I love the man I see in front of me now. I wish you could know how safe and loved I feel when I'm near you."

Severus fought, reminding himself that he should not so easily give in, yet he eagerly latched on to every word.

Without warning, Rose wrapped herself around Severus. It took him a moment to react. He allowed himself to be held. He carefully wrapped his arms around Rose and rested his cheek against the top of her head.

Rose smiled against his chest, then pulled away only slightly so that she could look up at him. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Rose asked him.

"Yes," he answered almost inaudibly.

"Then I'll stay," Rose said simply.

Severus never spent a Halloween night alone for the rest of his life.


	47. One-shot: 2

By Rita Skeeter:

The door of the cottage opened. Rose grinned to herself before turning around to see Severus and Ephraim coming in out of the snow. Rose was in the kitchen making dinner.

"There are my men," she greeted brightly. She was always happy to see her husband and son, but particularly so lately since she had started her leave from St. Mungo's. Her due date was quickly approaching, and it had become too difficult for her to work being so pregnant.

Severus moved over towards her and briefly put his arms around her from the side, letting his hand move over her belly. "How are you?" he hissed in her hear.

Rose sighed. "Well, I have been bored out of my mind," she said, giving Severus a quick kiss. "Super happy to see you both. But I've cleaned and got things done around the house, so I guess that's good. How are you?"

"You should be resting," Severus told her firmly.

"I tried," Rose complained, "but it's difficult to just be still all day long."

"Try harder," Severus told her.

Rose rolled her eyes at him before turning towards their son. "Ephraim." Ephraim had not said a word since they walked in the door. He sat himself at the table and stared down, clearly in deep thought. Rose moved over to him and leaned to plant a kiss in his hair. Ephraim looked up at her touch. "Hey," Rose said, running her fingers through his locks once. "Nice to see you," she emphasized. "How was your day."

Ephraim gaze up at his mother, his expression wiped of all emotion, a frustrating skill he had picked up from Severus. "Fine," he told her flatly.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him and then threw a look back at Severus.

Severus took a seat at the table as well. "We are not in a very talkative mood this evening, I believe," he told Rose.

Rose eased herself into a chair. "Ephraim, did something happen today?"

"No," he told her simply.

"Then why are you acting strange?" Rose questioned.

"I'm not," Ephraim protested.

Rose opened her mouth to protest.

"Why don't we eat," Severus interjected.

Rose gave him a pointed look.

Severus raised his brows at her, telling her silently to let it go for now.

Rose sighed and flicked her wand. Dishes and cutlery flew to the table along with their supper.

"I make steak and kidney pie," Rose said, clearly annoyed by the lack of communication, "like a proper English housewife." She served everyone.

"It tastes nice," Severus told her after he took a bite."

"Thanks," Rose said shortly, eyeing Ephraim pushing his dinner around on his plate. "Is there something wrong with your food, Ephraim?"

"No," Ephraim said and quickly took a mouthful of food. "I'm not very hungry. Can I be excused?"

"Yes," Severus told him at once.

Rose pressed her lips together.

Ephraim hurried from the table and moments later they heard his bedroom door shut.

"What's going on?" Rose exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, he clearly doesn't want to discuss it?" Severus told her drily.

"So what?" Rose shot back. "We are his parents. He doesn't get a choice."

"He's 13. Shall I brew a cauldron of Veritaserum?" Severus suggested sarcastically.

"But what if he's in some sort of trouble?" Rose asked, looking anxiously after their son.

"I'm going to bed," Ephraim called out his door before shutting it again.

Rose gave Severus an exasperated look. "Something is obviously bothering him."

"I agree with you," Severus told her, "but we cannot force him to talk to us."

Rose stood from the table. "I'm going in there," she said.

Severus stood too. "Give him time," he stressed. "We can address it again in the morning."

Rose looked conflicted.

"Rose," Severus urged.

"Fine," she agreed begrudgingly.

Rose was on edge the rest of the evening, tapping her foot, picking up books, and then setting them down again. Severus suggested that they go to bed early too, hoping that sleep would at least keep Rose still.

"Let's at least check on him," Rose suggested. "Make sure he's still there and didn't decide to run away or anything."

"He's not going to run away," Severus said. He had just gotten under the covers beside Rose.

Rose made to get out of bed again.

"No, stop," Severus said, throwing the covers off himself. "You stay. I will check on Ephraim."

Rose was silent, seemingly satisfied.

Severus walked into the hall. He could tell from outside that Ephraim's room was dark. Severus eased the door open and peered inside. The covers were over Ephraim's head and the light of his wand was muffled beneath.

Moments later, Severus was storming into his and Rose's bedroom. She jumped as something was tossed beside her in the bed.

"Look," Severus snarled. 'Look at what I caught 'your' son reading."

Rose's immediate thought was that this was some sort of 'Play Wizard' situation, which would have been preferred to what she found instead.

"Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel" laid menacingly beside the pillow. The cover depicting a moving photograph of Severus sneering in a way reminiscent to how he looked at this very moment. Rose had only been so unfortunate to encounter this book once before. Mostly because she avoided it like a plague. A patient of hers was reading it in bed when she had entered the room. The sick witch began chatting animatedly about the content until Rose had to shut her up by introducing herself as 'Rose Snape.'

Rose picked up the book and frowned. "But where could he have gotten it," Rose muttered.

"No idea," Severus spat. "Why don't you ask him."

Ephraim had made his way into his parents' bedroom. "I didn't go looking for it," Ephraim defended at once.

"Then how did it find its way into your possession?" Severus asked coldly.

"It was given to me," Ephraim explained in a small voice. A deep blush spread across his face.

"By whom?" Severus hissed.

Rose stood from the bed and moved between her son and husband so that she was facing Ephraim. "Darling?" she asked calmly.

Ephraim shuffled his feet. "I found it in my book bag," he said to the floor. "It was wrapped and..."

"Yes," Severus said impatiently.

Rose threw her husband a sharp look. "Let him explain, Severus."

Severus chewed on the insides of his cheeks making his expression appear even more menacing.

"There was a note," Ephraim continued in a barely audible whisper. "It said it was from a secret admirer."

"Ephraim," Rose sighed sadly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Do you have any idea who gave it to you."

Ephraim grimaced. "There are a few people who could have done it," he answered bitterly.

"Was it an amusing read?" Severus said unsympathetically.

"Severus," Rose cried.

"He did not have to bring it into our home," Severus said, his voice raising in volume. "He didn't have to read it."

Ephraim stared at his father with wide eyes.

Severus scowled, wondering what Ephraim saw when he looked up at him. "Go to your room," Severus hissed. "Get out of my sight."

Ephraim didn't hesitate to hurry from the room.

"Severus," Rose groaned, briefly reaching up to massage her temples. Then she turned her attention to the book in her hand. She let the cover fall open. The book opened to a chapter called "Dumbledore's Murderer." Rose's face went white and she swiftly slammed the book shut.

"Would you like to read it too?" Severus sneered. "Maybe Ephraim will let you borrow it when he's finished with it."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him before grabbing her wand off the bedside table, taping the cover of the horrible book, and watching it incinerate into ash.

Rose brushed her hands together to wipe away the residue.

Severus watched her sulkily.

"I don't think Ephraim meant any harm," Rose told him.

"He was looking to be entertained," Severus returned, "like everyone else."

"I'm sure that's not the case," Rose said. "I'm sure he was just curious."

"Curious," Severus repeated. "How about you, Rose, are you curious?"

"No," Rose said firmly. "You have told me all I need to know. I don't need to waste my time on Rita Skeeter." Rose's face softened. "Ephraim has only heard about his father's past from what others have told him."

Severus was frowning at a point slightly above Rose's head. "He's a child and he doesn't need to be burdened with such things." Severus looked at Rose and then looked at the spot on the floor where there was a pile of ash. "I just don't want him to think of me that way," he admitted in a rare moment of vulnerability.

Rose was about to reach out to Severus when Ephraim reappeared in the room.

Severus's body stiffened

"I don't," Ephraim announced. He looked at Severus earnestly. "I don't think of you that way, Dad."

It was still foreign for Ephraim to call Severus 'dad.' He did not call him that as often or as naturally as he called Rose 'mum.' However, this time there was a truthiness about how it sounded.

Severus seemed momentarily taken aback. "Listening outside doors now, are we," he tried to say sternly.

Then without warning Ephraim moved forward and hugged Severus, which was something that had only happened once before. Then it had been shocking too.

Hands out in surprise, Severus threw a confused look at Rose, after all, everything had changed very quickly.

Rose gave her husband and exasperated look and motioned that he should hug their son back.

Stiffly, Severus wrapped his arms around Ephraim and patted his back a few times.

Ephraim pulled away looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he told his father. "I shouldn't have brought that horrible book into the house. It's just- I was just..."

"Yes," Severus said bitterly. He shook his head once at the floor, then looked at Rose and then back at Ephraim. "I don't feel inclined to sleep," he told the boy.

"Neither do I," Ephraim told Severus.

"In that case," Severus began, "perhaps, we can speak for a while."


	48. One-shot: 3

Wizarding Careers:

"St. Mungo's has friendly staff, many opportunities for hands-training right away, and our practice is a marriage between magical and muggle healing, which is not offered at any other hospital in the U.K." Hannah spoke to a small group of Hufflepuffs that had approached their table.

The Hogwarts Great Hall had been transformed. Multi-decorated tables had been set up around the hall. Each table represented a different wizarding career choice for fifth year students to peruse. They were all about to sit for their O.W.L.S. and it was time to start thinking about their futures.

Rose, Hannah, and William Sinclair were all dressed in their purpled robes with the St. Mungo's bone and wand symbol embroidered over their hearts. Rose grinned over at Hannah, who grinned right back. Rose and Hannah had volunteered to come today, William had not and sat back from the table a bored expression on his face. Rose and William had once been on pretty good terms, though never quite friends, but now William hardly spoke to Rose; he had never forgiven her for marrying Severus Snape. Rose didn't seem to notice or care about any changes in their acquaintanceship.

Rose straightened a few brochures on their table and looked up to see Ephraim approaching, closely followed by his friend Marcus, a Ravenclaw boy.

Rose beamed at her son. Both Ephraim and Marcus held a stack of booklets.

"Hey Mum." Ephraim said brightly, "Hey Hannah."

"Are you boys interested in healing?" Hannah asked as they approached.

Marcus grinned from Hannah to Rose and turned pink. Marcus had been a guest at the Snape house multiple times, he had seen both Hannah and Rose at the school many times to visit their husbands, yet his response to them was always the same. "I might want to be a healer," he said in a small voice.

Ephraim rolled his eyes. "You get faint at the sight of a papercut," he pointed out to his friend.

Marcus's blush deepened.

"It's not for everyone," Hannah said kindly to Marcus, making him turn redder still. Hannah chuckled slightly as Ephraim bumped his friend with his elbow. "What about you, Ephraim?"

"Er, I don't think so," Ephraim replied, making a face.

Rose laughed and turned to Hannah, "I told him about that patient last week who projectile vomited on me and that pretty much turned him off to the matter forever."

"You are supposed to tell him about the good things," Hannah scolded her friend.

"She does," Ephraim said quickly, "but the various bodily fluids are kind of a deal breaker."

"Fair enough," Hannah said.

"What do you have there?" Rose question, looking at the brochure in her son's hands.

"We are going to every table," Ephraim informed her proudly.

"Even Magical Sanitation," Marcus interjected shyly.

Rose nodded. "Alright," she said. "Anything standing out to you boys?"

"Well, the post was interesting," Ephraim informed. "There is a special job for taking care of the owls, I like care of magical creatures. I think that could be cool."

"You would be good at that," Rose assured him.

"Yeah, but I probably would prefer the care of other creatures besides owls," Ephraim told his mother.

"Okay," Rose agreed.

"We talked to the people with dragon reserves," Marcus contributed with wide eyes.

"That might be too extreme care of magical creatures for me," Ephraim told his friend.

"Did you go to the apothecary table?" Rose asked.

"We did," Ephraim said. "You liked that one, right, Marcy?"

"Yeah," Marcus said. "I would like a quiet job where I could use my brain and not worry about being eaten by a dragon."

Rose and Hannah laughed at Marcus's comment and he quickly looked away from them both.

"What about you Ephraim?" Rose asked quickly pulling the unwanted attention from her son's friend.

Ephraim looked over his shoulder before responding. "Don't tell dad, but I think I would get bored brewing potions all day."

Rose smirked. "I don't think he'll care. We both just want you to do something that makes you happy. And something that doesn't get you eaten by a dragon." She smiled at Marcus, who stared down at the floor. "Where is Dad, by the way. I thought he was done with classes for the day?"

"A couple boys in our year got a detention with him," Ephraim answered. "He said he will come up when he's through."

Rose shrugged. Severus was often late for things on the grounds of monitoring a detention. From speaking with Hannah, Rose knew that Neville didn't hand out half the detentions Severus did. Rose wondered who would dare misbehave in her husband's class.

"Who do you have left to talk to?" she asked the boys, as she gently brushed through Ephraim hair with his fingers.

Ephraim unconsciously shook his head, ruffling the hair his mother had just flattened. "Gringotts, Aurors, and the Daily Prophet," Ephraim listed.

"Good luck getting to the Auror table," Hannah interjected.

Rose grinned at her friend. "Good marketing strategy for sure," she said, "but I doubt all those people are interested in magical law enforcement."

The Auror table was by far the busiest, the crowd completely concealed the booth itself.

"I would have liked to say hello to Harry," Hannah remarked, "but I'm afraid to get in the thick of that lot."

"I don't fancy being an Auror anyway," Marcus mumbled to Ephraim.

Ephraim shrugged. "I want to learn about all of it," he returned.

Rose glanced around the room. "Maybe check out the other tables first and perhaps the crowd will simmer down," she suggested. Rose stood on her toes to assess the lines of the other tables Ephraim stated he had left to visit. Rose's face went pale as she caught sight of the table assigned for the Daily Prophet. The crowd surrounding the Auror table had been blocking it from view and Rose had not noticed the blonde ringlets and acid green quill of Rita Skeeter.

Hannah realized where Rose was looking. "What is 'she' doing here?" Hannah said.

Rose frowned. "Looking for her next fiction I suppose. There are a lot of notable people here today, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville," Rose named off.

"You and Severus," Hannah pointed out.

Rose rolled her eyes. "There doesn't need to be a "Saint or Scoundrel," sequel," she huffed under her breath. "Ephraim." Rose turned towards her son.

Ephraim who was watching the reporter out of the corner of his eyes, looked towards his mother once more.

"Stay away from the Daily Prophet table please," Rose told him. "If you are interested in journalism than we can send an owl to inquire about it, but-"

"Don't worry, mum," Ephraim said, glaring at the reporter with mistrust, "you don't have to tell me twice."

Rose smiled at her son. "Thank you," she sighed.

Ephraim nodded then turned to Marcus. "Gringotts, then?"

"Gringotts," Marcus agreed.

The two boys walked off together.

Now that Rose caught sight of Rita Skeeter, she couldn't ignore her. Rose still had nightmares about her article titled "A Lily and A Rose." Without really meaning to, Rose watched Skeeter, her beady eyes scanning the room, her mouth buzzing as her quill scribbled on a floating piece of parchment.

"Merlin," Rose swore as she caught sight of something at Skeeter's table.

"What is it?" Hannah asked, but Rose was already storming off towards the booth.

"Do you really have the audacity to display those here of all places," Rose said angrily when she stood in front of Rita Skeeter.

Skeeter turned towards Rose, momentarily surprised and then she smiled greedily. "Ah Mrs. Snape," she greeted.

Her photographer, who was sitting beside her, snapped a picture of Rose's face. Rose blinked against the flash.

"Put those books away," Rose said in the most demanding voice she could muster. Rita had decorated her booth with articles from the daily prophet that floated behind her and to complete the shrine of her work, she displayed her two popular books on their sides, subtle, but there. As Rose glared at the covers of "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore," and "Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel," she half wondered if they were put there as bait.

"I don't need to do any such thing," Rita Skeeter said. "They are my books."

"Put them away," Rose said again.

Rita picked up the book that had a black and white picture of Severus on it. Rose did not know when it was taken, probably the day of the trial. Severus looked fearsome in the moving photograph, nostrils flared, eyes narrowed, lips curled. Rose did not like to see her husband depicted like that.

"I could sign a copy for you," Skeeter offered in a honeyed voice.

Now Rose knew that this woman was trying to provoke her, and it was absolutely working. "Do you really want my husband to see that when he comes up here?" It was clearly an empty threat.

"Should I make it out to both of you?" she mocked.

Rose tried to reach for the book, but Skeeter snatched it back too quickly with her long fingernailed hands.

"I would love an interview with you," Rita Skeeter said. "The potions master's wife, life after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Your account of being married to a deatheater…this time around."

The book in Rita Skeeter's grasp shot out of her hand and onto the floor without Rose even having to touch her wand. Suddenly, Rose felt a presence behind her. She whipped around and Harry Potter was standing beside her. He looked disgustedly at the book on the ground and then at "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore," resting conspicuously on the table.

Rose looked around her nervously, hoping that they had not captured too much attention. She was at her son's school after all. The crowdedness of the hall did distract from their ordeal in the corner, however, the appearance of 'the chosen one' did not help the discreteness. Ephraim did not seem to see what was going on and that was all Rose cared about.

"Accio," Rose said and the book on the floor flew towards her. She didn't even like touching it. She tried to conceal it in the fabric of her robes.

"How dare you," Harry said to Rita Skeeter. "How dare you bring these to Hogwarts."

"I have every right to bring 'my' books anywhere I please," Rita said coolly. "Harry, what do you think of Severus Snape's choice of wife, muggle-born, named after a flower, does she remind you of the mother you never knew?"

"That's enough," Harry said. Both he and Rose looked flushed. "Leave," he demanded. "Leave or I will tell Hermione that it is time to announce to the world how big of a pest you really are." Harry raised his brows at her, "Or how little."

Skeeter's eyes darkened. "Fine," she said roughly. Rose was surprised by how easily she gave up. "Ruin the fun, Harry."

"Go," Harry told her.

She let out a finally huff before snatching her quill and parchment out of the air and snapping it back into her handbag. The Photographer snapped a final picture of Rose and Harry standing together before the two of them departed from the hall hurriedly.

Rose dropped the book she was holding back onto the table and cringed at the cover once more before pointing her wand at it. The book immediately turned to ash.

"Good thinking," Harry said, doing the same with the other horrible book.

Rose sighed and looked at Harry. "Thanks, I don't know how you did that but I'm really glad you did," she said.

Harry shook his head. "My pleasure," he said sardonically. "Sorry about…er…"

Rose blushed. "Yeah, me too. That was-" She felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Severus," she greeted tensely.

Severus glance behind him, clearly having seen Rita Skeeter storm out. He scowled down at the piles of ash on the table and then looked back at Rose with raised brows.

Harry watched his former Professor and his wife with a mixture of discomfort and curiosity.

Rose shook her head at him once. "I will tell you about it later," she told him. Her voice was not annoyed or dismissive but held a protectiveness about it.

Snape narrowed his eyes slightly but not even he could deny the warmth in his wife's tone.

"Darling, it's sorted out," Rose assured him, gazing up at him with loving eyes.

Harry never thought he would live a day to hear Professor Snape being called 'Darling.'"

"Harry took care of it anyway," Rose beamed at Harry. "Though, I'm not sure how."

Severus eyed Harry. He's lips formed a thin line, still not convince if he was ready to be put off this easy.

Harry flinched away as Rose stood on her tip toes and quickly stole a kiss from Professor Snape's hard lips. His face significantly softened, and he gave Rose a curt nod. "Later," he mouthed.

"Later," she agreed.

"Professor," Harry welcomed awkwardly.

"Potter," Severus said back flatly.

Rose rolled her eyes at Severus.

"Harry has influenced quite an interest in law enforcement," Rose told Severus. "If no Hogwarts students decide to become healers, I will hold Harry personally responsible."

Rose could almost feel as Severus pushed down whatever unpleasant comment sprung to his mind. She smirked.

Luckily, Hannah approached to defuse the tension.

"Hey Harry," Hannah said. "I was hoping that we could get you separated from the crowd. Thank Merlin for Rita Skeeter, I guess."

Both Harry and Rose let out a long breath at the same time.

Severus who had already begrudgingly agreed to discuss this later said, "Where's Ephraim?"

"Um," Rose said, scanning around the room. "There he is." She pointed to the Gringotts table. Ephraim was talking to a red-haired man with a very scarred face. The two were deep in conversation and both were smiling. A couple of goblins sat stoically at the table, disinterested in the conversation of the two wizards.

"Cure breaking," Severus considered.

"He does look excited," Rose remarked.

Harry looked over towards where Bill Weasley stood. Harry had never seen Snape's son before, or maybe he had during his many visits to Hogwarts, but he wouldn't be able to distinguish him from any other student.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would see Neville and Hannah, they would indulge the curiosities of the others about Snape and his family. Since Hannah and Rose had become such good friends, the Snapes just naturally slipped into the conversation. Despite hearing about Professor Snape as a husband and father of two, Harry still struggled to grasp the concept.

Ephraim, sensing eyes on his back, turned around to see his parents watching him. He made eye contact with him mum. "Wow," he mouthed before looking back at Bill Weasley.

Harry watched the teenage gesture back to his parents as if pointing them out to Bill. Bill looked up and saw Rose and then Professor Snape. He looked a bit confused. Ephraim Snape did not seem to notice. He quickly shook hands with Bill and then hurried over to his parents. He did not notice Harry at all.

"That's it," he announced to his parents. "That is what I'm doing after Hogwarts."

Ephraim presented them with a pamphlet. He opened it up; it held a list of all the classes that he must take at a N.E.W.T. level.

"Dad," Ephraim said, wanting Severus to look at it with him.

How strange it was to hear a boy say 'dad' and Snape to move forward. Ephraim stood close to Professor Snape and Snape rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, peering down at the booklet.

"I need charms, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, ancient runes, potions, and history of magic." Harry could not help but smile at the face the boy made at the latter subject. "It says herbology, astronomy, and care of magical creature preferred."

"You'll want the preferred subjects," Severus advised. "That will give you a competitive edge when applying for jobs."

Ephraim looked up at his father with wide eyes. "That is a lot of classes."

"You are more than capable," Severus Snape told his son. This man who had frightened and intimidated students for years suddenly had a boy looking to him for comfort.

"And we'll help you, Sweetheart," Rose added.

Ephraim nodded somewhat nervously. Then he looked at his father again. "Why is astronomy advised," he complained.

"Because some curses are strengthened or activated by the wane of the moon or the movement of the planets," Severus explained.

Ephraim's shoulders slackened slightly. "You'll help me study?" he asked his father seriously.

"Yes," Severus assured his son.

Harry had had his doubts before writing the recommendation for Snape to adopt this boy. The thought that his mother would want Severus Snape to have a chance at happiness led Harry to agree. Now that Harry saw Snape with the boy, he instantly knew that he had made the right decision.

"Hey Ephraim," Rose chimed in, getting her son's attention. "I want to introduce you to someone."

"I suppose I can't convince you to be an auror then?" Harry smirked, "It seems that my brother-in-law recruited a great young wizard."

Ephraim's gaze flicked to the man's forehead and his eyes widened.

"Ephraim this is Mr. Potter," Rose introduced, "Harry, this is our son, Ephraim." Rose grinned at Harry. Despite the awkwardness that tied Harry to Severus, Rose would always be grateful to Harry Potter. Not just because he finally put an end to Lord Voldemort, but because he insisted that a healer go to the Shrieking Shack, because he cleared Severus's name, because he helped make Ephraim their son. Rose owed her happiness to him.

"Nice to meet you," Ephraim said in a low voice.

"Harry!"

Neville joined the group. Harry and Neville exchanged a quick hug. "I see you've met Mr. Snape." Neville clasped Ephraim on the shoulder.

"I have," Harry said kindly.

"It is a bit of a reunion," Neville announced. "I saw Seamus over at the architectural charms table and then Ron and George are busy over at the joke shop table."

Severus's eyes automatically flit to where Ron and George Weasley were talking to a group of students. Severus saw George Weasley laughing, except perhaps not a full-hearted as he once did. He had let his red hair grow longer to cover the empty space where his ear should have been.

Rose could see Severus starting to drift into the past. She grabbed his hand to bring him back.

"It makes me want to get everyone together again. Once Luna and Rolf come back from South America and Ginny has the baby." Neville grinned at Harry. "We should all plan a night together. Like old times, with a few welcome additions. Neville turned towards Rose and Ephraim.

Severus vaguely wondered if he would be one of the welcome additions. Out of kindness to Rose but unkindness to everyone else, he probably would be included. Then he would come up with some excuse not to go at the last minute. Neville and Severus had the civility of two indifferent coworkers, though indifference was just a polite mask. But despite it all, Neville Longbottom was kind to the end to Rose and Ephraim, whom both he genuinely liked. He never took out his feeling for Severus on either of them, showing them kindness when others showed them distain for carrying the Snape name. Severus felt both gratitude and extreme guilt at this.

"Rose," Severus said in a low voice.

Rose looked up at her husband.

"I am going home," he told her. "I'll pick up Esme."

"Okay," Rose said gently.

"Ephraim would you like to come with me?" Severus asked, he sounded exhausted suddenly.

"Can I eat in the Great Hall tonight? Marcus and I need to discuss everything today," Ephraim explained.

"If it's alright with your mother," Severus said.

"Mum?"

"Yeah," Rose said. "I will come get you later."

"Right," Severus said and began walking away. Rose watched his back for a moment before moving towards him again.

Harry's eyes were drawn to the couple. The absurdity of the situation continued to spark his curiosity. Someday, he knew that his brain would have to accept what his eyes knew to be true.

Rose Snape took fast stride towards her husband. She reached for his shoulder and Snape paused and turned to face his wife. Harry watched as Rose gazed up at Snape in that way a loving, devoted wife looks at her husband, the way Ginny looked at Harry. At Rose's gaze, Snape's body seemed to untense. Rose said something to Snape that made his brows furrow and he responded briefly. He then bowed his head closer to hers, letting his black hair fall forwards, shielding his face. Rose began to speak to him. Harry could not gage what she was saying, but whatever it was her words made Snape stand up straighter and a small smile formed on his lips. Rose took his hand and squeezed it before they parted.

Rose moved to rejoin the group.

"Is Severus alright?" Hannah asked Rose when she was at her side.

Harry and Neville exchanged looks. Hannah had told them that she was making a conscious effort to call Snape by his first name for Rose. It still sounded odd coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah," Rose replied. "He's alright."

"He left rather abruptly," Hannah remarked.

Rose shrugged and looked a bit uncomfortable. "Sometimes it can be a little much for him," she said, not willing to explain further.

Harry understood. He too, could get lost in the past. Harry could only imagine that being surrounded by his ex-students could make Professor Snape get unpleasant reminders of when they all lived at Hogwarts together. Harry wondered what he felt when he saw them all, anger? Grief? Regret?

"Rose since you're waiting for Ephraim," Neville suggested, "Should we all grab a drink at the Three Broomsticks? The students are pretty much done here."

Rose smiled and almost looked like she would say yes, but then she looked back at the path Snape had exited. "You all go," she said. "I think I want to go home with Severus for now."

She bid everyone goodbye. Harry watched her check in with her fellow healer at the St. Mungo's table and then left the Great Hall.

Harry felt strange thinking it, but he wondered if his mother would approve of this woman for her childhood friend. He wondered what role Lily still played in Professor Snape's life. Snape was the only living person who knew Lily best, a chance Harry never received. Harry hoped that Snape was happy and he hoped that he still thought about Lily sometime, but hopefully not with sadness, but with one looking back on a beautiful memory.

XXX

Thank you for reading. There is more to come. Please review and let me know if there are any one shots you want me to write.

Thora Jane


	49. One-shot: 4

Author's Note: This one is not in order. This is only November after they met.

Quidditch:

Harry sat alone in the Three Broomsticks under his invisibility cloak. Which he was fully aware was a very odd thing to do. But he needed to get out of his flat.

Lately, Harry was torn between happiness and sorrow, wanting to be alone and feeling lonely. So much had happened, so many people had been lost. Yet, the world was free forever from Lord Voldemort.

In public, he still spent so much of his time being asked about the search for horcruxes. It had been a horrible time of living with constant anxiety and dread, feeling helpless and useless at times. There were only a handful of people he felt like he could tolerate for any extended lengths of time. Even going to the Burrow had become difficult. George had moved back in and the usually bustling home was ear shatteringly quiet with the absence of Fred.

He only could endure being around Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Hagrid. However, he knew he could not be with them every minute of the day. Hermione, Ginny, and Hagrid were at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron would spend the most time together, but even so, Ron had obligations to his family, and now to Hermione in ways that did not involve Harry.

Harry often craved quiet and solitude, but the moment he was alone his brain swam with painful memories.

So, he had taken to stealing away in his father's old invisibility cloak. He would often find himself in cafes and pubs, observing others go about their lives. Harry could be completely undisrupted, yet feel like he was not isolated.

Today, Harry found himself in the Three Broomsticks. It was an off time, only a quarter of the place was filled. There was a quidditch match today. Ginny would be playing chaser. Quidditch was a welcome distraction. Harry planned to take refuge in the pub until it was time to go up to the school.

The front door opened, letting in some of the crisp November air.

Harry recognized the newcomer right away as Rose Rosamond, the healer and Professor Snape's…Harry did not even know what to make of that.

She was wearing a deep green cloak over muggle clothing, jeans, boots, and a jumper. Her long dark hair was braided off to one side and draped over one shoulder, little fly away locks of hair hung around the sides of her face and her cheeks were made pink by the cool air. She was very pretty.

Rose looked around the room. When she did not find who or what she was looking for, she moved towards where Harry was sitting. Harry prepared himself to jump up to avoid accidently being sat on. But Rose pick the table beside where Harry was, seemingly away from all the other patrons.

Madame Rosmerta, the curvy landlady of the Three Broomsticks quickly came over to Rose and she ordered two butterbeers.

Harry watched Rose curiously. She removed her cloak and draped it over the back of the chair. She smoothed her hair a few times and she kept looking towards the door. Then her face lit up.

Harry whipped his head around to see Professor Snape enter.

"Severus," Rose called, unnecessarily, for the Three Broomsticks was so empty.

Snape's body seemed to stiffen as attention was drawn towards him. A few people turned in their seats.

Rose seem oblivious of this. She stood and moved in front of the table. Snape moved swiftly towards her. They stood right in front of Harry. It would be impossible for his to get up without being notice.

The pair stood inches apart. Snape was staring down at her with a look of obvious hunger in his eyes that made Harry's stomach churn. The healer looked right back up at Snape, smiling, slightly breathless. They did not embrace hands but allowed their fingers to brush up against each other's. They both had the unmistakable air of two people restraining themselves.

"Aren't you going to kiss me," Rose whispered to him.

Snape's gaze flicked off to the side. Madame Rosmerta was eyeing them from behind the bar.

"Later," he breathed.

Harry felt relieved.

They both sat.

Harry thought if he was extremely careful, he could get up without being noticed. Yet part of him was strangely curious about what was about to unfold. Harry stood slowly, deciding that eavesdropping on Snape was a dangerous business and he was not curious enough to risk it. Besides, Professor Snape had sacrificed so much to help Harry, at the very least Harry own Snape his privacy.

But just as Harry was about to walk off, Snape adjusted his chair a few inches to the left, bringing himself slightly closer to the healer. In doing so, he set the leg of his chair on the hem of the invisibility cloak. Harry was stuck.

"I ordered you a butterbeer," Rose told him.

"Thank you," Snape replied silkily.

"You like butterbeer, right?" Rose asked.

"Yes," he said.

She smiled at him and he gave her a tight-lipped smile back.

"I'm excited to actually be going out on a date," Rose said.

Snape rolled his eyes at her. "Out of all the places we could have gone, you picked an activity that requires us to be where we always are."

"Well I have no resentment about the time we've spent at the school," Rose remarked in such a suggestive way that made Harry's face get extremely hot.

Snape pressed his lips together, amusement playing behind his black eyes.

Harry did not want to imagine how the potions professor and healer were planning to spend their evening.

"I've just never seen a quidditch match before," Rose defended.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and then quickly held his fist to his mouth. Luckily, no one seemed to hear him.

"You are instore for an evening of screaming children," Professor Snape told her roughly.

"At my school," Rose continued as if Snape had not said anything, "we had Quodpot teams. But everyone I've spoken to who is familiar with both games say that Quidditch is definitely the more exciting of the two."

"Since you are set on going," Snape said. "I have something for you." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a faded green and silver scarf. He handed it to her.

She held it in her hands gingerly and then smiled up at him. "Was this yours when you were a student?"

"It was," he replied.

She grinned broader and put the scarf on around her neck.

"It looks good on you," Snape told her.

"What if I was planning on rooting for Gryffindor," she teased.

"You certainly will not," Snape played along. "I expect Slytherin to have your full support."

Two butterbeers flew forth and gently settled on the table in front of them.

"I suppose I should support Ephraim's house," she said.

Harry did not know who Rose was referring to.

Then unexpectedly, Snape flicked at the top of his mug of butterbeer, so that a bit of foam flew across the table at Rose. "Excuse me," he told her.

"Hey," she laughed.

"You will be supporting Slytherin because of me." He was giving her an amused smile.

Harry could hardly believe that this side of Snape existed. Was Snape this way with Harry's mother, facetious, fun?

"Oh right," Rose said mockingly, wiping the butterbeer from her sweater, "you."

There was an obvious easiness about how they spoke to each other. Harry had heard the rumors that Snape had slipped this woman a love potion. Harry knew this couldn't be the case. He had seen the workings of a love potion in full effect on Ron when he had accidently eaten some laced chocolate cauldrons from Romilda Vane to Harry. To Harry's knowledge, Rose had never demonstrated any of the obsessive, disoriented symptoms Ron had. Then of course, there was the matter of the deluminator.

Yet, Harry could not pinpoint why this woman would be interested in Severus Snape. But, as Harry was forced to sit beside the couple, he was beginning to see more to Snape. Harry knew there had to be something there if his mother had been best friends with him; but until this point, Harry was never able to imagine what that something could be.

Was this woman in love with Snape? Harry wondered. Was he in love with her? And where did Lily fit into all of this. Had Snape finally let go of Harry's mother? Harry did not know if he thought that was a good or bad thing.

"What?" Snape said to Rose. Something had clearly occurred to her, she looked off to the side thoughtfully.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"I can tell you have something on your mind," Snape said. "Will you share?" he wondered sardonically.

"It's nothing important," Rose said. "It's silly."

"Rose, yesterday you told me everything you had to eat for lunch," Snape retorted.

Rose laughed. "I just was thinking that today at the match, we are going to be around many people you know. I was wondering how you would introduce me."

Snape looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "I was thinking by your name," he teased.

"You know that's not what I mean," she returned.

"I know," Snape said completely unhelpfully. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"I wondered if you would tell people that I'm your girlfriend," Rose said, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"That's how you introduced yourself to Ephraim," Snape told her.

"I remember," Rose said. "But I can't imagine you saying it. Besides, if I'm your girlfriend then that would make you my boyfriend which seems a bit juvenile for you."

Snape smirked at her. "because I'm old."

"That's not what I'm saying," Rose said with exasperation. "I'm not explaining myself well."

"I thoroughly enjoy watching you try," Snape said. "You seem to have put a great deal of thought into this."

"I don't know," Rose said. "I just don't know how you plan to express to others what I am to you."

Snape leaned across the table to her. "You know what you are to me," he said silkily.

Harry suddenly tried his best to become very interested in a crack in the table, but it was no use.

Snape reached out and played with the end of Rose's braid between his thumb and forefinger. "We needn't worry about explaining ourselves to other people," Snape said in a low hiss. "They couldn't possibly understand it."

Harry thought that is was a bit arrogant of Snape to imply that what he had with the healer was beyond anyone else's comprehension. However, by the steadfast look in Rose Rosamond's eyes, she seemed to believe it to be as true as Snape did.

Snape and Rose continued in conversation. They were undeniably compatible. Their hands rested on the table, their fingertips barely touching.

"I tried what you said," Rose told him, "I added a few extra bay leaves to my febrile tonic."

"And?" Snape said with raised brows.

Rose rolled her eyes. "And, the patient's fever dropped in half the time."

Snape looked smugly at her.

"You better stop being so good," Rose teased. "Or I'm just going to get lazy and have you come make all my potions for me."

They talked about shared books they had read, discussing things that Harry could not follow. Rose was clearly intelligent and very able to keep up with Snape.

"Should we go soon?" Rose asked him, looking at her watch.

Snape groaned. "a few minutes more," he said. He turned his head from side to side and then brought his hand to his neck.

The healer's face became very serious. "Is your neck bothering you again?"

Snape dropped his hand and grimaced. "It's fine," he assured her.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

He narrowed his eyes right back. "You know that I don't like you fussing over me," he told her firmly.

"I'm aware," Rose said seriously. "Have you been rubbing the cream I made you onto the scars?"

Snape scowled.

"Severus?"

"My neck is just stiff from looking down over parchment," he explained. "I was grading essays for hours today."

Rose didn't look convinced. "I know you like to pretend that your injuries never happen, but-"

"Well I don't like dwelling on them," Snape shot back. "That time was demeaning."

Rose considered him for a moment. "My concern for you is not that of a healer," she began, "but that of a woman in love with you."

That answered Harry's question. The ease and casualness in which Rose said this told Harry that this was a well-established fact.

Snape could not argue with her now. He was biting his tongue.

"We will stop by your rooms on our way to the match and you will allow me to put cream on your neck," Rose said firmly.

Harry tried to block out the imagery that suddenly began to press against his brain.

Snape was looking very irritable now.

"I love you, Severus," Rose whispered to him. "It bothers me to know that you're in pain."

Snape's softened slightly and he sighed. "I love you too."

"Shall we go?"

Snape nodded and placed a few coins on the table to pay for the drinks.

Harry held tight to the invisibility cloak as Snape stood. Harry did not want the hem trapped under the leg of Snape's chair to pull the cloak from him. He had heard far too much.

Rose got up too and fastened her green cloak around her neck, the Slytherin scarf matching perfectly.

Simultaneously, they reached for each other's hands and walked from the Three Broomsticks together.

Harry would give them a head start. He did not want to intrude on any more of their private conversations on their way up to Hogwarts.


	50. One-shot: 5

The Rosamonds Come to Hogsmeade:

Rose jumped to her feet as she heard voices coming up the path.

"You don't have to get up," Severus said, standing too.

Rose frowned out the window. "I don't think that's them," she said with disappointment. She walked over to the opposite side of the room for no reason besides a desire to move.

Severus followed closely beside her. "You needn't pace about, be still."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "I'm fine, Severus."

"You just had a child," he returned, his voice taking on an edge. He rested his hand on her lower back and stared down at her in a scrutinizing way. This birth had been hard on Rose, much harder than the first, more painful, more dangerous. She had lost consciousness part way through. Before everything had gone dark, Rose remembered screaming, crying, and the horrified look on Severus's face.

Thankfully Miranda, Rose's midwife, who was also a seer, predicted the difficulties and preempted the need for healers to be present. She had told Rose what to expect, but the knowing did not make the process any less painful or terrifying.

Rose had been revived hours after it was all over. She had need plenty of blood replenishing potion.

"Where is she?" Were her first words after waking. She pushed herself up in bed too quickly. She felt like her head was banging against her skull. "I want to see her."

Severus was immediately at her side, holding onto her tightly. Rose's head was so foggy, but she could remember Severus crying, sobbing into her chest. His body convulsing with emotion. He sounded like a wounded animal. Rose had never seen Severus like that before. Even now, looking back, it seemed unreal.

Rose began to sob too. "Severus, what happened to her?" Rose said desperately. "What happened to our baby?"

Severus looked up at Rose brokenly. She did not understand that his tears were because of her, not the child.

But the baby was healthy and strong, just as Miranda had predicted. Rose never asked, mostly because she did not want to know the answer, but she wondered if Miranda knew the outcome of the complications she'd foreseen. Rose had wondered if when Miranda looked into the future, had she seen Rose holding her baby or was the baby alone.

Rose had just gotten out of a 9 day stretch in St. Mungo's. She was anxious to move around and be lively. Severus, on the other hand, kept watching her as if expecting her to keel over.

"Darling," Rose whispered. "I swear to you that I feel completely recovered. We knew that it would be more difficult this time."

Severus scowled. "Yes," he replied bitterly. "The midwife left out some of the finer points when she explained that to us."

Ephraim stayed with Esme while Rose was in the hospital with Hannah frequently checking up on them. Rose tried to get Severus to go home with the children, but was only successful in making him leave for no more than an hour here and there.

"I'm fine," Rose pleaded with him.

Severus was still glowering as the front door opened.

Esme came running into the room. "Grandma! Grandpa!" she shouted. Her loud exclamation prompted a bout of newborn wailing.

Rose pressed her lips together at the exasperated look on Severus's face. He made to go towards the baby.

"She's okay for a second," Rose said. "At least say hello."

Ephraim, who had helped Mr. and Mrs. Rosamond get into Hogsmeade, closed the cottage door behind them. Seeing that it was much easier and faster for witches and wizards to travel internationally, Rose's parents had only been to visit once before, after Esme was born. Rose had taken the children to visit her family two or three times per year, occasionally accompanied by Severus.

Esme was already scooped up into her grandfather's arms.

"Rose," Rose's mother, Cora cried, moving forward to kiss her somewhat tearfully. Mathew Rosamond, with Esme still in his arms moved into embrace his eldest daughter as well. They both looked extremely happy to be with her. Their easy manners became a bit stiff when they both turned to Severus in their turn.

Severus shook hands with Mr. Rosamond briefly and then Mrs. Rosamond gave him an unenthusiastic and quick side hug.

Severus gave Rose a raised brow glance.

"Yes, go get her," Rose said, grinning at him.

Rose led her family to sit. "Can I get anyone some tea or coffee?" she offered.

"Don't trouble yourself," Cora said to her daughter.

"It's not trouble," Rose replied, raising her wand. Mugs flew from the kitchen and a tea pot, cream, and sugar dish followed closely behind, filling the Mugs to each person's preference.

Rose's parents watched the magic with amazement. Rose had left to study healing shortly after she had come of age, then she had moved to England. Her family rarely knew her to do magic around them. Especially since when she did see them, they spent so much time in the nonmagical world. Magic always seemed to take them off guard in the best sort of way.

Mugs in hand, Rose's parents began to talk animatedly to Ephraim about his future plans as a curse-breaker.

"We are so proud of him," Rose beamed. "It's not often that witches and wizards get hired as cure-breakers right out of school. We need to get as much time with Ephraim as we can this summer before he is sent to Egypt in the fall to begin his training."

Ephraim smiled. He was proud too. But most of all, he liked to hear his mother say that she wants to spend as much time as possible with him. Both Severus and Rose had been taking special efforts to be with him. Because Rose had been away from work since the end of her pregnancy, she had had lots of time to sit with Ephraim, she often suggested outings, and took this opportunity to cook all his favorite meals before he had to leave. His father bonded with Ephraim the best way he knew how. He spent hours and hours with him pouring over books, researching curses, helping Ephraim practice various counter-curses in their sitting room.

"Dad had been helping me prepare," Ephraim said. He turned to his mother, "Tirelessly," he added. Rose smirked. "Which had put me at a bit of an advantage."

"I have never seen a bit of magic that your father could not accomplish," Rose said lovingly.

Mathew and Cora listened politely, but they always felt a bit out of place when discussing spell casting. Rose made it look so effortless, memorizing some magic words and flicking a wand. Rose had never explained to them the focus, discipline, and physical exertion required for advanced magic, for how could they possibly understand. Therefore, they could never quite understand Severus.

Severus reentered the room, carrying a tiny bundle.

Rose stood and strode to be by his side. She put a gentle hand over the blankets in her husband's arms.

"Mom. Dad," Rose announced. "I'd like you to meet Eileen."

Her parents stood too, crowding around Severus and the baby.

"She's beautiful," Cora breathed.

Eileen had stopped crying, but she looked uncertainly around at the group of people closing in on her.

"She looks just like you, Rosie," Mathew said.

Rose glanced up at her father and then back at Eileen. "Does she though," she said skeptically. "I think she looks more like Severus."

Like Esme, Eileen had black hair and dark eyes like Severus. However, Esme's overall appearance favored Rose. It was difficult to tell on an infant, but Severus agreed that by the set of Eileen's features she definitely resembled his side of the family. Rose seemed completely unperturbed by this.

"No, I don't think so," Cora said shortly.

Severus's face darkened.

Rose touched his arm lightly. "Well, whoever you look like," she told the baby, "you are such a beautiful girl."

"Let us hold her, will you," Mathew joked, reaching out for Eileen.

Severus carefully placed Eileen into Rose's father's arms.

"Support her head more next time, Severus," Cora commented before going to sit beside her husband to coo over Eileen.

"I have done this before," Severus said under his breath so only Rose could hear him.

She squeezed his hand briefly before beckoning him to take a seat beside her.

Apart from Rose's sister, Rachel, who actually attempted to like Severus, Rose's family had a cool tolerance for Severus and Severus responded in like. Although, the Rosamonds could not deny that Severus Snape loved and cared for their daughter, that did not change them feeling that he was too old, too cold mannered, and too cynical for Rose.

Esme climbed into her father's lap, tired for being ignored. "Papa, you look cross," Esme commented, touching her little hand to Severus's creased temple.

Cora glanced over at Severus.

"I'm not cross," he told Esme firmly.

"Is it because I was too loud and I woke up the baby again," she asked, ignoring his last statement.

"No," Severus told his daughter shortly.

"What made you choose the name Eileen?" Mathew asked casually.

"Eileen was Severus's Mother's name," Rose informed.

"You are letting Severus name all the children, Rose," her mother said lightly, but Rose detected the subtext. Rose sometimes got the impression that her parents thought that Severus was constantly telling her what to do. Well, he was, but that didn't mean that Rose had to listen.

"Actually, it was my idea to call her Eileen," Rose defended. Severus had suggested the name Esme, but Rose would not have agreed to it if she did not like it.

"It's a nice name," Cora said. "Both girls have very timeless names."

"Yes," Rose agreed shortly.

"What is her middle name?" Cora asked.

"We haven't decided yet," Rose told her.

"Esme is Esme Rose," Mathew chimed in. "How about another flower name."

Severus felt Rose tense beside him.

"Eileen Lily," Mathew suggested.

"No," Rose said flatly. Her father looked at her with surprise. "I mean, we'll consider it, but we were thinking maybe Eileen Rachel."

Clearly, Eileen did not like that idea, she started to wail again.

Esme put her hands over her ears. "She's so loud!" she said loudly.

Severus set Esme off his lap and stood, happy to have an excuse to not sit with Rose's parents any longer.

"She's probably hungry," Rose stood up too. "Only I can do that." She smirked at Severus.

Severus sat back down.

Rose scooped up the crying baby and left the room.

Severus and the Rosamonds stared at each other awkwardly before Ephraim and Esme collectively engaged their grandparents in conversation.

"Severus," Rose called from the other room. "Can you come here for a moment?"

Severus did not hesitate to go to her. The Rosamonds did not acknowledge his leaving.

"What's wrong?" Severus said as he appeared in the doorway of their bedroom.

Rose grinned at him. "Why does something have to be wrong? I'm rescuing you," she whispered.

Severus smirked at her as he shut the door, feeling relieved. "You mean to tell me that it didn't look like I was having a good time," he asked sarcastically.

Rose laughed. "Um… no," she said. Eileen continued to cry. "Hold her for a moment." She handed Eileen off to Severus, then sat on the bed. She peeled off her t-shirt and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Her breasts were firm and full. Severus handed Rose their baby to feed and the room quickly became quiet except for light sucking sounds. "That's better, isn't it." Rose said down at Eileen.

Severus draped a blanket around Rose's bare shoulders and then sat beside her, his legs outstretched on the bed. She smiled up at him.

Severus wrapped his arm around her back and kissed her forehead lightly. He let his face linger close to hers so that his dark hair spilled in front of her face. He closed his eyes, briefly taking in her sweet scent before pulling away again.

Rose stared down at their child, yet her eyes flicked towards Severus from her peripherals. He continued to watch her.

"I'm fine, Severus," she said, turning her attention towards him.

"I know," he said with raised brows. "But perhaps it was too soon to have company. It's a bit crowded."

"They have been here less than 45 minutes," Rose said with exasperation. "Besides, term starts next week. You won't be around during the day. It's not that I need help, because I'm fine," Rose stressed, "But my parents will be around to set your mind at ease about me being alone with the children."

Severus pressed his lips into a thin line. He did not like the idea of leaving Rose for Hogwarts.

"What is it?" Rose asked sensing her husband's silent struggle.

Severus's eyes were cast in shadows. "If you hadn't been a witch," he began roughly, "you probably would have died."

Rose met his eyes. "I don't know about that," she answered in a small voice.

"I just don't want you overexerting yourself while your family it here," Severus said sternly. "I shouldn't even be going back to teaching right now."

"That's ridiculous," Rose said. "I'm fine."

"If you tell me that you're fine one more time, I think I will lose my mind," Severus said roughly. "You didn't see you. You were white, cold, and motionless. You looked…"

Rose grasped his hand firmly.

"We are not having any more children," he told her somberly.

Rose looked back down at Eileen. "I don't have any ambition to have more children," she said. "We already have the three most perfect children in the world. I'm sorry it all was so…troubling. But it was all worth it," Rose pointed out. She smiled at Eileen.

Severus was quiet.

Rose looked up at him with wide eyes. "You don't…"

Rose did not even need to finish her statement. Severus know she was wondering if he resented their daughter for what happened. Severus couldn't even retort since he had a history of holding children accountable for events outside their control.

"No," Severus assured Rose. "Of course not." He rested his hand over Eileen's blankets.

Her birth had not been the magical experience that Esme's had. Severus had not even truly looked at Eileen for hours after her birth. As he watched Rose struggling and fading away, he had thought to himself that he could never love this child. Even after he knew Rose was safe, he declined the chance to hold their newborn daughter, leaving her to be cared for in the nursery but the St. Mungo's nurses. He would never tell Rose any of this. None of it mattered, however.

Miranda had entered the room, cradling their whimpering infant in her arms. "Mr. Snape," she said firmly.

Severus had been sitting at Rose's side, holding her still hand. "What?" Severus hissed, not taking his eyes away from his wife.

"I have had the pleasure of getting to know your wife," Miranda said. "I know for a fact, and I'm sure you will agree with me, that she would be heartbroken to know her baby has not yet been held by a parent."

Severus looked up, scowling, but he did not reply. What the midwife said was true.

Miranda took his silence as her que to move forward. She gently passed the baby into Severus's reluctant arms.

Eileen went silent as she looked up at Severus for the first time. Severus had teased Rose about Esme knowing who her father was immediately after birth, but as he looked down at his youngest child, Severus had the sense that Eileen knew exactly who he was. She just stared up at him with eyes that matched his own.

"I will be back to check on you," Miranda whispered.

Severus did not acknowledge her as she left, he just looked back at his daughter. Guilt burned inside him as he had actually considered that he could not love his baby daughter, blameless, innocent, and good. He did not want his children to fear him. He would not be Tobias.

Eileen and Severus seemed to come to a silent understanding. No hard feelings.

"You know I love our children," Severus said to Rose, still resting a protective hand over Eileen.

Rose sighed with evident relief. "Yes, I know," she agreed.

"I just never want to see you put in that position again," he told her.

She nodded once.

"How long do you think I can stay here until it begins to look suspicious?" Severus asked, changing the subject.

Rose smirked. "Who cares," she said. "I want you here."


	51. One-shot: 6

Author's Note:

I was asked to write about Severus and Rose's mother. This is not quite the plot suggested, but I hope this was the dynamic you were looking for. I really appreciate people making suggestions on the story. I think it's fun and inspiring to write off proposed ideas. Please continue to review and reach out to me with one-shots that you would like me to write about.

Thank you for all the kind words and support. And Thank you so much for reading my story.

Thora Jane

XXX

Cora Rosamond:

Severus was quite ready to have the company gone. He sat up in bed and rubbed the back of his stiff neck. Their little cottage was already too small for their family of five. Now that they added Rose's parents, the place was claustrophobic. One more week, Severus kept telling himself.

During the Rosamonds' stay, Esme had given up her room to her grandparents and given a bed in her parents' room. The matter of her staying in her given bed was another story all together. She would climb in with Severus and Rose and sleep at an angle on top of them. That paired with the frequent cries of Eileen throughout the night put Severus in even more of a sour mood about Rose's parents being present. Even Rose had not been her usual lively self but had been quieter and less energetic.

Severus should have put his foot down about Rose's parents staying with them right after Eileen's birth, especially with all its complications. At the very least, they could have stayed in the Three Broomsticks. But it was too late to tell them to leave now. Rose would not appreciate him kicking her family out of the house, he supposed.

Severus turned around to look at Rose. She had fallen back to sleep after Eileen's last bout of crying. Esme was nestled up against her mother, also sound asleep. Severus smiled lightly to himself, feeling significantly less frustrated about the crowd predicament. He quietly moved over to Eileen's cradle, which was on Rose's side of the bed.

Eileen was awake and looked at Severus with wide eyes.

Severus stared down at the baby and put his finger silently to his lips.

He got dressed quickly and collected Eileen into his arms. She did not cry and allowed Severus to silently carry her from the room.

The sun was just rising. The house was still.

"Let's not wake anyone, shall we," he whispered to Eileen. He wrapped his baby daughter in a blanket and then opened the front door for some fresh air.

The front garden was not deserted, however.

Cora Rosamond jumped as she heard a presence behind her. She whipped around, with a cigarette in hand. She looked suddenly relieved upon seeing Severus. "Its just you," she sighed. Seeing Eileen in Severus's arms, she immediately dropped the cigarette in the dirt and stamped it out with her foot.

"Who were you expecting?" he said flatly. "I do live here."

Cora let out an irritant noise and then shook her head. "My family doesn't know I smoke," she admitted. "I don't do it very often, but once in a while." She raised her hand to her temple. "I know It's terrible for you," she continued. "I'm a cardiologist for heaven's sake."

"You don't have to justify yourself," Severus told her. "It makes no difference to me."

Cora narrowed her eyes at him. "I trust that you won't tell Rose," she said. "You seem like the type of man who is very good at keeping secrets."

Severus scowled. "I am extremely good at keeping secrets," he said cold, "but not from my wife."

"Of course," Cora said just as icily. She stared off in the direction of Hogwarts. "Rose tells me that you can see the school from here. She says that it is spectacular to look at."

Severus looked up at the school as well. It stood majestically in the distance, clearly visible against the dawn sky. The school was not visible to muggles, however. "What do you see?" Severus asked curiously.

"The sky and a lot of fog," Cora said drily.

"If you went onto the school grounds," Severus said, "then you would be able to see it."

"I always thought it strange to think there are so many things right in front of me that I'm unable to see or be a part of. It's sort of terrifying actually."

Severus did not know what to say to this, so he kept his silence.

"You went to that school as a child?" Cora asked, turning towards Severus again.

"I did," he answered.

"And your parents?"

"My mother," he replied skeptically.

"What about your father?"

"He was not a wizard," Severus said with a tone of finality.

"Both your parents have passed away," Cora continued, ignoring Severus's obvious desire to end the topic.

"Yes." He chewed the word. It wasn't a question.

"You must have lost them as a young man," Cora said. "That must have been difficult for you."

"Excuse me," Severus said roughly. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I know very little about you," she said, scrutinizing him in a way that made her look very much like Rose. "I know you're a potion's professor at a school called 'Hogwarts' that I cannot even see. I know you used to be a deatheater." Severus's insides burned and his mouth formed a deep scowl. "but then you turned spy and did things that I 'don't' know about that supposedly rectified your past behavior."

It was a good thing that Severus was holding Eileen. She seemed to stabilize him, kept him calm. "You know all the fundamentals of my character," Severus said sardonically.

"I know nothing else meaningful about you," Cora retorted. "And Rose is no help. Every time I've asked her a question about you, she is vague and generic."

"Rose knows I'm a private person," Severus said.

"She is very loyal to you," Cora said through a humorless laugh. "Yesterday she told me off for commenting that I thought your hair is too long." She gave Severus a pointed look. "Which it is. Rose said that it is common for wizard to have long hair and that she liked it. She never used to like long hair on men."

This was quickly becoming the most insipid conversation that Severus had ever had and he had no idea where this was going. As long as he washed his hair, Severus hardly thought that Rose gave a damn about it. "Rose is not a shallow woman," was all he could think to say.

"I know she isn't," Cora said, eyeing Severus once over.

Severus pressed his lips together. He knew he was not handsome, and he wasn't vain, but he still did not appreciate Rose's mother blatantly attacking his appearance. Rose told him enough that she liked the way he looked and that was all that mattered to Severus.

"What is it that you want me to tell you?" Severus said with exasperation. "I am very aware that you do not like me. You don't think I'm good enough for her. I agree with you."

Rose's mother looked off to the side. She did look slightly ashamed of herself. "I see that she loves you," Cora allowed.

"Well," Severus brushed off.

"Rose is different here," Cora said in a small voice.

"How so?" Severus asked.

Cora shrugged. "I don't know, more relaxed," she said. "Maybe that's not the right word. She just seems…" She shook her head. "When she was a little girl, we noticed that she did things, extraordinary things from a young age."

"How young was she?" Severus asked curiously.

"Maybe two," Cora said. "Maybe even younger."

Severus smiled slightly. "Rose is powerful. That's when Esme started too."

"Esme started?"

"Yes," Severus said coldly. "Of course, she has."

"Of course," Cora breathed. "We used to scold Rose. Not harshly, I hope. I mean we couldn't explain what was going on, but we could tell it had to do with her. She was just a little girl and we told her to stop what was natural to her. She wasn't hurting anything. Some of what she was doing was beautiful. There was this playground near our house with a field full of little yellow flowers. One day, Rose lifted her little hand and the flowers around her flew into the air and danced around her like they were butterflies."

Severus eyed Cora, listening intently. He held Eileen a little bit closer to his chest.

"We stopped taking her to that playground," Cora continued sadly. "Then when we found out what she was, it was easy to believe. She went off to magic school and every school break she would come home with fantastic stories that hardly seemed real. We would listen, of course, but we didn't ever understand fully. Then we would hide away her schoolbooks and wand until it was time for her to go back. She wasted no time after she graduated to moved away."

Rose had never said any of this to Severus. He figured it was because she either didn't want him to feel further prejudice against her family or because she didn't see her past the way her mother was depicting it. "Rose has never conveyed to me that she felt repressed," Severus told Cora. He had no idea why he was trying to comfort her. "We all have to live under the Statute of Secrecy. You were right to," he pressed his lips together briefly and sighed, "hide away her magic when she was young."

Cora grimaced. "Rose might not even know that she felt repressed," Cora said. "She was always an easy-going child, who grew into a tolerant woman. But when I see her here," she drew in air slowly, "I see how unrestrained she is. She is incredible happy here with you, whom I barely know. She has a job she loves, treating ailments that I have never heard of. She has beautiful children now with magic. And she has this incredible life in this world that I will never quite understand or be able to be a part of."

"Rose loves you," Severus whispered.

"And I love her," Cora said, tears forming in her eyes. She glanced off to the side. "Rose used to be keen on the boy down the street. Then when he began to like her, I thought how wonderful it would be for her to be with him. He went into environmental law. It would have been easier, a part of the world I live in. But instead she ran away with the most wizardy warlock I've ever seen."

Despite himself Severus smirked slightly, mostly happy to have beaten out the boy down the street. "You know why Rose is such a brilliant healer," Severus said. "She incorporates both magical and nonmagical medicine. Rose plays the piano. Most witches and wizards don't do that. Why would they bother learning when they could just bewitch an instrument to play of its own accord? But Rose loves it. Her favorite novel is Jane Eyre. She reads it repeatedly. She made me read it, for Merlin's sake." He gave Cora Rosamond a tight smile. "Rose is just who she is, silly and brilliant, magic or no magic."

Cora quickly dried her eyes on the back of her hand and looked up at Severus with surprise as if she had not quite seen him before.

The front door opened and Rose peeked out of the house. She looked from her mother to Severus. "What's going on out here?" she tried to ask causally.

"You should be sleeping," Severus scolded.

Rose stepped out of the house and shut the door behind her. She was still in her nightgown and her hair stuck out in various places. "How could I go back to sleep," she said, grinning. "I woke up and my baby was missing." She peered into Severus's arms at Eileen. She smiled at their beautiful little girl and then back up at Severus suspiciously. "So what am I missing?"

Severus gave Cora a quick glance and then looked back at his wife. "We were discussing Hogwarts," Severus explained. "I really should prepare for the start of term and I thought that we should all go up to the school today." Cora looked momentarily shocked but then nodded when Rose caught her eye. "We can show your parents around the castle."

Rose looked surprised too, but she beamed at the idea.

Cradling Eileen in one arm, Severus stroked through Rose's hair once. "Perhaps you can ride a broom there."

Rose gave Severus an amused looked. "Thanks, but it hasn't even been two weeks since I delivered Eileen. Believe me, riding a broomstick it the very last thing that I want to do."

Cora laughed and pulled her daughter in for a tight hug. "We'll all walk up together when everyone else wakes up." Cora looked back at Severus.

He gave her a curt nod.


	52. One-shot: 7

Dumbledore:

"Look at that one!" Mathew Rosamond exclaimed excitedly at a portrait of a man mounted atop a hippogriff.

"It is rude to point," The painting reprimanded.

"Sorry," Mathew muttered. He swung around to look at Rose. "What is that creature? Is it real?"

"That's a hippogriff," Rose answered kindly. "And yes, they're real."

Both Rose's parents eagerly looked around them, hungrily taking in every bit of the school they possibly could. Ephraim and Esme led the group, proudly pointing out and explaining things to their grandparents about the castle.

Severus and Rose trailed behind them. Rose watched their older children with amusement while cradling a sleeping Eileen in her arms. "Someday, Eileen, this will be your school too," Rose whispered to the baby.

Severus walked wearily beside his wife. After three quarters of an hour touring, he was beginning to impatiently anticipate the peace and quiet of his dungeon classroom. He truly did need to work.

"We should show you a hippogriff," Ephraim told his grandfather. "A live one! I bet Hagrid would be willing to show us one. And if Neville is here, we can go into the greenhouses."

"Yeah!" Esme cheered, grabbing her grandmother's hand and began pulling her in the direction of the grounds.

"Not so quick," Severus warned his children, holding out his arm to stop Esme. "Make sure you are not disrupting anyone's work."

"We won't," Ephraim said. "It couldn't hurt to ask."

"Use your discretion," Severus told Ephraim. He shook his head slightly. "Keep your sister away from the Whomping Willow and if Hagrid offers to let either of you ride a hippogriff, you say no."

Ephraim grinned at his father. "Yes, sir," he said.

Severus briefly squeezed Ephraim's shoulder. "You are to come down to my classroom in two hours," he said, looking from Ephraim to Esme.

"Rose are you coming?" Cora asked quickly as her grandchildren began shepherding them away.

Rose opened her mouth to reply but Severus cut across her.

"Rose and the baby will be coming with me," Severus said firmly.

Rose was going to say she would go with Severus anyway. She immediately looked sour about being told what to do.

Severus sighed. "Rose will you please join me in my classroom," he said a little briskly.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes," she agreed.

"Okay then," Ephraim said quickly, nodding at Esme before they hurried their grandparents along onto the grounds.

"I want you to rest," Severus told her sternly.

Rose sighed. "When will you be convinced that I'm-"

"No," Severus interjected, putting his finger to her lips. "Don't you dare say it," he said facetiously. He lowered his hand from her lips and replaced it with a quick kiss. "Give me a few weeks and maybe you'll convince me."

"A few weeks!" Rose exclaimed.

Severus smirked. "Come on," he said, leading her with a gentle pressure on the curve of her lower back.

Once in Severus's dungeon classroom, Severus instructed Rose to make herself comfortable in his desk chair while he swooped around the room, readying workspaces, and taking inventory of ingredients. Rose watched her husband quietly. He was extremely focused as he worked. His eyes narrowed slightly as he read down a long list of potion ingredients, his wand effortlessly moving around him, vials and jars arranging themselves in different orders on the shelves.

Rose had never seen anyone perform magic like Severus. Everything Severus did was so precise and deliberate. That showed in his magic. His fluidity made his wand work look like a sort of elegant dance, amazingly beautiful. He was amazingly beautiful, perhaps not apparent to the untrained eye, but he was to Rose.

His slim and lengthy frames stood erect as he moved around his classroom, in his element. His dark, shoulder-length hair fell forward as he read, framing his pale face made luminescent by the candlelight. He looked up suddenly and turned to Rose. His normally austere, angular features became softer as his dark eyes gazed upon her.

Rose smiled at him.

"Are you watching me?" he asked her.

"I am," Rose replied. "What else am I to do?"

Severus shrugged slightly. "You could read a book," he suggested.

Amusement danced behind Rose's eyes. "I can't admire my husband?"

Rose would often say little remarks like this or even go as far as calling Severus handsome. In response, Severus's immediate reaction was to look indignant as if he was being teased and then embarrassed when he remembered that Rose was dead serious. She loved him, he knew she did, but it always seemed to surprise him when she was affectionate.

Rose laughed lightly at him as his pale face became slightly flushed. "You're very sweet," she told him gently.

"Yes," he said drily, turning to his potion ingredients again, "that is what everyone says about me."

Rose laughed again, this time waking Eileen. She began to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby," Rose soothed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Severus couldn't say for sure, but it seemed that Eileen cried more than Esme ever did. He never quite knew what to do with them when they cried. It wasn't like they could tell him what they needed. Rose always seemed to know, though. Unsurprisingly, she was a patient and loving mother. Severus had never thought he would be a father; he certainly did not think he would have had an infant at the age of 46, but that was the result of marrying a woman more than a decade his junior.

"I'll walk with her in the corridor for a while," Rose said knowingly, standing up. "So you can focus."

"Do you mind?" Severus said, relieved.

"Of course not," Rose said, slipping out the door.

She gently bounced Eileen in her arms and immediately she started to calm down. "Papa is trying to work," Rose said to the baby. "There has been a lot of commotion lately," she continued. "I know we love grandma and grandpa, but I suspect you will be much happier when you don't have everyone's hands on you all the time. I think Papa is looking forward to having our house back too. But don't tell your grandparents any of this." Rose kissed the top of Eileen's head. "It's just that you are so cute, everyone wants a piece of you. But I just want you all to myself. Sometimes I don't even like sharing you with Papa."

There was a soft chuckle behind Rose. She turned towards it. Standing in a previously empty frame was an old wizard with silver hair and beard that was long enough to tuck under his belt. The man had bright blue eyes and he peered at Rose from atop his half-moon spectacle.

"Oh," Rose said with surprise. She had been to the castle countless times and never had she seen the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. She knew that his frame must hang in the headmistress's office with all the past headmasters and headmistresses as Severus had told her. But Dumbledore appeared not to venture from his frame often, at least when Rose was present.

"Good afternoon," the painting greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore," Rose said with cool politeness. She shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "I'm Rose Snape." Rose gestured behind her at the potions classroom. "I'm-"

"Severus's wife," Dumbledore finished. "Yes, I know. You and Professor Snape made quite the nice topic of gossip only short years ago. I've heard much about you."

"Yeah," Rose said bitterly. "Luckily everyone has seemed to become bored of us."

"I don't know," Dumbledore mused. "I for one have been very interested to make your acquaintance."

Rose did not know what to make of the portrait's comment. She wanted to ask 'why' but realized she didn't really care to know the preconception of her character from a painting. She decided to keep quiet.

Dumbledore did not explain further. "And who is this little one?" he asked, looking down at Eileen.

Rose adjusted Eileen slightly in her arms for the painting to see better. "This is Eileen," Rose said.

Dumbledore smiled down at the little baby. She looked right back at him, curiously. "She is your third child."

It wasn't a question. "Yes," Rose answered anyway.

Dumbledore seemed utterly delighted by the infant. "She will grow to resemble the first Eileen Snape, I believe."

"Yes," Rose replied again. "I mean, I don't know what Severus's mother looked like, but I imagine that Severus must take after her because he doesn't look much like his father, except for his eyes." She didn't know why she was telling this to the portrait of Dumbledore.

"Eileen Prince was such a bright young woman yet she always appeared so sad," he said gravely, "and her life was too short. An unfortunate end that her son was spared from thanks to a very dedicated healer."

Rose wondered if the real Dumbledore made a habit of jumping from salutations straight to morbid topics. Severus did not often talk about his mother. The most Rose had ever heard about Eileen Prince-Snape was the night Rose had suggested that they call their daughter after her. Rose knew that Severus had a complicated relationship with his mother, who was unable to protect him or herself from Tobias. She had half expected Severus to dismiss the idea entirely, but to Rose's surprise, Severus had become very thoughtful, playing with the prospect in his mind. Perhaps if Rose had suggested the name before Esme's birth, Severus would have felt differently. Severus had taken Rose's hand and nodded once. "Will you tell me about her?" Rose had asked.

Severus told Rose how his mother used to come into his bedroom almost every night; it was always late and after Tobias had fallen asleep. Severus thought it was because she was so lonely sleeping beside her husband, but he would wait up for her and she would sit on the edge of the bed and stare out the window, her back to where Severus laid. She would talk into the night about the wizarding world and all the magical places that were her son's birth right. Severus never asked questions or spoke, knowing that his mother's stories were precious gifts. These were the only times that she would speak candidly. She wouldn't hold her son's hand but would rest her palm beside his so that their fingers brushed up against each other.

Rose liked the idea that Severus would have a little Eileen to love and protect.

"This Eileen will have a much different life than her grandmother had," Rose said defiantly. "Her father will personally see to it."

"Severus does have an uncommonly good ability to protect others," Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"He does," Rose said, a note of sadness in her tone. "He also has an uncommon tolerance for self-sacrifice in order to protect others."

She stared up at Dumbledore and he stared politely back at her.

"Do you often come see Severus down here?" she asked.

"I do like to visit now and again," Dumbledore said casually.

Rose pressed her lips together. "Is he receptive to your visits?" Rose asked.

Dumbledore tilted his head slightly as he looked at her. His blue eyes sparkled knowingly. "As I'm sure you know to a greater extent than I, Severus's reaction to others can vary from day to day."

This was true. Severus was always good to her and the children, but his ability to tolerate the company of others would wane with varying moods. Severus had good days where he was playful, and Rose could easily get him to smile and sometimes even laugh which was a rarity. Other days he would be sulky and quiet, lost in the past. Days like these, he would distance himself. Usually there was some sort of trigger leading to one of these days, some sort of reminder, a significant date, a conversation, a bad dream. Rose did her best to excuse this behavior because she knew where it stemmed. She did not like Dumbledore's portrait commenting on such things, however. "He has very good reason to behave the way he does," Rose said strongly.

"Indeed, he does," Dumbledore agreed somberly.

Rose narrowed her eyes at the painting. "It haunts him," she said coldly, "what you had him do." Rose figured that if this had been the real Dumbledore she wouldn't have been as brave to speak this way.

"I?" the portrait said with raised brows. "I am just a likeness of the late Albus Dumbledore."

"I know," Rose said somewhat embarrassed. "I guess I'm not as big a fan of yours- his as everyone else seems to be."

"Severus is a grown man with an independent will," Dumbledore said.

"He followed your orders not knowing where they would lead," Rose said in a defeated voice.

"You care for him deeply," Dumbledore said.

Again, it wasn't a question. "I do," Rose said. "What about you? Do you care for him at all? You must have suspected where he would end up. He could have died. He almost did. And it would have been a long, hard rode to get to death."

"Severus knew of the danger," Dumbledore said.

Severus would sometimes talk in his sleep. He would toss and turn and unconsciously pull at the ends of his hair. He would struggle against invisible binds. Once before shaking him awake, Rose heard Severus utter, the killing curse. Rose shuttered at the memory.

"He respected and trusted you," she said. Severus did not tell Rose of the times Dumbledore's portrait came to visit him. Rose could not say if this was a comfort to her husband. For the longest time, Dumbledore was the only one who knew Severus's true motives and the only person who knew his heart. Rose couldn't help but wonder if Severus had ever felt used by Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew Severus was driven by his love for Lily. Did Dumbledore use that to his advantage?

The portrait's piercing blue eyes surveyed Rose closely. She flinched slightly, feeling like she was being x-rayed. "I had hoped," Dumbledore began slowly, "that events would turn out better for Severus then I suspected them to be." He gave Rose a little nod. "I see that they have."

Rose's brows knit together, still unsure how she felt about the old man.

"When I heard that Severus had lived," Dumbledore said, "I could not say if that was what he would have chosen for himself. I do not believe he ever intended to make it to the end."

"You think he would prefer to be dead?" Rose said horrified.

"He had nothing left to live for," Dumbledore said in a straight tone. "What is life without love?" The portrait eyed Rose with that wise, knowing gaze. Rose felt like she was burning with a desperate desire to prove that Severus was not without love, she loved him, and she was sure that her whole body glowed with it. Dumbledore smiled at her. "Then he found you."

"Yes," Rose said determinedly.

"What a change I have seen in Severus Snape," Dumbledore told Rose. "You have given him a place in this world, something he's never had. Severus has been starved of a home and he has been searching for one his whole life. He was looking in all the wrong places, with the deatheater. Not even with little Lily Evans did Severus find his place. Then you came along. That night at the Hogwarts ball-"

"You were there?"

"Yes, dear girl, all the portraits rushed from their frames deep in the castle to cluster around the entrance hall and great hall. It was very cramped," he added. "Much to my surprise I saw Severus standing by the staircase. He kept looking towards the door. He had such a sour look on his face. He was so distraught that you had kept him waiting."

Rose smiled to herself. "I know he was. He didn't look happy to see me at all."

Dumbledore shook his head once. "When you walked into the room, and such a rapturous creature you were that night, I saw Severus look to you and it was like seeing a man take his first breath after being immersed in water."

Rose listened to the painting with wide eyes.

"This captured my attention of course. I did not know what to make of you. I inquired but none of the other portraits had seen you before. It wasn't until my dear friend, Professor Derwent informed me that you were a promising young healer at St. Mungo's, that I deduced who you must be."

"Dilys Derwent," Rose realized. "Yes, her photo hangs near my office door at the hospital."

"Precisely," said Dumbledore. "Then I knew that you were the woman responsible for saving Severus's life." Dumbledore smirked at Rose. "I was already shocked to find Severus at a ball, then imagine my surprise when he held out his hand to ask you to dance."

Rose rolled her eyes. "He told me to dance with him before he changed his mind. Not the most romantic offer I've ever received."

Dumbledore laughed lightly. "But it worked on you," he said.

"Of course, it worked on me," Rose replied. "I was already so in love with him."

The blue eyes twinkled. "I have never seen Severus smile like he did when he was dancing with you." Rose's heart swelled at the memory. "I was delighted to see you about the castle again and again. Sometimes quite after hours." Dumbledore gave Rose a pointed look.

Rose blushed.

"Needless to say, I was overjoyed to know he planned to ask for your hand," Dumbledore said.

"He talked to you about it?" Rose asked.

"Very reluctantly," Dumbledore replied with amusement. "He was convinced that you would refuse him."

Rose shook her head. "I tell Severus every day that I love him," she said. "I'm still not sure he believes it."

"Keep telling him," Dumbledore told her earnestly.

The classroom door opened, and Severus stepped in the corridor. He eyes fell upon Rose and Eileen first and then on the headmaster's portrait.

"Hello Dumbledore," Severus said in greeting, somewhat stiffly. He then turned back to Rose, stroking back a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "It was not my intention to banish you and Eileen from my classroom. You can come back inside."

Rose glanced back at the painting of Dumbledore, who was smiling down at them.

"You have a beautiful family, Severus," Dumbledore interjected.

Unexpectedly, a smug look formed on Severus's face. "And this is only half," he said flippantly.

Rose grinned at her husband. "Well since I'm not banished," she said, "I think I would like to come back in with you. It was nice to meet you, Professor Dumbledore," Rose said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Snape," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.

XXX

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading. It has been such a pleasure to read your reviews and hear your suggestions. More to come.

Sincerely,

Thora Jane


	53. One-shot: 8

Pain:

Rose preferred him talking back. This thick silence made her nervous.

It was the third day since waking the professor. At first, Professor Severus Snape had been argumentative and resistant but that faded quickly. He now was irritatingly cooperative, and he spoke in as few words as possible.

Severus was lying flat on his back. He had been awake for hours. He was unbelievably cold under his many blankets. He was fighting against his chattering teeth, trying to be as still as possible so that he would be undisturbed. His neck and chest burned worse than ever this morning. The skin felt taught around the healing bites, searing despite his coldness. He did not want to be moved. He just wanted to be, a silent battle between fire and ice.

Severus peered at the healer through his peripherals. His eyesight was blurred. His mind was blurred.

The healer was an odd sort of woman with unorthodox methods. For the last few days he had not been able to do much but lay there. The healer had said that he was making progress, but Severus did not feel any different. If anything, he felt worse. His body felt like it was made of led. He could now bend his knees and flex his ankles, but it was always a delayed reaction, like the signal from his brain to move got lost somewhere on the way to the lower half of his body.

For the last few days, he had been numb but suddenly today he felt something, pain. He relished it. Pain meant that he was there, meaningful in some way, not so easily swept away. Now he was frozen, with cold and with pain, but he was there.

He kept his wand by his side for all the good it did him. The upper half of his body was practically useless as well. His wand was too heavy to lift off the bed. Yet feeling the slender wood beneath his fingertips at least reminded him that he was a wizard.

The healer was standing at a table over a few vials. Her 'boy' assistant, William stood eagerly beside her, hanging on her every word. She whispered to him, thinking that Severus was still asleep. Moments ago, the healer had knelt beside Severus's bed. She poured out some of the urine that had collected in a bag under the bed from the stiff tube in between Severus's legs. This was something muggle doctors did, not healers. Severus despised the warm plastic catheter secured to the inside of his thigh and the humiliation of watching the healer and the assistant emptying the bag below him, though perhaps not as humiliating as the alternative.

The healer was examining a small test tube of urine. "It's too dark," she said softly. "We need to increase his hydration status." The assistant scribbled notes down as she spoke. To Severus's horror, the healer held the vial briefly to her nose. The assistant flinched and so did Severus unnoticed by either. The healer's face remained passive. She nodded to herself once before adding a few droplets of something into the test tube in her hand. The vial turned a pale blue. The healer smiled in Severus's direction; he kept his eyes tight. "There are no more protein deposits in his urine," the healer explained excitedly. "Muscle tissue isn't being broken down anymore, the injections are working." The healer had been injecting, syrupy liquid into his legs, arms, back and buttock every morning. The medication stung going in like snake's venom.

"Brilliant," the assistant said brightly to the healer. She did not look back at him but continued to smile at Severus. The assistant frowned and began to clean up the workstation.

"We'll increase the frequency of the injections then," the healer said. "I'm thinking three times a day if not four."

Severus did not like being her project. Whatever her agenda was, he had not figured it out yet. He thought about the ring she wore hidden around her neck and what she had said about deatheaters worth saving. Severus thought about her words to him after he had woken up from his nightmare drenched in cold sweat. She had said that she respected him. Could he truly believe that she just wanted to help him? That seemed very unlikely, she didn't even know him. Even if she did, knowing him better did not equate to a desire to save his life, quite the contrary really. She had told him that she wanted to help him see the world he helped to create. Well, Severus had no idea where he would fit into this world. He had played his role out and he had not anticipated a life after Lord Voldemort's defeat.

Perhaps it would have just been kinder to have left him to bleed out, it would have saved him a great deal of humiliation. It had only been three days, but Severus did not know how much more of this he could take. The pain was one thing, but he was mortified. He was useless, weak, a grown man who could not even lift his wand, reduced to being fed and soiling himself like an infant.

The healer continued to move around the room, quietly, preparing various vials of potions and medications for the day. Time seemed to not work properly anymore; her progression around the room seemed to be sped up so it was like she disappeared and reappeared in different spots without apparating. Severus did not know how long he watched her. She rolled up her sleeves and Severus was strangely mesmerized by the movement of her wrist as she waved her wand, her slender fingers poised upon it.

The healer smiled over at Severus.

Her outline was blurred, giving her the appearance of glowing against the dawn light coming through the dirty windows. Severus wasn't used to that, people smiling at him. And the healer was looking at him, utterly pleased to see him. It was at that moment that Severus realized that he was no longer pretending to sleep.

"Good morning," she said brightly, like nothing could make her happier than to be with him in this decrepit shack today.

Severus took in a deep breath, preparing himself for another day of embarrassment and degradation. He noticed as he breathed in, the skin on his throat and chest stretched tighter. He winced and the healer noticed.

"Are you uncomfortable, Professor Snape." She hurried over to him. She touched his hand.

Severus wondered if she knew she was doing it. Every time she came to his bedside, she always grabbed his hand, displaying an odd ownership over his body that Severus was powerless to stop. Every time she did this, he thought about telling her to stop, but he never did.

Any trace of a smile was wiped away. "Oh no," she said, color draining from her face.

"What is it?" the assistant said, rushing over.

The healer pressed her soft hand against Severus's forehead. Severus flinched at her touch. Her flesh felt icy against his. "Professor," the healer groaned, "you're burning up." She reached for the bandage over his throat. Severus unconsciously sunk away from her. "I need to look," she told him, "I will be gentle, I promise."

Rose pulled back the dressing, careful not to touch the wound. She had stitched the wounds up days ago, the bites had become thin white scars. Now the skin was pulled tight, swollen and red.

"Merlin," William moaned.

Rose quickly moved to wash her hands thoroughly, not wanting to infect the area more. She gently brushed her fingertips at the area around one of the bites. The professor grimaced at her touch. "I'm so sorry," Rose whispered to him. The integrity of the external skin was intact but the next few layers of skin were clearly impaired. She peered into the hospital gown at the professor's chest. Her lips formed a fine line.

"This must hurt terribly," Rose said to Professor Snape. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought it was supposed to hurt," Severus said weakly.

"Not like this," Rose sighed. "William, help Professor Snape sit up. I need to be able to see all the wounds."

Rose raised her wand and various vials, medications, and supplies came zooming forward.

The assistant pointed his wand at the hospital bed and the head of the bed quickly cranked itself up. Severus felt the blood rushing from his head and the shift in gravity settled heavy in his stomach.

Rose whipped around. "William," she snapped, moving to the bedside again. "Be careful with him." Rose recognized the graying expression on the professor's face and had a basin underneath his chin before he even began to gag.

Severus retched into the basin the healer was holding. The convulsion caused so much pain in his neck and chest he had to fight to stay conscious. Instinctively he grabbed hold of the healer's delicate wrist.

Rose handed the full basin to William without a glance at him.

"You're okay," Rose soothed. She brought a cloth to his mouth and dabbed gently at the corners. "Your wounds are infected. If it's just the wounds, we can fix that easily. But I need to make sure the infection isn't circulating in your body. I'm going to need to draw some of your blood."

Professor Snape's face went stony. After starting healing, Rose quickly learned that witches and wizards were weird about their blood. There were a lot of unpleasant types of blood magic. Plus, it used to be widely thought that a wizard's blood carried the source of his magic."

"I just want to look at it for a second," Rose explained. "I just need to check for traces of blood infection."

Severus looked deep into the healer's wide eyes. He could tell that she desperately wanted him to trust her. His trust was not easily won.

"Not with him here," Severus said roughly.

William opened his mouth to protest.

"Okay," Rose agreed at once. "William, come back tonight."

The assistant gave Rose a hurt look, scandalized that she would not push for his presence. He hesitated to leave.

"I've got it," Rose dismissed.

Then with one last wounded glance at Rose, William disapparated.

She drew a small amount of blood out of a vein in his forearm and quickly healed the spot with her wand. "You know," she said as she examined the tube of red liquid, "the no mag do this all the time in medical practice. The first time I suggested this be done on a wizard, it was like I suggested I draw the blood with my teeth." She made a large droplet of blood float in front of her face. "The no mag don't do this, however." The healer whispered a spell under her breath. It was something Severus had never heard before. She must have created it. The droplet of blood swelled and shrunk several times like it had a heartbeat. Then it dissolved into the atmosphere. She smiled at Severus. "The infection is just localized." She looked extremely relieved. Severus did not know much about healing, but he did know that blood infections were just as dangerous as blood curses. The healer incinerated the remaining blood in front of Severus.

"I'm going to need to sit you up with magic so that I can reach the wounds in the back, okay?" Rose said.

Severus just stared at her. She was going to do what she wanted anyway.

"Okay," Rose said after he didn't answer her.

The healer pointed her wand at him; his body gently swung around so that his legs were dangling off the bed. He could not hold himself up right, but it was like invisible hands were supporting his upper body, keeping him from falling backwards. Now out from under the covers, Severus's body began to shake with cold.

"You poor thing," the healer said. "That'll be due to the infection." She quickly covered his bare legs with a blanket. "You'll feel better soon, Professor."

Severus hated his body acting outside his control. He hated being pitied. He hated the healer for putting him through this.

The healer smiled at him kindly as she worked. First, she carefully pulled back his hair with a band she had on her wrist. Though she was being gentle, every slight tug of hair sent sharp pain from his head down to the stiff skin around his wounds. She untied the back of his hospital gown and peeled the fabric off his body, exposing his pale chest and shoulders. Severus's body continued to shiver.

A healer offered Severus some potions. He parted his lips and allowed her to tip them down his throat without question. He had learned by now that she was at least not trying to poison him. The relief was immediate. Not only did the pain easy but he felt warmer.

"That's better isn't it?" the healer asked him.

Severus said nothing.

The healer frowned. "Professor, the wounds are all closed. I need to inject potion into the infected areas," she said hesitantly. "I'm afraid that it will be rather uncomfortable. But it will get rid of the infection quickly before it can spread systematically."

Still Severus said nothing.

"Okay," the healer said, raising her wand. A tray came zooming towards them and levitated at arm's reach of the healer. The tray held a vial of purple potion and a bowl of white paste. Needles and syringes flew forward as well. In turn, the syringes dipped themselves in the vial and filled themselves with purple potion.

Severus eyes the needles wearily.

"I have to use different needles for each injection because I don't want to spread the infection," the healer explained. There were about two dozen needles. "I'm going to rub some of this paste over the areas. It will keep the skin clean and numb it slightly."

The actual application of the paste was an unpleasant experience; any type of pressure on the infected bites was agony.

Rose could tell that Professor Snape was in pain by the way he clenched his teeth and the tension of his muscles beneath her fingertips. However, he was still and stoic. This was a man who had experience with pain and hiding it. Rose picked up the first injection. She tried to guess which spot would be the least painful to start. She picked a spot on his shoulder.

The professor took in a sharp breath.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked, as she set down the empty syringe.

The injection had felt thick as it was slowly pushed into his flesh. The potion seemed to expand under his skin, making the spot feel like it might pop. Severus clenched his eyes shut in agony.

"Professor?" Rose asked nervously.

"Just get on with it," he hissed at her.

So, it continued slowly, painfully, relentlessly.

The last portion of injections were over Professor Snape's throat and around his carotid arteries. She anticipated that these spots would be worst for him. She started with the throat.

Instinctively the professor jumped, and his eyes flew open.

"I'm so sorry," Rose cried. "Just two more." She hated this. She saw the type of pain this man was able to endure; if he was reacting to this, then it must be extremely painful. Rose reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Almost done," she said to herself as well as to him.

Severus's hand was limp inside hers but as she pushed in the two final injections, his fingers wrapped around hers.

The tray flew away from them. And the healer brought a warm damp cloth to his face. Severus tasted salt on his lips. Had he been crying?

The healer took up his other hand, kneeling slightly so that she was looking up at him. Severus forgot he was holding on to her. He loosened his grip on her hand but did not let go. He was fighting to stay conscious. His hold on her was keeping him anchored to the here and now.

"You did so well," Rose whispered up at him.

The healer was coming in and out of focus. Her outline was still blurred, giving that impression that she was shimmering. She was extraordinarily beautiful, and she was holding on to him and looking up at him with her large brown eyes. Why was she being so kind to him?

The pain started to subside.

"The potion is absorbing the infection," The healer… Rose, told him. "In a few minutes it will start to feel better." She sighed deeply. "I'm so sorry. I don't want you to be in pain anymore."

His whole life people kept putting him through more and more pain, whether intentionally or unintentionally, seeing how much he could endure, continuing to ask more of him, pushing and pushing the limits.

Severus remembered as a child, his mother telling him that it's not that bad and that he was strong. But never had she told him that she didn't want him to be in pain anymore, but continuously left him in situations where he could be hurt.

Then Dumbledore would ask and ask things of him, difficult, horrible things. Severus 'had' pledged that he would do anything. He knew he deserved what he got. Yet never had Dumbledore expressed a wish that Severus should not be in pain.

She straightened up and let go of him. Severus's hands felt oddly empty. She put a strong-smelling green ointment over his wounds and wrapped everything up in clean bandages.

It had only been Lily who had wanted Severus to be happy. He remembered the summer after they had come back from their first year at Hogwarts, Lily had met Severus by the river. He had had an especially bad run in with his father. Lily began to cry when she saw Severus's bruised and bloodied up face. Severus had thought that she had never been so beautiful than in that moment. She hugged him so tightly and swore that she would do anything to protect him. She suggested that they run away together. Severus told her that they couldn't do that, they were only twelve and couldn't do magic outside Hogwarts. He told her that it wasn't as bad as it looked. The fact that she cared so much for him and wanted to protect him when no one else did made all the difference.

Rose helped Severus lay back down in bed and tucked the covers around him. Severus felt exhausted now, even though he had just woken up.

Rose pulled up a chair beside the bed and took up his hand again. She watched his face carefully to make sure that this was not unwelcome.

Severus's eyes flit from their clasped hands to the healer's…Rose's face.

Rose gently stroked her thumb over his knuckles. "Do you feel comfortable?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yes," he said back. His eyes were becoming very heavy now.

"Good," Rose told him. "You rest then."

Severus waited for her to let go of his hand, but she didn't. He couldn't say that it was unpleasant to have her there, but it was strange and slightly unnerving. What did she possibly mean by it? Severus could not dwell on it too long however because he quickly fell asleep.

Then hours later when he woke again, the healer…Rose was asleep, her head resting on the bed at Severus's side; her hand still in his. A bit of her long brown hair spilled into his lap. She breathed lightly against him. She was very still but her brows knit together, like she was dreaming something dark or sad. This type of behavior was surely not usual or appropriate between a healer and a patient. It was then that Severus wondered if she held onto him for comfort just as much as she was trying to comfort him. He watched her transfixed, wondering what darkened her thoughts, wondering who she had lost.

XXX

DEAR READERS,

Thank you for reading and please review. Are there any other one-shots that you would like me to write?

Sincerely,

Thora Jane


	54. One-shot: 9

Readers,

I am continuing to write one-shots based on suggestions. I was asked to write about Ephraim rebelling a bit (so I hope this delivers). The next one-shot I plan to write will be about Rose and Severus reconnecting after the complications with Tobias. Please continue to review and suggest one-shot ideas.

Thank you for your support!

Thora Jane

XXX

Favoritism:

Severus had his back to the class as he pointed his wand at the blackboard and a list of potion instructions appeared.

He whipped around and with a swish of his wand a folded piece of parchment came zooming forth and he caught it in his fist. Severus unfolded the note and sneered as his eyes scanned the page. His gaze then fell upon Ephraim, peering at him from the end of his hooked nose.

Ephraim's face became very white.

"It appears, Ephraim," Severus said to his son in a carrying voice for the whole class to hear, "that Ms. Vickers has accepted your invitation to meet at Hogsmeade over the weekend."

A blonde Ravenclaw girl sitting two rows behind Ephraim turned a deep shade of pink.

"That is," Severus continued, "if you don't both receive detentions for passing notes during my lesson."

Severus glared from the embarrassed girl to his son.

Ephraim glared right back at his father.

With narrowed eyes Severus looked back at the note. "Ms. Vickers," Severus addressed the girl drily, "Ephraim will have adequate time to discuss," his eyes flicked to the note again, "'the details of your relationship' after class."

A few students sniggered.

"Silence," Severus hissed.

The room immediately fell quiet.

"May I proceed teaching?" Severus asked sardonically.

The Ravenclaw girl nodded feverously.

Ephraim scowled deeply at his father, steaming.

Ephraim did not speak to his father the rest of the day, but he couldn't avoid him on the walk home. Despite being in his seventh year, Ephraim still preferred living at the cottage. The mild teasing he received about it from some of the Slytherins in his year was a small price to pay to have his own bedroom and live with his parents and sister. Today however, Ephraim had decided that he would rather life in the Slytherin dormitory than have to sleep under the same roof as Severus Snape.

"I can't believe you did that!" Ephraim exclaimed. He had been silently trudging in the snow, slightly ahead of his father for most of the walk from the school. Now that their cottage was in sight Ephraim felt that he couldn't take it any longer.

"I see you are speaking to me again," Severus said casually.

Ephraim rolled his eyes.

"Do not roll your eyes at me," Severus reprimanded.

"Mum rolls her eyes at you all the time," Ephraim shot back. "You never tell her off for it." Ephraim took long strides towards the house away from Severus.

"That is an entirely different situation," Severus said at his son's back.

Ephraim swung the door open.

The cottage was warm and inviting with a fire in the heath. His mother was still in her purple healer's robes, the whisper of a bump showing around her abdomen.

Rose grinned as she saw her son and husband enter, but her smile was short lived as she took in the looks on both their faces.

"Hello," she said hesitantly.

Both Ephraim and Severus knelt slightly to allow Rose to kiss their cheeks in turn.

"Hello," Severus replied drily.

Rose shot him a questioning look.

Severus shook his head and then threw a glance at Ephraim who was determinately not looking at him.

"Papa," Esme cried, running into the room.

Severus scooped her up and Esme wrapped her arms around his neck. "Promise me that you will never stop being this excited to see me," he told his daughter, pressing his lips into her soft hair.

"Okay, what happened?" Rose asked with exasperation.

"Ask him," Ephraim said, nodding pointedly towards Severus.

Severus looked at his son with raised brows at being addressed as 'him.'

Rose sighed and turned towards her husband.

"Ephraim is upset with me because I caught him passing notes with his girlfriend during potions class."

"Wait." Rose looked at Ephraim. "Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't," Ephraim replied coldly. "And I probably never will now."

"I don't understand," Rose said.

"I asked my friend Emily to meet me in Hogsmeade this weekend," Ephraim huffed. "I wanted to take her on a date."

"And you picked the most 'opportune' time to ask her," Severus interjected, "right in the middle of my lesson."

"You didn't have to read the note to the whole bloody class," Ephraim retorted.

"Severus you didn't," Rose groaned.

"Yes, he did," Ephraim said roughly.

"In my defense," Severus said coolly, "I didn't read the entire thing. It was rather lengthy."

"You didn't have to read it at all!" Ephraim half shouted.

Esme asked to be put down, not wanting to be in the middle of this. Severus placed her on her feet, and she went to stand by her mother, watching apprehensively while gripping Rose's robes.

"Ephraim," Rose tried to say calmly before Severus could say anything else. "What ended up happening after class with your friend. Did you resolve things."

"She said she would meet me tomorrow," Ephraim said.

"Well there you go," Rose encouraged.

"Dad completely embarrassed her," Ephraim said. "And me," he added.

"I did exactly what I would have done with any student," Severus said. "Actually, any other student would have gotten a detention."

"For passing notes?" Ephraim said indignantly.

"You and Ms. Vickers have been tardy for my class every day for a week," Severus explained roughly.

Rose eyed her son wearily, wondering what he could have possibly been doing.

"Five minutes late at most," Ephraim said heatedly.

Ephraim was of age technically but 17 was really not that old at all. And since Ephraim had not shown interested in dating anyone, Rose had neglected to talk to him about…she didn't even know what. Ephraim had only been her son for 6 years; she was not prepared to have such conversations with him yet. And she knew that 'she' would have to do it. She was the one who had to have the conversation about a growing man's changing body with Ephraim when Severus hands down refused.

"The amount of time makes no difference," Severus said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well it's no excuse for you to be so spiteful," Ephraim told his father.

"Ephraim, that's enough," Rose warned firmly.

Ephraim pressed his lips together. His mother hardly ever told him off unless he was really out of line.

Severus gave Rose a look of gratitude, thankful for her defense.

"You're on his side, then?" Ephraim asked scandalized to his mother.

"Perhaps I should issue you a detention for talking back and you can spend tomorrow gutting salamanders in my office instead of spending the day in Hogsmeade," Severus said.

"You can't give me a detention outside school," Ephraim said.

"Shall we test that theory," Severus said coarsely.

"Ephraim, you shouldn't have been passing notes in class and Severus, you shouldn't have read the note," Rose said reasonably. "You both were in the wrong but now you're even. Shake hands and make up."

Severus and Ephraim just looked at each other with identical scowls on their faces.

"Now," Rose said sternly.

Severus extended his hand first and Ephraim took it reluctantly. Their hands fell apart almost as quickly as they had touched.

"Okay," Rose breathed, "good enough."

Rose and Esme tried their hardest to carry some sort of conversation during dinner. Ephraim shoveled down his food and then announced that he needed to study for his N.E.W.T.s. He shut his bedroom door loudly.

Rose and Severus stared at each other.

"So, this girl," Rose pressed. "Is this a serious thing, you think?"

"No idea," Severus said bitterly. "Probably not. Just last year he was still asking you stay with him until he fell asleep. He's still a child."

Rose narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Don't be cruel, Severus," she scolded. "You know very well that that didn't happen often, and you know why it happened.

Severus sighed and briefly closed his eyes. "I know," he breathed regretting his words.

"He's of age now and next year he will be off on his own. Don't you think it's about time we talk to him about," Rose paused and looked at their five-year-old daughter, "Uh …wand safety."

Severus just stared at Rose.

"Maybe you can teach him how to brew a certain potion," Rose suggested.

"What potion?" Esme asked.

"Never you mind," Severus answered, still gazing at Rose. "The issue at hand is that he is not being attentive to his schoolwork when he should be focused on his N.E.W.T.s. And he is being disrespectful to his teacher."

Rose gave Severus a little smile. "In general," she said, "he's a pretty good kid."

Severus frowned. "I am treating him like any other student."

"Yes, but Ephraim isn't like any other student. He's your son." Rose said. "I don't think anyone would blame you if you showed him a bit of favoritism once in a while."

"In turn, it wouldn't hurt Ephraim to show me a bit of favoritism," Severus said roughly.

"Ephraim loves you," Rose said. "And he wants you to be pleased with him."

"A majority of the time I am," Severus said.

"I know that," Rose said. "Maybe you should let him know that. Yes, he messed up, but you can give him some leeway."

"Sometime, he can just be-"

"Exactly like you," Rose finished.

Severus chewed the insides of his cheeks. "I'll talk to him," he sighed.

"That's probably a good idea," Rose agreed.

"We will see if I get anywhere with him when he's being difficult," Severus said.

"Where do you think he gets that from," Rose mumbled. "Just say to him what you would need to hear in this situation."

"I wouldn't be in a situation like this," Severus said as he stood, "because I wouldn't have been so tactless."

Severus shook his head and exited the kitchen.

"What is papa going to talk about?" Severus heard Esme ask as he walked towards Ephraim's room.

He knocked on the door.

"I don't want to talk," Ephraim called at once.

Severus opened the door. "Good," he said firmly, "You can just listen then."

Ephraim was laying on the bed glaring at his father.

Severus arched his brows at his son, stepped over the threshold, and shut the door behind him. Severus grabbed the chair from Ephraim's desk and set it right in front of him and sat down.

"Sit up," Severus told Ephraim. "We are going to have a conversation."

Ephraim looked at Severus for a long moment, considering whether to refuse or not. Deciding not, he sat up slowly.

Severus considered Ephraim for a moment. "When we are at Hogwarts, I strive to treat you in the same manner as I would any other student."

"Yes," Ephraim interjected. "You already said."

"Listen to me," Severus hissed. "I know from your perspective it does not appear to be so, but it is good for you not to be overly privileged."

"Believe me," Ephraim said, "I don't feel overly privileged."

"However," Severus continued bitterly, "Once in a while it wouldn't hurt for me to show you a bit of favoritism," Severus's face softened slightly, "because you are my son."

Ephraim glanced off at the far wall for a moment. "Did mum tell you to say that?" He turned his attention to his father again.

"Yes," Severus said bluntly. "But your mother has a fair point."

"So, you admit you shouldn't have-"

"Yes," Severus said exasperated, "I shouldn't have read the bloody note."

Ephraim surveyed his father. "I'm sorry," he said. "I should have been paying attention in your class."

"Thank you," Severus said, standing up.

"I know I need to be focusing on my exams, I just..." Ephraim trailed off and looked to his father desperately. "What do you think she meant by us needing to discuss the details of our relationship?"

Severus just stared down at his son for a moment before saying, "no idea." Severus's eyes flit to the door.

"I mean," Ephraim continued. "I've always kind of liked Emily. We've been friends. But I had no idea that she liked me in that way until one of her mates told Marcus to tell me."

Severus said nothing.

"And guess where she wants to go tomorrow."

"Where?" he asked dryly, taking a seat again.

"Madam Puddifoot's!" Ephraim exclaimed. "Have you ever been in there?"

"No."

"Neither have I," Ephraim said. "But I know what happens there." His eyes got wide. "What if she is expecting me to snog?" At his words, Ephraim's face got rather red but his need for advice overpowered his embarrassment.

"Perhaps-"

"Even if she wants me to snog her," Ephraim continued, "how do I know that she does or when the right moment is to do it? Or what if I think she does, I go to do it, and she rejects me? Or what if we do kiss and bad at it."

Severus had been about to say, 'perhaps we should get your mother.' Although, Severus knew that this was the type of situation that Rose would encourage Severus to handle on his own. Ephraim was looking at him expectantly. Severus almost felt flattered that his son 'actually' thought that he could contribute any meaningful advice on this subject. Severus brought his hand to massage his temple. "Ephraim," he said, lowing his hand. "Your mother and I have spent nearly every day together for the last 6 years. She tells me everything, even things I don't need to know. Despite all of this, I cannot pretend that I understand her half of the time."

Ephraim smirked slightly.

"That being said," Severus continued, "If she really wants something from me, she just tells me directly."

"So, you're saying to just be upfront with Emily?"

"I suppose," Severus said. "At the very least, I believe that is what your mum would tell you to do. I am not good at this sort of thing at all."

"Pursuing women or talking about them in general?"

Severus's mouth twitched slightly. "I got your mum to marry me, haven't I."

Ephraim laughed.

"Look," Severus said, getting to his feet again. "Based on that ridiculous note, she clearly likes you. Chances are you probably will survive your date."

"Right," Ephraim said nervously.

Severus made his way to the door. He paused with his hand on the knob, thinking about Rose's comment about 'wand' safety. "Ephraim."

"Yes, Dad?"

Severus opened his mouth and then closed it again. Then shook his head. "Your mum needs to talk to you about something as well." With that he closed the door behind him.

XXX

Thank you for reading and have a very happy New Year!


	55. One-shot: 10

Author's note:

This one-shot was requested by a reviewer. It is about the period right after Rose and Severus reconciled following Tobias's death. Thank you for the support and suggestions. I really hope you enjoy.

Whole:

"So, are you two back together now?" It was Ephraim who opened the front door to Neville and Hannah's house.

Rose and Severus had apparated to the Longbottom's front steps once the undertaker had come to remove Tobias's body. Severus and Rose were clinging to each other as they reappeared into the exposing night, but they let go almost at once, making eye contact and then quickly looking.

Severus had said he was no longer angry with Rose; he had said he wanted to leave with her, but there was so much left unsaid. What were the boundaries? One thing was perfectly clear by the rapid pounding for Rose's heart and the ridged way Severus moved beside her, things may be forgiven but they definitely were not forgotten.

"We never were not together," Severus told his son stiffly.

"You had a funny way of showing it," Ephraim muttered back.

"You're here." Hannah appeared in the door and pulled Rose into a tight hug. Then she held her out at armlength, examining her colorless face. Rose felt shaky with exhaustion. Hannah's eyes slid over to where Severus stood. Severus's face was unreadable. "We were worried about you."

"We're fine," Rose said, producing a small smile out of nowhere; even she knew that it was not convincing anyone.

"Alright," Hannah said slowly, planning to thoroughly dig later. "Come in for a while?" she asked instead.

"We need to take the children home," Severus answered, before Rose even opened her mouth.

"Neville is with Esme," Hannah said. "I'll get them."

"No need," Neville appeared at the door as well.

"I'm here!" Esme cried, pushing past the many pairs of legs to get to her parents. Once over the threshold, she looked from her mother to her father thoughtfully. "Papa, coming home too?" she asked hopefully.

Severus nodded once.

Esme jumped a couple times on the spot and then ran at her father, wrapping her arms around Severus's legs. Severus closed his eyes briefly and drank in the night air.

"Come here," Severus said gently to his daughter, carefully detaching her from his legs and taking her up into his arms.

"We better be going," Rose said weakly. "Come on, Ephraim."

Ephraim stepped forth at once.

"Thank you both," Rose told Hannah and Neville.

"No problem," Neville said. Rose caught Neville sending a questioning look at Hannah, who shrugged.

"I'm going to come visit you later this week," Hannah said firmly to Rose's back.

Rose turned back briefly and nodded once.

"Come on," Severus told Rose. He couldn't quite make sense of his feelings, but he knew that he wanted to be away from the quizzical eyes of the Longbottoms.

Rose nodded again, allowing herself to be shepherded along with her family. She bumped shoulders with Severus as they walked.

"I'm sorry," she said with polite distance. She took several steps to the side to avoid running into him again.

"It's alright," Severus returned with that same tone of unfamiliarity.

Ephraim quickened his stride to walk alongside his father. "Well?" he asked in a low voice.

"It's finished," Severus said cryptically, glancing down at Esme, who was watching her father and brother carefully.

Ephraim gave a little knowing nod before taking his mother's arm. Rose smiled slightly and more genuinely than she had in front of Hannah. "We're sorry we were away so long," Rose mumbled to Ephraim.

"It's fine," Ephraim shrugged off. "We like Hannah and Neville."

"It's late," Rose commented. She looked at her watch for the first time in hours. It was nearly 10 in the evening. Tobias struggled for over 24 hours to die. "Are you two hungry?"

"Hannah and Neville gave us dinner," Ephraim replied.

"Good," Rose replied guiltily, feeling like she spent more time caring for Tobias than Ephraim and Esme over the last few months.

"Esme, we need to get you into bed," Rose said as the family stepped into their home.

Severus set Esme on her feet, but she immediately reached for his hand, gripping the ends of his long fingers with her tiny fist. "I want Papa to help." She pulled at Severus. "Please Papa."

"Of course," Severus said, letting his toddler drag him along.

"But you have to close your eyes," Esme said firmly. "Okay Papa?"

Severus threw Rose a questioning look. "While she's changing," Rose explained. "She's very into privacy now." Rose felt sick that she had to explain their daughter to him.

"Right," Severus returned awkwardly as Esme pulled him around the corner.

It took nearly an hour for Severus to emerge from Esme's bedroom. Esme insisted on Severus tucking her in just so and wouldn't let him leave until she was under the blankets tightly, but not too tightly. Then she cried until Severus agreed to stay with her until she fell asleep.

Finally, Severus was easing the door shut as to not wake her. The house was silent. He wondered if Rose and Ephraim were asleep, but when he came into his and Rose's bedroom, he saw that she was wide awake. The lights were dimmed, but for a single lamp. She was gazing towards the light, fully dressed, with her knees to her chest.

She turned as he entered and closed them together behind the door.

He hesitated before approaching her and sitting himself on the bed beside her yet leaving a foot between them.

"Hey," she said in a shaky voice. That seemed to be all she could manage before dissolving into tears. She quickly covered her face with her hands, muffling the sobs.

Severus froze and just stared at her. Then uncertainly he reached out to touch her shoulder.

"No," Rose managed, shrugging away his hand. She immediately sat up straighter and took several sharp breaths through her mouth. She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and back on her husband. "I'm sorry," she said in a voice that she was struggling to keep calm. "I shouldn't be..." she shook her head. "I'm just so tired."

Severus watched her skeptically, a grimace forming on his lips. Dishonestly had never been a factor in their relationship before. Before Rose had been 'overly' open with Severus, but ever since Tobias had encroached upon their marriage, Rose had become secretive and guarded. Severus wondered if this had become her habit, perhaps he was away for too long. Had Rose become accustomed to his absence?

Rose felt wrong crying, like it wasn't her place, not about this. The truth was that she was mourning, mourning the loss of her father-in-law, which despite everything she had grown to care for. But how could she possibly convey that to Severus. With Severus so distant, Rose had found herself craving time with Tobias, wanting to cling to a piece of her husband when she was starved of his affection. But somewhere in the time she spent with Tobias it stopped being just about missing Severus. It was horrible to watch Tobias die in such a messy, drawn out way. Her heart hurt with pity for him, and there was a tiny part of Rose, though she felt guilty to admit it, pitied herself, for once again she was abandoned, abandoned by Tobias when she had clung to him after the rejection of her husband. But perhaps she deserved that.

"Are you alright?" Rose posed in a voice much different from her own.

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly. "Fine," he said coolly.

Rose gave him a sad little smile. "Good," she breathed.

Severus was so near her now, but she felt so lonely. Severus had been her constant, strong, and powerful. He was powerful enough to take away her fear of death, of being left behind, that sinking feeling that filled her heart every second of every day after Tiberius's murder.

Suddenly her body seemed to ache with that fear again and Rose was desperately trying to push it down.

"I think I would like to go to sleep," Rose mumbled at the floor, trying to hide the fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Ephraim's light is still on in his bedroom," Severus said as he stood up.

"He probably is wondering about what happened," Rose said in a monotone.

"No doubt." Severus moved towards the door.

"Severus," Rose called after him, sounding more like herself.

He turned back to her immediately. "Yes."

"You will sleep in the bed with me, won't you?" A flush formed on her cheeks.

"If that's what you want," Severus answered, giving nothing away.

"I-" Rose cut herself off. It wasn't about what she wanted. She wanted him to want to be with her. "You should do whatever you feel comfortable with," she replied formally.

Severus gave her a short nod and then left the room.

Rose crawled under the covers with her clothes on, curling her knees to her chest.

What seemed like only seconds later, her eyes flit open. She groaned, not wanting to face what the day had in store. Her body was heavy with a fowl mixture of guilt and grief.

"What have you to be so grumpy about. The day hasn't even begun."

Rose sprang into a sitting position and glanced over at the speaker. She jumped back slightly, her heart skipping a beat and her lungs suddenly void of oxygen. "Tiberius," she mouthed. "What-" she glanced around her, they were in the cottage, in hers and Severus's bedroom. "What are you doing here?" she whispered as if they were going to get caught out of bounds.

"Are you alright, baby?" Tiberius said skeptically.

Baby. Rose had almost forgotten how he used to call her that. No one had ever called her that besides him. She used to hate it. 'I'm not a baby,' she used to complain. 'I'm an adult.' Then he would do it just to spite her. How she missed him calling her baby. How she missed him calling her anything.

"Ti?" Rose said questioningly, fear evident in her voice.

Tiberius reached out and stroked Rose's cheek lightly. Rose closed her eyes at his touch, remembering the feel of his fingertips. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Rose opened her eyes again. "I-" her brows knit together. "I guess I did."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he soothed.

"I dreamt you were dead."

He gave her a sad smile.

Rose's eyes widen. "Ti," she uttered, "why are we here? Where's-"

"Mummy!"

Someone collided with Rose's middle and was suddenly clinging to her.

Rose froze as she gazed down at a little boy with white blond hair.

"Be careful with Mummy, Scorpius" Tiberius said, as he ruffled the little boy's locks.

The boy stared up at Rose with big gray eyes and gave her a toothy grin. He mustn't have been older than five and he was beautiful.

"Scorpius," Rose mouthed. "A Malfoy family name."

"Are you feeling okay, Rose?" Tiberius pressed with concern.

Rose stared around the room and then back at Tiberius. "Where are Ephraim and Esme?"

Tiberius tilted his head slightly to get a better look at Rose. "Who?"

"This isn't right," Rose said but still clung to the little boy in her arms. "Where's Severus?"

A frown formed on Tiberius's lips. "Severus Snape?" he asked roughly.

Rose nodded once.

"He's not here," Tiberius said crudely.

"Where did he go?" Rose turned towards the closed door as if expecting Severus to burst in at that very moment.

"Why does it matter?"

Rose sat up straighter. "Why does it matter?" she repeated indignantly. "Because he's my-" she cut herself off catching sight of Tiberius's injured expression.

"But we're here," Tiberius said desperately.

"No." Rose shook her head. "You're not." Tears were suddenly rolling down her cheeks.

"He left you!" Tiberius shouted at Rose in a voice that was colder than she had every heard from him.

Rose jumped and hugged the little boy closer to her chest, but it was then she realized that her arms were empty. "You left me too," she said in a broken voice.

"Not on purpose," Tiberius said sadly.

"But you did," Rose cried. Suddenly horrible anger was rising within her. "You did! You abandoned me! You told our secret to Lucius! You left me alone! You weren't strong enough."

Rose was standing from the bed now. Tiberius jumped up and stood in front of her. He held her tightly by the arms, yet Rose could not feel his touch at all. "And Severus Snape is strong enough?"

"He is strong," Rose shot back. "He survived the snake, he survived Voldemort when you couldn't!"

"You have been holding on to this idea that Severus Snape it permanent somehow, immortal," Tiberius said. "But he is just a man. If anyone abandoned you, it was him. He left willingly. It doesn't matter if he is strong and enduring if he isn't with you."

Rose started breathing heavily and her body began to shake as the weight of grief began to buckle her knees and she fell to the ground.

She remembered the rough feel of tulle risen high on her legs and the cold tile. How long had she laid on that bathroom floor in her white dress, unable to move, paralyzed by debilitating sadness. Rose was suddenly blinded by thick darkness. She reached out for Tiberius but her fingertips only grazed emptiness. She had followed him to England. She had wrapped her life around him, her life had become him. Then suddenly her life was gone, dead, over. She was only surviving, breathing, getting herself from day to day.

The tiniest of flames had burned within her; the war was not won. She could stand to keep herself alive a little longer to heal those who needed her because she knew it was right and it was easier to get wrapped up in others' physical ailments than deal with the cavernous hole inside her that she did not know how to mend.

Rose was back on that cold tiled floor, unable to lift herself up.

"Rose."

Invisible hands were grasping her arms. She felt them like she had not felt Tiberius touch her before. Was he back to lift her from the ground, to hold her against his chest so that she can feel his beating heart?

"Rose."

Rose's eyes sprung open into dim light. She was vaguely aware that she was sitting up. A warm hand was on her cheek.

"Tiberius," she breathed.

The hand fell.

Rose blinked hard. "Severus," she said hurriedly.

Severus's face materialized in front of her. "Yes," he said through gritted teeth He was sitting beside Rose in bed, still in his robes. "Surprised to see me?" he questioned contemptuously.

"Yes," Rose answered instinctively. "No," she amended at once.

Severus's face fell into a deep scowl and then he turned his gaze away from his wife to glower at the far wall.

Rose took in a sharp breath and grabbed hold of Severus's wrist, not lovingly but as if to hold him there in case he was thinking of leaving.

Severus's eyes flicked to his ensnared arm, but he did not pull away.

"I'm sorry," Rose said, her voice heavy. "I was dreaming, and Tiberius was there and a little boy-" she stopped herself as the finer details of the dream came back to her. "Please just forget it."

It was at her words that Severus finally tore out of her grasp. "I came in the room and you were shaking in your sleep."

"I'm fine," she said at once.

"Clearly you are not," he hissed.

"I-" She paused to think. "You don't need to be burdened with that right now." She shook her head. "I don't need to make this about me."

"Well you already have," Severus said disdainfully, "So you might as well try for a bit of honesty."

Rose's face took on a pained expression.

"Well," Severus said impatiently.

"Your father just died," Rose muttered.

Severus made a face like something disgusting was passed under his nose. "It comes back to him. Is he going to haunt us in death?"

Rose shook her head. "Your father just died," she tried again. "It doesn't feel like the right time for me to bring up…" she searched the room. "My-" Rose suddenly looked appalled too. "My abandonment issues."

Severus surveyed her through narrowed eyes but said nothing.

She sighed. "I don't think you know-" she shifted uncomfortably. "You didn't know me when…when…it happened."

Severus knew that she was talking about Tiberius's death. Three years into their marriage, Severus was left to assume things about Rose's relationship with Tiberius Malfoy that had ended so traumatically. He had never sought a confidence with her on this topic. She never appeared to want to talk about her would-be-wedding with Tiberius, though Severus had witnessed on more than one occasion the pain and fear she displayed at the memory. On those occasions, Rose would not just cry but would demonstrate an attachment to Severus that was beyond that of husband and wife. She would follow him around with a desperate need to be close to him. Rose would never talk about what was happening, but it was quite clear. And Severus would tolerate these times.

He wanted Rose to follow closely beside him because of him, not for the love of another man.

"I was," her eyes shimmered with tears, "a complete disaster."

"In that time, you accomplished much in your career," Severus reminded. "You got up, you functioned."

Rose let out a little huff and shook her head. Her eyes where suddenly casted in shadows. "I was dead inside," she said darkly. "I was just surviving, pretending to care that other people were dying and suffering. But I only felt numb to the world. Sometimes it felt like a game, like I was the only nonhuman trying to not get caught for what I really was. I smiled in the right places; looked sad when it was appropriate to be upset. When in reality, I was so numb."

Severus's face was stoic. He knew exactly what that felt like.

"A few things made it possible for me to come back," Rose said softly, "a few people. Just for a little while. Some smiling children and the Lupins." Rose's eyes glossed over at the thought of Remus and Tonks.

Severus had almost forgotten that Rose said she had known them when they were at the Hogwarts ball. The Lupins were the last people he expected to come up now.

"I treated some of Remus's wounds after the full moon," Rose explained. "Then I saw them monthly to give them wolfsbane potion."

'Of course, it would be Rose to do this,' Severus thought bitterly. She showed no reservations in caring for any type of monster. Severus also hadn't realized that her knowing the Lupins was any more than a one chance meeting.

"They were such lovely people," Rose cried, "There was so much unconditional love between them. I thought about them a lot and the idea that I got to help them made me feel…something, if only for a little while. I looked forward to seeing them every month." She grimaced. "I selfishly eagerly anticipated the full moon's arrival so that I could see them again."

"What does this have to do with-"

"What does this have to do with you, Severus?" Rose said in a hard tone. "The Lupins made me realized that I did have a life outside that of what I had with Tiberius, not a particularly good life or a happy one, but a life that was mine." Rose's eyes bore into his. "Then came you, broken and bleeding and barely clinging to life. I learned almost immediately who you were and the things you had done. How you had sacrificed everything for the love of your life." Her voice began to shake. "Not only that, Severus, as injured and weak as you were, I felt an amazing sense of comfort and safety around you, even before you had woken. Here was a man so strong and brave and he was still fighting. I though that if anyone deserved to be alive it was Severus Snape."

Severus's face was unreadable. Rose could not begin to guess what he was thinking. He just stared at her, listening intently.

"You became my obsession," Rose told him. "I was obsessed with healing you, like somehow if you lived that would set the universe right again." To Severus's astonishment, Rose smiled tearfully at him. "Then you woke up and you were so snarky, and you constantly challenged me. You woke me up too." Her smile faded. "It was inevitable that I would fall in love with you." Her voice broke. "And I need you. I need you more than I have ever needed anyone." Her body filled with burning guilty.

Her words were not lost on Severus. He heard the meaning behind them.

Severus had once told her that he thought he would love Lily until the day he died but that she was never his. Rose had never admitted it but as her bond grew stronger with Severus, as they built their family together and shared more together, Tiberius became more and more of a beautiful memory as if from someone else's life.

Severus was a part of Rose now and always. He was not, at times, the better part or the happy part, but he made her whole.

"I can survive without you," she said somberly. "I've proven that I can. But I cannot live without you, Severus."

Severus's face had been resolutely stoic as she spoke but then suddenly, he came at her, fast and forcefully. In surprise Rose let out a little shriek that was muffled by the pressure of Severus's mouth on hers. He pulled her close with a relentless grip. Rose let the shock of his sudden embrace phase her for only a moment before she was kissing and holding him back with the same vigor.

Everything Rose said to Severus matched his feelings. Perhaps they were two people with two independent wills and two beating hearts; they were also two people who had suffered two great losses that had broken them in half.

Their two remaining halves fit together perfectly.

And in this sudden and intense burst of passion, Severus had a need to mend, to be as close to Rose as possible so that they were forced to fit back together again. He held her face as they kissed. He felt her hot tears running down his knuckles.

Severus had been starved for a safe place of his own, where he was accepted and loved above others. That was here with Rose. Though he had always, deep down, known that to be true, he hadn't fully appreciated it until this very moment.

He wanted to be closer still. Rose was still wearing her clothes from the day before, Severus blindly reached for the fasten of her jeans.

Rose pulled away from him slightly. Severus froze. Had she not wanted him to kiss her. She was kissing him back, but he was holding her so tightly, maybe she didn't have a choice but to respond to his advances.

As if reading his mind, Rose gripped Severus's hand and stared up into his eyes. "How am I to know that you will never leave like that again."

Severus stared back at her. His heart ached at her pleading look.

"I know I made you angry. I know I over stepped," Rose whispered. "What if I make you upset with me again? Will you leave again?"

"No," Severus said firmly.

"How do I know that?" Rose cried. "Severus, I don't think I could stand it."

"If my word is not enough," Severus said firmly, keeping her hand in his, "I will have to prove it to you in actions alone because I don't believe I could stand it either."

"But what if-"

"There isn't a what if," Severus said. "I love you, Rose. Never when I was away did I question that fact for a single moment. I shouldn't have left."

"And I shouldn't have gone behind your back," Rose mumbled.

"No," Severus agreed. "But if I had let you explain yourself properly." He pressed his lips together. "If I would have been paying attention properly, not just now, but since the moment we met, I would have known that you are always trying to look after me. To protect me." He gave her the tiniest, tight lipped smile. "I have never had that before. I still don't fully understand it."

Rose was now sobbing silently. "I love you," she managed.

Severus shrugged open his arms and Rose melted into him. He held her tightly against his chest and let her cry into him. He kept his cheek pressed against the top of her head and closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her, savoring the feel of being whole once more.


	56. One-shot: 11

Had a fever and had to call in from work…so I had time to write!

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Teddy:

Rose's fingers sifted through the earth around her thriving aconite plants. Her knees were wet from the grass. Rose leaned back slightly to admire her handywork. Neville had told her that aconite tends to grow best when fertilized in hippogriff manure. He was absolutely correct. Rose's garden had never been so vibrant before making friends with Neville Longbottom.

"Hi," said a soft voice.

Rose started and turned to look behind her.

A little boy stood in their back yard. He didn't look older than five but certainly older than Esme. He was chubby; his little belly was round beneath his jumper. He had bright blue hair.

He was adorable and he was looking up at Rose with an innocent smile, swaying slightly on the spot, completely at his ease.

"Hello," Rose returned gently. "What are you doing here?"

The little boy shrugged.

Rose vaguely wondered who would turn their little child's hair blue.

"Where did you come from?" Rose tried again.

The boy pointed behind him, beyond Rose's open garden gate.

"hmm," Rose hummed. She was getting nowhere with this kid. "Where are your parents?" she tried.

"They're died," the little boy told her.

Rose's eyes widened yet the child stated this as if telling Rose that the grass is green.

Rose brushed her dirty hands on her jeans. She stood and approached the child, kneeling to get closer to his level. "What's your name?" Hopefully that could give her some clue as to where he belonged.

"Teddy," the little boy cheered.

Rose smiled at his kindly. "Teddy, do you know your last name?"

The little boy tilted his head to one side. "I know my last name," he said unhelpfully.

Rose smirked. "Will you tell me what it is?"

"Lupin," said Teddy.

"Lupin," Rose repeated. "Teddy Lupin." She beamed. "Are you really?"

Teddy tilted his head to one side. "I think so," he said.

The blue hair suddenly made sense. Rose laughed lightly. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Teddy Lupin."

"The pleasure is all mine," Teddy returned.

Rose pressed her lips together, her eyes glossy.

"Well Teddy," she said straightening herself. "I think I know where you must have come from. Shall we find your godfather."

Teddy nodded and then held out his arms to be carried.

Rose did not hesitate to scoop him up.

Rose walked with him down the road. Teddy rested his head on Rose's shoulders as if his little adventure had worn him out. He was such a trusting little kid. Thank Merlin he had ended up in the back garden of a friend. Rose snuggled the child close, protectively as they made their way to Hannah's and Neville's cottage.

She knocked on the door. From outside, she could hear chaos within.

Neville swung open the door, looking disheveled. The moment his eyes fell upon Teddy he sighed, and his expression relaxed.

"Did someone lose something in here?" Rose teased.

Neville gave a little shaky laugh. "Yes," he breathed. He turned away from Rose. "Harry, he's here."

The sounds of scuffling inside immediately stopped. Then Harry Potter and Ron Weasley appeared beside Neville in the doorway.

"Teddy," Harry exclaimed, a look of panic still evident in his eyes. He reached out for the child and Rose passed Teddy into Harry's arms. "Your grandmother would have my head if she knew that I lost you."

Rose chuckled.

Harry saw her for the first time. "Thank you. Where did you find him?"

"If anything," Rose answered, "he found me. He was in my back garden."

"Teddy," Harry addressed the little boy, shifting him in his arms. "You can't just leave like that."

The boy's eyes widened. "But I was hiding."

"In the house, Teddy," Harry explained. "You were supposed to hide in the house."

"Ah," Rose said. "I've been there. When you play hide-and-go-seek with a child you aren't actually supposed to close your eyes."

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I will have to remember that for next time."

"I had to use a locating spell the first time I played that with my little girl," Rose told Harry.

"You can hunt down horcruxes, mate" Ron said to Harry, "but finding a four-year-old…" Ron shook his head, smirking.

"Where's Hannah?" Rose asked.

"At her dad's," Neville answered. "We could have used her help today with this little man."

Rose reached out and stroked Teddy's blue locks. "I knew your parents, you know," she whispered.

Teddy looked at her pensively.

"Did you?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I did." A sad little smile formed on her lips. "They were some of the kindest people I have ever met."

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea, Rose," Neville invited.

"If I wouldn't be intruding," Rose said shyly.

"Not at all," said Ron. "It would be bloody helpful to have a real adult looking after this kid."

Rose grinned as the boys stepped aside to let her across the threshold.

"How did you know Remus and Tonks?" Harry asked as the front door shut.

Later that evening Severus arrived back home with the children. It had been several months since Severus had moved back into the cottage following Tobias's death. Now that he was back, he felt as though he had so much lost time to make up for with the children and with Rose. Today he had decided to take the children into London and go to Diagon Alley. Rose lagged behind, stating that she would like to tend to her garden. In reality, Severus knew, that she was allowing him time alone with the children. He would have liked her company; although, Rose's and Severus's way for making up for lost time did not require them leaving the cottage.

The house was quiet as they entered, though Ephraim and Esme quickly filled the silence with happy chatter and the rustling of many treat bags.

"Rose," Severus called.

"I'm in the bath," Rose called back.

Severus's pulse quickened. He looked round at his children. "Go put away your things," he instructed them. "Ephraim help your sister."

"Sure," Ephraim consented as Severus moved towards the bathroom.

He opened the door a fraction of an inch and peered inside. Fragrant steam was rising from the tub. Rose's hair was tied into a messy knot atop her head. She was leaning back with her eyes closed, her pale breasts skimming the surface of the water. She sighed contently and sunk deeper into the warm water.

Severus could easily watch his wife sit in the bath all day. Merlin, she was beautiful. He stepped inside.

Rose opened her eyes. She smiled brilliantly as she saw him. "Hi," she hummed. "How long were you watching me?"

Severus sat beside the bath. He dipped a long finger into the water and stirred slowly as if he was brewing a potion. He gazed at her thoughtfully. "Not nearly long enough," he answered.

Rose sat up in the bath and turned so that her forearms were resting on the edge of the tub.

Her eyes were pleading. Severus loved it when she looked at him like that. He leaned in to meet her waiting lips. Immediately their lips parted, and their embrace deepened. Severus too held onto the cool porcelain edge of the bath to keep himself steady. Right before they pulled apart, Severus caught Rose's lower lip between his teeth lightly. Then he was smirking at her as he let her go.

Lights burned behind her brown eyes. "Would you like to join me," she said sweetly.

Severus groaned lightly. He stroked at her spine with one finger and Rose shivered in the hot water. "Very tempting," Severus told her.

"The children," Rose whispered back.

"Later," Severus hissed.

Rose smiled. "I look forward to it," she teased.

Severus took in a sharp draft of air.

Rose chuckled lightly. "How was your day, Darling?"

"Fine." He shook his head slightly. "I spent the day following around a teenager and toddler."

"You are a great father," Rose soothed.

Severus shrugged. "They seemed to enjoy themselves anyway. How was your day?"

Rose's face lit up. "Really good," she said. "Severus, you will never guess who I met today."

He raised his brows at her. "Perhaps if I have no chance of guessing, you might as well tell me."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Remus's and Tonks's son."

Severus's face was wiped of all amusement. She was correct; he never would have guessed that.

"He was spending the day with Harry and they were in the village with Neville. He wandered into out back garden. His name is Teddy." Rose smiled. "He has bright blue hair."

"Alright," Severus said with forced disinterest.

Rose surveyed her husband. "Were you and Remus ever friends?"

"What would give you that impression?" Severus returned.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. I mean you said you went to school together. And I didn't know this at the time, but Remus and Tonks were in the Order of the Phoenix. I can't believe I never asked you about them before." Severus had lit a candle for the Lupins during the Hogwarts ball, but then any thoughts of Remus and Tonks were wiped from Rose's mind by later events of the evening. "You must have spent a lot of time together."

"Yes," Severus said bitterly.

"So, you weren't friends?" Rose rationalized.

"No," Severus said. "We were not friends."

"Odd," Rose said.

"Why is it odd?"

"I just thought you and Remus would have gotten along so well."

"Why?" Severus asked coldly.

"Because," Rose returned pointedly, "You both are intelligent and kind of serious. You both fought in the Order of the Phoenix." Rose grinned. "And, you both robbed the cradle."

Severus scowled.

"I'm joking," Rose stressed. "But Tonks must have been around my age. And Remus was the same age as you."

"Tonks was younger than you," Severus said firmly.

"By what? Two years?" Rose said with exasperation.

Severus said nothing.

"And you would have taught her, wouldn't you have?"

The look on Severus's face confirmed Rose was correct.

She nodded. "See? lots in common."

Severus sighed.

Something that Rose had always admired about Severus and Remus Lupin, whom Rose got the impression that he felt the same way, was that neither of them put a high premium on being with a younger woman like many men would. It just so happened that the women they fell in love with were younger.

"Tonks was an auror," Rose said. "She would have had to be a good student."

"She was a very trying student," Severus answered.

"How so?"

This whole encounter has started off so well, Severus thought, but had taken a very frustrating turn. Rose liked to ask questions. Most of the time Severus liked that about her.

"Nymphadora Tonks was relatively bright," he allowed, "but she also had the extremely irritating habit of showing off any chance she got. She had an inability to keep quiet long enough to listen. It was also immensely distracting to teach her when she was constantly doing weird things with her hair and face in the middle of lecture."

Rose grinned to herself. She had found Tonks extremely amusing. The days before the full moon it was clear that her husband was forlorn and ill, and Tonks made it her mission to try anything to make Remus laugh. And something about the pure silliness in her made Rose smile too at a time when she thought she would never find anything funny again.

"She clearly listened to you a bit," Rose reasoned. "Don't you need just as much potions to become an auror as you do a healer?"

Severus let out an irritant noise.

"Well I thought she was great," Rose told him.

"You are easily pleased," Severus returned drily.

"I'm very pleased by you," Rose sang.

Severus's lips twitched slightly. "Well that's a relief." He was thoughtful for a moment. "I will never understand what Lupin saw in her- or what she saw in him, being that he is a-"

"I don't know," Rose cut across him pointedly. "He was very kind and not bad looking either."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "Except for once a month when he transformed into a monster."

Rose winced. "Don't," she pleaded. "I would still want to be with you if you had been bitten. What if I was a werewolf? Would you still love me?

Severus wondered if all women were as fond of the 'what-if' questions as Rose was or if that was something specific to her. 'What if I was not a witch,' 'What if I don't lose my baby weight.'

"I don't know why you bother wasting your breath on questions like that," Severus told her. "My answers will always be the same."

Rose smiled slightly.

Severus chewed his tongue. "Regardless," he continued, "Lupin was always the type of person who tried his best not to draw attention to himself. It's strange that he would be able to tolerate a woman whose sole purpose in life is to be noticed." A grimace formed on his lips. "Then again, he was friends with Potter and Black. So perhaps he was used to it."

"James Potter and Sirius Black?" Rose mouthed. "Oh." She blinked. "Oh," she said again with contempt in her voice. "Did Remus bully you too."

A look of disgust crossed over Severus's face.

Severus had never really spoken to Rose about the time he spent at Hogwarts with James and Sirius but at the hearing to prove his innocents, Severus's private memories were described in detail in a very clinical sort of way. Despite the 'politeness' of the presentation, Rose still could clearly see a teenage Severus strung up by his ankles, his robes falling over his head. Then in his anger and embarrassment he called Lily the 'derogatory term' that had ended their friendship. Rose knew that Severus had called her 'mudblood.'

"No," Severus answered after a long pause. "He was just an 'innocent' bystander."

"hmm." Rose had that protective look in her eye and unconsciously she gripped Severus's hand.

Severus let out a humorless laugh. "Nothing you can do to him now, Rose," he said.

Rose frowned.

"Look," Severus said quickly. Rose had told him how important Lupin and Tonks had been to her after Tiberius's death. He didn't want to spoil that for her. "I hold no grudge against, Remus Lupin," he said begrudgingly.

Rose looked unconvinced.

Severus shook his head. "It would be unfair to say that I have never stood by and watch something I knew was wrong without trying to stop it in fear of rejection."

Rose hung her head slightly. "Thank you for saying that," she mumbled.

Severus gripped Rose's hand tighter.

"I still think you and Remus could have been friends," Rose said.

'Not likely,' Severus thought. "You, Ephraim, and Esme are all the friends I require."

"But what if I annoy you," Rose said. "Don't you want a guy friend to complain about me to."

A 'what-if' question again. "If you annoy me," Severus said, "I will tell you about it." Severus wouldn't even know what it would be like to have a close male friend. His best friend, which he had shared everything with, had been Lily. Now his best friend was Rose. In school, he was friends with some of the boys in his house, all had become deatheaters.

Rose was watching Severus carefully, vaguely wondering if she could meet all his needs for friendship as well as being his wife. She hoped she could. He, after all, was her best friend.

"The water's getting cold," Rose commented. She stood from the water and stepped from the tub; her beautiful naked body glistened. Severus stood too. Simultaneously he wrapped her in a towel and in his arms. "I'm getting your robes wet," she protested

"I don't care," Severus said in her ear.

Rose sighed.

"What?"

"Just, I'm so sorry they died," she whispered into his chest.

Severus remained silent.

"Their little boy is so sweet," she continued. "He seems really happy and well cared for."

Still Severus said nothing; he just held onto her tightly. This was one of those times where Severus wondered why he survived when others had died. He didn't believe it fate. He was not better than Remus Lupin. If the world had been just, it would have been Severus who die in place of Remus so that he could have seen his son grow up. Instead it was Severus who got to be a husband and father. And Severus figured that the best way to honor the memories of those who lost their lives was to live his life to the best of his ability.

He kissed the top of Rose's head.

"Why don't you get dressed," he told her gently. "And we can spend time with the children as a family."

XXX

Author's Note:

I have been obsessed with Remus and Tonks lately because I have been reading a great Fic called Pluto by Bikelock28 (Highly recommend if you are missing Remus and Tonks). I hope you enjoyed this latest one-shot. Please review (I get very excited to hear your thoughts on my story).

Thora Jane


	57. One-shot: 12

WARNING:

This one-shot is definitely rated "not-teen." I was just wondering what Severus Snape would be like when he was first discovering physical and emotional intimacy with Rose.

Love Making and Other Things:

Rose had made love with Tiberius many times. After being with Tiberius, Rose had learned that love making was different than other types of sex. Being with Tiberius in that way was like she was drawing and expelling air from his lungs, like their movements were triggered by the same brain waves, like their hearts beat in time. It was emotional, personal and beautiful.

Rose had also done things with Tiberius Malfoy that definitely were not beautiful. Tiberius had been more experienced than Rose. He was seven years older and he knew what he liked; he knew what he wanted to do to Rose and what he wanted her to do to him. Tiberius was fit and strong. He often left Rose exhausted and sore in the most wonderful sort of way. Tiberius, who had been coddled by his family, seemed to romanticize rough play. He was not shy about telling Rose to spank, bite, and do things to him that were deliciously humiliating. Rose was surprised that she enjoyed it just as much as gentle and tender love making.

Before Tiberius, there was a fellow healer. Their fling was brief and mostly physical. They had not made love, but just tried to fit in an orgasm here and there between shifts at the hospital, often meeting in abandoned supply closets. The healer also had a clear idea of what he liked, telling Rose that if she moved this way or that way, he would cum before someone caught them.

Before the healer was Rose's childhood neighbor, James. All they did was make love, or so she thought at the time. James was Rose's first, but Rose was not his. James had been a very good athlete in high school and had his pick of beautiful, blonde cheerleaders. Their summer affair was held in whispers as to not alert parents as they fooled around in their childhood bedrooms. He liked her very much, even though they had little in common. James was patient and kind to Rose. He moved slowly and allowed Rose to figure out what she liked, while gently allowing her to explore things he suggested too.

Rose was in her bathroom; she opened the cabinet under her sink. There was a collection of carefully measured out vials of purple potion. Severus had brought a supply of the potion last night. Rose smirked as she reached for one of the many vials. Severus must have tripled the batch.

"That is a bit presumptuous, don't you think," she had teased him upon seeing the amount of potion he provided her. The potion only had a shelf life of one month.

Severus had looked momentarily mortified before wiping his face of all emotion.

"I'm only joking," Rose had assured him quickly. Severus did not do well with jokes at his expense.

Rose drained the potion, feeling the sweet syrupy liquid slide down her throat.

They hadn't been intimate long. Rose was learning about Severus as a sexual partner as Severus discovered himself. There was still uncertainty. Rose could feel Severus's restraint. She could see him questioning his natural instincts. Rose tried her best to make him feel comfortable, to let him know that anything he needed or felt was not off limits. She wanted him to know how loved he was because she did love him, so much.

Rose had never been anyone's first before, but she considered it a great responsibility. She remembered James telling her their first time that this was about her. Now it was about Severus, Severus's needs, Severus's exploration and comfort.

Rose had never been one to talk much during sex, but she made it a point to throw in words of encouragement here and there.

When Severus was able to relax and let himself go, he was brilliant. He was meticulous and intense. Severus made Rose feel like the most desired woman alive. The mere memory of the hungry look in his eyes made Rose crave him until she could have him again.

Severus was not like Tiberius, nor would Rose want him to be. Severus was extremely gentle, he liked kissing and eye contact. Rose knew that Severus would not be into the type of things Tiberius was into; no way would Rose even think of nipping the flesh on Severus's neck with her teeth.

Severus, who had been deprived of gentle touch all his life, seemed to have a hunger for it.

They exclusively made love. It was slow and passionate, nothing kinky or dirty about it. Maybe that would come with time. Even if it never did, Rose didn't mind. She was the one who got to be with Severus Snape. She was the one who got to touch him and love him in a way that no one else ever had.

Rose walked back into the bedroom after discarding the empty potion bottle on the bathroom counter. She had pulled on a pair of underwear and one of her over-sized sweaters.

Severus was staring up at the ceiling, scowling, the covers pulled up high on his bare chest.

Rose pressed her lips together before crawling back into the bed; she brushed her foot against Severus's calf. His eyes flicked towards her and then back at the ceiling.

He was embarrassed. Rose knew even if he wasn't going to admit it. No one liked to be embarrassed but it especially seemed to bother Severus, like it disturbed him on a much deeper level than most.

Until tonight, Rose and Severus had only tried one position with Severus on top. Tonight, Rose had been so excited to see him and so desperate for him; she was straddling him almost the moment he apparated into her flat.

He had clearly been excited to see her too and had liked Rose taking charge a little too much.

Rose hoped she hadn't looked disappointed. She was a bit, just because she had been so eager. However, the disappointment was short lived.

"Oh," she had said in surprise as she felt Severus's body tighten, then release beneath her. His momentary expression of elation was instantly replaced with a look of disgust.

The previous times, Severus had not lasted exceptionally long, but Rose didn't need him to. It had been such a long time since she had had sex, Severus merely needed to look at her funny and she would be there.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Yes?" he said at the ceiling.

Rose planted a kiss on his cheek. "It happens."

His scowl deepened.

"We can try again later."

He said nothing.

"Come here, will you?" she urged.

He turned over to face her. Rose shrugged her arms open for him. Severus stared at her with narrowed eyes. He didn't like her pitying tone.

"Please," she said sweetly.

He let out a long sigh and moved into her, resting his head on her shoulder and draping his arm around her waist.

Rose began stroking at his hair. Severus closed his eyes at her touch. He felt ashamed at how much he liked when she did this. She was holding him in a very motherly way. Severus wondered if she realized what she was doing, perhaps Rose was overcompensating for their age difference.

She kissed the top of his head. "I love you very much," she soothed.

He glanced up at her. She was beaming down at him. This kind, intelligent, beautiful woman was holding him. She, who should have been out of his reach, had floated down from whatever celestial perch she had been to lower herself to his level. Severus could hardly believe his luck.

Rose raised her brows at him. "Don't you love me too?" she said a little peeved.

Despite himself, he smirked. "I love you," he said quickly. He chewed his tongue for a moment. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be stupid," Rose told him. She slipped herself out from under him. Severus felt a little disappointed that she was letting go. As if sensing this, Rose gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I want to play a game with you."

"What kind of game?" Severus asked suspiciously as he started to sit up too.

"Nope," Rose said, pushing on his chest. "This game requires you to lay down."

"Alright," he agreed, sinking back into the pillow.

"Comfortable?"

Severus nodded, his heart beginning to pound.

Rose began to stroke his black hair again.

Severus's eyes flit closed in contentment.

"You seem to like it when I do this," she said. "Do you?"

"hmm," he said.

Rose giggled. "Is that a yes?"

Severus smiled; his eyes closed. "Yes," he told her. "Is this the game?" he peered up at her.

"Keep your eyes closed," Rose instructed, "and yes."

"Should I be nervous?" Severus said facetiously.

Rose tucked Severus's hair behind his ears and leaned over him. "Very," she breathed.

He smirked.

Rose pressed her lips into his sharp jawline and then lightly moved her mouth to the sensitive skin of his neck. Rose could feel the thin scars from the snake bites on her lips. Severus shivered slightly. "What about this," Rose said against his neck. "Do you like this?"

"Not the neck," Severus murmured.

"Okay," she said, removing her lips at once and placing them on his mouth. She kissed him deeply, then caught his lower lip between her teeth. She gently sucked before letting him go. "And that?"

"I like that," Severus told her. He opened his eyes, his pupils eclipsing his dark irises.

"Close your eyes," she demanded.

He obeyed at once.

She kissed him again, and again ensnared his lower lip. She released him. His lip ripe with blood flow.

She then placed her hand on his chest, she knotted her fingers in his chest hair and tugged slightly.

"Yes," Severus breathed.

Rose grinned and began kissing down Severus's chest, sliding her hand lower and lower down his body.

"I like that," Severus told her.

"Good," she said, throwing her head under the covers.

Severus gasped as Rose gripped him, feeling him hot in her hand, feeling him grow in her palm. She began a repetitive rubbing and pulling motion.

Severus's body became tight, he clawed at the sheets.

"Good?" she questioned.

'Very good,' Severus thought. He nodded, then remembered that her head was covered. "Yes," he managed. He could feel her hot breath on his inner thigh. Rose continued the motion with her hand, feeling Severus become harder still. She moved her mouth over to where his leg and pubic bone met. She licked the protruding ridge of his hip.

"I like this spot," Rose told him. She put her mouth to the point and began to suck and tease the flesh with her teeth.

Severus threw his head back into the pillow, expelling a sharp burst of air.

Rose then kissed the spot chastely.

She resurfaced from the blankets, but kept her hand between his legs, feeling him pulse.

He was staring at her, his eyes wide. Then he reached for her, wanting her again. But Rose pulled back slightly. She shook her head with a light smile on her lips.

"Just you this time," she told him gently before diving under the covers again.


	58. One-shot: 13

A/N: I am rereading DH and it made me wonder how Rose evaded the muggleborn registration and trials. This is just a short one shot before Rose and Severus met.

Blood Status:

"I'm a half-blood," Rose said firmly. She said this louder than she meant to. She hoped she sounded convincing. "And I have the documentation to prove it."

"Do you?" said the surly wizard with raised brows. He looked as greasy as the work he was doing, with his slicked back brown hair and oily pores. He was a ministry official, but he wasn't fooling anyone. He was a deatheater.

"Yes, I do," Rose said. "I have a copy in my office." She turned from the man. She was going to tell him to wait where he was, but he began to follow her. Rose sighed.

She unlocked her office door with her wand that had chosen her when she was 11 years old and let the deatheater into the room first, leaving the door open wide.

Rose rummaged in her desk drawer until she found what she was looking for. She handed a folded piece of parchment to the deatheater.

His slimy hands unfolded the document. He eyes combed the page carefully. "You are prepared," he said silkily.

Yes, she was prepared. Tiberius had told her this would happen long before it ever did. This disgusting 'witch hunt' for no-mag-borns.

"I had a feeling this could happen," Rose said, because that is what Tiberius had told her to say. "Me, being American, I didn't want there to be any question about by blood status. I appealed to MACUSA ages ago."

"This seems official," the wizard said.

'It better seem official,' Rose thought. 'Tiberius paid enough for it.'

He ran his wand over the MACUSA seal. Rose held her breath. The stamp momentarily glowed gold.

Tiberius, being a Malfoy, knew people who could get various jobs done. Forging official looking magical documents was one of those things that could be done without question, as long as there was a large enough payment for the trouble and the silence.

"You said you are a half-blood?"

"That's what the parchment says."

"Say it with authority," Tiberius had told her.

"I'm a half-blood," she said clearly. "My mom is a witch."

"And your father?" The deatheater was sneering at her now, revealing crooked, yellow teeth.

"Tell them what they want to hear," Tiberius had said.

"I don't like to talk about the filthy man that my mother lowered herself to marry," Rose said. She could feel the look of disgust on her face, but the deatheater took it to be disgust with her father not her horrible words.

The deatheater nodded with approval.

"Have you ever told anyone you're muggle born?" Tiberius had asked her.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe. Probably. I must have talked about my parents."

"Then this document is feeble," Tiberius had said.

"Maybe I won't ever need it," Rose suggested hopeful.

"Maybe," Tiberius had replied but Rose heard the doubt in his voice. "If the person interrogating you is a man, you should definitely flirt with him."

"What," Rose had exclaimed. "No way."

"Believe me," Tiberius had said, running his fingers through her hair, "It'll help your chances."

"Doubtful."

"You are so unaware of the power you have."

"You have an extensive magical background here," the deatheater continued. He continued to scan the fake document.

Rose was worried that if he continued to examine it he would find some sort of fault in it and start asking her questions she could not answer.

"Yes," she replied, "You can trace my magical linage back to the Bishops in Salem Massachusetts.

"That's good," Tiberius had said. "English wizards don't give a damn about notable American wizarding families. You'll bore them and they will leave you alone faster."

Rose held out her hand for the parchment back. He returned it to her.

"Well Miss, I wish everyone could be as prepared as you."

Rose nodded. "Everything checks out then?"

"It does."

"Good," she said coldly.

"Healer Rosamond."

Rose and the deatheater turned.

Verity, one of the reception staff, was standing in the doorway with wide eyes. "Your 2 o'clock appointment has arrived."

She didn't have a 2 o'clock appointment.

"Thank you." Rose said sincerely. "You can bring them back." She turned to the deatheater again. "Well I need to get back to work,"

He nodded and stepped out of her office. Rose closed the door behind him and suddenly she was hysterical. The feeling that she had been suppressing during her brief encounter with the deatheater came rushing to the surface and she couldn't breathe. She clutched at her heart and gasped for air, her back pressed against the wall to hold her up.

She was a mudblood. She was being hunted and she was hated for something completely out of her control. Tiberius died because of her blood status, yet here he was still trying to protect her after death.


End file.
